Vestigios del pasado
by Estearg
Summary: Luego de una ruptura sentimental, Rick Hunter quiso replantear su vida. Pero nadie puede escapar de su pasado. Fic alternativo que no he abandonado, pero he decidido terminarlo y subir todo cuando ya lo tenga completo. Último mensaje 07-05-19.Mi idea es completar la historia y tengo varios capítulos hechos. Paciencia que ya me queda poco.
1. Capítulo 1

El 16 de agosto del 2019, fue un día mas en mi vida o la de todos los demás.

La vida que me tocó vivir por el cambio en mi actitud. Ése día en particular, yo era condecorado a General de la flota de los nuevos prototipos de naves colonizadoras de clase M de la Confederación de Oceanía.

La Tierra había cambiado. Nostros también. Yo mismo he cambiado y he madurado. Apenas siendo un General de 28 años era también un héroe de Guerra. Salvé a la humanidad de ser destruida. ¿Y cómo me agradeció la vida?.

 **Con soledad.**

La que yo decidí elegir por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Saben por qué?. Porque ya estaba cansado de discutir y lamentarme una y otra vez en la relación que tenía con una persona en particular.

 **Lisa Hayes.**

Si. Adivinaron. ¿Qué era de ella?. Bueno. Ella ya estaba fuera de mi rango. Decidimos ponerle fin a lo nuestro y seguir con nuestras vidas por separado.

Pero la separación se remonta mucho más atrás que esta fecha.

 **07 de Octubre del 2017.**

Ése dia, fue el último que nos acostamos. El último que dijimos adiós. Fue un mutuo acuerdo que resultó ser una noche desenfrenada de sexo y alcohol. Lo hicimos tantas veces para explorarnos e intentar darnos una segunda oportunidad.

Pero fue para peor.

 **No había mas amor. Solo placer.**

 **Éramos pasión como imanes.**

Si. Éso eramos. Teníamos atracción sexual. Solo éso. Pero la pasamos bien y por primera vez comprendimos, que nuestra relación no sería normal. Jamás.

Es por eso que a partir de ésa noche, nuestra relación como pareja culminó. Fue triste lo sé. También para ella. Pero lo mejor vino después. Ella conoció a un tipo. Era agradable. Hasta a mi me agradaba. Se enamoró y se transformó en su príncipe azul. Yo estaba feliz. Feliz de que lo conoció. De lo que encontró y ya no sufriría mas por amor.

¿Quieren saber también de mi lado si encontré el amor?.

La respuesta es:

 **No.**

Si. **No.** Un "no" rotundo. Estaba solo. Pero bien. Al estar solo, empecé a conocerme a mi mismo.

Luego de aquél 07 de Octubre, presenté mi renuncia a la milicia un mes mas tarde. Muchos se sorprendieron por mi repentina decisión. Hasta mismo Lisa no me la quería aceptar. Pero yo le insistí. Estaba seguro de la decisión que estaba tomando. Quería despejarme. Despojarme de todo lo que fue parte de mi calamitosa vida en aquél sitio.

Luego de que me aceptaran y firmaran mi renuncia, fuí al hangar del SDF-1. Y ahí lo vi. A mi pobre y destartalado Mocking Bird. El mismo con el cuál, llegué a Macross por primera vez hace 7 años. Trabajé 3 dias intensos reparandolo. Cuando estuvo listo, me fuí.

No me interesaba en lo más mínimo el pasado. Sin mirar hacia atrás, dejaba amigos, conocidos buenos, malos conocidos y a Lisa... No tenía un horizonte claro en mi vida, hasta que llegué a una ciudad que jamás pensé que existiera.

 **Auckland.**

Si. Existía. Y estaba intacta pero desconectada del mundo. Por mas que fuera increíble, gran parte de Oceanía se salvó de la lluvia de la muerte. Se independizaron del gobierno mundial. Formaron su propio estado, sin depender de la realeza británica. Desarrollaron un complejo aparato de subexistencia siendo autosuficientes.

Al aterrizar, para mi sorpresa me recibieron como un héroe. Se escucharon miles de historias sobre un salvador. Alguien que puso su cuerpo y su valentía, para hacerle frente a la amenaza extraterrestre. Ése fui yo.

 **Richard Alexander Hunter.**

Tal fue así que la gente me recibió con honores. No existía la RDF. Nueva Zelanda junto a Australia, formaron su popia milicia. Ellos acapararon todas las fuerzas de seguridad, junto a un puñado de Zentraedis que fueron aceptados a formar parte.

El alcalde de Auckland me recibió en su despacho. Me explicó la organización de Estado que llevaron a cabo durante éstos años de supervivencia. Tuvieron que organizarse muchísimo para subsistir por sus propios medios. Desde controlar la natalidad hasta los recursos alimenticios y el agua propiamente dicho.

Sobrevivieron y allí estaban. Agrupados, organizados y con una idea en mente.

Gracias a los aportes tecnológicos por parte de grupos Zentraedis, formaron una alianza tecnológica. La idea era crear una nueva Nave colonial. Que tuviera como objetivo llegar hasta las estrellas y buscar nuevos mundos habitables. Pero para eso, se debía trabajar mucho.

Luego de unos meses que llegué a Auckland, me llevaron a la Confederación de Oceanía en Canberra. Allí, miembros del Parlamento Australiano-Neo Zelandes me recibieron con respeto y honradez. Me ofrecieron ser parte de su milicia y conformar un bloque militar.

Al principio me resistí. No queria saber nada con ser parte de algo que tuviera que ver con la milicia. Pero ellos insistieron. Finalmente acepté. Y el 16 de agosto del 2019, fuí condecorado con el mas alto rango de las Fuerzas Armadas Aeroespacial de la Confederación de Oceanía.

 **General.**

Mi historia inicia aquí.

 **17 de** **agosto del 2019.**

Estaba en mi apartamento. Durmiendo plácidamente. Todas las mañanas generalmente, salía a trotar como toda persona que quisiese mantener su físico. Pero ésta vez, fue una excepción. Me había ganado de mano el alcohol de la fiesta de consagración anterior.

Lo más lógico hubiese sido volver solo. Pero lamentablemente no lo estaba. Yo quería estarlo, pero Alice Thurland insistió en acompañarme. Una cosa llevó a la otra ¡pum! Terminamos acostandonos y ligando.

 **¡Rayos!.**

Si. Realmente no queria saber nada. Tuve un record de abstinencia sexual. Mi objetivo no era volver a acostarme por mucho tiempo con cualquier chica. La ultima en mi vida había sido Lisa. Pero ésta ocasión era especial. Alice era una muy hermosa mujer de una contextura fisica envidiable por muchos. Era morena, de ojos pardos. Su cabello era rizado como toda morena. Era fogoza pero respetuosa.

Siempre nos llevamos bien. Nos consideraban muy buenos amigos. Pero ahora que estaba a mi lado, desnuda entre sábanas. ¿Podríamos seguir siendo amigos?.

Creo que si. Dependería de ella de no mezclar sus sentimientos, con el placer y el trabajo. Ya había aprendido la lección con Lisa y no pretendía volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Lentamente, me salí de la cama para no despertarla. Me fui directo al baño, me cepillé los dientes, me lavé mi cara y luego salí.

Me puse mi ropa interior. Me acerqué a su lado. Le toqué el cabello con delicadeza y le susurré. :-Alice. Despierta.

Ella solo abrió sus ojos. Intentó verme. No recordaba mucho lo que sucedió. Parecía que no. Bueno. No lo intuí. Ella se estira sus huesos y gime un poco. -Rick. ¿Qué hora es?.

Vi el reloj. Eran las 5:45. Era mi horario en el que generalmente despertaba. -Es temprano. ¿Quieres desayunar?.

-Desayuno algo y me voy. Oye.-Ella se reincorpora en la cama. -¿Qué pasó anoche?.

Tenía que decirle algo. Sabía que lo habíamos hecho. Ella era mi subordinada directa. Fue ahí que Lisa se me vino a la cabeza después de mucho tiempo. La situación era al revés. Alice era mas joven. Tiene 23 años pero basta experiencia en el ámbito militar. Ya era Capitana de una corbeta y tenía a su cargo a varios hombres y mujeres. No pretendía herirla en sus sentimientos. Preferí ser sensato y responderle con la verdad.

-Creo que nos pasamos de copas. Pero tranquila. Nadie sabrá de ésto. ¿Si?.

-Bueno. Te entiendo Hunter. Disculpa sinceramente. Yo te arrastré hasta aquí.

-Sh sh sh. Tranquila. Vístete. Te haré algo para desayunar.

-Paso al baño.

Era mi debilidad. Desnuda se ponía mi camisa. Sensual y a la vez sencilla. No habia discusión. No malinterpretó la situación. Al contrario. Creo que lo habia comprendido perfectamente. En si parecía como que ella era más madura que Lisa. Y eso que era joven.

Al ingresar al baño, aproveché y fui a la cocina. Me puse mi bata y empecé a preparar el desayuno. Tenía unos mensajes en mi contestador. Lo activé y se escuchaban los audios.

 **"-General Hunter. Soy Edmun Hallager, su asesor de seguridad. Lo felicito por su reciente promoción. Me gustaría que tengamos una cita, conforme a lo que conversamos anoche en la cena. Espero su llamado. Hasta luego".**

Siguiente mensaje.

"- **Señor Hunter. Soy Kara Winstelfed, periodista del Journal de Auckland. Queremos coordinar una entrevista con usted. Aguardamos su llamado. De paso quiero comentarle, que si no le molesta podriamos vernos el miercoles a las 10:30 AM en Telfian Street N 453. Gracias y hasta luego."**

Siguente mensaje.

Éste mensaje me llamó la atención. La persona del otro lado de la línea tardaba en hablar. Podía escuchar sus respiraciones.

 **"-Rick.** -¡No!. No puede ser. ¿Saben quien podia ser?. Ésa voz. Si. Era ella. La piel se me puso de gallina. Me acerqué al contestador a escuchar su voz.

 **Lisa Hayes.**

 **-Soy Lisa. Bueno. Es un llamado inoportuno. Te estarás preguntando cómo te encontré. Pero eso no importa aún. Estoy viajando en éste momento hacia Auckland. Supongo que estaré aterrizando a las 0800 horas. Sé todo sobre la Confederación de Oceanía, así que ni te molestes en pensar en cómo lo descubrí. Después habrá tiempo para hablar. Tengo una dirección tuya. No te molestes en venir a buscarme, porque te encontré. Quédate y espérame. Saludos.**

Fin de los mensajes.

Maldición. Me encontró. Luego de casi 3 años me encontró. ¿Cómo culparla?. Era tenaz. Si me contactó y me encontró, no es para nada bueno. Su tono de voz era serio. Como toda militar que fue o sigue siendo. Eso no lo sé. Pero ¿verla después de tanto tiempo?. Me habia olvidado casi por completo de ella. Alice sale del baño. Se acerca a mí.

-Hunter. ¿Te ayudo con el desayuno?.

Ella no debía porque enterarse lo de Lisa. Ya que no era de su incumbencia. Pero debía ser un poco franco con ella. Debía decirle que se fuera lo antes posible. Debía ordenar todo y dejar la casa en condiciones, que de por si era enorme. Me habían condecorado y a los militares de alto rango, les daban todos los lujos, a los cuáles yo no estaba acostumbrado.

Siempre me ha gustado la austeridad. Pero era una imagen que a duras penas, me costaba mostrar. Ya los tiempos habían cambiado. ¿Será que los Australianos o los Neozelandeces jamás han conocido la miseria?. Claro. Ellos jamas fueron atacados. Siempre estuvieron exentos de todo.

-Gracias. Tengo visitas oficiales. Así que lamento mucho decirte que nuestro desayuno será ligero.

-No hay problema Hunter.-Ella me demuestra simpatía. No tenía problemas con nadie. Ni conmigo.

Pero no queria lastimarla. Tenía la impresión que le gustaba o de lo contrario no se hubiera acostado conmigo.

De la nevera de dimensiones extravagantes, saca una leche de soya y algunas frutas. Yo caliento agua para café. No podía pensar. Me costaba mucho digerir lo de Lisa. Ella era muy astuta. Me habia ido muy lejos para enterrar mi pasado, pero él me había encontrado a mi.

Nadie puede escapar de su pasado. Llegué a esa conclusión cuando escuché el mensaje de Lisa.

Podía tranquilamente tener una vida perfecta. Viendo mejor a Alice, ella podría ser algo en mi vida. Pero sentía que todos mis planes a largo plazo, se desmonoraban.

No importa. Ya estoy marcado. La ayudé con el desayuno. Nos sentamos en la mesada. Alice era realmente muy hermosa. Su rostro angelical emanaba paz.

-Hunter. ¿Estas bien?.

-Si Alice. Estoy bien. ¿Tienes algo que hacer luego?.

-Algunas cosas en la base. Debo terminar unos asuntos. Debo coordinar tu grupo de soldados. Hoy habrán pruebas con las nuevas unidades.

-Excelente. Luego pasaré a ver las pruebas.

-Gracias.

Ella me sonríe. ¿Debía darle un beso?. ¿Un abrazo?. Creo que no. La vida me enseñó que no haga las cosas por compromiso. Sino porque verdaderamente lo sientes. Ella se puso de pie. -Me cambiaré. Ya salgo.

-¿Donde dejaste tu coche?.

-Afuera al lado de la acera.

-Ok.

Cuando Alice se fue, tuve que llamar al Comando de operaciones de la Armada. Les avisé que tenía una reunión pendiente con alguien. El que me atendió fue el alcalde de Auckland. Quién también era mi superior directo. Su nombre es Jordan Tenerif

-Hunter.

-Señor.

-¿Cómo estas?.-Me preguntaba de forma agradable.

-Pues bien. Menuda fiesta la de anoche.

-Vaya que si. Ja ja. Aún intento recuperarme yo también.

-Señor. Tuve un imprevisto. Debo recibir a alguien.

-Ah si. A Hayes.

Se me hizo un nudo a la garganta. ¿Él sabía sobre ella?. Pareciera que si.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?.

-Nos contactó. Bueno. En realidad, no quiero que te molestes. Hemos mantenido contacto durante éstos años. Ella me ha solicitado una reunión contigo. Es la hija de la Almirante Supremo Difunto. ¿Que podría hacer?.

Jordan tenía razón. Lo entendí perfectamente. Ahí nuevamente me di cuenta que uno rara vez, puede escapar de su pasado. Por un tiempo podría desconectarse, pero no por mucho. No me molesté con él.

-Ok. No hay problema señor. Ella me ha dejado un mensaje a mi contestador.

-Cuando llegue a Auckland, se dirigirá a su casa Así que recibala por favor.

-Entendido señor.

Al colgar el teléfono, me era dificultoso aún analizar la situación. ¿Quieren saber por qué?.

Bueno. En realidad no les conté todo. El último día cuando despegué de la base, para jamas volver, ella me contactó por radio a mi Mocking Bird. Desesperada no quería dejarme ir. Fue la última discusión que tuve con ella. Si en cierta forma quería escapar de mi pasado, no debía hablarle. Corté la comunicación. También ya sabía que ella me iba a enviar VT para capturarme. Pero me adelanté a ellos. Las reformas que le hice a mi pequeño pajarito, consistieron también en la instalación de motores de plasma de cuarta generación. Suficientes para volarme en mil pedazos. Pero si uno los sabía usar bien y sin abusar de ellos, la velocidad de Mach 15 que podia alcanzar era increíble. Claro que no los usé en su maxima potencia. Imagínense utilizarlos al 100% en mi pobre Mocking Bird. Se despedazaría completamente. Solo los use apenas al 27%, lo que me dió mucha ventaja. Ademas reformé la cabina y blindé la escafandra.

Ahora seguro que cuando apareciere, me maltrataria. Seguro que se enojará conmigo. Me dirá blasfemias y me acusaría de robar material para uso personal. De seguro me crearía una causa.

Para la ocasión, decidí ponerme ropa de civil. Esperaba mirando televisión. Pasaron las horas y ya eran casi las 9:00. Me tomé el trabajo de ordenar la casa y limpiarla.

Suena el timbre. Vaya que se me pasó rápido el tiempo. Mi corazón palpita muy rápido. No porque estuviese enamorado de ella. Sino por los nervios. Al acercarme a la puerta, veo primero en el ojo de buey. Allí estaba. Pero deforme por el lente. Abrí la puerta lentamente y ahí estaba.

Parada. Firme. Con un uniforme nuevo de color beige, una gorra en sus manos, guantes y medias negras y zapatos de taco ancho. Había adelgazado. Su cabellera seguia siendo la misma pero un poco más castaña. Estaba maquillada y llevaba puesto un perfume frutal que me agradaba. Pasaron casi 3 largos años. Y alli su aura emitía una sensación de respeto y deber.

-Hola Hunter. O mejor dicho, General Hunter.

Sonreía. Era increíble. Pensé que estaría enfada conmigo enceguecida por los rencores. Me sorprendió. Vi sus insignias a los costados de sus hombreras. ¡Vaya!. Había alcanzado el máximo rango que un militar pudiese conseguir en la RDF.

 **Almirante.**

Claro que yo al ser de otro bastión, mi máximo rango era General. Estabamos a la par. Nada de subordinaciones.

-Buenos días Almirante Hayes.

Ella me sonríe levemente.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí afuera Hunter?.

-Oh. Pasa.

Ví detrás de ella, que un coche de la alcaldía estaba aparcado allí. Me dió la impresión que volveríamos en ése mismo coche.

-¿Ellos te trajeron?.

-Me han tratado con sumo respeto. Tú no eres la única celebridad aquí.-Me lo decía con cinismo. Algo que no había cambiado en ella.

-Ya veo. ¿Quieres algo para beber?.

Ella miraba la sala de estar. Desde que llegué a Auckland, me transformé en un militar duro y derecho y abocado al orden. -Veo que has mejorado Hunter. Tienes tu casa en orden.

-Gracias. Por favor Almirante.-Le indicaba para que se siente en el sofá. Ella aceptó. -¿Le ofrezco un café?.

-He dejado de beber cafe. Me gustaría un té.

-En camino.

Me dirigí a la cocina. Ya fuera de mi alcance, intentaba calmarme. Mantener la cordura era lo esencial. Tenía para mi suerte algunos saquitos de té que me sobraron de alguna vez que compré en un mercado.

Calentaba agua. De paso quería seguir manteniendo la charla. No podía describir el sentimiento que tenía en aquél momento. Era una mezcla de sensaciones. Describiendose nostalgia, tristeza y hasta un poquito de amor. ¿¡Qué!?. No. No me refería a eso. Pero, procuré mirarla mejor. Cruzada de piernas, inmutada con los ojos apuntando a su smartphone. Como si nada hubiera pasado hace tres años atrás. Fría como el hielo. Por algo su apodo era "La Reina del Hielo". Pero había que destacar que se mantenía de buena forma. Su cuerpo era atlético. Sus piernas parecían fornidas de tanto ejercicio. Sus pechos se remarcaban por debajo de su uniforme. Su cabello estaba algo diferente. Tal vez más actual y estilizado. Mucho mas cuidada que antes.

Me acerqué y frente a ella se encontraba otro juego de sofá. Me senté. Ella levanta la vista y me ve. -¿Estás calentando el agua?.

-Así es. Tomará tiempo.

Ella deja su smartphone a un lado. Me mira de forma penetrante. -General. Ahora en mas, me estoy dirigiendo hacia usted, conforme a su investidura. Necesitamos ayuda de la Confederación.

Claro. Ella salteó toda nuestra historia. Por un lado supuse que me vino a buscar. Pero ella en realidad estaba en una misión de reconocimiento.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesitan?

-La situación en Nueva Macross se ha complicado. Desde su partida grupos rebeldes se han organizado, atacando esporádicamente nuestra ciudad así como instalaciones militares.

Nuestros recursos son escasos. Y gracias a un canal de comunicación oculto, pudimos contactar con la Confederación de Oceanía. Fue una operatoria de carácter confidencial. El Presidente de la Confederación, junto a miembros del servicio secreto, han efectuado constantes comunicaciones y hemos llegado a acordar una reunión.-Ella se acomoda su cabellera. Una costumbre que mantenía hasta el día de hoy. -La reunión es con usted.

-Vaya. Menudo embrollo. No puedo creerlo. Ok. Entiendo que por ser el máximo responsable en la Armada Espacial de la Confederación, soy con el que tiene que hablar.

-Eso es correcto General.-Me sonríe ligeramente.

Bueno. ¿Cómo describir ésta situación?. Lisa Hayes. La chica con la que alguna vez tuve un affaire, se me aparecía luego de 3 años. Por una situación que no tenía presuntamente, nada que ver con nuestro pasado juntos. Ahora bien me pide ayuda. Con respecto a una situación social que actualmente atormenta a Nueva Macross. ¿Era nuestro problema?. Y, se podría llegar a decir que no. Que no era nuestro asunto. Pero por un lado pensé que se vino de muy lejos, solo para rogarme que la ayude. Separando los sentimientos del pasado, mi cordura me insinuó que tal vez debía ayudarla. No porque se trate de ella. Sino porque hay gente que posiblemente, la esté pasando muy mal. Ella me miraba pensativa. Esperando alguna respuesta por parte mía. Como si fuera su salvador. Hasta que su smartphone sonó.

Ella seguía mirándome. Yo veía su smartphone. -¿Vas a atender?.

Lo toma el y ve el llamado. Dudó en atender. Suspiraba, tomaba una bocanada de aire y atiende. -¿Bruce?. Hola. Si.

Claro. Ella estaba en una relación. Por un momento me ilusioné de que estuviera soltera. Pero no. Ella seguía con el mismo tipo de aquella vez, lo que en general para mí estaba bien. Hasta que su tono de voz cambió drásticamente. Como si estuviera ofuscada.

-¡Bruce!. Espera. Yo en realidad tenía pensado llamarte pero no pude. Estoy en una misión.

Vaya. No fui el único. Bruce tenía dificultades con Lisa. Ella no había cambiado.

Continúo hablando unos minutos mas hasta que cortó. De paso aproveché para ir a la cocina y ver el agua. Ya estaba en su punto correcto. Tomé dos saquitos. Los puse en una taza y vertí el agua. Seguro que éste le sería de su agrado. También me hice uno para mí. Estaba rico y su aroma era agradable.

Fuí con ambas tazas a la sala de estar. Ella no parecía estar contenta. Me acerco y le dejo la taza sobre una mesa ratona.

-Aquí tienes.- Quise ser amable. No confrontar. Ella me ve y sonríe ligeramente.

-¿Tu novio no?.

-Si. A veces se comporta como un imbécil. Pero prefiero no hablar de eso.

-Como tu digas.

-Rico té. No recuerdo que hicieras este tipo de cosas.

-A veces la gente cambia.

Bebía un sorbo. Cierra sus ojos sintiendo el aroma. Era un té muy rico, hecho con frutos rojos.

-Vaya que es rico. Sabroso.

-Bueno gracias. Bien, volviendo a nuestra situación.

Lisa deja la taza. No había prestado atención que tenía una carpeta. Me concentré tanto en Lisa, que no me fijé en ése detalle. Me entrega un sobre con el logo de la RDF, ligeramente reformado y con relieve. Lo abro y en su interior, documentación que avalaba a simple vista, un acuerdo bilateral entre el Gobierno Mundial y la Confederación de Oceanía. Era una copia claramente. Un Pliego de 50 páginas que debía leerlo con atención. Pasé por alto varias páginas hasta llegar a la de los espacios para rellenar con firmas. Allí estaba mi nombre, el de Lisa, el del Presidente de la Confederación, el alcalde de Auckland y tres miembros del Parlamento, que reconociendo sus nombres, se trataban de Jefes de bancada de cada partido. Ademas el del presidente del Gobierno Mundial.

Mientras lo leia, ella bebía té.

En el Parlamento de la Confederación, el sistema estaba integrado por un sistema tripartita. Eran tres partidos políticos, siendo la mayoría el Democracia libre por la Unión de los Pueblos (Socialistas) y Unión Republicana de la Confederación (Conservadores). Un tercer partido que era Minoría, era el de los Liberales.

Luego de unos minutos, la veo a Lisa.

-Un acuerdo.

-Así es. Es un acuerdo de cooperación estratégica y asesoramiento cívico-militar. La idea es de darnos apoyo logístico, concientización ciudadana y plan antidisturbios para controlar los grupos rebeles que ocasionan atentados en las Grandes Ciudades.

-Entendido. Bien. En ése caso iremos al Parlamento en Canberra a firmar el tratado. Esperaré instrucciones del Alcalde.

-Aquí ya tengo el programa para ésta semana.

Lisa me dejaba un programa de actividades. ¿Será posible?. Mi primer día como General, con una agenda y mi pasado frente a mí. Como si estuviera dándome órdenes. Tal vez se trataba de un castigo a la vez de una prueba.

Leo el programa. Dos dias en Auckland, tres días en Canberra (donde se firmaría el tratado y se discutiría). El sábado cena de gala y el domingo almuerzo de despedida y cada uno vuelta a su casa.

Ella me miraba y yo de reojo sabía que lo hacía.

-Bien. Iremos a la base de operaciones. Deja que me ponga mi uniforme.

-Te espero aquí. En la sala de estar.-Me lo decía en un tono sensual y cruzada de piernas.

Le presté atención. Sabía que me estaba provocando. Pero me controlé. Fuí a mi habitación y procedí a cambiarme y colocarme mi uniforme.

En ese momento se me cruzaban un montón de pensamientos. Entre ellos no entendí porque se me vino a la mente Minmei. Quizas la nostalgia me llegó de mano, teniendo en cuenta lo que significó que Lisa y yo nos volviéramos a cruzar en ésta vida. Antes de que se me presentara ésta situación, pensé en ella. Un leve pensamiento típico que a uno le llega, cuando hace catarsis de algunas situaciones miserables por la que uno sufrió.

Debo ser sincero. Tengo recuerdos buenos y malos de Lisa.

Hemos vivido muchas situaciones. Algunas mas buenas, que malas. Recuerdo una en particular. Ésto fue 2 meses antes de presentar mi renuncia a la fuerza.

\--

 _Fue un día largo. El patrullaje fue tedioso debido a las condiciones meteorológicas. Hacía un calor tremendo._

 _Cuando aterricé, me daba asco mi sudor. ¡Dios!. Recuerdo que apestaba a un_ indigente.

 _Al llegar a los vestuarios, me desnudé automáticamente y me puse bajo la ducha. Noté algo raro. No había nadie. Ni siquiera el encargado del vestuario. Mis compañeros fueron al otro que se encontraba al lado del hangar, cercano a la zona de barracas. Cuando me estaba enjabonando, sentí a alguien que me abrazo por detrás y me beso el cuello. Era ella._

 _Me di vuelta y me sorprendió que estuviese allí. Desnuda. Me susurró que me estuvo esperando todo el día. Y que a propósito cerró todo el vestuario para nosotros_. _Me tomó por sorpresa. Fue una de las situaciones más hermosas y eróticas de mi vida._

 _Tuvimos sexo en un sitio inhóspito como un vestuario de oficiales masculinos. Jamas supe porque en ese momento, se puso muy guarra. Admito que me encantó. Me volvía loco. Ayyy Lisa. A veces eras tan impredecible que te admiraba. Esa era una de las pocas_ virtudes ocultas que tenías.

\--

Claro que después venían las peleas. Ya sea porque desobedecia una orden directa de ella en servicio o la hacía quedar mal. Hubo una situación que nos marcó y fue el atenuante de que me separé de ella.

 _Luego de otro patrullaje, hubo una baja en otro escuadrón._ _Un grupo de rebeldes Zentraedis nos tomó por sorpresa. Fue ahí que me di cuenta por primera vez, que hasta el mas experimentado piloto puede estar en peligro._

 _Desobedecí una orden directa de ella. Discutimos en la radio. Hasta que le dije. "-¡ **Vete a la mierda Hayes!".**_

 _Cuando llegué a la base, oficiales de la milicia policíaca me detuvieron. Estuve 24 hs incomunicado en un cuarto. Pasado ese tiempo, ella me interrogó. En el fondo estaba furioso y a la vez triste por la pérdida de un compañero._

 _Fría y calculadora, me dijo que mi conducta fue inaceptable. Admití que me pasé de la raya y no debí haberla insultado. Pero a veces ésta tipa me hacía cabrear._

 _A partir de esa situación, jamás volvió a ser lo mismo. Nunca más. Y mas que pasarla bien, la pasábamos mal. Cuando estabamos juntos a solas, discutíamos por cualquier cosa. Algunas veces ella se iba de mi barraca o yo de la de ella._

 _No llegábamos jamas a buen puerto. Hasta aquella noche que fue la última en nuestras vidas._

Volviendo a la realidad, me quedaba ponerme la corbata. Una de las pocas cosas que no sabía hacer. Pero habia aprendido. Ser un General no es solo saber dirigir y poseer conducta de líder. También había que saber vestirse. Lisa sabía que jamás me podría poner una corbata. Pero para su sorpresa, lo supe hacer bien.

Oí una voz detrás de mi. -¿Te pusiste la corbata?.

Di la vuelta y la ví allí parada frente a mi, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada irónica. Como si me hiciera algún tipo de burla. Pero vé mi nudo. Era perfecto. Me lo ajusté hasta el cuello. Ella levemente sonrió. Como si hubiera sido una fábula para ella, el que yo finalmente aprendiera a hacerme un simple nudo Windsor

-Vaya. Me sorprendes Hunter. Creí jamás que aprendieras a hacerte el nudo de la corbata.

-Uno aprende cosas nuevas en la vida.

Tomaba mi gorro luego de ponerme la corbata. Los uniformes de la Armada Espacial de la Confederación de Oceanía, era parecidos a los Británicos. De color verde oliva. Mis zapatos eran negros y bien lustrados. Las hombreras tenían puestas las insignias en dorado. Y del lado izquierdo, mi medallero.

-Vaya. Eres un muñeco de torta.

-Ja. No fastidies. Ven. Se nos hace tarde.

-Aunque sea déjame ayudarte con lavarte las tazas.

-Dejalas en remojo. Ve. Vamos. Hicimos esperar al chofer oficial.

Salíamos de la casa. Frente a nosotros se encontraba el mismo Mercedes Clase S de la base. Milton Jerkins, el chofer oficial, se sale de su puesto, pero le indiqué que no hacía falta. Le abrí la puerta a Lisa. Ella ingresa. Se la cierro y voy del otro lado, ya que éste modelo de Mercedes era un tanto raro en su interior. Los asientos traseros eran butacas individuales, nogal y una serie de artilugios de confort. Todo un lujo al cual no estaba acostumbrado.

El coche arrancó. Tomo por una vía no muy transitada en Sunnynook. La idea era tomar por Wawiera, para cruzar el puente, seguir derecho luego de cruzar el puente y llegar a Westhaven, para seguir continuando por aquella misma autopista para adentrarnos en la ciudad. Nuestro destino sería el centro militar de Orakei, donde se encontraban nuestras instalaciones.

Cerca de alli, se encontraba la jefatura de Estado, junto a la Alcaldía.

Durante el trayecto ella solamente miraba por la ventanilla y cada tanto escribía mensajes en su smartphone. No le prestaba tampoco demasiada atención en ella. Mientras hacía lo mismo con el mío. Al encender la pantalla, ví un mensaje de Alice.

 _-"General. Tenemos todo listo para la presentación del nuevo prototipo del exotraje código Mulsane._

Le respondí: _-Bueno. Gracias Capitana._

Pero no me esperaba otro mensaje de ella y menos el que estaba a punto de recibir.

-" _¿Ésta noche en mi casa a las 20:00?. Tengo algo rico para cocinar y un rico Sirah californiano._

¡Vaya!. Menuda sorpresa viniendo de Alice. Se ve que la noche anterior la pasamos bien. En si ella es un poco tímida y modesta. Pero debo admitir que en la cama, era una fiera. En fin. ¿Otra noche?. No sé. Aún tenía tiempo para avisarle. No quiero adelantarme y llegar a tener un compromiso. En si las relaciones casuales no me gustan.

Tal vez el propósito de ella, es pasar a otro plano un poco mas formal. Pero desde mi punto de vista, no era el momento ni la situación. Fue algo de una sola noche y ella se creyó que ésto podría abrir las puertas a una relación mas formal.

Quería ser sincero. Y si ser sincero sería lo mejor, prefiero decirle que no. Pero por otro lado me daba lástima. Ella parecía estar entusiasmada. Me tomaba mi tiempo para contestarle. ¿Qué ponerle?. Podría decirle después cuando llegue a verla en la base, pero sería demasiado obvio a la vez si no le contestase enseguida.

Decidí tomarmelo con calma. Vi a Lisa de reojo y ella miraba por la ventanilla del coche.

 ** _-Después te aviso. Posiblemente hoy trabaje tarde"._** ¡Enviado!.

Ahora me generaba expectativa la posible respuesta por parte de ella.

Lisa me miraba y empezabamos una charla.

-¿Cuántos hombres tienen activos en la base?.

-Unos 17.000 aproximadamente.

-¡Vaya!. Éso es mucho. ¿Cuántos pilotos?.

-300 hombres. Tal vez mas. Si nos sobra el tiempo, haremos la presentación de un prototipo de unidad de combate.

-¿Un nuevo VT?.

-No exactamente. Se trata de un exotraje. Biomecánico. Similar al que utilizan Meltradis y Zentraedis. Puede ser utilizado por humanos. Un desarrollo en conjunto. Permitendo una mejora en el pilotaje. Nuestro proyecto es desarrollar un habitaculo con menos comandos y mas versatilidad.

Lisa me sonreía ligeramente. En un momento la charla se tornó un tanto interesante. -Has cambiado General. Eres mas maduro. Más técnico. No me imaginé jamás que llegarías a serlo.

¿Me lo decía como un halago o con burla?. Lisa también cambió. Parecía no salir de su asombro de verme bien.

-Lo dices ahora, porque tu punto de vista hacia a mí siempre fue con una connotación negativa. -Le respondí con un tono molesto pero sin demostrar enojo.

Ella prefirió no responder. Siguió mirando por la ventanilla. Ya estábamos cerca de nuestro destino y deseaba que el clima dentro del coche, no se volviese tenso.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?. Te acepté la renuncia de la milicia, pensando que no querias ser más parte de ella. Me ilusioné que podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos mas allá de que estuviera en pareja con otra persona. Pero te escapaste como una rata.

Ouch. Éso si dolió. Fue lo mas sensato que escuché de su boca. Si sería así a partir de ahora, prefería no dirigirle la palabra y esperar a llegar a destino.

Ella seguía mirando por la ventanilla. ¿Esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de mi?. Preferi el silencio.

-Ya veo. No tienes respuesta.

-Oye. Basta. ¿Si?. Es una misión. Seamos adultos responsables. ¿Quieres?.

-Me pregunto si el chofer puede escucharnos. ¿Puede?.-Ya ella me miraba y su rostro había cambiado. Se puso firme. Milton solamente se limitaba a conducir. Ni siquiera miraba hacia atrás.

-El chofer puede oirnos. Pero él solo seguirá mis órdenes.

-¿Puedes decirle que se detenga un segundo?.

-¿Para qué?.

-Quiero que se detenga. En un parque. Necesito decirte algo que él no quiero que oiga.

-Él es un profesional...

-Señor.-Milton interrumpe. -Con mi debido respeto, si la Almirante tiene que decirle algo personal, con gusto puedo aparcarme. Usted decide.

Ésto se estaba saliendo un poco de control. Hasta el chofer oficial estaba en vinculación con ella. La apoyaba. Parecía como si a mi me faltase un poco de comprensión para entender la petición de Lisa. Procuré no generar un clima de tensión y pedí que se detuviera en un parque, cerca de la base.

-Cinco minutos serán suficientes Milton.-Le dije.

Lisa ya se había bajado del coche. Milton me miró. -Señor. Tómese su tiempo. Soy una tumba.

-Gracias Milton.

Al descender del coche, ella se sentó en un banco frente a una fuente. Yo me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?.-Me pregunta ella iniciando la conversación.

-Fue mi decisión.

-Fuiste egoísta. Yo te amaba. ¿Sabías?.

-No.

-Me hiciste mal.

-Tú también.-Le respondí sin titubear.

-¿¡Cuando te hice mal!?.

-No voy a ponerme en detalles. Creo que lo he olvidado. Te he bloqueado. Es como que la vida me pone a prueba. El pasado se me aparece.

-¿Te crees que a mi no me cuesta tampoco volver a verte?.-Me pregunta ella. Con un tono doliente. Pero a la vez sensata.

¿Debía contestarle de la misma forma?.

Veníamos bien. Ella tocó el tema e inició la discusión. ¿Debía disculparme?. No puedo creer que hayamos hecho un alto para hablar del pasado. Me estaba irritando. Tratando de ser conciliador con ella, decidí tomarme la situación más tranquilo.

-Lisa. Habrá tiempo para hablar. No es el momento. Debemos cumplir nuestras funciones y respetar el protocolo.

-Mirame. -Se me insinuó.

La miré. Estaba hermosa. Irresistible. Estaba tranquila pero la idea no era desviar la charla.

-Te estoy viendo.

-Ya que me estas viendo. Dime. ¿Qué ves?.

-Te veo a tí.

-Y yo a ti. -Ella apoya mi mano por sobre la mía. En señal de reconciliación. Seguían siendo suaves. Debo admitir que eso me generó un pequeño cosquilleo en el vientre. Continuaba la charla, hablandome en un tono mas suave y tranquilo. - Y espero que lleguemos a buen puerto. Que nos podamos llevar bien. Pero tenemos que cerrar una etapa que ha quedado abierta. ¿Y sabes qué Rick?. Quiero cerrarla. Tenemos 6 días por delante. Quiero se constructiva. No confrontar. Y te vengo adelantando algo.

-Dime.

-¿Recuerdas a Gloval?.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Él ahora es político. Es presidente del Gobierno Mundial. Vendrá mañana a Auckland. Y ademas de ser Almirante de la RDF, soy su asesora.

-¡Vaya!. Eso si que es nuevo. ¿Quién mas vendrá?.

-Sorpresas.-Le sonríe ella ligeramente.

En un momento parecía como que todo se había calmado. Lisa podía ser una persona impredecible. Pero cuando ella quería, podía ser amable y tranquila. Le propuse retomar camino y volver al coche. Ella aceptó y volvimos.

-Continúa Milton.

-Si señor.

Hacía arrancar el Mercedes y continuamos camino hacia la base.

Ya cerca, retomó en la entrada. Estaba provista de una garita con un militar dentro. Al reconocerme, automáticamente me saludó. Le devolví el saludo y levantó la barrera.

Ingresamos en las inmediaciones de la base. Estaba todo tan bien construído y señalizado, que era casi imposible perderse. 8 enormes hangares, que hacían de zonas de mantención de aeronaves, talleres y resguardo se ubicaban de forma simétrica. Entre ellos, se aprovechó el espacio como corredores peatonales bien separados y además de caminos donde podían circular vehículos de todo tipo.

Eso llamó la atención de Lisa. -Los hangares son enormes. Tan grandes como el SDF-1. Me hacen acordar a los antiguos hangares donde resguardaban los Dirigibles.

-Estas en lo cierto. Se diseñaron para ése propósito.

-¿Para qué?.

-Ya verás cuando entremos a uno.

Le indiqué a Milton que ingresase dentro de uno. El techo del hangar era tan alto como un edificio de 45 pisos. Y frente a nosotros, siendo simple mortales y miniaturas, se encontraba el futuro rey de la corona. Una Aeronave de dimensiones descomunales. Partía de un antiguo crucero de batalla Zentraedi, pero reformado de tal forma que parecía un enorme Dirigible rígido, con un domo enorme cristalizado. Era la primer aeronave colonial de la Armada de la Confederación de Oceanía.

Al descender del coche, ella se vislumbró por el tamaño. El SDF-1 era de juguete a su lado.

-Dios mío General. ¿Qué es ésta cosa?.

-Nuestro proyecto. -Se lo presentaba de forma protocolar.

Cerca de alli, se acerca Jordan Tenerif. El alcalde de Auckland, junto a mi asesor de seguridad, Edmund Hallager. Él era el responsable de la base y del suministro. Y a su lado, Alice Thurland. Mi "pequeño" amorío.

Y a mi lado, mi antiguo amorío. Lisa.

Los tres se acercaban para saludarnos. Sobre todo presentarse a Lisa, quien era reconocida mundialmente, por ser la hija del honorable Almirante difunto de la Armada de la RDF.

 **Donald** **Hayes.**

-Almirante, General. Gusto en verlos.-Nos saludaba Jordan de forma amistosa.

Jordan era un hombre muy respetado en Auckland. Un antiguo héroe de guerra. Mostraba signos de fortaleza y era admiración para todos en la base.

Alice se acerca a Lisa. La saluda de forma protocolar. -Almirante. Agrado en conocerla.

-Igualmente.

Noté que no hubo tensión entre ambas. Pero algo me llamó la atención. Alice era un poco celosa. Al bajar del coche, ella me sonrió. Pero apenas bajó Lisa del otro lado, su rostro cambió. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se puso seria. Generalmente ella no era de cambiar de expresiones inmediatamente. Ni siquiera con miembros de la fuerza de alto rango.

Era simpática y agradable. Pero con Lisa, fue diferente. La noté un poco malhumorada.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rompiendo el hielo, Jordan mostraba a Lisa por fuera la nave de clase M. Aún sin nombre.

Gruas torres de gran tamaño y drones transportando elementos de construcción, trabajaban constantemente.

-Éste es nuestro proyecto, en conjunto con Zentraedis.

Aún no tiene nombre, pero habrá un concurso para elegirlo. Mas de 20.000 personas trabajan en él.

-¿En cuánto tiempo estará operativo?.-Preguntaba Lisa.

-En 2022. Si todo marcha como corresponde.-Le responde Jordan.

-Y ésto sin ni siquiera depende del Satélite Fábrica.

-Bueno en realidad, hubo un breve contacto con Britai. Pero desistimos. Preferimos seguir solos. Verá Almirante, los Zentraedis y Meltradis radicalizados en Oceanía, tienen otra visión de nuestra sociedad. Nosotros fuimos más abiertos, en cuanto a la ayuda humanitaria que ofrecimos. Es por eso que nos han ayudado también, ofreciéndonos tecnología.

-¿Ha habido disturbios?

-Muy pocos. En Australia hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes en el centro del pais, pero hechos muy aislados que han sido controlados.

Aquí en Nueva Zelanda, las cosas son diferentes. Tenemos un grupo militarizado, controlando calles, en zonas de anillos exteriores por el norte y sur de la Isla.

-Sorprendente. Los han podido controlar bien. A diferencia de nostros, que día tras día tenemos un problema nuevo.

-De seguro Almirante, nos contará sus inconvenientes. Si quiere ya podemos iniciar la reunión para luego mostrarle la primera prueba oficial del prototipo código _"Mulsane"._

Jordan era el jefe de todo Auckland. Si bien tenía asesores en todas las ramas, él tenía la última palabra. Por eso directamente se interpuso frente a mí para hablar directamente con ella.

Caminamos por un corredor, hasta llegar a un vehículo eléctrico para 6 personas. Yo me subí atrás, junto a Alice y Edmund. Lisa y Jordan enfrentados a nosotros, ya que el vehículo en la parte trasera poseía los asientos enfrentados. Una divisoria separaba la cabina de conducción de la de los pasajeros.

La oficina de Jordan se encontraba en ése mismo edificio a varios metros. Debíamos tomar un elevador y llegar a su oficina. Durante ése trayecto, Lisa cruzaba miradas conmigo y con Alice.

En una de las tantas miradas, me sonrió. Algo que Alice notó. Ella a mi lado me empieza a hablar de cualquier cosa.

-General. ¿Todo en orden?.

-Si Capitana.

-Después me encantaría explicarle algunos procedimientos de la prueba de prototipos...

Mientras ella me hablaba, notaba que Lisa nos observaba. Ella tomaba su smartphone y escribía mensajes. No se a quién y tampoco me importaba demasiado. Pero mi intuición me decía, que Alice quería opacar su atención dándome charla. Yo solo me limitaba a responderle con sumo respeto. Pero en el fondo, la situación me parecía embarazosa y molesta.

Para mi suerte el trayecto no duró mucho.

Cuando nos bajamos del vehículo ella caminaba a mi lado. Lisa se adelantó y hablaba con Jordan. No llegaba a escuchar de qué hablaban, pero Alice me taladraba el cerebro.

-...el sistema está provisto de un protocolo muy riguroso...

Bla, bla, bla. Y yo Aja... Ajá... ajá. ¡Dios!. Alice. Estás haciendo el ridículo. Me estaba molestando. No sé como hice, pero con sumo respeto levanté mi mano y paré la conversación. :-Gracias Capitana por su análisis. Debo continuar con el Alcalde y la Almirante. Discúlpeme.

Me adelanté y me acerqué a ellos. -Oh. General. Le decía al Alcalde que usted es un gran piloto experimentado. Experto en "escapes". Creo que él no sabía de su glorioso escape de Macross.

-¿Glorioso escape?.

-Así es General. La Almirante me contó que tomó ventaja sobre 2 VT. Éso es increíble y con una simple aeronave civil. ¡Vaya que es experimentando!. Continuamos. Como le decía, ésta base resulta ser una de las mas avanzadas en aditamentos tecnológicos por así decirlo. Todo esto fruto de colaboradores tanto humanos como Zentraedis.

Tomábamos un elevador todo vidriado, que permitía una vista de todo el hangar. Creo que era mas o menos consciente de que Lisa me había hecho quedar en ridículo. Pero no la culpo. Tal vez era su forma de en cierto modo, descontracturarse de mi presencia. No era digno de su presencia y podía merecerme un escarmiento. Alice por suerte no la escuchó. De haberlo hecho, se hubiera dado cuenta y haría una estupidez. Prefería que la situación se de así. Total un pequeño mal momento, no le haría mal a nadie. ¿O sí?.

Puede ser también que estaba probando mi nivel de madurez. Con ése tipo de comentarios, de seguro pretendía hacerme enfadar. Pero no lo conseguiría. Por ahora lo único que hizo, fue incomodar a Alice. Sabiendo que ella es mas joven e inexperta con sus emociones, me demostró que podía ser inestable. Me demostró que podia tratarse de una "Hayes 2", en su máxima expresión en su juventud.

Pero a Lisa la notaba más madura. Tal vez cínica. Pero madura. Era mas mujer que mi actual amante. Me pregunto si el tal Bruce Targat, su actual pareja, es de merecerla. Recuerdo que no era un mal tipo. Pero ya saben cómo es. Si no puedes sostener una relación seria con el tiempo, se transformaría en un calvario. Y mas el tipo de persona que es Lisa.

Ella se encontraba de espaldas a mi. Podia ver su trasero. Vaya que estaba bien torneado y remarcado. ¿Cuanto bajaste?. ¿Desde cuándo tienes un hermoso trasero?. ¿A caso era mi imaginación o eres mas hermosa que antes?.

Mi buena suerte estaba de mi lado. Ya que podía degustar ésa vista, sin que nadie lo notara. El elevador debía subir 23 pisos, recién ibamos por el 12. Faltaba cada vez poco y el trasero de Lisa me generaba admiración.

Creo que sentí fluir mi sangre en mi entre pierna. ¡Diablos!. ¿Qué estoy pensando?. ¿Follarme a Lisa?. Ni lo sueñes vaquero. No está disponible. Tú tampoco. Ni para ella. Pero luego miraba a mi costado. Alice miraba hacia otro lado. La morena también era mi debilidad. Anoche la pasamos bien. Ella también tenía lo suyo. Su cuerpo era también bien proporcionado. Sus pechos eran parados y duros. Al igual que su ejercitado trasero.

Si estuviera en una situación de riesgo. ¿No?. Y ambas se encuentran en peligro. ¿A quién salvaría?. ¿A una vieja conocida?. ¿O a un flamante pasar?.

Mmmm. Difícil ¿No?. ¿Lisa me salvaría?. ¿Me seguirá odiando?.

Tantas preguntas me hacía como un niño. Pensamientos que se me venían a la cabeza, durante ése trayecto corto vertical que para mí me pareció una eternidad. Al llegar al piso 23, fuimos por un corredor iluminado, lleno de puertas que conducían a salas de reuniones y oficinas. Al final llegamos a una sala acondicionada, con una larga mesa de madera. Allí había un sistema de microfonos, con una pantalla para videoconferencias, bebidas y bocadillos.

La idea de la reunión, era la presentación por parte de Lisa, en representación de la RDF y definir las pautas para la firma del tratado bilateral entre la Confederación de Oceanía y el Gobierno mundial, para la sustentabilidad de Nueva Macross y alrededores.

Yo había leído muy por arriba el acuerdo y un párrafo en particular, hacía mención con respecto a la ayuda humanitaria y colaboración en protección militar.

Nos ubicamos en nuestros lugares. Jordan se puso en la cabecera de la mesa, yo era el más próximo a él. A mi derecha Alice. Lisa enfrente mío. Delante nuestro por sobre la mesa, teníamos una copia del acuerdo.

-Bien. Enfrente de ustedes, se encuentra el acuerdo Bilateral entre la Confederación de Oceanía y el Gobierno Mundial.

Repasaremos por primera vez los puntos cruciales. Pero me llamó la atención que en el acuerdo al final de la última hoja, había un espacio en blanco. Por debajo, un nombre.

 ** _Henry Gloval._**

Sin duda, pensé más rápido de lo que realmente quería expresar.

Si Gloval era mencionado, ¿Debía estar presente en la reunión?. La ansiedad me ganó de mano y directamente interrumpí su reunión.

-Alcalde. Disculpe la intromisión.-Le pedía una consulta. -¿Qué no tiene que estar presente el Presidente del Gobierno Mundial aquí?.

Y en un pestañear, alguien ingresó por la puerta, siendo seguido por una comitiva. Era el mismísimo Gloval en persona. Con un traje azul, corbata que hacía juego con el mismo y una camisa blanca. Nos sorprendió a todos. Pero me daba la intuición de que Lisa sabía.

Me resultaba peculiar verlo vestido así. Siempre acostumbré en verlo con uniforme militar. Pero ahora era un civil. Ocupaba un cargo público.

No noté que al lado de Lisa, había un espacio vacío. Allí se ubicó él. La comitiva en otros asientos ubicados por detrás del escritorio.

-Veo que aquí está.-Señalaba Jordan. Quien amablemente se acerca a él para saludarlo, estrechando su mano.

-Gusto en conocerlo Alcalde.

Gloval me observa y se acerca a mí. -General Hunter. Si que ha cambiado.

-Mis gratos saludos su excelencia.

Lisa nos observa. Se la notaba un poco sorprendida por mi cumplimiento de protocolo. Generalmente, a una persona con un cargo público de Jefe de Estado, se lo nombra como "su excelencia,", para casos en los que se encuentra fuera de su territorio. Era algo extraño, ya que la Confederación ya no formaba parte del bloque de entidades autónomas alineadas con el Gobierno Mundial de La Tierra. Eramos independientes.

Gloval se ubica nuevamente en su sitio. La reunión daba inicio.

-Bien su excelencia. Como bien sabemos, estamos todos los presentes aquí, para iniciar la reunión de comité de análisis de su petición. Éste tratado, será llevado al Parlamento en Canberra, para ser puesto bajo discusión por las cámaras que conforman nuestro sistema de gobierno.

-Veo que han adquirido la forma de Gobierno Parlamentaria Bicameral.

-Digamos que es un sistema semipresidencialista. Verá su excelencia, la Confederación de Oceanía se formó, debido a que el mundo se vió envuelto por un ataque externo. Al quedarnos aislados del mundo, decidimos unirnos con los Australianos. Después empezamos a enviar ayuda a demás países que formaban parte del continente. Debido a que la relación resultó ser fructífera, decidimos conformar una Confederación y organizar un sistema único de gobierno Parlamentario Semipresidencialista sin depender de la corona británica, conformandola en Canberra como sede de la Confederación. Luego nos enteramos, que gran parte de Europa quedó diezmada, inclusive Reino Unido. Por eso decidimos prescindir de las decisiones de la ya difunta Reina Madre y que en paz descanse.

En fin, cada miembro de la cámara, es conformado por un subgrupo de representantes de antiguas naciones que conformaron el antiguo continente. Formamos una nueva constitución, y demás países quisieron ser parte como Estados Alineados. Y somos lo que somos. Una Confederación. Con nuestras propias leyes, nuestro propio ejército, tecnología, etc.

-Ya veo. Y usted es el Alcalde de la ciudad mas importante, que concentra todo el poderío militar de la Confederación.-Le decía Gloval con sutileza.

-Estamos en lo correcto su excelencia. Por eso todo lo que tenga que ver con una operación militar, pasa por mi escritorio. Luego derivo ésto al Parlamento, ellos me dan su visto bueno para ser discutido, se aprueba, se firma y el Primer Ministro junto al Presidente, darán el Quórum que se necesita para aprobar el acuerdo Bilateral, que ustedes estan peticionando. Lo que sí, mis colegas ya han leído el acuerdo. Si bien no estan de acuerdo en algunos puntos, decidieron darle el visto bueno y permitir que llegue así como está, salvo por expresa excepción del máximo responsable de las Fuerzas Armadas Espaciales de la Confederación. El flamante General -Jordan me presentaba.-Richard Hunter. Él deberá aprobarlo así como está o si está en desacuerdo, deberemos analizarlo minuciosamente. ¿Está de acuerdo General?.

Di el si. Y luego Jordan empezó a leer los artículos uno por uno.

Que tarea. Dependía de mi aprobar ésto y que llegue a manos del Parlamento.

Veamos. La idea era reflotar algunos puntos que me parecen interesantes y otros un poco polémicos. Como por ejemplo el de la pagina 45 que decía en la cláusula N 64: " _La Confederación podrá entregar tecnología armamentistica para adicionarla a Nueva Macross, como plan de colaboración de sinergia de puesta a punto, garantizando un avance significativo para la apertura de investigación de nuevos procesos tecnológicos con fines pacíficos"._

¿Qué carajos era éso?. Lo marqué con un resaltador. Lisa vió mi conducta y no dijo nada.

Era mi momento de hablar. Pero antes, echarle una ojeada mas no vendría mal.

Empezaríamos a leer página por página. Cada cual podría dar su aporte o realizar algun debate en algo que no estuviera muy de acuerdo.

Mientras se leía cada artículo, yo en silencio permanecía. Observaba las reacciones de cada uno allí presentes. Me llamaba la atención Lisa. Ella escuchaba a Jordan leer las páginas, pero pareciera como que no estaba muy interesada. Estuvo unos minutos mirándolo y luego me clavó la mirada a mí. Ella levemente me sonreía. No se si me lo estaba haciendo a modo de burla o solo era para llamar mi atención.

Jordan continuaba leyendo los artículos hasta que llegamos al que me interesaba. El número 64.

-¿Alguna excepción General?.

-Si señor Alcalde. Me generan ciertas dudas. ¿Cómo es eso de disponer de tecnología para Nueva Macross?.

Osea deberíamos destinar recursos armamentisticos para subrayar una posible guerra. Lo cuál no estoy de acuerdo. La defensa y las nuevas tecnologías, deben prevenir y ser destinadas a reformas para destinos en desarrollo de construcción de nuevas naves para ir a otros mundos.

-General.-Lisa iniciaba la discusión. -Con mi debido respeto, debo hablar en nombre del presidente aquí presente. Nueva Macross, está bajo ataque constante. Guerrillas nos amenazan con destruirnos. No estaría aquí solo por capricho, sino que estoy realmente pidiendo colaboración. Teniendo en cuenta que nos debe mucho. Usted es un excelente militar y su basta experiencia, lo demuestra. Pero es cobarde. Nos ha abandonado. Usted se escapó. Y aquí en mis manos-Lisa mostraba una hoja escrita con un sello y una firma.-tengo una orden de captura suya. Por desacato.

-Espere un segundo Almirante. Yo no escapé. Previo a mi ida, renuncié...

-La orden de captura es por robo de material. Cuatro motores de alta densidad, alimentados por plasma. Éso es un delito no grave, sino muy grave.

Ouch. En realidad no los robé. Los "tome prestado". Pensando que algún día los devolvería. Me hizo quedar mal frente a Jordan. Lo observaba a él. No hizo expresión alguna. ¿Será que él estuvo enterado de todo éste tiempo y jamás me lo ha dicho?.

Debía responderle. Debía decir algo. Algo que calmara un poco la situación que de por sí, se estaba tornando bastante tensa. -Almirante. Con respecto a lo que usted menciona, es cierto. Hubo un traspié mío. Éso puede ser resuelto de forma pacífica. Devolveré los motores de plasma.

-No será tan sencillo.-Me lo decía en un tono desafiante. Y mirándome con tenacidad llama a su colega.-Su excelencia.

Gloval me dirige la mirada hacía mí. -General Hunter, usted ha cometido una falta grave. Ha robado material destinado solo a uso para propósitos militares. Es por eso que según nuestras normas, usted debería estar bajo custodia, conforme a nuestras leyes. Pero podríamos hacer una excepción si colabora en cumplir con éste acuerdo. El sellar éste acuerdo, se garantiza el retiro de los cargos y además permitirá que nuestras relaciones con la Confederación sean fructíferas.

Usted es un héroe de guerra Hunter.

-¿Y si me niego a aceptarlo?.

Jordan me observa. -Si no lo acepta General, mas alla del aprecio que le tengo, no me quedará otra que entregarlo a las autoridades del Gobierno Mundial, pasar por un proceso frente a una corte marcial y será condenado a prisión. Según nuestras normas, sería remplazado para que alguien en su lugar, discuta el acuerdo.

La única salida era continuar aceptando el acuerdo. Pero agregado a éso, Lisa aporta algo mas. -Igualmente General, no sólo deberá aceptar el acuerdo, sino que tendrá que pagar una costosa multa de 1.500.000 Dólares Americanos.

Y otra vez me ha metido el dedo en la llaga. ¿Cómo pensarlo?. Ella me tenía acorralado por las normas. En si tenía toda la razón. Cometí un delito. El robo de material estaba penado por duras penas. Pero un poco me la perdonaron.

Y ahora debía aceptar mi castigo. El pasado me encontró y me dió un escarmiento.

Aún así no estaba de acuerdo con ése artículo. Debía dar mi postura. Quise separar las cosas y dije: -Bien. Se me solicita cumplir una sanción. Estoy de acuerdo. Pero no entiendo la postura del artículo 64. ¿Alguien podría explicarme a que se refiere?.

-Con gusto General. El artículo hace mención a que La Confederación debe colaborar con tecnologías desarrolladas en la región. Es como una transferencia de conocimientos. Ustedes nos brindan las bases y nosotros le aportamos conocimiento y mejoras. Éso nos garantizará que ambos territorios colaboren estratégicamente, en cuestiones militares. Algo parecido a la ex OTAN. Además de la ayuda humanitaria en conjunto, mencionado en el siguiente artículo. El 65.

Leo por arriba el 65 y hacía mención a lo que ella me comentó. La ayuda humanitaria. Con las mismas tecnologías aplicadas al ámbito militar, se debía proteger al inocente y desarrollar un planeamiento para asentar las bases de ayuda humanitaria.

La veo a Lisa y ella me ve a mí. Mi expresión era un tanto monótona. Realmente sentía que las cosas no me cerraban. Pero bueno. Debía dar el visto bueno. Mas que nada por la Confederación y mismo por Jordan. A él le debía mucho. Me dió asilo y un puesto. No tenían a nadie que pudiera adiestrar mejor a los pilotos de la base.

Llegó un receso por horario de almuerzo. Opté por estar solo. Edmund quiso decirme algo pero yo le pedí de estar solo. Jordan se quedó haciendo sociales con Gloval. Alice se quedó con Edmund.

Prefería estar sólo. No quería a nadie conmigo. Ya que la última reunión fue de por si bastante tensa. Me quedé sentado en un sillón de cortesía dentro de una sala para oficiales. Bebía café de una máquina. Mis pensamientos estaban encegecidos en todo lo que estaba por venir.

No noté que ella se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado en otro sillón de cortesía -Nada es fácil en ésta vida General.

-Gracias por el cumplido Almirante. Igual ya suponía que ésto no tendría un final feliz para mí.-Le respondía con un tono un poco desganado pero a la vez con firmeza.

-Debe cumplir con sus obligaciones. Así le ha enseñado la fuerza.-Me lo dijo con un tono tenaz pero con sensatez.

-Entonces. ¿Debo aprobar ésto?.

-Ya lo ha hecho general.

-Me miras como si supieras de antemano que lo aceptaría. -Hacia una pausa. -Cuentame sobre ti. ¿Cómo te ha ido todo éste tiempo?. Tenemos 6 dias. ¿No?.

-Mmmmm. Prefiero no hablar de mí. De lo que me ha pasado. Creo que deberíamos hablar ahora de nosotros. En presente. ¿No creés?.

Su expresión en el rostro era de nostalgia pero a la vez reconciliadora Ninguno de nosotros pretendía lastimarse y revolver basura del pasado.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?. ¿De si podemos darnos otra oportunidad?. Estas en pareja con un tipo.

-No me refiero a una relación sentimental. Me refiero a revalorizar nuestra amistad. Reinventar nuestra relación. Llevarla a otro plano. Ser compañeros, colaborar entre nosotros para que todo sea fructífero. ¿Qué te parece?.

-Podría funcionar. -Yo también trataba de ser algo reconciliador con ella.

Nos miramos por unos segundos. Hubo una pequeña conexión. Una pequeña chispa se volvió a encender. Pero decidí volver a la realidad. -Bien. Volvamos a la reunión. Espero que no dure demasiado.- Le dije sin rodeos.

Nos fuimos de nuestros sitios. Los demás se estaban reincorporando a la mesa de reuniones en la otra sala. Alice no me quitaba la vista de encima. Me vió hablando con Lisa. Podía sentir su aura de incertidumbre. Podía oler sus celos. Quería marcar territorio. Una noche de pasión, costó caro. ¿Miren lo que podía provocar?. Que una persona correcta como ella, con todo lo que concierne al deber, se desestabilice emocionalmente.

Nos ubicamos en los mismos sitios. Debía aprobar el tratado sin muchas modificaciones, para que luego Jordan lo enviase a Canberra para que cada lider de los tres partidos, lo revisen previamente para ser discutido por las cámaras de representantes.

Luego de varias horas de debate, finalmente se pudo modificar algunos articulos. Lo firmé junto a Jordan y Gloval.

El tiempo pasó rapido. Eran casi las 9 de la noche y sentía un cansancio y un agotamiento mental que me insidia completamente en irme a la cama y dormir. Jordan se me acerca a mi. Me comentó que se habia prospuesto la prueba del prototipo de código Mulsane para mañana. Debido a la reunión extraordinaria que tuvimos hoy.

-Rick. Lleva a la Almirante Hayes a su hotel. Es el Turax.

El Turax es el hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad. ¿Cómo se podrían dar el lujo de costearse un hotel así?. Me parecía contradictorio suponiendo la ayuda que necesitaban, que a la vez gasten mucha plata en hospedaje.

Alice se acerca a mí. Y me deja un papelito en mi mano con modestia. Me observa y me sonríe. Edmund al contrario. Me dejó un expediente. -Esto vealo con tiempo señor.

-Gracias Hallager.

Me acerco a Lisa que estaba junto a Gloval y demás miembros de la comitiva -Almirante. Debo acompañarla al Hotel.

-Bien vamos.

Caminábamos a la par junto a Gloval a mi derecha. -Gusto en verlo nuevamente Hunter. Ya se notaba su ausencia en Nueva Macross.

Me lo dijo en un tono nostálgico. Como si mi presencia hubiera sido siempre necesaria en aquél sitio. Lisa no emitía ni una palabra. Solo se remitía a caminar a mi par. Al salir del hangar, nos esperaban varios vehículos. Dos limusinas Mercedes-Benz clase S, 2 minibuses que transportarán a los miembros de la comitiva, Cuatro tanquetas, 5 miembros de la armada motorizada como custodia, un helicóptero para la misma función y 4 VT en modo guardian de última generación.

Me subí al primer coche, junto a Lisa. Solo estabanos nosotros dos. Gloval se subió al coche de atrás. Emprendimos la marcha hacia el hotel completamente custodiados desde todos lados, pasando semáforos en rojo.

Durante el trayecto, conversaba con Lisa. -Día intenso el de hoy.

-Si. Estoy cansada. Ya quisiera tomarme una ducha e irme a dormir.

Su celular sonaba. Ve quién era. Efectuaba regaños. -¿Bruce?.

No podía escuchar del otro lado lo que le hablaba. Sólo podía ver la expresión de Lisa en su rostro. Estaba seria pero tampoco molesta. -Si. Esta bien. ¿Te dejan embarcar en el puerto?.

Ok. Le pregunto. Lo tengo acá al lado mío. ¿General?.

-Si.

-El yate de Bruce Targat está solicitando autorización para ingresar al puerto de Auckland. ¿Puede autorizar su ingreso?.

-Desde luego.

Sin titubear llamaba al guardacostas y di la autorización.

-Listo.

-¿Bruce?. ¿Te han dado "luz verde"?. Ok. Bien. Nos vemos después.

Corta la comunicación. Lisa me mira. -No puedo creer que haya venido. No me esperaba su visita. Odio las sorpresas.

-Quizas quería verte. ¿No crees?.

-Entiendo General. Pero no me gusta. Tú lo sabes mas que nadie en éste mundo. Bueno. No se si lo sabés ya. La gente suele cambiar con los años.

-La conozco Almirante. Mas que a nadie.

-Rompamos el protocolo dentro del coche. Ya estamos fuera de servicio. -Me lo decía en un tono agradable.

-Esta bien.

-¿Qué harás ahora?.

-No lo sé. ¡Ah!. Creo que. -Saqué el papelito del bolsillo que me dejó Alice en mi mano. Lo leí. -Tengo un compromiso.

 ** _Recuerda. Cena ésta noche._**

-Vaya. ¿Cena con alguna mujer?.

-Podría decirse que sí. Es una vieja conocida.

-Ja. Hunter ya está con alguien. Lo sospechaba. Seguro que es aquella morena que me ha visto mal todo este tiempo. No la culpo. Seguro habrá hecho inteligencia y sabrá que hemos tenido una relación íntima en el pasado.-Me lo decía en un tono irónico pero a la vez se dió cuenta de todo. ¡Estaba en todo!. Un paso por delante mío.

Pero si. Era éso. Cena con ella. Pero les soy sincero. No tenía ganas de cenar con ella. No estaba de humor. Luego de culminar con ése pequeño comentario a lo detective privado, ella se limitó a mirar por la ventana. Yo mientras ajustaba el asiento y ponía el masajeador y estiraba las piernas. Viajar en un clase S, era como viajar en primera clase. Ése Mercedes si que es un verdadero coche de lujo. Tal vez existían otros coches lujosos. El único al que me había subido era a ése y si bien el lujo jamás me pareció algo importante, éste coche era realmente cómodo.

-Así que te gusta el Mercedes. Mi familia tuvo algunos. Bah. Mi padre por ser inglés prefería los Jaguar por sobre los Mercedes. Pero recuerdo que tuvo algunos. No les duraba mucho, ya que al año los cambiaba.

-Siempre viviste de lujos. ¿No es así?.

-Algunas veces. Hasta que fuí al Liceo.

-Que bien. Yo era pobre. Ja ja.

Me reía con ella. -No eras pobre. Por lo menos tenías una familia bien constituida.

-Si. Es cierto. Hasta que mi padre falleció. Ésa historia la conoces. Creo que te la conté ebrio. Lloraba como un torpe niño.

-¿Qué tal aquella vez cuando te conté la última vez que se fue Riber?.

-Uff. Éso si que fue duro. ¡Maldición!. Que cruel es la vida.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?.

Hice una pausa. No quise contestarle enseguida. -No hace falta aclararlo.

-¿Rick?.

-Basta. No quiero hablar de eso.

-Ya estamos hablando.

-¡Dije no!. ¡Suficiente!.-La detuve. Ella se limitó a mirar al frente.

-Eres un cobarde. Siempre lo has sido conmigo. Tal vez tengas pelotas para combatir con seres extraterrestres, pero para hablar con una mujer y expresarle sus sentimientos, no la tienes.

-¿Vamos a empezar a discutir por temas que sucedieron hace tiempo?.

-No hemos cerrado aquella etapa. Te fuiste. Tuve que ubicarte. No creías que fuera fácil deshacerte de mí pero no fue así.

El coche llegó a la puerta del Turax. Lisa desciende casi automáticamente cuando el coche se detuvo. Ni siquiera me saludó. Me bajé solo para saludar a Gloval. -Su excelencia. Fue un gusto verlo nuevamente.

-Lo mismo digo General.

Lisa estaba estática. Observandome con ojos tensos. Me saluda de forma protocolar. -Nos vemos mañana General. Descanse y gracias por el aventón.

Era astuta. Podía ocultar fácilmente su malestar. Hasta hace unos segundos estaba enojada. Pero apenas salió del coche, era otra persona. Gloval ni siquiera lo notó. Le devolví el saludo por respeto y para mantener el protocolo a rajatabla.

Toda la comitiva me saludo y todos ingresaron al vestíbulo del hotel. La entrada era muy hermosa. La alfombra era colorada y miembros de seguridad, los custodiaban. Necesitaba desquitarme. Me acerqué al puesto de conductor. Toqué la ventanilla. Ésta bajó.

-¿Señor?.

-Milton. Quiero conducir éste "bote".

-Señor. ¿Sabe conducir un Clase S?. Mire que es un coche muy sofisticado.

-Es un coche y punto. Y es una orden. Quiero conducirlo.

-De acuerdo. Iré a su lado.

-Gracias.

Milton se sale del puesto. Él pasa por frente del Mercedes, abre la puerta del acompañante y se posiciona sobre la butaca. Yo ya me había subido. Me puse el cinturón. Giré la perilla en Drive. Y aceleré. ¡Vaya que tenía potencia!.

-¡Tranquilo General!. Tiene un V8 diesel.

-Ya lo se. Jamás he conducido uno como éstos.

Volvimos a la base tranquilos. Milton sonreía. Disfrutaba el que conduciera un coche oficial. -Vaya. ¿Se sigue fabricando?.

-La fábrica de Sindelfingen fue destruida por el bombardeo Zentraedi. Éste es de origen Indio. Por eso posee volante a la derecha.

-No sabía que los fabricaban en La India también.

-Me gustan los coches. Lo sé por conocimiento.

-Igual no se nota que fueran 100% Alemanes. Lo que ha cambiado el mundo.

-¿A donde quiere ir General?.

-Quiero ir a la base.

-Mire que nos estan siguiendo.

-Lo sé. No iré rápido. Creo que ya le he dominado.

-Ja ja ja. Sabe conducir que es lo que importa. Y además de pilotear un VT. Éso si debe ser fascinante. ¿Lo extraña?.

-Bastante.

Al llegar a la base me aparqué cerca del Hangar. -Bien. Llegamos. Gracias por permitirme conducir.

-Gracias a usted General por el paseo. Si quiere conducirlo nuevamente, puedo dejarle una copia de la llave.

-Se lo agradezco.

El conducir me quitó un poco el enojo. Pero ahora estaba vacío. Fue un día realmente agotador. Muy largo. Pero necesitaba desquitarme con algo. Y para colmo tenía una cena con Alice. No tenía ganas de nada. Realmente prefería estar solo. Así que directamente tome mi teléfono celular, y la llamé.

- _¿Hola?._

-Alice. Soy yo. Rick. Escucha se que no te lo tomarás a bien. Pero no tengo ganas de cenar. Estoy agotado.

 _-De acuerdo. Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión. Siento mucho que no nos podamos vernos hoy._

-También yo. Pero no estoy de ánimos.

 _-Ok. Bien. Que descanses. Cualquier cosa me avisas._

Cesó la comunicación.

Ella me lo decía en un tono con disgusto. Caray. Creo que había metido la pata. No pretendía ser un miserable. Pero quería ser sincero y no un mentiroso. Necesitaba comer algo y de paso beber unos tragos.

Fui al restaurante para oficiales de la base. Un majestuoso edificio reciclado, de estilo colonial. Contrastaba con demás construcciones modernas, lo cual llamaba la atención. Al ingresar, habían pocos oficiales cenando. Algunas parejas conformadas. Estaba Teddy Quarson. Subcomandante de operaciones maritimas. Un tipo agradable. Era de esos que podias pasarte toda la noche hablando de cualquier cosa. Sobre todo de mujeres. Era un poco mujeriego. Estaba en presencia de su asistente. Una joven sensual llamada Amanda. Rubia de ojos celestes. Cuerpo envidiable. Tengo entendido que entre ellos, habia una relación extraoficial. Claro todos lo suponen. Me ubico en una mesa discreta. Uno de los camareros se acerca y me reconoce.

-Buenas noches General.

-Hola. Buenas noches. ¿Cuál es el platillo de la noche?.

-Pollo al curry con batatas asadas.

-Mmm. Rico. Si. Tráigame eso por favor.

-¿Para beber?

-Una copa de vino de la casa por favor.

-Enseguida.

Durante la espera, me concentré en los recientes acontecimientos sucedidos. Por un lado pensaba lo difícil que fue tratar de verme nuevamente con ella. Era como que a la vez me sentía bien por verla, pero por otro lado se me ponía la piel de gallina. Varios momentos se me venían a la cabeza como un rayo. Era difícil ocultar mi digusto por la situación.

Tomé mi teléfono celular. No era adepto a las redes sociales. Ingrese a Instagram a ver si encontraba algo de ella. Casi de por casualidad encontré su perfil. Pero era privado. Su foto era de ella, del busto hacia arriba. Llevaba puesto unos lentes y el cabello suelto. De fondo el océano y un día precioso. Era una linda fotografía. No podía notar bien pero llevaba puesto un vestido que recuerdo, se lo había regalado.

Me quedé mirando durante un largo tiempo aquella imagen. Intentaba decifrarla. Claro que al ser muy chiquita, era un poco complicado verla con claridad.

A la derecha noto el boton azul de " _Seguir"._ ¿La sigo?. Mmmmm. Doble moral. Al mismo tiempo quería, pero otra faceta me decía que era políticamente incorrecto. El seguirla le haría suponer varios pensamientos y sobre todo negativos hacia mi persona. Preferí arriesgarme y le puse seguir. Total no perdía nada. A lo sumo, sumaría quizás una molestia mas en mi vida.

Recibo un mensaje de Alice. Lo leo.

 ** _-"Hola Rick. No quiero molestarte. Pero estoy preocupada por ti._** **_Me cuesta comprender tu repentino cambio de ánimo. ¿Hice algo que no debía?. ¿Te molestó algo de mi?."_**

En realidad ella no tuvo nada que ver con mi malhumor. La culpable era Lisa. Si estaba de mal humor, la idea era no transmitirle toda mi penuria y enojo. Si pretendía estar con Alice, era para estar bien con ella. Pero yo al no estar de buen humor, no quería arruinarlo. Prefería estar solo. Cenar algo e irme a mi casa.

Le respondo lo siguiente:

 **"-Alice. No eres tú. Estoy cansado. El día de hoy fue intenso y prefiero estar mejor para otra ocasión.**

El camarero llega con la copa de vino. Le agradezco y él me sonríe ligeramente. -Su pedido está en marcha señor.

-Gracias.

Me limitaba a dejar el celular. No quería contestarle pronto a Alice. De hacerlo, ella me devolvería la respuesta al instante. Suponía como funcionan éste tipo de cosas. Hacía tiempo que no frecuentaba una mujer y volver al ruedo, significa ser precavido ésta vez.

Pero la presencia de Lisa, ya era una multitud de inconvenientes. Ella me hacía recordar lo complicado de ser simpático y tierno a la vez. Alice era dedicada en sus funciones. Pero lo de éste día, resultó ser un traspié. Su conducta cambió repentinamente y fue notoria. Capaz el estar enojada conmigo, era lo apropiado.

Me quedé pensando durante un largo tiempo, hasta que se apareció alguien que de verdad no me esperaba.

 **Jordan.**

-General.- Me hablaba en un tono tranquilo.

No estaba custodiado. No hacía falta. Ya que el sitio era muy seguro y estaba lleno de militares.

Se acomoda en mi mesa. Lo miro sin expresión. Pero trataba de transmitirle seguridad. -Señor.

-¿Así que cenas aquí?.

-No tengo ganas de cocinar.

-Ya veo. ¿Le molesta si lo acompaño?.

-¡Claro que no!. Adelante. El tener un viejo conocido y apreciado amigo, me hará bien.

Se reía. Jordan y yo, nos teníamos mucho aprecio. Él era un hombre derecho y justo. Pero poco conocía de mi pasado. Él desconocía como llegué a Auckland. Algún día esperaba el momento justo, de contarle realmente lo que sucedió.

El camarero nota su presencia. -Señor Alcalde. Que agradable sorpresa.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué desea cenar?. ¿Acompañará al General?.

-Traigame lo mismo que pidió él. Confío en sus gustos culinarios.

-Enseguida señor.

Jordan si que confiaba en mí. El plato lo elegí sin ganas. Con un sentimiento de conformidad. Él me mira y emite una leve sonrisa en señal de confianza. -Creo que nos debemos una charla Rick. ¿No lo crees?.

-Si señor.

-Oh por favor. Aquí nada de modismos ni formalidades. Solo somos simples mortales. En un momento de paz. Fuera de todo lo que no tenga con nuestras actividades. Pero debo ser franco. El día de hoy, fue complicado. Lo noté.

El camarero le trae una copa de vino. La misma que me trajo a mi. Jordan prueba un sorbo. Deja el vaso en la mesa. -Mmmm. Eres bueno eligiendo vinos Rick. Bueno. Continuando con mi charla, creo que noté algo de tensión entre tú y la Almirante. Sé que algo has tenido con ella. Una antigua relación. Sólo eso. ¿Tan tormentosa fue cómo para que te sintieras molesto?.-Culminó con aquella pregunta.

Lo miré por unos segundos. Procesaba dentro de mis pensamientos alguna respuesta que fuera sincera, pero a la vez concreta. Tomé un sorbo de la copa de vino. Cuando dejé el vaso, dije unas palabras. -Fue una relación complicada. Teníamos altibajos. Algunos momentos eran lindos y otros no. Así de simple. Pero somos profesionales.

-Lo he notado. Eso es correcto. Pero he visto aquella actitud de ella, de bajarse del Mercedes. Enojada pero con cordura. Luego tú condujiste a una velocidad sorprendete. ¡Sacaste el coche arando Rick!.-Jordan se lo dijo en un tono molesto. No estaba enojado, pero sí preocupado.

-No lo saqué arando. Tiene control de tracción.

-Pero vi que aceleraste rápido. Podemos obviar eso. Dejarlo pasar. Rick. Eres un excelente militar. Posees una experiencia extraordinaria. Pero tienes que calmarte.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que hablabas con ella en secreto?.

-Por tú situación. Por un lado siempre supuse, que tu llegada a Auckland no fue casualidad. Por algo uno se aparece de la nada. ¿No crees?. No me has contado mucho de tu pasado. Solo que te fuiste de Nueva Macross. Pero jamás que te escapaste.

Hacía una pausa. Bebía un sorbo de vino. Yo también. Luego continuamos la charla.

-Dime la verdad Rick. ¿Te escapaste?.

-Si. Lo hice. Y no me arrepiento de ello.

-Con eso me basta. Pero, robaste material militar.

-Lo tomé prestado. Algún día seguramente lo iba a devolver. No sé cómo.

Jordan me miraba. Trataba de ser compadeciente conmigo. -Rick. No quiero ser molesto contigo. Pero sabes que éste acuerdo es una consecuencia, como resultado de tu escape. Las consecuencias fueron las que ves a la vista. 1.500.000 dolares no representa nada para nosotros. El acuerdo en si es importante para que ambos salgamos ganando. Tanto la Confederación como el Gobierno Mundial. Pero tengo el presentimiento, de que algo quieren con respecto a la nave que estamos construyendo. Y eso me genera un poco de remordimiento.

-¿Te refieres con un acuerdo en particular?.

-Así es. Carecen de la tecnología que nosotros desarrollamos, para la construcción de la clase M. Seguramente deben estar desesperados por adquirir la nave y su tecnología. Debo proteger nuestros intereses Rick. Aceptaríamos un acuerdo bilateral, pero no la entrega de tecnología que tenga que ver con el desarrollo de nuestra nave.

-¿Entonces por qué se la has mostrado?.

-Solo por fuera Rick. Éso no es importante. Luego está el proyecto " ** _Mulsane"._** Éso es de gran interés. Un exotraje biomecánico. Que permite que nuestros VT en modo guardian, se puedan maniobrar con total soltura, como si el que lo dirigese, fuera realmente la persona. Copia con exactitud cada movimiento.

-Si. Es sorprendente.-Culminaba la charla. Jordan demostraba un poco de desconfianza. Pero estaba tranquilo. Minutos después, la cena llegó.

Hablábamos de diversos temas. De la vida, de la guerra, de la humanidad. Jordan era muy culto. Su historia era un ejemplo de vida.

De padre Australiano y de Madre Inglesa, se crió en una granja en Australia Occidental. Hasta los 20 años, toda su vida fue el campo. Él era neozelandés, debido a que su tío era médico en una clinica en Wellington. Nació allí, pero sus padres volvieron a la granja. Me contó miles de historias con respecto a su vida. Es lo que teníamos en común. Ambos fuimos criados en una granja y mi padre además de ser un acróbata aereo, también hizo trabajos en el campo fumigando con avión. Pero una de las historias más crueles que sufrió, fue cuando irrumpieron en su casa una vez. Sus padres fueron asesinados y él la defendió con una escopeta matando a los malvivientes. Afortunadamente sus dos hermanos sobrevivieron. Su tío, quien heredó la granja la vendió y se los llevó a Wellington. Luego se inscribió en la milicia de Nueva Zelanda y prestó servicios en él hasta su retiro para luego dedicarse a la política.

Él no era de contar mucho de su vida privada. Pero fui uno de los pocos privilegiados que pude conocerla. Jamás se casó y tampoco tuvo hijos. Sus hermanos aún viven y tiene sobrinos y es tío abuelo. Con eso le alcanza y le basta. Tenía también muchos amigos con los que compartía cenas y reuniones. Él me dijo una vez, que me apreciaba. Yo a él también. Le recordaba a alguien en su vida. A un viejo amigo. A que él tanto quería y admiraba por su perseverancia.

En fin terminamos de cenar. Bebimos unos Brandys y era momento de partir. Al salir del restaurante, Milton nos esperaba con el Mercedes. No me di cuenta que él estaba allí afuera desde hace rato. Lo hubiera invitado a cenar. Pensé que su turno había terminado.

-¡Milton!. ¿Qué haces aquí?.-Le preguntó Jordan.

-Señores. Haciendo mi deber. No podía dejar solo al General Hunter. Es mi responsabilidad llevarlo a su casa.

-Ja ja ja. Hijo. Deberías haber venido a cenar con nosotros. De haberte encontrado, te hubiera pedido que te nos unas.

-Gracias señor. Pero no hubiera aceptado.

-Siempre tan modesto Milton.-Habla Jordan.

Me acerco al coche. Jordan me saluda tocándome el hombro. -Nos veremos mañana General. Cuídese.

-Gracias señor. ¿Quiere que lo alcancemos?.

-No hará falta. Tengo mi coche personal con chofer.

Jordan se fue y Milton me esperaba con el coche. La idea era volver a mi casa a descansar y prepararme para el siguiente día. Me subí directamente al lado del acompañante. No me sentía cómodo viajar en la parte de atrás teniendo en cuenta que le tenía aprecio a él.

Sorprendido Milton se sube al lado del conductor me ve y me dice; -Vaya General, supuse que viajaría atrás.

-Milton conduce por favor. Le sonreí.

Él me entendió e hizo una pequeña carcajada muy acorde a su condición ya que era un chofer oficial y además era agente. Pero sé que conmigo se sentía cómodo. También durante el trayecto empezamos a conversar. Le hice mención a ese pequeño altercado que tuve con Lisa, ya que el viaje duraría aproximadamente entre unos 30 a 45 minutos. Fue interesante limar un poco de asperezas y contarle un poco de mi historia pasada con ella.

¿Por dónde empezar?. Le conté desde la primera vez que la vi a través del Tac net. Cuando me regañó apenas ni siquiera era un piloto militar. Era un simple civil. Un simple civil que sabía volar y tenía licencia de vuelo pero no era militar en ese momento.

Regañado porque Roy me puso a los mandos de un VT solamente para mostrarmelo. Luego sucedió lo de Minmei, el Fold y el conocimiento de los Zentraedis. Las eternas batallas, los ida y vuelta con ella y al final, cuando me declaré a ella. A Lisa. Me había decidido por ella, pero las cosas no resultaron como esperaba.

Él solo se limitó a escucharme. -Señor. Su historia es digna de ser una novela. Ha pasado por mucho.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre Milton. No hace falta formalismo aquí.

-¿Sabe?. Yo también tengo una historia que contarle. Pero será en otro momento. Ya que usted debe estar cansado. Ya estamos cerca de su casa. ¿Quiere descansar un poco?.

-Pues. Me vendría bien cerrar los ojos por unos minutos. Avíseme cuando lleguemos.

-Con gusto señor.

Al cerrar mis ojos, me centré en mañana. El prototipo Mulsane y la muestra. Estaba un poco ansioso de que funcione bien. Sentía el andar del coche. Hasta que se detuvo. ¿Tan rápido llegamos?. Mmmm. Abrí lentamente uno mis ojos. Estábamos en una carretera a plena noche. Sólo las luces del coche alumbraban lo que había mas adelante de nosotros. La imagen de un ser. Parecía una persona. No podía ver con claridad. Decidí ver mejor y acomodarme en la butaca. -¿Qué es eso?.

-No lo sé señor. Pero no es seguro. Algo no cuerda.

Las luces al ser de LED, eran blancas. La persona frente a nosotros llevaba puesto un especie de traje cromado. Brillaba y reflejaba la luz. Derrepente saca algo de la nada. Como si desefundara un arma. -¡Milton!. ¡Cuidado!.

Él siendo mas veloz que aquél ser, se adelantó y puso reversa pero por alguna razón, el coche dejó de funcionar. Toda la electrónica del coche, no funcionaba. Milton apretaba el boton de encendido y éste no reaccionaba. -¡Maldición!. Hay que irnos General.

-Espera Milton. A mi orden. Bajaremos a mi orden.

-¡Señor!. ¡Ésto es peligroso!. ¡No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos!.

-Éste coche posee un blindaje de clase 5. Suficiente para soportar una explosión o un misil de largo alcance. Nos daría tiempo de escapar. Tranquilo. Estamos más seguros aquí dentro que afuera.

Mi idea era tranquilizar a Milton y que no hiciera

ninguna estupidez. Aquel ser si que era extraño. Estaba vestido con un traje gris y no podía ver su rostro. En un pestañear desaparece. Las luces de la carretera se encienden al igual que el Mercedes. Todo volvió a su normalidad.

Ambos estabamos sorprendidos. Era una situación que no tenía explicación. En un mundo donde ya sucedieron un montón de cosas. Ésto no podría pasar desapercibido.

-Rayos. ¿Qué fue eso Rick?.

-No lo sé Milton. Continúa. Quiero volver a casa.

-Si señor.

Volvimos a retomar camino hacia la casa. Al llegar, descendí del coche. A esas horas la ruta era desierta. Dejar que Milton volviese solo, sería algo que no permitiría. -Oye Milton. ¿Quieres quedarte?. Eso si que fue extraño. Temo que te pueda suceder algo. No sabemos que era aquella cosa.

-Gracias señor. Acepto su invitación. Tiene razón.

-Debemos notificar ésto. Con quien corresponda.

-Revisemos la grabación de la cámara del Mercedes. Podríamos hallar algo. Un indicio de lo que era aquella cosa.

-Tienes razón Milton. Ven. Vamos a buscarlo.

Milton sustraía la memoria SD oculta en un comportamiento. Con una computadora se podría acceder a los datos y revisar el video en profundidad. Milton era un experto en el uso de programas de edición de vídeo. Podía depurar la información del mismo y encontrar detalles que a simple vista pasarían desapercibidos. Le ofrecí a cenar, pero me dijo que él ya había cenado. Yo estaba un poco cansado y mi idea era pegarme una buena ducha.

Ingresamos a la casa. Milton con respeto me pregunta:

-¿Tiene un computador general?.

-Si tengo. Puedes usarlo. ,¿Necesitas instalarle algún programa?.

-Posiblemente. Pero por el momento puedo arreglarmelas.

-Pues es todo tuyo amigo. Yo necesito una ducha. Si quieres puedes revisarlo.

-Gracias señor.

-De nada. Si necesitas beber algo puedes abrir el refrigerador.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 ** _Aquella misma noche. Desde la perspectiva de Lisa. Momento luego de que ingresase al Hotel Turax._**

Qué fastidio. ¡Maldición!.

En un momento creí que sería fácil soportar su presencia. Pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta que luego de muchísimos años, tres para ser exactos, tras volver a frecuentarlo, no es tarea fácil. Dejó un legado muy importante en el fondo de mi corazón, aún lo seguía amando. Pero el muy cobarde se escapó. Me hubiera dicho no soporto "estar contigo" o "no soporto verte" o "no soporto tu presencia".

No entiendo que pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza para irse así nomás. Pero bueno ahora debía enfrentarse a una dura pena.

Tal vez la excusa para volverlo a ver, sería de recomponer el material robado.

Mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, note que mi teléfono celular "ardía" de mensajes de texto. Era Bruce. Mi actual pareja. Las cosas entre nosotros no estaban bien hace bastante. Discutíamos todo el tiempo. Si era porque estaba cansada o por si un día le cayó mal la comida o si otro día no quería hablarle o no quería besarlo o él no me quería besar a mí. Sumas y sumas de discusiones sin sentido. Además hacía tiempo que no hacíamos el amor

Debe ser que siempre estuve enfocada en Rick. Seguro que se estarán haciendo la pregunta de cómo fue que lo encontré.

Bueno. El muy torpe sin darse cuenta, dejó encendido un transmisor de muy baja frecuencia que gracias a un tipo de aparato qué puede detectarlo, conseguí dar con su ubicación aproximada.

 **Oceanía.**

El desgraciado llegó hasta allí. Encima para colmo con material robado. Un hecho tan grave que más allá de su renuncia, es un delito que puede acarrear graves consecuencias.

En fin. Lo había encontrado. Ahora el siguiente paso. ¿Cómo llegar a él?. Si llegó hasta allí, debía haberse encontrado con alguien. Hice una averiguación. Me enteré por una fuente ajena, que gran parte de Oceanía sobrevivió a la lluvia de la muerte. Entonces debía haber civilización. Por otra parte la situación en Nueva Macross era destroza. Escaseaba todo. Desde alimentos básicos, hasta medicinas. Y además, nuevos grupos fundamentalistas atacaban puntos claves de alrededores de la base y ciudades que se recuperaban y a duras penas, le hacían resistencia.

Mi teoría era, que si Oceanía sobrevivió, debían estar armados o resistiendo al igual que nosotros.

Me contacté con un representante de Oceanía. Luego de mover muchos contactos, dí con un referente de mi padre difunto. El Presidente de la Confederación de Oceanía. ¿Qué tal?.

Al principio fue difícil. Pero a la larga descubría más cosas y situaciones que no me esperaba. Como por ejemplo, que Australia, Nueva Zelanda y demas países que fueron parte de Oceanía, se juntaron y formaron un frente estratégico.

 **Una Confederación.**

No salía de mi asombro. Si sobrevivieron, seguramente tenían más recursos que nosotros. Además, también me había enterado de que ya no dependían de la corona británica. Ni siquiera del Gobierno Mundial.

Debo admitir que luego de la lluvia de la muerte, algunas antiguas naciones, quedaron aisladas de toda comunicación. La unica forma de descubrir si había quedado algo en pie, era simplemente con un patrullaje o imagen de satélite.

Me pareció raro que Britai no nos informara. Tal vez creyeron que sí habia actividad, pero que era mínima. No llegamos a ése sector a patrullar como corresponde. De ser así, hubiera enviado al torpe de Rick a revisar. Pero casualmente, él llego. ¿Miren cómo son las cosas de la vida que él terminó allí?.

Me contaron que ellos conocían a Rick. También me conocían a mí y a mi padre. Claro. ¿Cómo no conocerlo si él sirvió a la Armada Británica?. Ahora todo encajaba perfectamente.

El siguiente paso, sería llegar a un acuerdo bilateral. Gloval me propuso establecer comunicaciones constantes, para mejorar el diálogo. ¿Qué podríamos ofrecerles nosotros?.

Nuestra situación era muy difícil. Escaseaba los alimentos, las medicinas, los combustibles. No podíamos sobrevivir solos.

Creo que el haber contactado con ellos, se nos abrieron las puertas a una nueva esperanza. La primera vez que llegué allí, me sorprendía la vegetación. En Nueva Macross y alrededores, era imposible encontrar vegetación. Nuestra zona era completamente desértica. No crecía nada. Pero en Auckland, parecía que la situación era muy diferente.

Parecía como si ellos no se hubieran enterado de nada de lo que sucedió. Antes de ir, solicité una imagen de satélite. ¿Pueden creer que ningún bombardeo afectó ése sitio?. Apenas la zona norte de Australia sufrió un leve cataclismo, pero a causa de un tsunami. Nada comparado con lo que le sucedió a demás sitios del globo terrestre.

En fin. Volvamos al torpe de Rick.

Cuando se fue y le perdí de vista y de contacto, aferrada me quedé ante los controles en la sala de mando. No podía creerlo. El tipo se escapó. Nadie allí me hablaba o quería decirme o preguntarme algo. No salía de mi asombro, como si un shock emocional me hubiera afectado. Me sentí por un lado triste y por otro, enojada. Mas bien;

 **Decepcionada.**

Así estaba. Mantuve silencio y automáticamente me fuí del centro de mando directo a mi casa.

 ** _"-Capitana. Espere. ¿Donde va?."_** Me intentaban detener las chicas. Sammy, Kim y Vansesa.

 ** _"-Lisa. Espera"._** Me decía Claudia.

No las escuché. Necesitaba estar sola. En aquél tiempo, apenas iniciaba una relación con mi actual pareja.

 **Bruce Targat.**

Él no era un militar. Era un empresario. Poseía una empresa de autodefensa, que se dedicaba a la manufactura de elementos mecánicos para blindados. Fue gracias a él que pudimos reconstruir algunos VT y poner a punto algunos Batroids para reformar la defensa en Nueva Macross.

Habían pasado los días y no quería ver a nadie. Me tomé una semana. Llorando. Desconsolada en mi cama. Lo extrañaba. ¡No podía creer que se haya ido así nomás!.

Bruce cada tanto me hacía compañía, en aquella soledad. Creo que fue la única vez que nos entendimos bien.

Desde aquella esfera de dolor y sufrimiento, él me hizo entender que si bien podía frustarme con ciertas cosas de la vida, habían otros momentos placenteros por venir.

Así que decidí dedicarme a lo mío. Defender mi nuevo hogar y conseguir ayuda humanitaria.

 ** _Mi historia inicia aquí._**

 ** _19 de agosto del 2019. Habitación del Hotel Turax, centro comercial de Auckland. 22:30._**

El día de hoy fue complicado y a la vez agotador. Primero remarcando el reencuentro de Rick y segundo, el hecho de hacer valer el tratado bilateral sin generar suspicacia de que fuera algo negativo para ambas partes.

En si, tanto el Alcalde de Auckland, como nuestros asesores y mismo Gloval, estaban de acuerdo en cierta colaboración entre ambas partes. Pero lo mas importante, sería que el tratado sea discutido en el parlamento en Canberra. Éso si sería un gran desafío. Ya que en teoría, el ser rechazado, el tratado quedaría en la nada.

¿Por qué debía ser llevado a un parlamento para ser discutido?.

Las normas de la Confederación, avalan de que de ser una situación de extrema necesidad de la contraparte, debe ser tratado y discutido en la cámara principal de la confederación.

Algo es algo. Sólo debía tener esperanzas.

Volviendo a mí. Me siento al borde de la cama y me quito los zapatos. Necesitaba relajarme aunque sea unos minutos. Pero el teléfono celular empieza a sonar. Al verlo era una llamada de Bruce.

Atiendo sin ganas.

 **-Bruce.**

 _-Lisa. ¿Cómo estás?._

 **-Recien llego. Se alargó el día. Estoy en el cuarto de hotel.**

 _-¿Puedo verte?._

No tenía ganas de verlo. De verdad. Necesitaba estar sola. **-No Bruce. Quiero estar sola. Por hoy. Estoy agotada. ¿Tú pudiste embarcar tu "lujoso" bote?.**

 _-Si.-_ Se lo notaba como un poco serio. No era como otras veces que siempre me hacía chistes baratos y sin sentido. Se ve que estaba molesto por algo. En eso ya estaba acostumbrada. _-Escucha. Se que no estamos pasando por un buen momento. Pero quiero que sepas, que estaré para lo que necesites. Mis influencias pueden ser usadas en caso de que sea necesario, para que todo marche bien con el tratado._

 **-Te agradezco mucho Bruce.-** Me estaba quitando mi falda. **-Pero prefiero mantener cautela. Solo por ahora. Si necesito algo de ti, te lo pediré**.- Ya sonaba como un tono conciliador. Ésa era la idea. No pretendía confrontar con él. No era el caso.

Escuchaba desde el otro lado, que respiraba profundamente y de forma pausada. Como si algo le molestase. _-Ok. Como tú digas. En realidad quería verte. Ya sabes. Pasar el tiempo. Te tenía preparada una sorpresa._

Tocaban la puerta de mi habitación apenas Bruce culminó con la palabra " _sorpresa",_ a las cuales odiaba. No me gustaban para nadas las sorpresas. **-Bruce. ¿Qué hiciste?. Me estan llamando a la puerta.**

Él no contestaba. Dejo el celular en la cama. Me acerco a la puerta y pregunto; -¿Quién es?.

 _-Soy yo Lis._

Uy. ¡Rayos!. ¿Ésa era la maldita sorpresa?. Por un lado me daba lástima, pero por otro me ofuscaba. ¿Realmente era necesario hacer ése tipo de estupideces?. Abro la puerta y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que me saqué la falda, pero llevaba puestas mis medidas negras que me tapaban todo hasta la cintura. De ser así, pareciera a simple vista que se tratasen de unas calzas ajustadas aunque transparentaban con mi piel. De ésas que se usan para ir a los gimnasios. Al abrir la puerta, allí estaba parado mi actual pareja.

Alto. De 1,85 de estatura. Cabello castaño y de ojos de color almendra y una musculatura aceptable. Para nada exagerada. Era digamos, normal. Pero su encanto era en la forma que se expresaba y su rostro era bonito. Tal vez ésa fue una de las virtudes que me hizo quererlo. Yo ahí estática detrás de la puerta, veo que corta el llamado. Se acerca a mí y me da un leve beso a mis labios, tomándome de la cintura.

Ésas manos eran mi debilidad. Él si sabía tratar a una mujer. No pude resistirme. Necesitaba sacarme el sabor amargo de la boca, por volver a cruzarme con el torpe de Rick Hunter. Me suavice.

 _-Hola bebé. ¿Cómo has estado?._

 **-Bruce. ¿Qué te esta...pasando?. Te noto raro. No sé. Como sexy.**

Ésa vestimenta me gustaba. Llevaba puesto unos jeans azul marino y unos zapatos elegantes de taco italiano. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca muy adecuada a la moda y un saco que combinaba perfectamente de color negro. Sinceramente, me gustaba. Y a la vez, me excitaba.

Él me levanta del suelo y podía sentir sus labios en mi cuello. Éso si que era mágico. Me volvía loca. Y poco a poco, nos desnudamos y lo hicimos después de mucho tiempo. ¡Caray!. ¿Qué paso?. ¿Qué sucedió?. ¿A caso se dió cuenta de que "alguien" podría estropearle el rancho?. Mmmm. Podría ser. Rick era un idiota, pero aún me seguía gustando. Y para serles sincera, todavía aunque sea una muy pequeña parte de su existencia, sobrevivía aún en lo mas profundo de mi corazón.

Luego de unos cálidos y aproximadamente 17 minutos, terminó la sesión de sexo y ¿"amor"?. Mmm. No se. Pero sexo en fin. Bajo las sábanas él me abrazó. Creo que era una terapia que funcionaba bien para los dos. Él también era un tipo ocupado en su vida vida. No lo culpaba. Pero el volver a tocar el cielo con las manos, me acomodaba las ideas.

Hablamos un poco sobre recuperar el tiempo perdido. Claro que el tiempo perdido ya estaba echado. La idea sería vivir nuevos episodios. Ya que el tiempo no se recupera. Es valioso y recomponer todo lo que se creía perdido, es difícil.

Nos quedamos dormidos. En horas de la madrugada, me desperté y me puse una bata. Tome mi celular. No tenía mensajes ni de Gloval y tampoco de Jordan. Pero la curiosidad me ganó de mano, cuando recibí una notificación de una solicitud de seguimiento en mi Instagram. Se trataba de él.

Jo, jo, jo. ¿Estaba en lo cierto o estaba soñando?. Mmmmm. Richard Alexander Hunter. Aquél amorío difícil que sufrí contigo. ¿Me vuelves a buscar?. No soy estúpida. Sé lo que eres y lo que pretendes de mí. Prefiero hacerte sufrir y no aceptartela (por ahora).

Reía por dentro. Abrí la heladera de cortesía y abrí una botella de agua. Bebí un sorbo. Bruce se movió en la cama acomodándose entre las sábanas. Continúo durmiendo. Yo ya quería empezar con mi agenda del día. Estaba ansiosa por el prototipo Mulsane del que tanto se hablaba. Veo el reloj y eran las 5:30. Decidí esperar a que sean las 7 para ir a desayunar. Escribía en mi agenda las actividades por hacer. Estive así hasta las 6:20, cuando decidí pegarme una ducha.

Durante el baño, pensaba en lo de anoche. Fue bonito pero en algún momento, pensé en Rick durante el coito. Escuché la voz de Bruce.

 **-¿Lisa?.**

-Si.

 **-Voy a orinar.**

-Hazlo.

 **-¿Te despertaste antes?. ¿Desde que hora estás despierta?.**

-Desde las 5 mas o menos. Tengo el sueño liviano. Estoy acostumbrada a éso. Tenía que trabajar y acomodar mi agenda. A las 7 bajaré a desayunar. Seguramente Gloval estará allí. Nos pasan a buscar a las 8 para la presentación del prototipo Mulsane.

 **-Ah. Se trata de ésa unidad flamante de batalla. ¿Cierto?.**

-Así es. Si quieres puedes venir.

 **-Gracias. Acepto la invitación.** **¿Puedo ducharme contigo?.**

-No. Cuando termine, vé tú.

 **-Que lástima. Me hubiera gustado una segunda vuelta.**

No le contesté. Quizas éso era lo que un poco, me irrita de él. Al terminar de ducharme, me seco el cabello, me puse la bata y me salí del cuarto de baño. Bruce estaba listo para darse una ducha. Se me acerca y me quería dar un beso. A lo que acepté, pero después como sí nada continúe arreglándome para el día de hoy.

 **-Un beso corto. Y eso que quería algo mas.**

-No fastidies Bruce. Es un día pesado hoy. Si quieres acompañarme, comportate. ¿Quieres?.

 **-Ok ok. Lo que usted diga Almirante.-** Me lo decía en un tono de burla. Como si ya no estuviera demasiado acostumbrada a ésta altura de mi vida.

Me hizo recordar a Rick. Él era de hacerme ésas burlas. Recordé también que no había cenado. Tenía hambre y necesitaba desahunar urgente. Me puse mi uniforme y me maquillé. Me acerqué a la puerta del baño. Escuchaba correr el agua.

-Bruce. Estoy llendo a desayunar.

 **-En breve estoy ahí.**

-Ok.

Salí de la habitación. Caminaba por el corredor ya con mi carpeta. Tomé el elevador y descendí hasta la zona del restaurante del hotel. Allí se encontraba toda la comitiva. Pero me sorprendió la presencia de tres personas maravillosas en mi vida.

Claudia, Max y Miriya. Estaban allí. Era grato verlos y éso me ponía de muy buen humor.

-Buenos días Almirante Hayes.-Me saluda Claudia con un tono de broma y a la vez con simpatía.

-¡Amigos!. ¿Cómo fue el viaje?.-Me acerqué a saludarlos. Max me ababraza y Miriya también.

-Hola Almirante.-Me saluda Max. Él siempre manteniendo el respeto por los demás. Luego Miriya me sonríe y ella también saluda de la misma forma.

-Almirante. ¿Cómo ha estado?.-Me pregunta ella.

-He estado mejor Miri. Amigos. ¿Vendrán hoy?.

-Claro que sí. Para eso estamos.-Me dice Claudia en representación de todos.

En ese instante, se aparece Gloval. Saludó a todos. Y se lo veía de buen humor.

-Bien. Vamos a desayunar.

Fuimos todos a ocupar nuestros lugares. Cada uno se empezó a servir el desayuno. Yo me serví un jugo de naranja, agua para el té y huevos revueltos con un poco de tocino. De verdad tenía hambre.

Minutos después, se apareció Bruce. Se sumó a nosotros. Mi lado estaba vacío. Él se ubicó y entabló charla con el resto.

Bruce se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo. Menos Miriya que desconfiaba de él. Según ella, él era un idiota y un fanfarrón. A ver. Si, era cierto que a veces se ponía muy pesado y también era fanfarrón. Pero ¿Desconfiar?. ¿Por qué?. Un poco no entendía a lo que se refiere Miriya con desconfianza. El asunto es que podría desconfiar si está en algo raro. Lo investigué y no salió nada. Por un lado me quedé tranquila. Pero por el otro lado prefiero tomar con cautela el comentario de Miriya. Ella si bien se adapta a nuestras costumbres, ingenua no es. Tal vez puede ver actitudes que el común de las personas no ve.

En fin. Siendo sensata, él puede ser raro y molesto, pero "me gusta", aunque actualmente estemos en la cuerda floja de la relación.

Él tranquilo se sirvió su desayuno. Comía en silencio. Uno de los allí presentes, hizo una mención con respecto a Rick.

 **-Es increíble. Ahora él debe estar en la cuerda floja. ¿La Confederación estará dispuesta a cumplir con el pago por material robado?. Vi que el flamante General está en aprietos. Ja ja. Ésto será genial.**

Lo dijo en un tono muy a lo descarado. Como si desease todo lo peor en él. Un poco me moleste. Puede ser que él haya hecho lo que hizo, por una razón. Necesitaba irse de allí. Pero era un delito. Esto es como cuando sufres hambre y quieres robar comida. ¿Puedes ir preso?. Si. Pero seguramente tu condena será inexistente y puede ser perdonada. Pero el caso de Rick era un poco de eso. Él tenía la necesidad de irse, pero por otro lado se acobardó y robó 4 motores de plasma. Lo admitió. Con eso me bastó.

El asesor continuaba desayunando como si nada. Hasta que Gloval dijo unas palabras.

-Señor Treberk. El General es una persona respetable. Cuide su lenguaje en presencia mía. ¿De acuerdo?.

 **-Si...si señor.**

-Gracias.

Les juro que estaba a punto también de regañar al asesor. Pero Gloval se me adelantó. Al culminar el desayuno, nos avisaron que ya estaban los vehículos preparados para el traslado. Bruce estaba a mi par, al igual que Gloval. Al salir note la presencia de Jordan pero no la de Rick. Decidí no preguntar.

-Buenos días Almirante.

-Buenos dias Alcalde. ¿Cómo está?.

-Bien gracias.

-Señor. Les presento. Él es Bruce Targat, dueño de la corporación Bradley.

Jordan le estrechó la mano. -Gusto en conocerlo señor.

-Ellos son miembros de la RDF. El Capitán Max Sterling. Su par, Miriya Parino y la Vicealmirante Claudia Grant.

-Gusto en conocerlos.

Nos dirigimos a los minibuses. Yo me subí a la limusina con Jordan, Gloval y Bruce. Ésta en particular estaba acondicionada, para que puedan viajar cuatro personas en la parte de atras.

Durante el trayecto conversábamos sobre diversos temas. Entee ellos, pregunté por Rick.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el General Hunter?.-Preguntó Gloval.

-El General se ha quedado en la base, para ultimar detalles por la presentación del prototipo del exotraje Mulsane. Junto a la Capitana Thurland.

Vaya eso es nuevo. ¿Será que está molesto conmigo y no quiere verme?. Mmmm. Es raro. También puede ser que se haya quedado por lo que me dijo Jordan. Puedo aceptarlo.

-Me imagino. Entonces lo veremos después.

 **-Quiero que sepan que el proyecto Mulsane posee componentes de mi compañía. Hemos colaborado estrechamente, para que salga perfecto. Ojalá lo hayan podido ensamblar bien.**

Bruce agregaba un comentario al respecto. En ése sentido, era astuto. Pretendía que su compañía quede bien calificada. De por sí el proyecto Mulsane era de puro conocimiento entre ambas partes. Tal vez Rick no sabía que nosotros estábamos al tanto del proyecto. Sólo conocía lo básico, pero tal vez no la procedencia de las piezas que las había proporcionado la compañía de Bruce.

Llegamos al mismo hangar del día anterior, pero en otra sección alejada de la construcción de la nave. Al descender del coche, caminamos unos pasos. Delante nuestro se encontraba un elevador de dimensiones generosas. Cómodamente, podían ubicarse unas 30 personas. Pero por órdenes de Jordan, solo pudimos descender 5 personas. Eramos Jordan, Gloval, Bruce, Claudia y yo.

La idea es que las personas de mayor jerarquía, pudiésemos ver cómo funcionaría el primer prototipo de un exotraje. Descendimos 600 metros bajo el nivel del mar. Al abrirse las compuertas ingresamos a un pasillo iluminado con luces Led. Ingresamos por una compuerta luego de una caminata. Dentro un sitio cerrado, del tamaño de un hangar pequeño. Y frente a nosotros lo que parecía ser una armadura, era en realidad el exotraje. Una especie de VT pero en modo guardian. Todo de color gris oscuro. Un color muy similar utilizado por los stealth de principios de los 90'.

Se oían voces. Y una la reconocí.

-...creo que se trata del Biocomponente GU-678. Éste en particular está conectado con un bioinyector maestro que es el Otius. Si todo funciona bien nosotros...-

Rick y lo que parecía ser un ingeniero, mecánico o lo que sea lo escuchaba. Era gracioso ver la situación. Él estaba vestido con un mono de mecánico de color blanco con manchas de aceite. Se estaba a punto de realizar una presentación y él estaba vestido de mecánico aeronáutico.

-Oh. Hola General Hunter. ¿Todo en orden?.

-Buenos días señores. Si. Estaba con Terry revisando un biocomponente. Creo que Bradley nos envío mal la carga, ya que el GU-678 no es compatible con el bioinyector Otius. El que es compatible es el GV-678. Se habrán confundido.

Él no notó que Bruce Targat, CEO y dueño de la corporación Bradley estaba allí presente. Su expresión fue de asombro. Quería ver su reacción.

Quiero hacer una mención especial con respecto a Rick. Él era amante de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la aeronáutica. Sobre todo con Robotecnia y también algo que pudiera volar. Creo que el tipo estaba mas adelantado que nosotros. Y en eso tenía confianza ciega, de que así era. Lo había subestimado. Rick conocía a rajatabla todo lo que tuviera que ver, con el proyecto en sí. Bruce se acerca para saludarlo. Rick lo reconoció.

 **-Soy Bruce Targat General Hunter.**

-Bruce. Hola. Si te recuerdo. ¿Eres el novio de la Almirante?. Felicidades. -Ouch. Si. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No tenía opción. Estaba en lo cierto. Aún yo seguía siendo novio de Bruce. Soy su actual pareja ¿Recuerdan?. Creo que entre ellos no se llevaban mal. Jamás hubo pleitos y Rick creo que jamás estuvo celoso de él.

 **-Si. Está en lo correcto señor. Oiga. Siento mucho el terrible error que cometimos. Si quiere podemos realizar el cambio ahora mismo. Déjeme hablar con el departamento de ingeniería...**

-¿Con Jess Voplin?.

 **-Si. Exactamente...**

-Ya hablé con ella. Hace 4 días aproximadamente. Sólo quería mostrarle a Terry el error. Ya que los biocomopentes que necesito han llegado. Tan solo debe ir a buscarlo, reponerlo y listo. Terry y su equipo se encargarán de los ultimos ajustes. Me temo que nos atrasaremos por media hora solamente.

Todos estabamos estáticos observando la situación que ya de por si parecía una escena de una película de Mel Brooks. Un toque cómico al asunto. Él me había sorprendido. Para bien. Todo éste tiempo, había mantenido la calma. Jamas se puso nervioso o titubeó en todo momento. Al contrario. Parecía que disfrutaba la situación de poner en ridículo a la compañía de Bruce. Camina unos pasos y reconoce a Claudia. Se acerca y sonríe. -Buenos días Vicealmirante Grant.

¡Ja!. Encima sabía su cargo y todo. Rick Hunter. Si que eres una caja de sorpresas. Totalmente impredecible. Adelantado a los hechos y situaciones. Te empezaba a admirar nuevamente. Creo que otra vez otra partecita de mi corazón, te anehela nuevamente.

-Bunos días General. Ha cambiado un poco parece. Se lo ve bien.

-Muchas gracias Claudia. Terry irá a buscar el biocomoponente. -De paso mientras nos hablaba, se quitaba los guantes. Sus manos estaban limpias. Se bajaba la cremallera del mono y por debajo llevaba puesto su uniforme. Se lo quitaba hasta abajo. Se acomodaba un poco, se ponía su gorra. Impecable. -Será solo media hora mas.

-Estupendo. En ese caso hagamos una pequeña pausa.

-Yo me quedaré con el General. Quiero ver de cerca éste prototipo.-Le decía al resto. Bruce se acercó a Jordan y hablaban entre ellos. Gloval se acerca a mí.

-Déjeme entrenenerlos. Ustedes revisen tranquilos.

-Gracias Señor.-Le agradecía.

Todos se retiraron y se fueron a una pequeña sala que se encontraba en inmediaciones del hangar. En ese mismo sitio, se encontraba un grupo de personas con computadores, monitoreando al prototipo. Una persona que parecía ser el piloto de pruebas, llevaba puesto un traje enterizo con una especie de nodos en cada articulación.

Ví también que la Capitana Thurland, la subordinada directa de Rick, se encontraba en inmediaciones del hangar, conversando con algunos presentes allí. Tal vez para organizar un poco el procedimiento de la puesta en punto del prototipo.

Rick mientras tanto, revisaba el exotraje. El diseñó era cautivador y a la vez agresivo. Parecía un VT en modo guardian, pero a simple vista notaba la ausencia de propulsores convencionales. Tal vez se encontraban ocultos en alguna parte del mismo. En los hombros unas flaps puntiagudos finalizaban hacia atrás, siendo resultado posiblemente de estudios aerodinámicos.

Vi de vuelta al tipo con el traje. -¿Qué lleva puesto General?.

Rick observa al piloto de pruebas. -Ya verás. No estoy autorizado a responder.

-Ok. De verdad me has sorprendido.

-¿Sorprendida?. ¿Por qué?.

-Por tu virtud. Digo. Más allá de que eres un oficial de mayor jerarquía, eres más humilde de lo que pensé.

-¿Ponerme un mono de mecánico y revisar el futuro fruto de nuestra protección te parece de ser humilde?. Hago mi trabajo. Debo controlar que todo funcione como corresponde. Es mi pasión. Terry es novato. Ha estudiado y está matriculado. Pero aún le falta experiencia.

-Me sorprende. "El profesor Hunter". Ja ja. Bien por ti.

-Gracias. ¿Por qué no te acoplas a ellos?. Tal vez hablen de cosas que prefiero no enterarme.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?.

Alice se aparece. Me saluda con respeto pero muy distante. -Terry me mandó a decirle que ha habido un problema con la carga de los biocomoponentes. Está en línea. ¿Quiere hablar con él?.

Veía que Rick y ella conversaban en privado. No podía escuchar lo que se decían. Él parecía preocupado y se quita su gorra y se rasca su cabeza, para luego volverselo a poner.

 _-Demonios. Ok. Hablaré con él._

Se me acerca. -Lisa. Necesito un favor. ¿Puedes entretenerlos?.

-¿Sucede algo Rick?.

-Si. Pero lo solucionaré. En breve vuelvo.

Rick se fué a hablar por teléfono con alguien. No sabía de quién se podría tratar. Pero yo sospechaba de que algo no estaba bien. Posiblemente tuviera que ver con el prototipo de exotraje. Se encerró en una oficina vidriada que desde afuera algo se podía ver.

Se lo notaba malhumorado.

Alice se acerca y me hablaba. -Así que tú y el General. ¿Se frecuentaban antes?.

Ufff. La morena me empezaba a hacer preguntas fuera de lugar. Igualmente me lo preguntó con respeto.

-Pues si. Yo era su oficial superior. Él era piloto. Yo era su operadora de vuelo.

-Ajá. Pues. Me refiero en otros términos. ¿Algo más íntimo?.

Quería ser sociable y no quedar como una antipática. -Tuvimos algo. Pero no perduró.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

 ** _Desde_** ** _la perspectiva de Rick. Sala de reuniones._**

Esto no podía estar pasando. Teníamos todo bajo control. Sentía que el proyecto Mulsane se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Todo por un maldito bioconductor que no era compatible. ¿Error de la compañia?.

Corporación Bradley era una compañía seria. No creo que ellos podían equivocarse. Estaba conversando por teléfono por Jess Voplin en conferencia directa con Terry, que era el ingeniero en jefe del proyecto.

Mientras conversaba con Jess, intentando buscar una solución, pensaba si Bruce podía tener una carta bajo la manga.

Teníamos un cargamento de 2500 Biocomponentes, de los cuales 1200 no eran compatibles con un inyector de plasma. Necesitaba uno de código GV-678. ¿Qué era lo casual?.

Lo casual era que si cambiamos la letra "V" por la "U", milagrosamente tenía el bioconductor correcto. No se trataba si éste encastraba bien con el Otius, que de por si lo hacía perfectamente. Sino que el proceso de flujo era erróneo y el plasma no pasaría de forma correspondiente. Entonces el error pudo ser un simple cambio de letra por confusión.

Lo cuál podría provocar una explosión. No quería arriesgarme a que muriese un piloto de pruebas. El resto del proyecto no era relevante. Los restantes biocomoponentes eran para otra función. Entonces no tenía los que necesitaba.

Jess me dijo que -la probabilidad de que pudieran enviar un cargamento nuevo, remplazando a los ya existentes, demoraría como mucho 24 horas.-. ¡Maldición!. Por dentro gritaba. El proyecto mas importante de nuestra carrera, estaba a punto de quedar en ridículo. Solo me quedaba una última esperanza.

 **Bruce Targat.**

Le mencioné a Jess, que él estaba presente con nosotros para ser testigo de la primer prueba oficial del prototipo.

 **-... ¡Ah!. ¿Bruce está con ustedes?. Mire. Lo que voy a decirle, manéjelo con discreción. Tengo entendido que el señor Targat, usualmente suele llevar a bordo de uno de sus yates, cargamento de muestra. Tal vez él le pueda proporcionar uno, para la prueba.**

¡Y ahí estaba mi milagrosa salvación!. Total no perdía nada, en preguntarle al "novio de Lisa" si podía darme una mano. Mientras tenía la bocina del teléfono, observaba a través de la ventana. Podía ver a Bruce conversando con mi subordinada. Alice. A pocos metros, Lisa inspeccionaba la unidad. ¿Raro no?.

Sólo quería ver si él estaba de humor, como para preguntarle si podía ayudarme de forma confidencial. Sin que ésto pase por Jordan.

*

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa_**. **_Minutos antes.._**

Cuando le había respondido sin importancia que lo nuestro con Rick no perduró, ella levemente sonrió. Parecía como si fuera un triunfo el que yo y Rick hayamos culminado nuestra relación hace tiempo, como si importase demasiado.

Ella me dice con un tono de burla: -Es una lástima. Te has perdido un gran hombre. Pero para mi suerte, ahora estoy en tu lugar ahora. Por favor. No te le insinues.

-Ja. Pues quédatelo. Te lo regalo con moño. Si eres feliz con él, por mi bien. Igual Capitana Thurland, me parece que su comentario está fuera de lugar. Debería cuidar un poco lo que explaya. Su relación con el General no me concierne.

-Me alegra que nos entendamos.

Pues yo no. ¿Quién se cree ésta tipa?. Marcandome territorio con Rick. Que se vaya al carajo. Él me interesa en otro plano. El de la amistad, no en lo íntimo o en el plano sexual (me traicionaba el subconsciente). Pero me gustaría saber, el por qué de su ida. Esa es una etapa que quiero cerrar con él. Y cuando le dije hace días, que tenemos "seis días" en adelante, me refiero a replantear nuestra relación y cerrar aquella "herida" que tenemos ambos.

Tal vez la Morena no lo entendería. Y tampoco no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que piense. Veo que Alice se aleja y se pone a charlar con Bruce. ¿Raro no?. Me concentré en el prototipo.

Noté que en la parte del lomo del exotraje, vi una compuerta abierta y unas mangueras sueltas. Mi intuición me hizo entender que algo faltaba allí. ¿Algún elemento importante para que estén conectados?.

Al minuto sale Rick de aquél cuarto con ventanas. Lo veo venir. Note en su rostro una expresión de desencanto, pero tranquilo. Me clavó la mirada y me hizo un gesto de confianza como una leve sonrisa. Siguió de largo y me enfoqué en él. Se estaba acercando a Bruce.

No podía quedarme allí parada, como una estatua sin oir lo que tenía para decirle. Me acerqué a pasos apresurados.

*

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Cuando corté comunicación con Jess, no dude en pedirle ayuda a Bruce. Al salir, veo a Lisa que me miraba. Le hice un gesto a modo de tranquilidad. Le sonreí. Me acerqué a Bruce quien estaba conversando con Alice. Me importa un carajo de lo que conversaban, pero cuando Alice me vió venir, se sintió intimidada. Como si hubiera descubierto que ella me engañaba con alguien o si estaba coqueteando. Le resté importancia a aquella actitud por parte de ella. Me interesa que se resuelva el problema con el Biocomponente.

-Señor Targat.

 **-Oh. General. ¿Sucede algo?.**

-Necesito hablar con usted en privado. ¿Puede ser?.

 **-¡Si claro!. Por supuesto.**

-Perdón.-Lisa se metía en la conversación. -¿Sucede algo General Hunter?.

-No puedo responderle Almirante. Necesito hablar con el señor Targat. Sólo unos minutos.

 **-Almirante. No se preocupe. Permanezca aquí. Hablaré con el General.**

Me lo llevé de allí. Lisa y Alice se quedaron allí solas.

*

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Se lo llevó a conversar y a mí me dejó fuera de todo, como si no me tuviera confianza. ¡Idiota!. ¿Qué te pasa Rick?. ¿No confías en mi?.

-¿Qué le sucederá al General?.- Me pregunta su actual affarie. Maldición. Como si tuviera mucho que soportar éste día.

Ya me estaba agotando la paciencia. ¿Debía quedarme con ésta tipa?. No tenía motivo. Entonces decidí irme de allí y directo a la sala de reuniones, donde se encontraban todos allí presentes. Ni siquiera le respondí. No había motivo.

Noté que Gloval, Claudia y Jordan conversaban entre ellos. Parecía que el ambiente allí era tranquilo y no se enteraron de nada de lo que sucedía en inmediaciones del hangar.

Rick estaba en aprietos. Y a lo que me refiero con aprietos, es que algo no estaba bien con el prototipo. Si se llevó a Bruce a conversar a solas, tal vez se tratase de algo técnico. Ya que la mayoría de los materiales utilizados para la construcción del prototipo, provenían de la compañía de Bruce.

Claudia se me acercó. -Lis. ¿Todo en orden?.

-No sé. Creo que no. Rick está conversando con Bruce.

-¿Y él accedió así nomás?.

Me encogía de hombros. -Supongo que si. Bruce y Rick jamás se han llevado mal. Bah digo, que ellos jamas confrontaron.

*

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick. Sitio desconocido en presencia de_ _Bruce._**

Debo admitir que me salió todo del alma. El tipo accedió a hablar conmigo sin problema. Y eso que tuve una relación con su actual pareja. Parece ser que dentro de sus pensamientos, comprendió que necesitaba su ayuda. Es por eso, que me lo llevé a un sitio a solas. Para explicarle de forma confidencial, el asunto con el maldito Biocomponente.

-Bruce. Disculpa la informalidad. Se que nos conocemos de antes, pero muy poco. Creo que hemos cruzado algunas palabras. Necesito tu asistencia.

 **-Dime Rick. ¿Qué sucede?.**

Se lo notaba preocupado. No parecía el tipo de persona que quisiera sacar provecho de una situación. Al contrario. Quería colaborar. ¿Podía confiar en él?. De ser así, pagaría el precio de estresarme un poco mas de la cuenta, sacarme algunas canas o una gastritis. Observaba sus ojos. Jamás le quite la vista de encima. El tipo parecía ser confiable. Si. Estaba en lo cierto. Podía confiar en él.

-Tenemos un problema con una pieza del prototipo. En realidad se trata de un Biocomponente que no resultó ser el correcto. Yo necesitaba el GV-678. El cargamento que recibimos, es por el GU-678.

 **-Ya veo. Mmmm. ¿Necesita uno con urgencia no?.**

-Si tiene uno aquí, me salvaría la vida. A mi y al alcalde. De ser así, no hubiera pasado nada. Pero si no lo tengo ahora mismo en menos de 20 minutos, seremos el hazme reir de toda la Confederación. Me darían una "patada en el trasero" y "hasta la vista baby".

Bruce hacía una pausa. Me hacía sufrir. Era mi última carta. Por favor. Debes tener uno en tu yate de mierda. Es lo que me dijo Jess. Debía ser astuto para que el tipo me lo ofrezca.

 **-Lo siento. No puedo proporcionarle una pieza aquí. Pero posiblemente tenga alguna muestra** **en mi yate.**

-Sería grandioso. Arreglemos la entrega a la base.

 **-Desde luego. Déjeme hacer un llamado.**

*

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Bruce. Minutos antes._**

Que día de aburrimiento. Cumplir presencia allí. Si no fuera porque el prototipo posee piezas en su mayoría procedentes de nuestra compañía, no estaría aquí. Quise darle una sorpresa a Lisa pero ella como bien le remarca su carácter, no lo tomó bien. A veces pienso si el haberme enamorado de una chica como ella, me ha acarreado una consecuencia de sufrimiento. Anoche hicimos el amor de lo mas cachondo que pude pedir. Estaba feliz. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos intimidad. Pero algo cambió en ella desde que llegamos. Posiblemente porque se haya recontrado con su antiguo amor.

Observaba al General. Era un hombre respetable y muy serio. Cuando conocí a Rick hace años, jamás me imaginé que las cosas entre ellos dos terminasen de ése modo. Él escapandose de Nueva Macross. **_-No lo culpo.-_** La relación que tuvo con ella, fue muy complicada. Y marcada por el escenario posapocalíptico que les tocó vivir. Además ser miembros de una fuerza militar, que se responsabiliza por proteger a los mas desamparados agregaba una dosis de presión y nerviosismo a su situación.

Su amor y odio, se vió remarcado en la constante guerra que lamentablemente, nos tocó vivir muy de cerca.

Salí de la salita de reuniones. Allí parada estaba una debilidad para mi gusto. Una hermosa Morena con un cuerpo envidiable. Y del otro lado, Lisa mi actual pareja. Noté que cruzaron algunas palabras. Vaya que era un combo explosivo de sensaciones y gusto sexuales. Me podía hacer una ensalada de excitación constante si lo quisiera. Necesitaba saber su nombre. Les aclaro y no me juzguen por lo que voy a decir, pero me encantan las mujeres. Soy mujeriego. Pero a Lisa jamás la engañé. Antes de ella, he salido con varias mujeres en forma paralela pero sin tener nada serio con ellas. Cuando formalizo una relación con alguien, no soy de cometer errores estúpidos. Pero el charlar con una, no me haría un patán.

Me acerco a ella. Simplemente me puse a entablar la charla.

-¿Todo en orden?.

Ella me clava la mirada. No me sonríe. Vaya que es una mujer seria. Pero su belleza cautiva. La morena era realmente muy hermosa y joven. Decidí cuidarme en mis palabras, ya que estaba al frente de una militar de importancia con un rango importante.

-No sé. Estoy monitoreando a los colaboradores y el piloto de pruebas.

-¿Tienen inconvenientes con la unidad?

-Que yo sepa no.

-Me presento. Bruce Targat. Soy el CEO de Corporación Bradley.

-Capitana Alice Thurland.

-Un gusto. ¿Sabe que la mayoría de los componentes de ése exotraje provienen de mi compañía?.

-Si. Llevo nota de éso.

-Estupendo. ¿Sonríe alguna vez?.

-¿Qué?.

-Si. Si sonríe.

-¿Y a qué se debe aquella pregunta señor Targat?.

-Bueno. Es que me sorprende que una mujer bonita como usted no sonría. Aunque seria también lo es.

Hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Por lo menos algo es algo.

-¿A qué se debe su charla de coqueteo?.

-Pues no es coqueteo. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Creo que "éste" aparato pone a todos de muy mal humor.

-Es un proyecto importante para la Confederación. Y por lo visto.-Apuntando hacia donde Rick conversaba.-Creo que tenemos algunos posibles problemas.

-Mi padre siempre me decía, que ante estás situaciones, la mejor solución para perder la tensión y el miedo, era reírse. ¡Anda!. Ríase conmigo.

-¿Qué?. Oh dios. No voy a reírme contigo.

-Hágalo. Es un buen ejercicio. Recuerde algo gracioso.

-No puedo ahora. Estoy en servicio. Soy una militar responsable. Si mi superior directo me ve riendo, se pensará que estoy holgazaneando.

-Ah. Con que ése es el asunto. Conozco al General. No se enojará. Confíe en mí. ¿Sí?. Ríase.

La Morena se rió un poquito y emitió una pequeña mueca. Vaya que su sonrisa era bonita. Luego me reí un poco con ella.

-¿Calmada ya?.

-Si. Eso creo. Ojalá que todo marche sobre rieles.

Veo que el General se me acerca con pasos apresurados.

Se me acerca y me pide su ayuda. Noté que me llevó a un sitio a solas, en otra sala fuera de las inmediaciones del Hangar. Me solicitó si poseía un Biocomponente necesario, para hacer funcionar el exotraje.

Generalmente en mi yate, tenía un cargamento con muestras. Pero solo muestras. ¿A qué se debe aquella definición?

Si se tratan de muestras, es que no sean para uso oficial y no están homologadas. Pero si podía salvarle la situación, tan sólo para que la muestra del prototipo funcione, con eso bastaría.

-Desde luego. Déjeme hacer un llamado. -Le dije para tranquilizarlo.

Me comunico con el responsable de seguridad de mi yate. Le solicite que armen un envío hacia la base. Para éso, debían solicitar autorización a la base en Orakei para trasladar y hacer entrega del material. Puse en silencio la bocina.

 **-General, le solicitarán a mi asistente una autorización para ingresar a la base. ¿Tiene a alguien que le pueda recibir el Biocomponente?.**

-Si. Terry Hocker. Es el jefe de ingeniería.

 **-El paquete es para Terry Hocker.**

-Bien. Será para él. Ya prepararemos el envío señor Targat. Calcule que en menos de 25 minutos estará el paquete.

 **-Gracias.**

Al finalizar la comunicación, hablé con Rick.

 **-Listo. En camino. Calcule mas o menos unos 25 minutos.**

-Gracias por su cooperación Bruce.

Me sonríe y él también. Vaya. Parecía llevarnos bien. De maravilla.

Lisa se nos acerca para conversar. Parecía que estaba un poco sorprendida pero a Rick lo miraba con enojo.

-¿Todo en orden?.-Preguntó ella.

-Si. Todo en orden Almirante. Nos hemos retrasado con la prueba.-Le respondía Rick a ella.

Vaya. Notaba tensión entre ambos. Lisa de por sí, era de temida. Pero en éste caso particular, ellos estaban en dos fuerzas militares diferentes.

-Necesito hablar con usted un segundo General.

Veo que ella se lo lleva lejos de mí.

*

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Me ponía nerviosa el hecho de haber conversado a solas con Bruce y no conmigo. Al tipo no lo veía en años y a mí me conocía desde hace tiempo. Necesitaba decirle algo. Preguntarle para hacerle entender el por qué de mi digusto.

-General. Necesito saber que sucede.

 ** _-¿Qué quiere saber?._**

-Lo que has conversado con Bruce. Es de incumbencia. Él solo es un invitado y observador de la situación. Yo represento a la RDF y al gobierno mundial en lo que concierne a la milicia.

 ** _-No has_** ** _cambiado._**

*

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Admito que me dió un poco de ternura. Se la notaba un poco malhumorada, a causa de que no la incluí en la situación con Bruce. Debe suponer que no le tuve confianza suficiente.

*

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

¿Qué le pasa a éste idiota?. Rick me estás poniendo de malas. Si no me dices realmente lo que necesito saber, te juro que te lo sacaré de la forma que no te guste, maldito cobarde.

-¿En qué no he cambiado?.

 ** _-En tu forma de ser. Digo. Te enojas por cualquier cosa que te parece fuera de lugar. Pero ya que insistes, ok. Le pedí ayuda a Bruce. Falta un repuesto en el prototipo. De no tenerlo, no funciona. Eso es todo. ¿Satisfecha?._**

Vaya. Hasta que me lo dijo. ¿Tanto costaba decírmelo?. Me sentía abrumada por su actitud. De ser mas abierto conmigo, no me hubiera molestado con él.

-Gracias General Hunter. Espero que se resuelva pronto su inconveniente.

 **-Descuide. Estoy al tanto. Y gracias a Bruce, tenemos una pronta solución.**

Me alejé de él. Decidí irme directo a la salita de reuniones que se encontraba en inmediaciones de aquél pequeño hangar. Bruce me siguió y se me puso a mi lado.

 **-¿Todo en orden?.**

-¿Qué hacías con la Capitána Thurland conversando?. Se los veía muy a gusto ustedes dos.- Claro. Faltaba éso también. Bruce no era ningún samaritano. Tenía gusto por las mujeres. Y lo tenía bien controlado. A diferencia de Rick, que era torpe aunque ya no tanto, éste es bastante casanova.

Rick por lo menos, es inocente. No tanto tampoco. Porque se había "tirado" a la morena. No sabía que él tenía aquellos gustos por ése tipo de mujeres. Pero ya no estando ya conmigo, él tenía su derecho. ¿Podría ser?. Mmmm. Una historia sin terminar aún.

 **-Si. Conversábamos. Me cae bien.**

-Pues a mí no Bruce.

 **-Siempre eres así Lisa.**

-Almirante. Estoy en servicio.

 **-Oh cierto. A-L-M-I-R-A-N-T-E**

-Tenme respeto en servicio Bruce. No seas así.

 **-Solo estoy bromeando. No entiendo porque eres muy malhumorada.**

-¿Para ti mi trabajo es un chiste?.

 **-¡No!. Claro que no. Solo quería ser bromista, éso es todo.**

-Ok. Pero en éstos casos comportate. ¿Quieres?.

 **-Ok.**

Se lo dije para que dejara de molestarme. ¡Denonios!. A veces se ponía pesado.

*

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Debo admitir. Sino hubiera sido por Bruce, el prototipo no podria funcionar. Solo era cuestión de esperar, a que Terry reciba el Biocomponente.

*

 ** _Horas mas tarde..._**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Para mi suerte y la de Jordan, el prototipo funcionó muy bien. El Biocomponente enviado por el personal de Bruce, llegó a la base. Lo instalamos con Terry y el prototipo funcionó.

Todos quedaron impresionados por la perfomance del exotraje y su agilidad. Superando con creces a los VT convencionales.

Jordan estaba satisfecho con la presentación. Al igual que Gloval, Lisa y Claudia.

Nos fuimos de allí y nos dirigimos a almorzar en inmediaciones de la base. Dentro de allí, fuimos al restaurant de oficiales, el mismo que fuí la noche anterior. Cuando llegamos, me sorprendió la presencia de Milton. Me acerco a él. El resto ingresaba al restaurante.

 ** _-General._**

-¿Si Milton?.

 ** _-Tengo novedades con respecto a lo de anoche. No puedo mostrárselo aquí mismo._**

-Ok. Ahhhmmm. Tenemos un almuerzo ahora. Cuando termine te aviso y ve a mi despacho.

 ** _-Si señor._**

-Bien. Llevemos ésto con modestia y total secreto.

Estaba ansioso por lo que haya conseguido Milton, con respecto al evento de anoche. Ésa " _cosa_ ". ¿Qué podría llegar a ser?. ¿Una amenaza?. ¿Algún equipo táctico?. ¿Terroristas?. Mmmm. ¿Tendría que preocuparme si se tratase de alguna posible amenaza para nuestra comunidad?. No lo sé. De lo que estaba seguro, era que Milton no es lo que parece. La noche anterior, cuando se quedó en casa charlamos un poco. Me contó que él era miembro de una fuerza especial, llamada "Los cancerberos". Me mostró su tatuaje. Ellos eran llamados a realizar todo tipo de operaciones secretas, de las cuales tranquilamente pasarían desapercibidas a la vista de cualquier simple mortal.

Fue bastante modesto, cauto y conciso. Solo me limité a escucharlo. Jamás mencionó a que Estado prestaba servicio su fuerza especial. Pero me daba la corazonada, de que era un rejunte de ex miembros de otras fuerzas de países alineados con la OTAN. Tal vez eran los que hacían el trabajo "de campo". Coloquialmente el;

 _Trabajo sucio._

¿De cuantas organizaciones podríamos estar hablando y alineadas con mantener el orden mundial, procediendo de forma ortodoxa y sin escrúpulos?.

El M16, los SAS, los Halcones, Los Delta Force, etc. Me imaginaba de todo lo que habrán hecho para simplemente, traer paz a nuestra Tierra.

Cuando estuve en el SDF-1, jamás me detuve a pensar si a bordo, habían agentes u otras fuerzas de élite que simplemente realizaban operaciones encubierto, para garantizar nuestra seguridad. Nunca lo sabré. Pero ahora que nuevamente, estamos en tierra firme, se debe recuperar el tiempo perdido y mirar hacia el horizonte. Quise dejar mi pasado atrás y con ironía, volvía a taladrarme la espina dorsal.

Lisa Hayes. No has cambiado en nada. Sigues siendo la misma tipa de aquella vez. Molesta, temida pero a la vez respetada y querida. Amada por muchos, odiados por pocos.

¿Debo ser sincero y decirte realmente lo mal que me has hecho y a la vez lo bien y querido que me has hecho sentir?. Era a la vez hermoso pero contradictorio al mismo tiempo. Belleza inigualable, pero tan indomable y temible como una pantera que espera por un mimo es su lomo, para luego sentir las garras clavándote en la carne como una herida abierta mal curada, que vuelve y vuelve a abrirse para continuar sangrando.

Así me sentía.

En la mesa ya ubicados, degustabamos la comida. Jordan estaba de muy buen humor. Cada tanto me hablaba y me halagaba por el buen trabajo. Lisa por su parte conversaba con Max, Claudia y Miriya.

El reencuentro con Max fue emocionante. No lo ví desde hace tiempo. Un viejo y querido amigo, jamás se olvida. Miriya estaba muy feliz por verme también. Pero notaba que algo en ella había cambiado. Se la notaba mas madura y seria. Como si ya estaba adaptada bastante bien, en nuestras costumbres.

Estaba ubicado al lado de Jordan, quien estaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Daba un discurso bastante notorio con respecto a la situación actual del mundo. Muchos allí presentes, inclusive el mismísimo Gloval, le costaba creer que gran parte del continente haya sobrevivido al bombardeo.

El ver mucho verde, parques, lagunas, etc etc, era algo peculiar y distante con respecto al actual escenario de Nueva Macross. Atormentada por el crimen, la falta de insumos, alimentos y demás cosas.

Bruce conversaba con Terry y mi asesor de seguridad Edmun. Alice estaba frente mío y ella estaba como dispersa. Notaba como que la reunión le era indiferente. Creo que para mi también lo era.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me fuí al baño. Me lavé la cara. Necesitaba sacarme la tensión del día. Estaba un poco agotado, pero aún podía continuarlo. Al salir en el pasillo, estaba Lisa. Ella también hizo creo, que exactamente lo mismo que yo. Nos detuvimos a conversar.

 **-¿Todo en orden?.**

-Si. Necesitaba refrescarme un poco. Estaba tenso por si Mulsane no llegase a funcionar como corresponde.

 **-Tranquilo. Todo salió bien. Tremenda arma de guerra tienen. Será un gran artilugio de defensa. Ojalá podramos disponer de él. ¿Tienes unos minutos?. Quiero hablar contigo.**

Se la notaba serena. Tranquila y no intimidante como siempre estaba acostumbrado a su forma de ser. Creo que merecía ser escuchada. Aunque sea unos minutos. Ya estaba lleno y necesitaba beber un café.

-Ok. Acepto. ¿Donde quieres?.

 **-Me gustan esos sofá que se encuentran allí.**

Me señalaba un sitio acogedor. Un grupo de sillones enfrentados para beber brandy, whisky o mismo un café o un te. Lo que sea. Le dije que si y nos ubicamos.

*

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Beber un té con un antiguo amor o colega no le haría un mal a nadie. ¿O si?. ¿Podría ser que la Capitana Thurland se sintiera amenazada?.

Parecía que estaba muy entretenida conversando con Bruce. Y eso que le remarqué al tan idiota, que no me gustaba que hablase con ella. Pero aprovechando su distracción, el cruzar palabras con Rick sin ser molestados, me serviría. ¿Para qué?. Ya sabrán.

Nos acomodamos. Él frente a mi.

Pedí un Té y Rick un café. Vaya. Me había prometido no beber café. Pero su aroma aún me enloquecía. El café durante éstos años, me dañó el estómago. Por orden médica, lo tuve que abandonar y remplazarlo por el té.

Quería iniciar una charla de lo mas llevadera e interesante posible.

-Dime Rick.

 **-Ja. ¿Sin protocolo?.**

-Bueno. Creo que si. Estamos en horario de almuerzo. ¿No?. Fuera de nuestras funciones.-Le respondía con un tono agradable.

 **-Eres como una mosquito.**

-¿Por qué ésa agresión?.

 **-Ja ja. Digo. No sé. Es que siempre me has perseguido desde que me conoces. Eres como aquella mosca molesta. ¿No?. Lo digo con chiste. No te ofendas.**

-No estoy ofendida. Lo tomo como un halago.

 **-¿Ser una mosca?.**

-Bueno creo que debo aprender a aceptar tus chistes. Cosa que fue un error grave que he cometido contigo. Quizás si hubiera sido un poco más bromista, no estaríamos teniendo ésta conversación.

 **-O, no hubieras descubierto que Oceanía sobrevivió al ataque Zentraedi. ¿No piensas que a veces las cosas suceden por algo?. Mira, quiero ser franco contigo.** **¿Qué hubiera pasado si me quedaba allí?. ¿Podríamos ser los mismos de siempre?. ¿Escondernos de los demás?. ¿Engañando a nuestras parejas?.**

-¿A qué te refieres?. ¿Si hubiéramos sido amantes?. No señor. Cuando doy terminada una relación, no vuelvo a atrás...

 **-Y yo tampoco.** **Pero noto como que me sigues. ¿Es correcto?. Maldición Lisa. ¿Quieres ser sincera alguna vez en tu maldita vida?.**

-Oye. Cuida el tono. Estamos conversando. Voy a serte sincera por primera vez en mi vida. Si. Te sigo. ¿Sabes para qué?. Para escuchar una respuesta.

 **-¿Con respecto a qué?.**

En ese instante, un camarero nos trae nuestras órdenes. Donde yo estaba ubicada, podía ver la mesa de los demás. Ellos reían y nosotros iniciabamos una discusión. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención y él no se dió cuenta, fue que Bruce y Alice ya no estaban en la mesa. Éso me irritó bastante y el torpe de Rick ya se estaba poniendo molesto. Mi intuición de mujer, me daba la alerta de que nosotros seríamos engañados por nuestras parejas. No soy estúpida Bruce Targat.

-Necesito ir al baño.

 **-Ok ve.**

Le mentí. Sólo queria ubicarlos para sentirme segura de mi intuición. Di unos pasos alejados de todos. Me acerqué a un sitio casi a oscuras donde se encontraba unos sofá de cortesía y ahí los vi. Estaban conversando y riéndose. Me puse pegada a la pared y escuchaba la conversación. Hablaban de diversos temas, como iniciadores de conocimientos entre ellos. Bruce solía decirle cosas agradables pero no me imaginaba que él pudiera llegar tan lejos. Hasta que escuché el sonido de un beso.

¿¡Qué!?. No puede ser. ¿Me estaban engañando?.

Vi de reojo y apenas me asomé y vi a Bruce conversando con Alice. A pasos de ellos, una pareja estaba besuqueandose. Les juro que estaba a punto de salir e increparlos.

 **...-Jajajaj. Oye. Mira. Se como te sientes. Pero no es fácil estar con el General. Mírame a mi. Estoy con la Almirante y es complicado convivir con ella.**

-Son complicados. Ellos dos. Tanto Hayes como Hunter. "Doble H". ¿Entiendes?.

Bueno por un lado no hacían nada raro. Solo conversaban entre ellos y la estúpida de Alice me hacía burla. ¿Bruce me defendía?. No. Tal vez le estaba dando consejos de cómo frecuentar mas a Rick, pero ¿en un sitio tan oscuro como ése?.

No podía dejar a Rick a solas. Pensaría cualquier cosa. Me volví e hice de cuenta, que volvía del baño. Tomé asiento nuevamente. Rick me mira asombrado.

 **-¿Todo en orden Lisa?.**

-Eh. Si. Todo en orden. Necesitaba ir al baño.

 **-Bueno. ¿Y?. ¿Con respecto a qué?.**

-El por qué te escapaste de Nueva Macross.

 **-¿Solo para eso me sigues?. Bien. Te diré ya que nos desnudamos y somos sinceros con la vista. Me fuí porque quería irme de tu vida. ¿Comprendes?. No quería sufrir mas y me resultaba incómodo ser parte de la milicia y compartirla contigo. Éso se llama dolor. Un dolor insuperable. Tan fuerte que no lo comprenderás.-.**

Bebía un sorbo de café. Y nuevamente lo apoyaba en la mesita. Yo pensaba que contestarle, hasta que ví a Bruce y a Thurland volviendo a la mesa. Me calmé pero a la vez, me irritaba aquella situación. Hablando de nosotros dos, como si fueramos lunáticos de circo. Pero aún sospechaba de que al llevarse tan bien y cogeniar, podrían ser amantes. Lo que pudiera haber sido con Rick, si es que no me llevase como perros y gatos. Ésta situación, me generaba una mezcla de sentimientos. Entre el odio, la devoción, el amor, el cariño y las ganas de "matar a alguien".

-¿Sabes lo que mas me duele de tu comentario?. Que eres egoísta. Te fuiste por tu dolor y jamás pensaste en cumplir con tu deber de cuidarnos. Te acepté la renuncia, con la esperanza de que volverías a protegernos más allá de que ya no formaras parte de la RDF. ¿Y ahora eres parte de la milicia de la Confederación?. ¿Encima General?. ¿No te parece hipócrita lo que dices?. Escuchate a ti mismo. No puedes justificar lo que has dicho. Por un lado te querías ir de mi lado, porque no soportabas mi presencia. Pero por el otro lado, jamás te pusiste a pensar en lo mucho que la gente te necesitaba en Nueva Macross. Rick, nos están matando. ¿Comprendes?. Desde que te fuiste, Max y Miriya a duras penas con varios escuadrones le hacen frente a guerrillas y a grupos Zentraedis armados y te fuiste así nomas. Abandonandonos a nuestra suerte. ¿Te parece justo?.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Desde ** _la perspectiva de Rick._**

Vaya. Jamas había pensado en eso. Que fuera egoísta. ¿Egoísta?. Puede ser que tuviera razón con respecto a Max y Miriya.

Ahora la situación en Nueva Macross no era mi culpa.

Lamentablemente, era la vida que nos tocó vivir. Lo veo de ésa forma. ¿Por qué?.

Porque desde mi perspectiva, el que me haya ido de allí no iba cambiar en nada la situación.

Podría haber muerto, o no. Podría haberme enfermado o no. Ella mismo pudiera también morir, al igual que Miriya, al igual que Minmei, al igual que todos en la base y mismo en Nueva Macross. ¿Por qué pienso en aquella chiquilla cantante que tanta felicidad nos ha traido?. ¿Felicidad?. ¿¡Qué es eso maldición!?.

Es un dilema. Estaba como un poco confrontado conmigo mismo. Si bien era buen piloto, también habrían pilotos mejores que yo y con mas destreza. Éso es de valorar. No podía hacerme sentir como un miserable y cobarde por haberme escapado de Nueva Macross.

¿Saben cuál es mi conclusión con respecto a lo que me dijo Lisa?.

 ** _Excusa._**

Son malditas excusas. Para hacerme sentir un miserable. Para echarme en cara, todo lo que he hecho mal o sí fui egoísta, una mala persona. ¿A caso ella podría dejar a un lado su orgullo y reflexionar de que también uno necesita encontrar la felicidad en su vida?. Aunque existan otros modos pocos ortodoxos. Como escaparse del sitio que te hace infeliz. ¿Soy egoísta?.

Digamos que si. Pero no seamos hipócritas. ¿Quién no ha sido egoísta alguna vez en su vida?. Cuando sientes que todo el mundo o un grupo o simplemente una mortal, como ella, te ataca y te quiere hacer sentir un miserable con sus palabras, creo que es mas miserable el que no puede ponerse en el lugar del otro, en vez de atacarte todo el tiempo.

¿La culpo?. No. ¿Cómo culparla si ella ya estaba enceguecida en su total odio y remordimiento?. Cuando me fuí, ella sintió miedo. Y de éso estoy 100% seguro.

Tome aire y empecé a decir cautelosamente, palabra por palabra.

 **-Ahora sientes lo que es tener miedo. Miedo de quedarte sola. Cuando te diste cuenta, que ya no estaba a tu lado aunque no sea físicamente, sino en esencia, te diste cuenta lo cruel que puede ser una persona. En realidad no fuí cruel y egoísta, bueno tal vez un poco.** **Pero necesitaba mi espacio. Fue una decisión difícil irme y dejar todo atrás. Dejaba amigos, dejaba a personas que necesitaban de nuestra ayuda, inclusive de la mía. Pero no voy a permitir que me hagas sentir como un miserable, ya que eso no lo soy. Si ahora actualmente estoy en otra fuerza militar, es porque me insistieron** **cuando llegué aquí.**

-Claro. Jamás le dijiste a tus amiguitos de tú situación en Nueva Macross.

 **-No era relevante mi vida anterior. Si dudas de que nadie sepa, sólo le he contado a una persona de mi pasado y no me ha prejuzgado. Jordan.** **Jamás te prejuzgué y te he puesto en ridículo delante de personas desconocidas.**

-Claro. Además de decirme "Comadreja parlanchina".

 **-Eran otros tiempos. Pero velo de ésta forma. Ahora les brindaremos ayuda. ¿No crees que ahora para ustedes la situación es beneficiosa?. Les aportariamos material bélico para defenderse. Y además, mis 1.500.000 dólares de multa y los alimentos, las medicinas, etc etc etc.-** Se lo decía en un tono serio pero a la vez irónico. Mi idea no era confrontar con ella. Al contrario, quería hacer las pases y llevarnos bien. Se la notaba como resentida por mi ida, pero a la vez formidable por mi actual situación.

Ella bebía de su té. Ya lo había bebido casi todo, al igual que mi café. Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos hasta que ella retomó la charla.

Noté en su rostro una expresión de entendimiento, como que pudo un poco comprender a lo que iba.

-Creo que si las circunstancias, hubieran sido otras, tal vez estaríamos mejor. La guerra nos hizo así. Tan insensibles por el otro sin fijarnos en mejorar y siempre haciendo notar los defectos del otro, como si uno no fuera demasiado perfecto.

¡Vaya!. Me sorprendió. Hasta en un momento, pensé que estaba soñando. Lisa Hayes ¿Autocrítica?. ¿Por primera vez en su vida?. ¿Quién lo diría?.

Durante todos éstos años, jamás me imaginé que ésto podría llegar a suceder, pero tarde o temprano las cosas suelen suceder. Levemente le sonreí.

 **-Es por eso que tenemos ésta charla. Para decirnos todo lo que nos tengamos que decir. Sin rencores. Sin lastimarnos. No dudo como tú, que si el escenario hubiera sido otro, tal vez estaríamos juntos y felices, en otro sitio alejados de toda ésta mierda. Pero es la vida que lamentablemente nos tocó vivir. El escaparme de Nueva Macross, no fue una solución definitiva a mi descontento con la vida. Si bien llegué a un lugar casi utópico por así decirlo, tarde o temprano el pasado me tocaría la puerta.**

Ella sonreía y emitía una pequeña carcajada.

-Ja ja. Aquí está tu pasado. Haciéndote recordar y rememorar lo que has dicho.

 **-Si. Vida de mierda.**

-Tal cuál.

Se había calmado las aguas. Creo que habíamos llegado a nuestro punto de equilibrio nuevamente.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

¿Cómo decirlo?. Éste Rick si que era impredecible. Es como cuando intentas darle varias vueltas al "cubo mágico" y finalmente reordenas todas las piezas, dejando alineadas todas sus caras. Pero si. La realidad era otra. Tal vez mejor que la de antes. Pero ya era tarde. Rick y yo ya no éramos nada. Simplemente viejos conocidos, amigos, ex amantes. ¿Qué se podía pedir?. ¿Algo mas que un simple beso?. ¿Un café?. ¿Una charla?. O quién dice. ¿Una noche de aventura?.

Todo era posible. Si no fuera por nuestras funciones a cumplir.

Rick miraba a su lado y observaba ligeramente la mesa. Jordan conversaba con Gloval a solas. Los demás también. ¿El día agotador ya había terminado?.

Bruce estaba conversando con Claudia y con Miriya. Bueno bien. Por lo menos alejado de aquella a la que no quiero nombrar.

Ya era media tarde. Creo que no quedaba mas que hacer, sino volver al hotel, preparar nuestras valijas y esperar al día siguiente a embarcarnos hacia Canberra.

 **-Oye. ¿Que me dices si te alcanzo a tu hotel?.**

-No se. No lo creo. Quedaríamos expuestos. Me encantaría, pero prefiero irme con los demás.

 **-Ok. Te entiendo.**

-Aunque si digo que estoy agotada, tú te vas y tu "amiguito" Milton mantiene la boca cerrada, tal vez no sé, prefiero que las cosas se den por si solas.

 **-Ja ja. Eres descabellada. Sabes que estás en pareja con otro tipo. ¿Lo sabes no?.**

-Si. Eso lo sé. Me gusta mezclar la fantasía con la realidad. Me río por dentro ¿Sabes?. Ja ja ja. Pero si. Me gustaría. Pero sabes que no podemos. Aún sigo con Bruce. Me gusta. Y veo que le agradas. Éso es lo bueno.

 **-Veo que él trata de estar bien contigo. Lo valoro. Y eso me pone bien por ti.**

-Si, aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias. A veces se pone muy pesado. Pero es un poco mujeriego, aunque sé que no me ha engañado.

 **-¿Lo espiaste recién?. ¿Cuando estaba hablando con Alice?.**

-¡Rick!. ¿Cómo...?. Oh. Olvídalo. Vaya que si eres una caja de sorpresas.

 **-Igual Alice no es lo que me preocupa y tampoco Bruce.**

-¿Qué te preocupa?.

 **-Mmmm. Anoche cuando volvía a casa, sucedió** **algo. Cuando tenga mas información, quizás precise tu ayuda. Pero tengo que recibir confirmación. Pero tranquila, no es algo grave pero puede ser una posible amenaza para nuestra comunidad.**

Vaya. Ya se estaba poniendo interesante la conversación. De por si Rick ya se estaba abriendo un poco. Pero me preocupaba lo último. ¿Algo?. ¿A qué se referirá con algo?. Ése algo puede ser ¿un ataque?. ¿Alguien que amenace?. ¿Algún inconveniente?. Mmmm.

Le apoyé mi mano en la suya en señal de confianza. -Rick. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Sé que no es el momento de que me cuentes, pero apenas sepas algo ya sabes.

 **-Gracias. Bueno. Creo que hemos terminado nuestra gran charla. Es hors de irse.**

Rick se levanta de su sofá y yo también. Me acomodo la falda y nos acercamos a la mesa. Bruce estaba conversando con Claudia y me acerco a ellos.

-¿Todo en orden chicos?.

 **-Justo estábamos preguntando por ti. ¿Estabas con Rick?.** -Me preguntaba Claudia con una leve sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-Si. Sobre trabajo.

 **-Ya te extrañabamos.-** Me dice Bruce intentando ser amable, como si yo no hubiera visto lo que hizo.

-Creo que tú y yo, nos debemos una charla. Vamos. Quiero irme de aquí. El día ha sido agotador. Saludemos al Alcalde y a sus colaboradores.

 **-Te acompaño.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Estaba ubicado en el asiento del conductor del Mercedes clase S., revisando una otra vez el análisis del video, realizado por mi contacto en Wellington. No me entraba en la cabeza, el análisis final.

El análisis no lo catalogó como un posible ser humano, pero tampoco como un ser biológico, descartando de que pudiera tratarse de algún Zentraedi o Meltradi. ¿Estaríamos enfrentándonos a algo que no hayamos visto aún en ésta humanidad?.

Recibo un llamado a mi teléfono celular, atuendo el llamado. Aquella voz femenina que se me hacía familiar. Mi contacto en Wellington.

 **Claire.**

-Milton.

 **-Señor. Hemos realizado otro análisis mas exhaustivo. Y descubrimos algo sorprendente.**

-¿A ver?. Soy todo oidos.

 **-El coche sufrió un apagón en el sistema causado por una señal desconocida. Si podemos revisar la ECU del Mercedes, podremos acceder a mas información.**

-Mmmm. No se si pueda llevarte la ECU. Son coches diplomáticos. Están conectados a todas las redes de inteligencia y al servidor central Araus.

 **-Si. Pero el problema es que si el firewall del Araus no detectó anomalía en el sistema de la ECU del coche, estamos en una posible amenaza Defcom 3.**

-Oh maldición. Nadie lo sabe. Es un asunto que El General y to solo sabemos, bueno además tú.

 **-¿Puedes hacerme entrar a la base?.**

-Veré que puedo hacer. Hay visitas oficiales del Gobierno Mundial como sabrás.

- **Bien. Sólo avísame. Oye** **, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero me temo que los estan monitoreando. Quizás quieran atentar contra algún miembro de la diplomacia del GTU o mismo de la Confederación. Algo no concuerda. ¿El General Hunter tiene enemigos?.**

-Que yo sepa no. Pero solo tenemos a un Zentraedi que se la tiene jurada de muerte.

 **-¿Kyron?.**

-Si.

 **-Me temo que ha infiltrado personas o algo allí en Auckland. Y mas si sabe de que hay una misión del GTU, peor.**

-¿Cómo debemos proceder?.

 **-Creo que _Los Cancerberos_ volveremos a resurgir. Reúne a todos.**

-¿Tú vendrás?.

 **-No. Debo atender asuntos en Wellington. Pero nos mantendremos en contacto. "¿Boss?"**

-¿Si?.

 **-Debes cuidar a Hunter. Es tu prioridad número uno. Él es relevante para todo.**

-Lo sé. Es la única esperanza para que el mundo vuelva a ser lo que era.

 **-Reune a tu equipo por favor. Deben asegurar que nada se nos escape. Si tiene que ver con Kyron debemos proceder.**

-¿Trabajo de Campo nuevamente?.-Se lo decía en un tono irónico.

 **-Ja. No me hagas revolver viejas epocas de gloria. No te prometo nada, pero creo que si. Sigue _"actuando"._**

-De acuerdo.

Cesa la comunicación. Boss. Si. Así me llamaban en nombre clave.

Para que entiendad, la persona del otro lado de la línea era una vieja conocida a la cual no he visto dewde hace mucho tiempo, pero aún mantenemos contacto. Reunir nuevamente a los cancerberos, no sería tarea fácil. Todos éstos tipos, podían o estar muertos o en otros sitios del globo. Pero la actual situación sociopolítica del mundo, afectaba enormemente la posibilidad de rencuentro.

Claire era la mente organizadora de todas las operaciones encubiertas que hicimos hace bastantes años. Cuando el SDF-1 desapareció, hicimos muchos trabajos de campo en África y en el amazonas.

Varias organizaciones gubernamentales alineadas con el GTU, estaban bastantes inquietas por la desaparición de la nave. Pero no eramos exentos de lo que sucedía más allá de la atmósfera.

Uno de los nuestros, estaba en el SDF-1;

 ** _Lion._**

Él nos proporcionó toda la información que necesitabamos saber con las actividades que realizaba el SDF-1.

Observo que todos salen del restaurante. Veo al General conversando con alguien a quien no reconocí. Veo a la Almirante Hayes conversando con una Morena de cabello rizado y corto y una mujer de cabello Verde y ojos rojizos, dándome la intuición de que se trataba de una Meltradi. La Almirante se separa de ellos y ella se sube a un coche oficial, el cual conducía otro chofer colega. El General se me acerca a mí.

 **-¿Todo en orden Milton?.**

-Si señor. ¿A donde lo llevo?.

 **-A mi casa. Estaré acompañando.**

Veo que se nos acopla la Capitana Thurland. Maldición. Tenía que decirle al General algo extraoficial.

Le abro la puerta a la Capitana del lado derecho, luego al General. Me ubico en la butaca del chofer y hago andar el Mercedes.

 **Desde la perspectiva de Alice.**

Notaba que Rick estaba algo distante conmigo. Ésta sería una gran oportunidad para volver a estrechar lazos. Pero Bruce, el dueño de Bradley, parecía que le agradaba. Me habló casi todo el día haciéndome preguntas sobre mi vida personal. ¿Será que me coqueteaba?. Tal vez. Pero no era mi intención tener algo con él. Rick era el que me interesa. Espero que podamos llegar a algo éste día, mas que lo de la otra vez.

-Oye Alice. Ya que estamos fuera de servicio, dime. ¿Qué conversabas con Bruce?. Si se puede ssber.

 **-Él dijo que debía sonreír más. Ya sabes lo seria que soy cuando estoy en servicio.**

-Ja ja. Todos somos serios en nuestras funciones. Sobretodo cuando tenemos " _visitas"._

 **-Espero que ahora no te hagas el serio conmigo, ya que con la Almirante eres la excepción.**

-¿Estas celosa?.

Si. Estaba celosa. Aunque me agradaba el sentirme halagada por Bruce. No estaba mal tampoco. Un poco de celos no estaba mal para demostrar una pequeña alarma.

Al llegar a destino, Rick me dice; **_-Esperame dentro de la casa. Debo decirle algo a Milton._**

¿Qué era lo que tenía para degirle que yo no debería ssber?. Mmmm. Me sorprendió aquella actitud por parte de él. ¿No confiaba rn mí el General?. ¿En su subordinada más cercana?.

Asiento con la cabeza y desciendo del coche.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Debía quedarme a solas con Milton en el coche. No podía meter a Alice en ésto. Tal vez se lo haya tomado a mal, pero después todo tendrá una explicación.

 **-Señor. Tengo información.**

-Dime Milton.

 **-No hay tiempo, pero tengo algo para usted.**

Me entrega una memoria SD. **-El contenido está encriptado. Contiene un txt con mi reporte y demás contenido. Para ver la información, vea el correo que le envié a su cuenta personal. No quiero que haga esperar a la Capitana.**

-Gracias Milton. Estaremos en contacto.

 **-Oiga, sin ofender y tampoco quiero meterme en su vida privada. ¿Pero no siente algo por la Almirante y va a "tirarse" a la Capitana Thurland?. Se que soy de confiar y no diré nada, pero piénselo. Creo que ella no es para usted. Debería reivindicar su relación con la Almirante Hayes.**

-Agradezco tu consejo Milton. Veré lo que me deparará el destino.

 **-Bien. Sólo no se olvide de ver el contenido de la tarjeta.**

-Gracias. Puedo bajar yo solo.

Al descender del Mercedes, camino por el porche de la casa. Me acerco lo suficiente como para ver que la puerta de la casa ya había sido abierta. ¿Alice pudo abrirla?. Pero sólo yo podía abrirla. ¿Cómo es posible?. La única forma de abrir la pierta es con mi huella digital. Algo me parecía raro. Abro la puerta lentamente, veo que las luces de la sala de estar estaban parcialmente encendidas.

-¿Alice?.

Cierro la puerta por detrás mío. Camino hacia la cocina y no habia nadie. Vuelvo a la sala de estar y me acerco a la mesita donde estaba ubicado el teléfono junto a los mensajes. Habian 4 mensajes. Cuando pretendo escucharlos, alguien me abraza por detrás. Me entumecí por el susto. Alguien que parecía o suponía que podía ser Alice me susurra; **-Te atrapé de sorpresa.**

-¿Quién carajo eres?.

Sentía algo punzante en mi espalda. Si efectivamente. Se trataba de una voz femenina, pero no era Alice. ¡Carajo!. Me atrapó con la guardia baja. Pero debía calmarme. Podría ser una simple ladrona o hasta una asesina profesional.

 ** _-No_ importa quien sea. Pero tengo un mensaje para ti. Si gritas o haces algo fuera de lugar, la "morena" se muere. ¿Entiendes?.**

-Ella no tiene nada que ver. No hagas estupideces. ¿Qué quieres de mí?.

 **-Sólo te daré un mensaje para tí y para tu séquito. No jodan con "Mulsane".**

-¿Eres la de ayer no?. La que se interpuso en el camino. Cómo no saberlo. Eres astuta y aún no entiendo cómo pudiste ingresar a mi casa. ¿Dónde está Alice?.

 **-Ella está bien. No se ha enterado de nada. Pero si mantienes tu boca cerrada nadie saldrá herido. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?. "No jodan con Mulsane".**

-No se de que hablas.

 **-Sé muy bien de lo que estoy hablando.**

-¿Rick?.

Escuchaba a Alice dentro de la casa. Éso espantó a la supuesta extraña, que en un pestañear desapareció por detrás mío. Dí la vuelta y ya nadie estaba allí. ¿Qué carajo fue eso?. No entendía nada.

-¿Dónde estabas?.

 **-Ingresé a la casa.**

-¿Cómo ingresaste?.

 **-La puerta estaba abierta. Supuse que abriste tú a distancia.**

-Alice. ¿Cómo puedo abrirla a distancia?. Sólo mi huella dactilar me permite abrirla. La puerta estaba abierta desde hace rato.

 **-¿Había alguien dentro?.**

-Olvídalo necesito un baño.

 **-Yo también.**

Se me acerca a mí. Y quiere besarme le respondo con el beso y como si fuera casi automático y utópico, nos desnudamos y fuimos a la ducha a culminar nuestras necesidades mutuas como resultado de la atracción que nos teníamos, si se puede decir de ése modo.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa, minutos antes antes de que Rick ingresara a la limusina junto a Alice_**.

Camino al Turax, Bruce estaba a mi lado en el coche. Yo me limitaba a ver por la ventana.

 **-¿Todo en orden con Rick?.**

-Si. ¿Por qué preguntas?.

 **-Los vi bastante entretenidos en sus asuntos. Como si no me hubiera dado** **cuenta.-** Me responde en un tono muy cortante. Como si el "Bruce chistoso" ya no era el mismo. Algo se le había despertado. Un sentimiento de celos. ¿Era posible?. Ja. Por un lado lo disfrutaba, pero por el otro lado me sentía un poco mal por él. Pero a la vez me pregunto. ¿Por qué sentirme mal por él si hablaba con Alice?.

-¿Qué se siente?. Por lo menos Rick es un viejo conocido. Alice es una desconocida para ti y le dabas charla como si fueran " _los mejores amigos"._

 **-Ja ja ja. ¿Estás celosa?.**

-No. Pero es para demostrarte que tú no eres el único que puedes jugar a éste juego de celos. Yo también puedo.

 **-¿Estás desafiandome?. No seas inmadura Lis. Sabes que Te amo.**

Él apoyaba una mano por sobre la mia, que estaba ubicada en el aparatoso apoyabrazos multifunción del Mercedes.

-Si me amas, comportate bien. Porque veo que no lo estás haciendo.

 **-¿Te refieres a que no puedo empatizar con nadie?. Oh por favor Lisa. Soy un relacionista público además de un empresario. Me sale de adentro no lo hago a propósito. ¿Qué esperas que esté inmutado como una estatua?.**

-No. ¿Pero sólo con la tipa ésa hablas?. Me resulta molesto Bruce. Puedes hablar con cualquiera. Justo con ella.

 **-Y tú con Rick. Y no te digo nada.**

-Rick fue alguien en mi vida. Fue un excelente colega además de "algo mas". Pero eso lo sabemos perfectamente. No hay marcha atrás. Y lo sabemos muy bien. Para que te quedes tranquilo, Rick y yo somos simplemente viejos conocidos.

 **-Hmmm. ¿Conoces la frase "donde hubo fuego...?**

-..Cenizas quedan. Si la conozco. He barrido bien las cenizas.

 **-No soy estúpido Lis. Siempre queda algo. Mira, yo no seré el mejor de los tipos con el que has estado, pero de algo estoy seguro. Cuando te enamoras de alguien y no esperabas que la relación con aquella persona fue fructífera y pierdes todo, por mas que sean muy diferentes, tarde o temprano vuelves para atrás e intentas recuperar algo o reparar el daño. No me vengas a decir que lo superaste porque no es cierto.**

-¿Y tú que sabes del amor si jamás te has enamorado?.

Bruce se puso serio. Ouch. Creo que la había cagado.

-Oh. Bruce lo siento no quise...

 **-Descuida. Te conozco. Prefiero culminar la charla aquí. Sigamos hasta el Turax.**

Creo que fuí dura con él. En si un poco de razón tuvo. Rick todavía estaba en mi cabeza, pero no en el modo al que él se refería directamente, sino en el aprecio que tengo por él. El haber estado enamorada de él, pueden suceder dos cosas. O lo odias de por vida o cambias la carátula del sentimiento hacia ésa persona y puede pasar a la etapa de aprecio, una vez culminada el saneamiento de **_las heridas_ **del corazón.

Tomé mi smartphone y quería ver si había algún mensaje de importancia. Nada. Solo algunos mails de las tres locas del puente. Me informan que todo estaba en orden. Vanessa podía arreglárselas tranquilamente. Había adquirido una basta experiencia.

Al llegar al Turax, nos bajamos del coche. Atrás nuestro venían dos coches mas con Gloval, Claudia, Miriya y Max y la comitiva. Caminamos a través del vestíbulo hasta que tomamos el elevador. Al llegar al piso caminamos con Bruce hasta nuestras habitación. Ingresamos. Él se quitó los zapatos, se abrió un poco la camisa e ingresó al baño sin dirigirme la palabra, mientras yo tomaba asiento en el otro lado de ls cama, me quitaba mis zapatos y me refregaba mis sienes. Al salir Bruce ingresé yo. Me lavé los dientes, me saqué el maquillaje. Al salir del cuarto del baño, lo ví sentado inmutado. Sin decir ni una palabra. Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado.

¿Bruce?.

Él no hablaba. Parecía como que se encontraba medio consternado.

-Oye. Quiero...pedirte disculpas.

Él se encogía de hombros. Me acerco a él y empiezo a besarle la mejilla. Se resistía. Me acerco con cada beso hasta que llego al borde de sus labios. Él se resiste. Me pongo por delante de él y empiezo a besuquearlo con delicadeza a sus labios. Recién ahí se dejó.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y lentamente nos desnudamos. Yo arriba, él abajo, nos hicimos uno. Creo que fueron una de las pocas veces que disfruté el estar con él en la intimidad. Él era mas conservador en cuanto al acto sexual. Y eso que me sorprende, ya que mas alla de mostrar una imagen de casanova, era muy modesto. Tal vez eso era lo que mas me gustaba de él y lo que teníamos en común.

Debía tomar una decisión si dejar mi pasado con Rick y empezar una nueva etapa con Bruce.

La vida en sí siempre es un largo trayecto que nos presenta desafíos constantes. Y una decisión en un punto de inflexión, nos puede llevar al éxito o al fracaso. Nadie tiene la fórmula mágica, para llegar a tener una vida perfecta. Pero a veces cuando nuestro instinto no nos traiciona, la suerte puede estar de nuestro lado.


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo 6_**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick. Horas de madrugada._**

Por segunda vez, tenía sexo con Alice. Vaya que era rara la situación. Hasta hace unas horas, casi fui rehén de una desconocida, que violó el sistema de seguridad de la casa en la que resido. Alice ni se dió cuenta y misteriosamente, ésta persona desapareció.

Éso no me dejó dormir. Lo cual me ocasionó un insomnio que duró toda la madrugada. Me levanté de la cama sin despertarla. Ella dormía plácidamente. Me cambié poniéndome ropa cómoda. Fui al baño y me lavé la cara. Me veía mi rostro de adulto que ya poseía algunas líneas de expresión bastante notorias en mi frente, producto tal vez de la edad o de los picos de estrés que sufro a diario.

Al salir del baño fui a la sala de estar. Allí la notebook me esperaba con la información de la tarjeta SD que Milton me dejó en mano. La enciendo, mientras veo mi smartphone. ¡Vaya!. Noté una notificación. Lisa me había aceptado la solicitud de seguimiento de Instagram. Ya podía acceder a su perfil y ella igual al mío.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa. Minutos antes._**

De madrugada mi vejiga se había llenado. Necesitaba orinar. Vaya que fue hermoso el momento amoroso que pasé con Bruce. Algo fuera de lo común. Creo que jamás hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente de frecuentarnos como corresponde. Me levanto de la cama y él estaba todo enroscado desnudo entre las sábanas. Me pongo una bata que el hotel me proporcionaba como un servicio de cortesía en la habitación. Al orinar veo mi smartphone. Noto la notificación de seguimiento de Rick. ¿Estaría bien ya en aceptarsela?.

Bueno, no estaría mal. La última charla que tuvimos fue fructífera. ¿Por qué no?.

 ** _Le di aceptar._**

Listo. Mutuamente podiamos acceder a nuestros perfiles y al contenido fotográfico.

Salgo del baño y justo un mensaje de la aplicación.

 **-¿Despierta a éstas horas de la madrugada?**

Vaya. No me esperaba un mensaje de él. Se me hizo una sonrisa a la boca.

-Si. Debía hacer mis necesidades nocturnas y justo tuve la pequeña delicadeza de aceptarte la solicitud. Tú también me la habrás aceptado.

 **-Así es. En éste mismo instante estoy viendo tus fotografías.**

-Jaja. ¿Cuáles?.

 **-Casualmente me gusta la que tienes de perfil, pero es muy pequeña.**

-Mmmm. Creo que esa la tengo. Te la paso por si quieres husmear.

 **-Con tiempo.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Mientras me enviaba mensajes con Lisa, veía el contenido de la tarjeta SD de Milton en la notebook. Había un informe seguido del análisis del video, así como una aplicación de filtros que permiten que aquella persona, cosa o lo que sea, se vea con un poco mas de nitidez.

Vaya que era extraño. Parecía a simple vista un humanoide, pero por sus rasgos, parecía femenino. No podía verse con claridad lo que llevaba puesto en su cabeza. A simple vista podría tratarse desde un simple casco hasta unas gafas. Pero no era claro. Leía en paralelo el informe de Milton y decía.

[...] **_El objeto en análisis, se trata de un posible ser consciente, pero el análisis espectral y antropólogo nota una anomalía de un tamaño que no es acorde a la de un humano normal. Los leves movimientos y la repentina desaparición, descartan la probabilidad de una trayectoria establecida._**

¿Desapareció así nomás?. No me sorprendería. Cualquier tecnología que se presume que existe, puede ser utilizada para éstos fines, inclusive para la intimidación.

Necesitaba decírselo a Lisa, pero debía ser cauto en ésta sensible información. Lo que me sucedió ayer, fue algo un poco peculiar pero no tan descabellado. La persona que me atacó ayer, parecía conocer el prototipo Mulsane. Entonces debía ser alguien de la base o algún infiltrado. ¿Tendría que ver con el ser sel video?.

 **-Oye Lisa. ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer? Que tenía algo que decirte pero todavía no podía.**

-¿Te refieres a lo que no podías decirme?.

 **-Si. Correcto. Bueno. Creo que es momento de decírtelo y necesito tu ayuda y confianza y a la vez hermetismo con el asunto.**

Estaba seguro que al contarle a Lisa, me sentiría seguro. Le dije todo al pie de la letra y además lo que me sucedió ayer en casa.

 **-¿Tú estas bien?.**

-Si. Yo estoy bien. Pero lo más extraño es que la puerta de mi casa fue abierta. La casa de los funcionarios en Auckland, poseen un sistema de seguridad que solamente puede desbloquearla la huella dactilar registrada o en caso de emergencia, una llave maestra, o abrirla a distancia.

 **-¿Temes que haya alguien que quiera atentar contra ti?.**

-Seguro. Pero necesito mas información. Por ahora son amenazas.

 **-¿Qué hay del chofer?.**

-¿Milton?. Es un agente. Está limpio. Fue parte de una fuerza especial de élite. Pero no tiene nada que ver, al contrario, él fue testigo de la primer situación, pero no de la segunda.

 **-¿Y Alice?.**

-¿Alice?. Ella no se dió cuenta de nada.

 **-¿Cómo pudo ingresar a tu casa?.**

-Según ella, supuso que la puerta la abrí yo a distancia, lo cual es posible pero solo con una autorización desde el centro de mando en Orakei.

 **-¿Puedo llamarte?.**

-Espera. Voy a un sitio seguro.

Cerré la notebook. Y me fuí hasta fuera de la casa en inmediaciones de un pequeño patio, el cual no usaba demasiado. El patio era un pequeño jardín provisto de flores y un hermoso árbol en el medio.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Me puse algo de ropa cómoda. Como la habitación era una suite, poseía un pequeño balcón. Salí allí y llamé a Rick.

 **-Hola.**

-Acá estoy. Dime.

 **-Activé el canal privado.** **Necesito información con respecto a grupos, células, fundamentalistas que atenten en puntos claves.**

-Tengo información para brindarte. Pero estaría bueno que la compartas conmigo.

 **-No tengo problema. El asunto es que Milton tiene un contacto que de alguna forma, analizó la evidencia. No sé cómo podría reaccionar si te la brindo.**

-Mmmm. Cuando estabamos en el SDF-1, no vivimos éste tipo de situaciones. Pero empecemos de 0. ¿A quién pondrías en la balanza a alguien como yo o a Milton?.

 **-A tí sin lugar a dudas.**

-Hoy en el vuelo a Canberra, nos iremos a un sitio del avión a solas, para conversar. Llévate tu notebook.

 **-Ok. ¿Cómo ha estado la velada?.**

-Creo que bien. No me esperaba la reacción de Bruce. Ja ja.

 **-Ja. Bien por ti.**

-¿La morena?.

 **-No seas mala. Es buena. Fue algo imprevisto. Creo que le gusto. Segunda vuelta con ella.**

-¿Tan rápido?. No te notaba muy apresurado en cuanto tema "chicas".

 **-Tuve mis 3 años de abstinencia desde que no nos vimos más.**

-Si. Es cierto.

 **-Entonces. ¿Te veo luego?.**

-Rick. Yo...

Justo estaba a punto de decirle algo pero Bruce se despertó.

-...tengo que cortar. Nos vemos después.

 **Horas mas tarde. Avión rumbo a Canberra.**

El majestuoso Jet Mach 25 era de la confederación y estaba adaptado a las necesidades, con salas de reuniones, oficinas, comedor, camarotes y demás cosas. Estaba preparado para volar más allá de la atmósfera y su capacidad de vuelo era superior a la de cualquier jet terrestre. Para su diseño, se tomó la base de los antiguos Concorde y se pudo adaptar su diseño siendo cuatro veces mas grande que aquél.

Éstas aeronaves eran de por si muy grandes y podían cubrir vuelos interplanetarios hasta una distancia mayor de tan solo unos 345.000 KM en Mach 20. Pero con una reserva extra de combustible y un sistema de autosuficiencia termonuclear, Tranquilamente se podría viajar hasta la otra punta del sistema solar en tan solo 18 meses.

Era nuevo. Jordan me había explicado que éste tipo de Aeronave se la conocía bajo el nombre de Normanda. Formaría parte de la flota de las futuras Naves colonizadoras de la clase M, que actualmente se construyen en Orakei para descenso a posibles planetas inexplorados. Me habia sorprendido realmente la ingeniería inversa Zentraedi, adaptada a éste tipo de naves. El tamaño de la Normanda, era casi similar al de un antiguo Boeing 747-400, pero con un diseño mas aerodinámico y claramente sus motores estaban dispuestos en la parte trasera, conformando un ala delta enorme de mas de 120 metros de envergadura.

Dentro el fuselaje poseía 3 plantas. La primera estaba destinada para el uso de pasajeros, la segunda tenía camarotes y de la mitad para atrás llegando a la cola de la aeronave, incluía las salas de oficiales, un microcine, mirador simulado (gracias a unas potentes cámaras de alta definición) que permitía una vista panorámica de la parte de arriba de la aeronave, simulando una vista de 360 grados con sofás de cortesía, un minibar y mesas con sillas. La tercera planta estaba conformada por unas salas multipropósito que podían ser usadas como un pequeño centro de operaciones, similar al de un centro de comando. Y adelante, la cabina de mando que era enorme. Conformada por dos pisos. Arriba los pilotos, abajo 6 personas mas que podían monitorear el estado de la nave. Debido a que se trataba de una nave para vuelos interplanetarios, se necesitaba como mínimo 8 personas para hacerlo funcionar.

Jordan se rió cuando le pregunté si además de todo lo que poseía, era transformable como el SDF-1.

Pero el vuelo sería corto. Tan solo nos tomaría unos 30 minutos en llegar a Canberra.

Éramos muchos en ésa aeronave. Se aprovechó para llevar a todos los miembros de la comitiva. La zona de carga era tan grande como la Aeronave. Se acomodaron todos los coches para poder salir del aeropuerto de Canberra cuando llegasemos.

Yo estaba ubicada en una hilera de 6 butacas enfrentadas. La disposición era interesante. Parecía que nos encontrábamos en una sala de estar, pero en realidad se trataban de las butacas para los pasajeros. Lo mejor de todo, era que Normanda podía despegar de forma vertical o por medio del carreteo pero para casos de emergencia.

Volviendo a la disposición de los asientos estabamos los más cercanos dentro de nuestro vínculo. Max, Miriya, Claudia, Bruce, Gloval y yo.

Por lo que ví, Rick estaba al lado nuestro en una misma disposición, con demas personal, incluída la Alice, Jordan y sus asesores. La aeronave ya despegaba y nos dirigíamos con rumbo a Canberra.

 **-Lisa. ¿Qué opinas de ésta aeronave?.**

Claudia me preguntaba con asombro.

-Muy buena. Esta bien construida.

 **-Adaptar los antiguos diseños de los aviones jet y llevarlos a la tecnología actual, es fascinante. Han sabido aprovechar muy bien las tecnologías.**

Veo a Rick conversando con Jordan. Él me mira y me hace una expresión en señal de " _nuestra"_ Situación. Se pone de pie y veo a adonde se dirige. Ingresa por un pasillo y sube unas escaleras.

Esperé un poco y les digo al resto que me tenía que ir a ver algo.

Subo unas escalinatas al primer piso y ahí lo vi a Rick.

 **-Vamos.**

Caminabamos a la par. En el segundo se encontraban unas oficinas. Ingresamos a una y Rick cerró la puerta con el pestillo. Nos ubicamos en un escritorio. Solo había una sola silla y sofá de cortesía.

Rick se sentó en la silla y abrió su notebook. La encendió y la configuró abriendo la información que me iba a mostrar. En un acto un poco osado y a la vez sensual y la verdad sin entender por qué lo hice, me senté en su regazo.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Lisa se tomó la confianza suficiente de hacerlo. ¿Qué decirle?. Ella era así conmigo. Había tanta confianza entre nosotros, que no le podría decirle nada. Aunque una broma no estaría mal tampoco. Debo decirles que me sorprendió su reacción y a la vez me gustó. Sentí que tal vez podríamos darnos un "gusto" o una fantasía. Imposible. Me estaba provocando.

-Sabes que hay cámaras en la Aeronave.

Automáticamente ella se pone de pie y se para al lado mío. Yo Reía como un descarado.

 **-Tarado.**

-Ja ja ja. Es mentira. Ven. Vamos a verlo al sofá que tenemos en la sala.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Le mostré el video del Mercedes. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para analizarlo.

-¿Y qué opinas?.

 **-A simple vista no reconozco ése atuendo. No encaja con alguna facción guerrillera con la que nos hemos enfrentado. Debería verlo mejor y analizarlo a fondo.**

-Esto es lo que tengo.

- **A ver. Quiero retroceder mas el video. ¿Puedo?.**

-Desde ya. Ten. Iré a beber un poco de agua. ¿Quieres?.

 **-Si por favor.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Caray. Quise ser osada. Pero el torpe me hizo una broma de mal gusto. En fin, es éste el tipo de relación que quiero tener con él. De mutua confianza. Analizando el video, noté algo que me llamó la atención.

Desde la perspectiva del video en si, la cámara estaba ubicada enfrente del espejo retrovisor. El coche circulaba por una ruta de varios carriles. Dos en la misma dirección y dos contrarios. Estaba iluminada por un alumbrado. Pero en un instante a metros mas adelante, parte del alumbrado se apagó. Pero el siguiente segmento estaba encendido.

La aparición repentina de aquella cosa, fue lo que lo ocasionó. Es como que generaba algún tipo de anomalía eléctrica en la zona.

Leía el informe que le había hecho el tal Milton. Me sorprendió un poco la forma en la que estaba redactado. Rick mencionó que él pertenecía a aun grupo de élite llamados "Los Cancerberos". Jamas oí de ellos. Pero de existir, se ocultarian en las sombras. Tal vez les convenía permanecer en el anonimato. Porque de esclarecer su existencia, serían sospechosos de cualquier ataque externo a nuestra organización.

Justo me acordé de algo importante. Hace meses atrás, precisamente medio año, hubo un incidente en una ciudad cercana a Nueva Macross. Envié una patrulla y los VT misteriosamente, perdieron energía. Para suerte de los pilotos, éstos pudieron eyectarse y se salvaron. Pero los VT, misteriosamente desaparecieron.

Días mas tarde, fueron encontrados completamente desguasados en una zona remota sin vegetación. Faltaban partes particulares, que comprendían parte de el sistema de propulsión y el cableado eléctrico. Intentaba unir ése incidente con éste, para ver si podía aunque sea hacer memoria y sacar conjeturas. La idea era ayudar a Rick, pero a la vez asegurarnos de nuestra seguridad.

Tomé una hoja y escribía algunos recordatorios. Rick me dejó el vaso de agua y bebí de él un sorbo. Él mientras, revisaba un sobre.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Edmund Hallager, me dejó un sobre hace dos días. El día que me rencontré con Lisa. Lo abrí y poseía documentación de caracter confidencial. Lisa no podría leerlo y apenas lo viera, podría estar en aprietos. Me acomodé de tal forma que ella no pudiera verlos. Pero parecía que ella estaba muy concentrada en el análisis del video.

El sobre contenía un documento, sellado por la Confederación. El contacto era un tal "Chiestre". El mensaje era el siguiente.

 _Al General Hunter:_

 _De nuestra parte, hemos realizado una investigación y hemos revelado un posible intento de atentado en unos días en Canberra. Tenemos a 10 sospechosos claves, que fueron vistos en la zona de Pipimea Head. En la Avenida Tamaki, estos 10 individuos alquilaron una casa de dos plantas en la 183 de la misma avenida, esquina Kohimarama. Uno de ellos fue identificado como Derkond Hiusk. Un Zentraedi Micronizado pero buscado por acto de terrorismo. Cuatro mas son colaboradores directo de él que también fueron identificados. Permanecieron 3 días en el domicilio y se retiraron._

 _Enumeramos a continuación el listado de los sitios que visitaron. Cabe aclarar, que de todos los lugares que visitaron, solo uno pertenece a la Fuerza Armada Aeroespacial de la Confederación de Oceanía._

 _1-Parque de Orakei. 8 de agosto. 14:45 hasta las 15:34. Actividad principal; paseo._

 _2- Tienda de discos frente al bar TAB. 9 de agosto. 12:04. Se reunieron con un masculino identificado como Josh Klaus (sin antecedentes)._

 _3- Tienda de discos Real Groovy. Ubicado en la calle Queen al 369. 9 de agosto 15:45. Ocio.[...]_

Y así sucesivamente varios puntos enumerados con las actividades de éstos tipos.

Había oído hablar de Derkond. Era un rebelde Zentraedi que estuvo en vinculación con un grupo de renegados, bajo las órdenes de Kyron. Pero el tipo desapareció del mapa. Se presumió que estaba fallecido. Pero repentinamente ha aparecido en escena. Éso ya no me gustaba. Jordan debería saberlo. Seguro que lo sabe. Pero ¿Cuál sería el plan de éste tipo?.

Si Derkond pretendía organizar un ataque esquemático en Canberra ¿Cómo lo haría?.

¿Qué elementos utilizaría?.

Veía de reojo a Lisa. Estabamos en silencio en ése sitio. Ella tecleaba en mi notebook y no tenía idea de lo que veía. Desentendiendome un poco de los documentos clasificados, prestaba atención en ella. Me encantaba la pose sexy en la que se encontraba sentada. Cruzada de piernas, con el cabello suelto y seria como siempre, le daba ése toque que me agradaba. Para ser casuales, ella me ve de reojo y me sonríe.

 **-¿Qué miras?.**

Me pregunta de forma agradable y con una hermosa sonrisa.

¿Qué le diría?. ¿Lo hermosa que eres?. ¿Aquella mirada que todavía me cautiva?. Pero ahora ya no. No podía tenerte. Y tú a mi. Ya que no estabamos "solos". Si literalmente en ése sitio, pero en base a nuestro plano sentimental es a lo que me refiero. Ella con Bruce y yo. Bueno con ¿Alice?.

-Te miro. Solo éso hago.

Ella mantiene su sonrisa. Me indica que me acerque a ella. **-Ven aquí. Tengo algo que mostrarte.**

Dejo los papeles dentro del sobre. Me acerco a a ella. Veo una parte del video.

 **-Tengo una teoría**.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Me observaba. No era estúpida. Era aquella sensación de ser observada pero con una buena intención. En el fondo sabía que aún nos seguíamos gustando. Pero estabamos bien. Una pequeña insinuación, no le haría mal a nadie. Y ni siquiera a Rick. Me gustaba sentirme querida. Él me hacía sentir como que aún le importaba y era difícil comprender el sentimiento mutuo que nos teníamos.

En fin, volviendo al trabajo, le conté el incidente de los VT que perdieron energía. Y haciendo algunas evaluaciones y justo estableciendo nexos, llegué a la conclusión de quién podría tratarse.

Se hacen llamar _"Los cazadores grises"._ Su líder es un Zentraedi odioso y resentido con los humanos llamado Derkond Hiusk.[..]

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

¡Oh!. Casualidad. Derkond Hiusk era el nombre que aparecía en el informe confidencial, que Edmund me dejó en mi mano. ¿Debería compartir ésta información con ella?.

Mi intuición me decía que si. Podría confiar en ella. Pero el tema es que, como es una cuestión de estado refiriéndome a la documentación, podría caer preso por compartir información confidencial que no éste autorizada para su desclasificación.

Solo el Presidente de la Confederación, podría autorizarlo.

Dejé que ella continuase con su explicación.

 **Por los pocos datos que tenemos, Hiusk era un miembro del clan de Kyron. Quería destruir a los humanos, pero luego él se separó y decidió formar su propio frente fundamentalista. Se hicieron responsables de algunos ataques esporádicos. Pero lamentablemente son difíciles de capturar. Les hemos perdido el rastro y además son muy hábiles y peligrosos. Si son encontrados, pueden desaparecer en un pestañear. Sabemos que poseen tecnología que desconocemos pero que gracias a ingenieros Meltradis y Zentraedis, nos pudieron darnos un poco de información.**

 **Dominan los camuflajes y la tecnología Fold a la perfección. Tanto que hasta no te podrías darte cuenta del momento exacto cuando lo hacen. Pero tienen una debilidad.**

 **Utilizan una tecnología de Fold rudimentaria pero a la vez eficiente. Para poder utilizarla, deben estar cerca de un campo espectral de energía. Ergo, solo pueden utilizarlo en sitios donde haya energía eléctrica. Por eso viendo el video que me proporcionaste, no me caben dudas de que sea miembro de los cazadores grises.**

Estaba consternado. Lisa me daba información clave y en el maldito informe confidencial, se mencionaba a éste personaje. ¿Qué carajo debía hacer?. ¿Qué pasa si se infiltraron a la Normanda?.

No creo que sean tan estúpidos de hacerlo.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Puede ser que ésta gente esté aquí?.

 **-Creiría que no. Pero quiero creer Rick. Pero lamentablemente no podemos estar tranquilos.**

Me paraba y caminaba de un lado y al otro de la sala. -¿Qué puedo hacer Lisa?. Dime. Quiero que me aconsejes.

 **-Podría aconsejarte, pero debes confiar en mi. ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos?.**

-Mucho. Para no entrar en detalles demasiados íntimos claro está.

 **-Si, pero existe un límite.** **Se que no puedes compartir mucha información. Sería traición. Y eso es una pena dura.**

-Es cierto.

 ** _General Hunter. Se lo solicita en la cabina._**

El altavoz sonó con una voz metálica. Solicitaban mi presencia en la sala de mando del Normanda.

-Me tengo que ir. Será mejor que vuelvas con los demás. Ésta reunión jamas sucedió.

 **-Ok.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

 **-Voy a llevarme la Notebook. Te agradezco por la ayuda que me diste.**

-No fue nada.

Rick se retiró del cuarto. Me quedé allí por unos minutos. Me quedé pensando en ma confianza que recuperamos. ¿Podríamos sobrellevar una nueva "amistad" sin llegar a confrontar?.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Nuestra misión además de ser choferes oficiales de la Confederación, es también la de Agentes y detectar posibles amenazas. Yo ya me había infiltrado desde hace varios años con un propósito.

 _Venganza._

Venganza por la "vida" que me quitaron. Y me refiero a vida con lo que mas amaba. Mi esposa Amanda. Ella era todo para mi.

Voy a contarles un poco de mi. Nací en un país que ya no existe como tal. Se llamaba Argentina. Era uno de los mas bellos de Sudamérica. Después de la Guerra, gran parte de Sudamérica se transformó en un solo estado, conformando una región autónoma. Pero debido a una gran crisis social y política, se produjo una Balcanización. El norte y el sur se separaron y nos vimos envuelto en una gran guerra civil que duró hasta la lluvia de la muerte.

Cuándo sucedió el bombardeo, yo estaba en la provincia de Mendoza, precisamente en San Rafael. El Bombardeo fue tan atroz, que gran parte de la ciudad terminó en cenizas.

Emigré de allí, porque ya no habia nada que hacer. Llegué a Auckland hace 3 años como un refugiado. Como tenía experiencia militar y había formado parte de una fuerza de élite, me enliste como agente a Las Fuerzas Armadas Aeroespacial de la Confederación de Oceanía. Cumplí mi entrenamiento y me gané un puesto como Agente del Servicio Secreto del Alcalde Jordan Teneriff.

Apenas había ocupado mi cargo, me enteré de quién perpetró el ataque en Sudamérica.

Fueron los Zentraedis.

Pero mi esposa...mi amada esposa, ella no falleció en los bombardeos, sino que...

 **-Oye Milton. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

-¿Ah?. Si. Estaba pensando. Digo, custodiando la zona.

- **Me alegro. En breve aterrizaremos. Estaría bueno que empecemos a prepararnos.**

-Si señor.

Cada cual nos preparamos y nos pusimos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Yo estaba más atento a los flancos ciegos. Aquellos puntos claves donde uno podría ocasionar un ataque sorpresa.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Salí de la sala y me dispuse a reencontrarme con mis compañeros.

Claudia me vio. Me senté a su lado.

 **-¿Donde te habías metido?.**

-Estuve un rato a solas con Rick.

 **-¿En serio?. ¿Qué hacías con él?.**

-Necesitaba ayuda con algo. Es algo extraoficial, nada que nos preocupemos.

Pues en realidad era de preocuparse. Si los cazadores grises, estaban por tierras de Oceanía, sería muy grave. Y más aún si Derkond tenía infiltrados. Rick debía estar al tanto de la situación y yo debería ser su retraguardia para defenderlo.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Me encontraba en la cabina de mando del Normanda. Me traía recuerdos de lo que era el SDF-1. Era similar. Me acerco al Comandante.

-Digame.

 **-General, ya estamos cerca del aeropuerto de Canberra. Pero tenemos un código beta por una Tormenta muy fuerte. No podremos aterrizar de forma vertical, deberemos hacerlo con carreteo.**

El código beta era una señal de emergencia. Una tormenta estaba azotando a Canberra.

-Entendido. Procedan.

Me salí de la cabina. Me dirigía al primer piso donde estaba la sección de pasajeros. Me ubico en mi sitio y me pongo el cinturón.

Jordan me ve.

 **-¿Todo en orden General?.**

-No. El aterrizaje será complicado. Se reportó una tormenta fuerte en Canberra.

 **-General. ¿Pudo ver el sobre?.**

-Si. Luego hablaré con usted sobre aquello.-Le respondía a Edmund. Alice estaba con su smartphone.

Observé el otro grupo de butacas cercano al nuestro. Allí estaba Lisa y los demás. Max me ve y me sonríe. Yo le hago una seña a modo de compañerismo.

El reencontrarnos con Max, fue algo positivo para mi nostalgia. Solo cruzamos pocas palabras. Pero seguramente, cuando aterricemos en Canberra, tendremos uns charla más estrecha.

Luego me enfoqué en Lisa. Ella conversaba con Gloval. Al terminar de hablar, dirige su atención hacia Bruce.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Le dije a Gloval que la idea es presentarnos frente a los líderes de cada partido para generar empatía. Sería de gran importancia que podamos estrechar lazos desde muy temprano. Ya que ellos, deben leer el acuerdo y luego llevarlo discutir en las cámaras. Conociendo su sistema de gobierno, similar al Británico, el Primer Ministro solo era una figura "Simbólica" con respecto al parlamento en si. El Presidente de la Confederación, solo hacia de mero administrador de las actividades internas, siendo su función el de organizar las necesidades y peticiones del flanco ciudadano.

Aquí lo que realmente valía, era el Parlamento propiamente dicho. Y curiosamente, los que tenían mas poder, eran los miembros.

 ** _-Señores pasajeros, les habla el Comandante. Preparados para el aterrizaje. La temperatura en Canberra es de 23 grados, húmedad del 99 %. En éste instante la ciudad está bajo una tormenta, por lo tanto por razones de seguridad emprenderemos un aterrizaje convencional por carreteo en pista. Por favor permanecer en sus lugares respectivos, con cinturones colocados. Muchas gracias._**

El aterrizaje fue bueno. Casi no sentimos el carreteo. Jordan se nos acercó.

 **-Amigos. Hemos llegado a la Capital de la Confederación. No descenderemos por las escalinatas, sino directamente por la "salida" ubicada en la base de la Normanda. Ya que llueve mucho. Se subirán a los vehículos oficiales, que están en el depósito de la nave.**

-Desde luego Señor.- Le responde Gloval.

Nos salimos de nuestros asientos y una muchedumbre caminaba por los pasillos de la aeronave rumbo al depósito ubicado en la base de la Aeronave. Rick se me pone a mi lado. Bruce estaba atrás, conversando con un grupo de personas por lo que pude notar. Me resulta un poco peculiar. No reconocía sus rostros.

 **-¿Te gustó el aterrizaje?.**

-Si. Fue silencioso.

 **-La Normanda posee un sistema antigravitacional, conformado por generadores cinéticos de materia oscura. Eso permite que el aterrizaje sea mas suave.**

-No me hagas recordar eso. ¿Recuerdas el primer despegue del SDF-1?.

 **-Ja ja ja. Si lo recuerdo. Un desastre.**

Me reía con él. Una anécdota. Recuerdo que Gloval se había enojado muchísimo. Pero se ve que los de la Normanda funcionaban bien, ya que ninguno de ellos se habían desprendido.

Llegamos a la base. Estaban todos los vehículos oficiales de La Confederación. Jordan nos explicaba cómo sería el procedimiento del protocolo de bienvenida.

Debido a las fuertes lluvias, los vehículos saldrían de la Aeronave por una rampa en la parte del medio.

Se nos indicó ubicarnos en vehiculos. Yo ingresé a una limusina Mercedes con capacidad para seis personas. En ella, ingresamos Bruce, Gloval, Rick y Jordan. El conductor era el tal Milton Jerkins. El agente que Rick me nombró.

De forma ordenada emprendimos viaje hasta una zona del Aeropuerto que estaba resguardada de las torrenciales lluvia que sufría la ciudad. Nos detuvimos en una zona de embarque. Allí, fuimos recibimos por un grupo de personas. Una de ellas era el:

Primer Ministro de la Confederación.

 ** _Benedict Goersefeld._**

El Presidente de la Confederación.

 ** _Erwin Morika._**

Benedict parecía un hombre agradable. Nos dió la bienvenida de una forma cálida, al igual que Erwin.

 **-Un gusto en conocerlos. He escuchado historias con respecto a su padre Almirante. Él era un hombre honorable, al igual que el General aquí presente.**

Ya se dirigía a Rick.

-Gracias Señor Primer Ministro.- Le responde Rick.

 **-Bueno. Vengan por aquí. Los vehículos oficiales darán la vuelta para salir por el camino custodiado. En realidad la idea era recibirlos en pista con una ceremonia de bienvenida. Pero debido a las condiciones climatológicas, solos podremos confirmarnos con ésta bienvenida modesta. Sepan disculparnos.**

-Oh por favor. No se preocupen. No hay problema.

Los autos diplomáticos llegaron para recibirnos. Nos subimos a la Limusina y emprendimos la marcha hacia la Casa de Gobierno de Yarralumla de la Confederación. El trayecto fue corto, ya que estaba cercano al aeropuerto. Había poca gente por las calles, debido al mal tiempo.

El edificio era realmente majestuoso. Era de la época de la colonización Británica donde la Reina se hospedaba cuando visitaba el país. Ahora si bien estaba abierto al público, en ésta ocasión sería destinado para una reunión oficial con los jefes de cada uno de los partidos políticos que conforman el Parlamento de la Confederación.

Ingresamos a una sala de estar, realmente hermosa. Se encontraba unos cuadros hermosos en las paredes, unos muebles de la época victoriana, una alfombra bonita que cubría casi toda la sala y la bandera de la Confederación. La bandera era un círculo entrecortado en segmentos con las banderas de los antiguos países que conformaron Oceanía. En el medio del círculo, un sol y el fondo de color celeste.

En la sala, se encontraba los representantes y líderes de cada partido. Nos presentamos formalmente y nos ubicamos en una mesa larga a la vista de periodistas y grupo fílmico. Procedimos a una charla de bienvenida.

 **-Bueno. Ya que estamos los máximos responsables aquí, empecemos con el pliego del acuerdo bilateral.**

-Bien. Empecemos.-Decía Gloval.

Aquí la idea sería dejar que hable Henry. Nosotros solo representamos el aspecto militar de Nueva Macross y de la GTU. Recordemos que ellos, no estan alineados con nosotros. Entonces que mejor que un diplomático como él, pueda representarnos mejor. No era buena idea que la milicia no se mezcle con los propósitos de los principios del tratado. Con Jordan el asunto era otro, ya que él fue el interlocutor entre Nueva Macross y La Confederación.

 **-Su excelencia. Hemos leído el tratado. Si bien los puntos son interesantes, hay algo que no entendemos. Ustedes solicitan ayuda comunitaria. Desde ya, nuestra Confederación no tiene inconvenientes en ofrecerles la ayuda que necesitan. Pero ¿Por qué un tratado?.**

-Es mas que nada para garantizar que se cumpla. Verá Señor Primer Ministro, en el pasado los tratados internacionales de carácter bilateral, fueron el principal instrumento de conciencia ante el cumplimiento del acto. Debido a que nuestra esfera social y política actual, a sufrido un cambio significativo, nos vemos obligados a que el procedimiento sea lo mas formal posible. Nosotros reconocemos a la Confederación como un Estado único y soberano. Entendemos que a raíz del bombardeo sufrido, por entidades que exceden la capacidad de nuestras leyes conocidas desde entonces, éste instrumento público es la herramienta principal para la apertura de una futura colaboración entre La Confederación y el GTU. No les pedimos que sean parte del GTU. Simplemente que nos brinden ayuda y nosotros se lo recompensaremos.

Luego de aquellas palabras de Gloval El Primer Ministro y el Presidente se miraban entre si. Realizaban expresiones positivas de aceptación y asienten con sus cabezas.

 **-Excelente medida. Estamos de acuerdo. Claro que conforme a nuestras normas, éste tipo de tratados deben ser discutidos en el parlamento. Aquí se encuentran los líderes de cada bancada. Los escucharemos.**

Hicimos las presentaciones. Cada uno de ellos parecían personas armables. Leyeron y revisaron nuevamente cada uno de los artículos. Los líderes de bancada estaban de acuerdo y si bien, hicieron algunas aclaraciones que no les quedó claro con respecto a algunos artículo. Gloval me autorizó a responderlas. También hicieron mención con respecto a la multa de Rick.

 **-Eso saldrá de mi cuenta. Se los garantizo.**

Les respondió Rick con amabilidad y un poco en gracia. Ambos rieron entre sí al igual que Jordan.

En fin. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y sin muchas modificaciones, dieron aviso y enviaron el pliego del acuerdo al Parlamento para ser discutido.

Nos esperaría un almuerzo de bienvenida y mientras tanto, recorríamos la antigua casona.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Resguardado de las lluvias torrenciales, estabanos junto a la comitiva cuidando los flancos. Hasta que recibí el llamado de Claire.

¿Qué debo decir con respecto a ella?.

Claire era un contacto de inteligencia desde hace varios años. Ella era la voz de nuestras indicaciones en cada misión. Ella me llamaba " _Boss"_ de forma armoniosa debido a que en alguna misión partícular, fui el líder.

Atiendo por medio de u auricular.

-Claire.

 **-Boss. Tenemos un problema. Uno de nuestros contactos cercanos a los Cancerberos, detectó una anomalía eléctrica cercano a la casa de gobierno.**

-¿Ubicación?.

 **-Doce en punto. A 400 metros. ¿Recuerdas a Pelt?.**

-Si.

 **-Esta cerca de ti. Te contactará. También hicimos algo de inteligencia con respecto a la entidad femenina que amenazó al General.**

-Pasame los datos.

 **-Es una cazadora gris, llamada Aris. Es una Meltradi peligrosa. Es una asesina serial. Que no haya asesinado al General Hunter, significa que lo quieren vivo.**

-Maldición. Estaré atento. Esperaré a Pelt.

Siento alguien tocandome el hombro izquierdo. Giro en dirección a mi hombro y allí estaba Pelt. Una mujer talentosa a lo que se refiere a infiltraciones y falsificación de identidades. Era una agente profesional experta en su campo.

-Claire, mi " _esposa"_ me llama.

 **-Excelente. Cuidense.**

Ceso la comunicación.

Pelt se me acerca a la oreja. Podía sentir su voz reconfortante y pasiva. Muy suave y tranquila. Era de nervios de acero, pero tenía un control excelente de sus emociones. Una Cancerbero fría y muy competente. Letal como su físico envidiable.

 **-Perdon que me presenté tarde Boss. Pero no fue fácil hacerme pasar por alguien de la comitiva del GTU.**

-Descuida. Conozco tus métodos. Debemos cuidar la integridad del General. ¿Escuchaste lo que Claire dijo?

 **-Si. Hemos revisado el área. Parece ser que Aris y su equipo estan por éstos sitios. Propongo que no salgan al parque.**

-¿Cuál es tu identidad?.

Pelt me muestra su tarjeta. Representaba a alguien llamada Amanda Leeks. Era una asesora financiera del GTU. Justo Amanda. ¿No tenías mejor nombre que ponerte Pelt?. Encima en nombre clave la llame " _Mi esposa"_.

-Vaya. Te la has rebuscado.

 **-Siempre lista y a un paso por delante.**

Ok. Prefiero que te unas al grupo de aquellas personas. ¿Alguien peligroso?.

 **-Hay tres personas que las tengo vigiladas. Si bien estan limpias, dudo de la procedencia de sus documentaciones.**

-¿Pueden ser refugiados?.

 **-Si también. Pero estaré atenta. Me sumo al grupo.**

-¿Claire te ha nombrado a alguien que haya contactado con ella?.

 **-No. Pero Hitch está en Sidney por lo que averigüé.**

-¿El viejo Hitch Tarduma?.

- **Así** **es.**

Hich Tarduma. Un solitario. Le deciamos _trotamundos_. Él podía aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo. La última vez que lo ví, fue en el 99, antes que la "cosa" ésta llamada SDF-1 se estrellase en Artaria del Sur.

Le perdimos el rastro. Cuando decidimos separarnos, todos mantuvimos contacto durante un tiempo prolongado. Pelt siempre fue muy cercana a mí. Los demás si bien cada tanto se contactaban, el viejo trotamundos había desaparecido del mapa.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Hitch._**

Claire me había llamado. Viaje de Sidney a Canberra. Alquilé un coche y me acerqué lo mucho que pude hasta la casa de gobierno. Estaba tras los rastros de una mujer extraña. Ella había alquilado un coche también y ví que tenía un bolso negro. Reduzco la marcha hasta estacionarse frente a una arboleda. Si bien llovía demasiado, ella se las arregló para desaparecer de mi vista.

Pero yo estaba preparado con una tecnología de última generación Zentraedi. Un detector de anomalía Espacio-Temporal. Si alguien utilizaba un aparato que ocasionase una curvatura, podría detectarlo con facilidad. Me puse los lentes y ella ya era "visible". Claro que mi coche se apago y el alumbrado público también. En realidad poseía una tecnología que curvaba la luz de tal forma que se volvía invisible. Lo que sí tenía una velocidad sorprendente. Tal vez el traje que llevaba puesto, le ocasionaba algún tipo de habilidad motriz. Se movía muy rápido. Como con destellos de luz. Por cada paso que daba, se materializaba y se desmaterializaba.

Me acerqué lo suficiente, como para destabilizar su sistema de sigilo.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Bruce._**

Recorría la mansión. Se me ocurrió ir al parque y allí me encontré a Alice. ¿Cómo evitar a una preciosura como ella?. Se la notaba un poco aburrida, ya que Rick y Lisa estaban en reunión con los máximos representantes de la Confederación.

Me acerqué a ella, solo para contemplar el gran parque. Al fondo un lago del cual no conocía su nombre.

Me pongo a su lado. Ella notó mi presencia y para mi sorpresa, ella inició la charla.

 **-¿Bonita vista no?.**

-Vaya. ¿Ahora inicias las charlas?.

 **-Dijiste que fuera más simpática.**

-No no. Ja ja ja. Dije que estaría bueno que rías.

 **-Ser simpática y reir es lo mismo.**

-No. Porque puedes ser simpática y no tienes necesidad de reir o viceversa.

 **-Eres molesto ¿Sabes?.**

-¿Y para que hablamos?.

 **-Solo quise iniciar una conversación, eso es todo. Me gusta la vista al lago, que tiene el parque de ésta casa.**

Observamos por un minuto el parque, cuando noté algo extraño. Un movimiento entre unos árboles y algo como un rayo. Actúe rápido y tomé a Alice por los hombros y la tiré al suelo.

-¡Abajo!.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Estaba del otro lado de la Casa cuando escuché gritos y sonidos de disparos. Desefundé mi arma reglamentaria y corrí con cautela pegado al muro. Recibo una comunicación de Pelt, por medio del auricular que llevaba puesto en mi oreja.

 **-Boss. Hay alguien en el parque.**

-¿Lo viste?.

 **-Debe ser el causante de la anomalía eléctrica que nos habló Claire.**

-La veo. Es una sombra "transparente". Voy a dispararle.

Le dí unos tiros.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Escuchamos los disparos. Automáticamente todos fuimos llevados a un subsuelo en presencia de agentes y parte de la comitiva.

Lisa se me acerca a mí.

 **-¿Qué rayos sucede?.**

-Posible atentado. Espero que Milton esté bien.

 **-¿Bruce?. ¡Bruce!.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Bruce._**

Alice y yo estábamos tirados en el suelo. Veía a un agente disparándole a la nada misma. Hasta que de golpe y sin ningún tipo de razón alguna, la imagen de un cuerpo apareció. Ví también a otro tipo entre los matorrales acercarse a ésa cosa y estaba apuntando con un especie de rifle.

La cosa ésta desapareció. El agente aún tenía apuntando su arma casi a la nada misma.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Veía a alguien acercarse y le apunté. Pero éste, hizo una señal con su mano que reconocí.

-No puede ser. ¿Hitch?.

El tipo asiente con la cabeza y desaparece esprintando entre los matorrales.

Me acerco lo suficiente como para ver un camino por debajo que era prácticamente inaccesible. Habían dos vehículos estacionados. Recibo una comunicación de Claire

 **-Boss. Ésa era Aris la cazadora gris. Veo que te has encontrado con Hitch. Pero sabes como es él. Es solitario. Trabaja a distancia.**

-Lo sé. Me hizo la señal de la "manada".

 **-Trata de no generar demasiada discordia. Derkond puede estar por allí cerca. Pero no aparecerá así nomás. Él es muy astuto. Puede cambiar de personalidad hasta de aspecto**.

 ** _Desde el aspecto de un desconocido._**

Buen trabajo Aris. Los estamos tanteando. Debo mantenerme en el anonimato. Nadie sospecha de que estoy aquí con los demás. Se me acerca un asistente.

 **-Señor. No podremos salir del subsuelo hasta que la zona esté sellada.**

-Ok. No hay problema. Aquí esperaremos.

Se me acerca el torpe del General Hunter.

 **-Señor. ¿Todo en orden?.**

-Si Rick. Tranquilo. Supongo que en breve saldremos de aquí.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Desde ** _la perspectiva de Milton._**

Me acerqué a los dos coches. Eran de alquiler ya que poseían el logo de la empresa empotrado en la luneta.

Varios colegas se acercaron para revisarlos mejor.

-No toquen nada.

 **-¿Llamamos al escuadrón especial?**

-Si. Saquen a todos de aquí. Ahora.

 **-Si señor.**

Uno de mis colegas ingresa a la casa. Inician el desalojo de los que se encontraban en la planta baja de la mansión.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Bruce._**

La levanté del suelo. Ella aún intentaba de entender lo que sucedió. Se la notaba un poco consternada. Estaba bien.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

 **-Estoy mejor gracias.** Ella me abrazó. Pero justo para mi mala suerte, Lisa se apareció.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

¿Qué sucedió?. No entendíamos nada. Salimos del subsuelo y allí los vi. A ambos. Encima que me preocupé por él, estaba abrazado a ésta tipa. ¿Cómo podría reaccionar?. Solo emití un pequeño suspiro. Estaba a salvo. Se oyeron tiros pero nosotros no vimos con claridad lo que sucedió. En el fondo tenía ganas de matar a Bruce, pero por otra parte, Rick estaba conmigo. Y eso me hizo sentir bien. Me protegió.

-Bruce. ¿Que pasó?.

 **-No lo sabemos con certeza** **. Algo apareció. Como una cosa transparente que se movía a pasos rápidos.**

-¿Tú estás bien?.

 **-Si. Estoy bien.**

-Que bueno. Ya que te veo bien acompañado.

Mi cinismo me ganó de mano. ¿Qué le iba a decir?. ¿Qué esta bien?.

 **-Disculpenos Almirante. Es que Bruce quiso protegerme.**

-Eres militar de élite. ¿No puedes defenderte sola?.

 **-Bueno, con ése criterio y con mi debido respeto Almirante, creo que usted tampoco. Por lo que tengo entendido, los han refugiado en el subsuelo de ésta mansión. ¿No tuvo la valentía de salir de allí?.**

 **-Creo que ya hemos aclarado la situación. Gracias Bruce por proteger a** **Alice**.-Le dijo Rick. Salvando el día.

Él se me acerca. -No te enojes con él.

 **-¿Cómo no enojarme si cada situación que sucede los veo juntos?.**

 _ **Desde** **la perspectiva de Rick**_.

No puedo creerlo. Recién hemos sufrido un atentado y ésta se pone de celos. Milton se me acerca y nos fuimos a un sitio alejado del resto. Necesitaba saber que sucedió arriba, mientras nosotros estábamos refugiados en el subsuelo.

Milton me contó todo.

-¿Era una sola?.

 **-Si. Pero un antiguo colega pudo interceptarla a tiempo.**

-¿Uno de tu antiguo grupo?.

 **-Si.**

-Milton, no puedes actuar así nomás. Debes avisarme si harás una operación encubierta.

 **-Mi grupo se está refundado. Si le digo que somos tres por ahora. ¿No se enojará conmigo?.**

-Me enojaré menos contigo si es que dices todo lo que haces.

 **-Si señor. Lo siento. Bueno. Somos 3 por ahora. Uno de nosotros, trabaja en solitario pero a distancia.** **Y otra es una agente que está en la comitiva que vino con el GTU.**

-¿Puede presentarmela para tomar nota?

 **-Es que tenemos reglas. Reglas muy estrictas. Mire, no puedo hablar aquí. Prefiero en la limusina.**

-Llamaré a la Almirante. Ella es de confianza.

 **-No señor. Lo siento. Pero confíe en mí. Le mostraré como funciona ésto. Sólo escucheme. ¿De acuerdo?.**

-Milton, yo de verdad me gustaría aceptar...

 **-Disculpe General.**

Se me había acercado el Señor Primer Ministro Goersefeld.

-Dígame señor.

 **-Me temo que hemos suspendido la asamblea. Todos serán llevados al Hotel Bay. Lo siento. También he ordenado el despliegue de un marco de seguridad en el Parlamento. Ha sido evacuado. Por nuestra seguridad mas que nada. Debe ordenar a su equipo que todos los edificios sean custodiados. Es una orden directa General.**

-Entendido Señor Primer Ministro.

Conforme a las normas de la Confederación, me ví obligado dentro del cumplimiento del deber, en ordenar custodia permanente en todo Canberra, sincronizando todo con Edmund y mismo con el Comisario de Policía de Canberra.

Me alejo de Milton y me acerco a Jordan. Lisa me observaba.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Vi a Rick acercarse a Jordan. Pero me llamó la atención que estuviera hablando con Milton.

Mientras Claudia y los demás se me acercan.

-¿Todos estan bien?.

 **-Si. Por supuesto. Estamos bien..**

Me alegro. Maldición. Tengo que saber lo que sucede y ahora.

Me acerco a Rick, no tenía idea de lo que conversaba con Jordan. Tan solo necesitaba saber si estabamos en peligro inminente.

#

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick. Segundos antes._**

-Señor. Debemos evacuar.

 **-En eso estoy de acuerdo General. Iremos a la parte trasera y abordaremos los vehículos.**

Milton se acerca a nosotros.

 **-Señor. Yo llevaré al General. Usted irá con Terry.**

Milton y yo nos dirigimos al Mercedes que estaba aparcado a un lado de la casona. Los demás se estaban acomodando. Varios VT en modo guardian, tanquetas, vehículos de resguardo, helicópteros y batroids nos custodiaban. Cuando me subí a la parte de atrás y Milton se acomodó tras el volante del coche, Lisa sorpresivamente se sube desde el otro lado.

-¡Lisa!. ¿Pero qué haces...?

 **-¡Quiero saber lo que está sucediendo!. ¡Y no voy a aceptar un NO como respuesta.**

 **-¡Almirante!. Con mi debido respeto no puede estar aquí.-** Le respondía Milton.

 **-¿¡Quién lo dice!?. ¿Tú?. ¡Soy una autoridad máxima!. Al igual que el General. Con mi debido respeto usted se puede ir al carajo. Así que díganme que está pasando o de lo contrario, tomaremos medidas.**

-Almirante. Ésto es territorio soberano. No puede tomar decisiones como se le dé la gana.

 **-Pues para su información, La Confederación es un territorio no reconocido aún por la GTU. Nosotros somos los herederos de la ONU. Así que lo que me diga, no tiene ningún tipo de validez, siempre y cuando en términos generales y dentro de éste maldito coche, necesito saber lo que sucede. ¿Quién empezará?. ¿Tú?. ¿O él?.** -Señalandome a mí.

Milton la miraba con nervios de acero. Pero ella tenía razón.

-Milton. Es de confiar. En serio. La conozco desde hace bastante.

 **-Ok. De acuerdo. ¡Usted nada mas!. ¡Nadie de su vínculo debe saber lo que diré camino al hotel!. ¿De acuerdo?**

 **-No me hable así. Dirigase bien hacia mi persona.**

-Lisa por favor. Él sabe tanto o mas que nosotros.

 **Ya lo veremos**.-Responde ella cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos. Podía ver su tenacidad. Me era conocida. Era la Hayes a la que yo recordaba. Siempre dura y firme como todo militar. ¿Quién podría negarse a ella?.

 **-Conduce.**

-Si Almirante.

El servicio de seguridad nos abrían las puertas de hierro forjado y el Mercedes arranca a toda prisa siendo escoltado por demas vehículos de fuerzas de seguridad y demás que transportaban a la comitiva.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva se Lisa._**

Me puse firme. Necesitaba oir lo que éste tipo tenía para decir.

-Soy toda oídos. ¡Hable!

 **-Ok. Soy miembro de una fuerza de élite que hasta hace unos años se mantuvo parcialmente inactiva. Detuvimos nuestras actividades luego de la lluvia de la muerte. Pero continuamos con nuestros monitoreos constantes, previendo posibles amenazas. Somos Los Cancerberos. Antiguamente eramos 8. De los 8, solo 4 mantuvimos contacto para que de alguna forma, nuestra organización se mantuviera parcialmente activa, pero sin trabajo de campo.**

-Ok. Continúe.

 **-Años después, a raíz del bombardeo me fuí de mi lugar de origen. Emigré hasta aquí en Oceanía. No tenía idea que existiera. En fin, me infiltré, hice un curso como agente y conseguí el empleo como miembro del Servicio Secreto del Alcalde Jordan Teneriff en Auckland. Pero mi actividad con los Cancerberos continuó. Hasta que...**

Milton hizo una pausa. Algo no andaba bien con él.

-¿Hasta qué?. Siga.

 **-Sucedió algo. Una desgracia en mi vida. Y a raíz de ésa desgracia, no he descansado hasta encontrar al culpable de ésto.** **Tenemos un enemigo en común.**

-¿Derkond Hiusk?

 **-Así es.** **Es un Zentraedi malévolo. Con un plan sistemático de terminar con nuestra existencia. Se aprovecha de que estamos en plena reconstrucción. Entonces, se apiada de los mas desamparados. Haciéndoles creer que los humanos verdaderos son parte del pasado.**

 **-Instaurando una revolución. Osea en contra de nosotros.** Mencionaba Rick.

 **-Derkond es un resentido de la vida como la conocemos. No tenemos muchos datos sobre él.-** Respondía Milton.

-Pero nosotros si. Hemos seguido su rastro desde que ha atacado sitios importantes en infraestructura militar y tecnológica. Ni Britai quiere enfrentarse a él. Fue discípulo de Kyron. Y por lo que descubrimos, él a organizado su propio grupo de ataque. La pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que quiere?.

 **-Lisa. La que me atacó en mi casa. ¿Quién es Milton?.**

 **-La que lo atacó General, se llama Aris. Es una Meltradi asesina. Despiadada. Pero no te ha asesinado por alguna razón en particular.**

-Me susurró a la oreja que detengamos el proyecto Mulsanse.

 **-Mulsane representa un amenaza para ellos. El último prototipo ha sido muy avanzado y utiliza una tecnología innovadora que permite conectar sinapsis nerviosas, aumentando la habilidad de ataque**.

Mantuvimos silencio. Faltaba cada vez menos para llegar al hotel.

-¿Cuántos infiltrados tenemos Milton?.

 **-De mi grupo 2. Incluído yo.**

-¿Quiénes son los otros dos?.

 **-Una mujer y un hombre. La mujer está en su comitiva. Pero tranquila. Es de confianza. La conozco de toda la vida. El otro es un hombre que trabaja en solitario pero a distancia.**

-¿Puedo saber quien es?.

 **-No. Por razones de seguridad. Nuestra coordinadora me ha revelado que posiblemente, Derkond esté aquí. Entre nosotros. Puede ser un infiltrado, pero tenemos una teoría.**

-¿Cuál?.

 **-No es del GTU y tampoco de la RDF. Es de la Confederación. Derkond es astuto y tiene capacidad de suplantar identidades. Puede crear la vida de una persona. Pasado y presente. Tiene ésa capacidad. Hasta puede cambiar de género si lo desea. Es por eso que es difícil de localizarlo. Siempre recomiendo vigilar actitudes sospechosas de ciertas personas. Como gestos, frases, modos de vida. Aunque no lo crea, él puede escudarse fácilmente, pero tarde o temprano cometerá algún error. Nadie es perfecto. Inclusive él.**

-¿Por qué de la Confederación?.

 **-La Confederación tiene sus pro y sus contras. Una de sus mayores debilidades, es que su programa de refugiados suele saltearse normas de seguridad básicas. Ejemplo el General. Tranquilamente él pudo ser Derkond. Pero gracias a un análisis riguroso y profundo de identidad a lo que nosotros los Cancerberos le llamamos ITAP (Introducción de Tácticas Adyacentes de Personalidad), descartamos que lo fuera. No le puedo explicar cómo es el procedimiento.**

 **-Un momento Milton. ¿Tú me has hecho eso?.**

 **-Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta General. Toma su tiempo. Si falla en alguna prueba, significa que está suplantando una identidad.**

-¡Espera un momento!. ¿Cómo funciona el ITAP?. ¿Es algo chequeado?. ¿Algo fehaciente?.

 **-Es un conjunto de procedimientos. Sólo puedo limitarme a ésa información. Pero en éste momento, estamos llevando a cabo 3 ITAP en conjunto sobre tres posibles blancos.**

-¿Quiénes?.

 **-Uno es el Alcalde Jordan Teneriff. El segundo el Primer Ministro Benedict Goersefeld. Y la tercera la Capitana Alice Thurland.**

Allí hubo otro silencio que duró apenas unos segundos. Observé a Rick. Él se encogió de hombros. Como desentendido en base a la situación de ella.

 **-Está limpia, al menos que se demuestre lo contrario.** \- Respondía Rick con naturalidad.

Al llegar al hotel, ya habían policías y miembros de las fuerzas de seguridad. Al descender yo, ví que Rick se quedó unos segundos mas conversando con Milton. Yo me alejé de allí y detrás nuestro, Gloval descendió del otro Mercedes y se me acerca a mí.

 **-Lisa. ¿Todo en orden?.**

-No. Hay un problema. Después le cuento. Pero no aquí.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Me dejaron un informe que detallaba los movimientos de Derkond. No me quedaba claro si Edmund realizó la operación encubierta o tuvo colaboración con Milton. Mi mente era un mar de dudas y necesitaba esclarecerlas.

-Milton. Debo decirte algo de importancia.

 **-Dime Rick.**

-Me dejaron un informe en mi mano. En él, detalla que Derkond estuvo aquí hace días. Alquiló un apartamento junto a otras personas y después misteriosamente desapareció.

 **-Mmmm. ¿Quién se lo dejó?.**

-Mi asesor de seguridad. Edmund Hallagher.

 **-No tengo nada en contra de él. Pero en estos momentos, le recomiendo discreción. No confío en su informe. Me gustaría verlo cuando pueda. Si no le molesta.**

-Desde luego. Se lo alcanzaré.

Me bajo del Mercedes y voy al vestíbulo. Allí me encontré con Edmund y Alice. Bruce estaba conversando con Max. Estabamos listos pars ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Llegué a la mía que estaba ubicado en el cuarto piso. El hotel si bien era de 4 estrellas, era de tamaño medio. En total poseía 500 habitaciones. 100 por piso y 5 pisos en total. Estaban subdividido en Suites en el piso quinto. Pero podían readaptarse para alojar a mas personas.

En mi caso preferí algo mas modesto. Una habitación con un balcón, un escritorio y un sofá con sala de reuniones. Nada mas que eso. Ya que debía mantener reuniones con diferentes directivos y miembros del GTU. No necesitaba una Suite como algunos para sentirse mas cómodos. Si bien la fisonomía de mi habitación se asemejaba a la de una Suite, no lo era realmente. Ya que eran dos habitaciones adaptadas y conectadas. El diseño de modularidad, estaba a propósito destinado para ése fin. La sala pertenecía a una suite, pero ésta se separó con una pared que se podía desplegar electrónicamente desde arriba. Del otro lado de la pared, quedaba solamente la cama de dos plazas y el baño. Ésa habitación podía usarse para otros huéspedes y pasaba a ser una "senior ejecutiva". Mi habitación en realidad era una standard de base doble pero con balcón. Solo tenía ducha y un escritorio. La del otro lado era una Suite ejecutiva, pero que cortandola a la mitad gracias a la pared electrónica, se podía transformar en lo antes descripto.

Al ingresar, mi valija estaba en inmediaciones de la habitación. La coloqué sobre la cama y comencé a desarmarla. Ordené todo. Vi el reloj y eran las 12:00. Tenía hambre. Necesitaba comer algo. Cuando me dispuse a salir de la habitación y recorrer el hotel, alguien toco a mi puerta.

Me acerco.

-¿Quién es?.

 **-Soy Bruce Rick.**

Abro la puerta y él estaba allí.

 **-Buenas tardes General. Disculpe si lo interrumpo.**

-Oh. No te preocupes Bruce. Estaba a punto de ir a almorzar.

 **-Si. Yo también. ¿Puedo hablar algo contigo?.**

-Desde luego. Ven. Vamos a recorrer el hotel.

 **-Por supuesto.**

Bruce el novio de Lisa, parecía agradable. Jamas me cayó mal. Al contrario, parecía un muy buen tipo. Pero notaba que la relación entee ellos, no andaba bien como se esperaba. Jamás se los veía juntos. Mas allá que ella, la noche anterior me insinuó que estuvo con él. Recorrimos el pasillo que llevaba a otras habitaciones. Llegamos al elevador y de allí descendimos cinco pisos. Al llegar a la olanta baja, nos salimos y veíamos un despliegue de seguridad bastante notorio. Estaba lleno de fuerzas paramilitares con rifles de asalto y policias. Era un verdadero pandemonium de fuerzas de seguridad en el lobby del hotel. Nos dirigimos al restaurante. Si bien el hotel no estaba cerrado al público, allí también habían agentes de seguridad y mismo Milton que lo vi.

Del GTU no reconocí a nadie. No vi que estuviera Lisa o los demás. Nos ubicamos en una mesa discreta, ubicada en una zona vip. Alejados de todos.

Notaba que él estaba un poco ansioso. Sus dedos golpetean la mesa. Se acerca un camarero y nos ofrece el menú del día que constaba de una cazuela de mariscos.

Yo pedí eso y Bruce buscó otra cosa en el menú. Prefirió un pollo con papas asadas al tomillo.

Al retirarse, nos dejaron una botella de agua acompañado con una de vino.

 **-Ok. ¿Cómo decirlo?. Han sucedido bastantes situaciones en éstas últimas horas.**

-Si es cierto.

 **-Igual he venido a hablar de alguien. De Lisa. ¿Sabes?. Me gusta ir al grano y no darte demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Pero realmente debo admitir que mi relación con ella, no es de la mejor en éstos últimos tiempos. Ella jamás te olvidó. Todos éstos años en lo que tú has estado ausente, ella ha intentado replantear su vida. En cierto modo creció y pudo acomodar sus pensamientos, pero cuando supo nuevamente de tu existencia, algo cambio en ella. Y no la culpo.**

-¿Qué quieres decirme Bruce?.

 **-Que ella aún te ama. Yo solamente soy un tipo que le brindé una grata compañía, pero ella jamás me amó. Sólo fuí alguien que apareció en su vida, para simplemente ocupar ése vacío que le has dejado. El tema es que jamás me enamoré de alguien. ¿Y quieres saber por qué?.**

-A ver. Dime.

 **-Voy a contarte una pequeña historia de mi adolescencia. Cuando tenía 15 años, me gustaba una chica. Era muy hermosa. No importa como se llamaba, pero ella era todo mi mundo. El asunto es que yo, en aquél tiempo era un poco obeso. Siempre sufrí acoso por parte de mis compañeros, debido a mi sobrepeso.**

 **Bueno en fin. Pasaron los años en la preparatoria y mi cuerpo fue cambiando. Iba perdiendo peso pero en mi mente seguía siendo el mismo niño encantado por aquella chica. Tal vez ella no conocía mi existencia, hasta que un día tomé la valentía de hablarle.**

 **Cuando le hablé ella sonrió y me empezó a hablar. Fue la gloria ¿sabes?. Un niño perdedor como yo le hablaba a la chica mas bonita de la preparatoria. Nos hicimos buenos amigos pero jamás le dije mis verdaderos sentimientos. El último año de preparatoria, llegó mi oportunidad. Cuando me declaré a ella simplemente dijo estas palabras dolientes. "-Oh. Eres tierno Bruce. Pero no me fijaría en un obeso como tú. Lo siento".**

-Ouch. Doloroso. En sí. Que situación de mierda.

 **-Si. La verdad fue una de las peores situaciones de mi vida. Todos estaban allí. Y se rieron de mí. Ella me dejó en ridículo con sus palabras dolientes pero a la vez sinceras. Me fuí de allí. No tenía nada que hacer. En fin. Cuando culminé la preparatoria, me enfoqué a estudiar y ser mejor en lo que me gustaba. Ser un gran Contador y un maestro en finanzas.**

 **Me dediqué a hacer una dieta equilibrada. Perdí peso y transformé mi cuerpo y me volví atlético. Los años pasaron y gracias a un programa de la Universidad, gané un concurso por una idea de implementación de mejora tecnológica en la industria del armamento.**

 **Desarrollé junto a otros colegas, una computadora artificial que gracias a un algoritmo, podía detectar amenazas en la red de internet. Gracias a eso fundé mi compañía y luego se transformó en un holding industrial.**

 **Desarrollamos todos los Biocomponentes destinados a la industria aeroespacial.**

 **Me sentía a gusto con lo que logré, pero mi corazón siempre estuvo vacío. Hasta que una noche, en una cena de gala organizada por mi fundación en beneficencia de las víctimas de la Guerra Global, se me apareció la misma chica que me había rechazado por obeso. Aquella tipa se había transformado en una militar de élite al igual que Lisa.**

 **Se sorprendió en verme y que fuera anfitrión de ésa cena de gala. En vez de sentir rencor, simplemente fuí amable como siempre lo fuí. Sin ser altanero y fanfarrón.**

 **Hablamos por un rato y se vé que ahora si le gustaba. Por ser famoso, exitoso y con dinero. Pero ella se olvidó de algo importante en su adolescencia.**

-Que eras un obeso y tierno.

 **-Exacto. Ja ja ja. Entonces. ¿Sabes lo que hice?**. **Le dije;- _Cuando abrí mi corazón contigo, me dijiste que jamas estarías con un obeso. Ahora que soy exitoso y atlético, ¿Pretendes estar conmigo?. Si bien valoro que tú fuiste sincera conmigo, yo lo seré contigo ahora. Te amaba. Eras mi mundo y estaba realmente enamorado de ti. Pero ya que estás aquí frente a mí, debo dejarte ir. Porque lo nuestro ya no funcionará. Sigo siendo el mismo niño obeso que viste ése día pero en mente y alma. Pero tu interés hacia mí, ahora es por lo que he logrado. Entonces, voy a darte un cheque en blanco. Porque gracias a tus palabras dolientes, he logrado superarme y conseguir todos éstos lujos. Quiero compartir mis ganancias contigo._**

 **Cuando le dejé el cheque di la vuelta y me fuí. ¿Sabes lo que hizo?.**

-No.

 **-De rodillas me pidió disculpas llorando entre lágrimas y me pidió que estase con ella y rompió el cheque.**

 **Pero simplemente jamas miré hacia atrás. Me enfoqué en el presente y miré hacia adelante. Ahora. ¿Por qué te cuento toda ésta historia mía de la infancia?.**

 **Porque gracias a ésta tipa, jamás me enamoré de nadie, hasta que Lisa se me cruzó. Me duele mucho decir esto, pero yo la amo. Volví a amar a alguien luego de muchos años. Pero el tema es que mi sentido del olfato, me dice que ella no me ama. Te ama a tí. Y otra vez la vida me ha dado otra bofetada. ¿Debo desenamorarme de ella?. ¿Cómo lo hago?. Entonces eetoy viendo si a ella le importo.**

-Es por eso que te fijas en mi subordinada. Ahora lo entiendo Bruce. Mira, desde ya agradezco toda tu historia de tu adolescencia. Pero me temo que eres un pobre idiota que jamás has superado aquella situación con la chica que amabas. Yo creo que la hubiera perdonado, en vez de ser tan orgulloso.

 **-Ja ja ja. ¿Lo dice un tipo que se escapó en su avión y abandonó a su amada?.**

-Bueno, creo que tenemos algo en común. Sabes yo también amaba a Lisa y creo que aún lo sigo haciendo. Pero la situación de vida desgarradora que sufrimos por la Guerra Espacial, nos ha consumido el alma y degastó nuestra relación. Era muy joven cuando conocí a Lisa. Era un adolescente bobo de 18 años que no diferenciaba lo que era amar de gustar. Me gustaba Minmei. ¿Recuerdas?. Aquella chiquilla cantante que deslumbró a todos con su voz.

El camarero nos trajo las órdenes.

 **-Oh si lo recuerdo.** \- Él bebia un sorbo de vino.

-Si. Entonces me ví en vuelto en una encrucijada de si debía amar a alguien que se preocupaba por mí o de amar a un trofeo de la humanidad. Me decidí por Lisa, pero ella era de un carácter muy difícil de domar. Y hemos sufrido mucho. ¿Por qué sufrir tanto Bruce?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Quieres decírmelo?.

 **-Bueno ésa es una pregunta que solo tendrá una respuesta a nuestra situación.** **Sólo uno podrá contestarsela.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Desde ** _la perspectiva de Rick._**

La charla con Bruce se estaba tornando interesante. Pero me parecía extraño, su comportamiento con Lisa. En sí una persona que ha estado durante un determinado tiempo en pareja, no puede sacar conclusiones apresuradas. ¿Por qué estar inseguro de que ella no lo desea?.

La charla que he tenido con Lisa éste último tiempo, me da a entender que ella no quiere nada conmigo. Pero a la vez, Bruce insinúa que ella sigue amándome. ¿En quién confiar?.

Primero antes que nada, yo me planteo si aún sigo amando a Lisa.

Por mas que me cueste aceptarlo, la respuesta es:

 **Si.**

La sigo amando, pero no en el modo inmaduro e infantil que tenía antes. Sino de otra forma. Como persona. Por lo que es. Ella vale mucho. Muchas de las relaciones culminan, porque no existe charla de por medio para limar asperezas.

Con ella, jamás las tuve. Casi siempre terminábamos en peleas y no nos dirigíamos la palabra por un tiempo. Calculo que mas de una semana. Creo que ése fue nuestro récord. Después se arreglaba con una cena, alcohol y sexo desenfrenado toda la noche y luego sexo con amor, lo cual resultaba ser insano.

Porque lo que he aprendido de la relación tormentosa que tuve con ella, es que el sexo no es una forma apropiada de descargar furia o enojo sobre la persona. Es peor. Creo que le generas un efecto cósmico negativo, resultando ser un cóctel exolosivo que luego no se repara ni con una disculpa.

Estudiaba las expresiones de Bruce. Pobre, lo notaba perdido. Él en el fondo estaba enamorado de Lisa. Cabe aclarar que quizás, yo también. Un poquito menos que él. Pero todo el teatro que generaba, entablando lazos con Alice no le funcionaba. Lisa es celosa. Pero celosa en el término literal. No soporta que alguien que le importa, esté haciendo estragos con otras personas que le cae mal.

Ella siempre me lo remarcaba con Minmei y hasta el día de nuestro reencuentro, me lo sigue remarcando mismo con Alice. Aunque ella sepa que nosotros no podemos llegar muy lejos en éstas condiciones. Era una particularidad de su personalidad. Pero aún así, me respeta y admira. Y eso está bien.

Pero parecía que para Bruce, era un dolor de cabeza.

Bebí un sorbo de vino. Me acomodé en la silla. El uniforme me incomodaba un poco pero podía aguantarme un poco mas.

-En base a contestarme aquella pregunta. Hay algo que no entiendo de tí. Si todavía no has superado tu "karma" de la adolescencia. Ése fantasma del pasado que te persigue, cada vez que quieres frecuentar con alguna chica. ¿Por qué no dar vuelta la página?. No sientas remordimiento por pensamientos inequívocos de que si Lisa te ama o no te ama.

 **-¿Qué puedo hacer?.**

-Pues lo mas sencillo del mundo. Pregúntale. Díselo. ¿Tú me amas Elizabeth Hayes?. Digo. Lisa. No le llames así. Sabes que odia que le llamen por su nombre de pila. Nadie la llama así.

 **-Dices que le repregunte éso. Como si fuera un juego de niños. Seguro que me trataría de imbécil.**

-Igual la idea es no decírselo así nomás hombre. En alguna situación íntima. Por ejemplo en el medio del coito. Puedes susurrarle en la oreja, _"te amo"._ Y verás que te contesta.

 **-Ja ja ja ja ja. Eres gracioso Rick.**

Le sonrió y él a mí. Vaya. Bruce era más bueno de lo que suponía. Un pobre tipo que solo quería ser feliz.

-Igual no descarto de que eres un casanova. Te gusta las mujeres. ¿Qué le ves a Alice?.

 **-Es hermosa. Linda morena. Un poco rígida. Pero puede ser un gran partido. Creo que le gustas mucho. Pero tú también eres tan tosco como Lisa. Creo que están hechos tal para cual. Es por eso que siempre confrontaron entre ustedes.**

-Si. Creo que si. Oye. ¿Está rico eso?.

 **-Pues si. Es delicioso. ¿Qué hay de tu plato General?.**

-También está delicioso.

El momento de impaz se culminó con la irrupción inmediata del Primer Ministro, junto al Presidente y Jordan. Además de la comitiva del GTU, incluyendo a Lisa, Gloval y los demás.

Para nuestra suerte, Bruce y yo estábamos ubicados en una mesa alejada de todo. Notaba que Lisa buscaba a alguien. ¿A quién podría ser?. ¿Bruce o yo?. Ja ja. Que pregunta tan capsiosa. De seguro lo buscaba a él. Ya que no veía a Alice, lo cual también me llamó la atención.

Ahora me hizo levantar sospechas con respecto a ella. Podría ser Derkond. Pero justo mi sospecha se desvaneció, cuando ella se apareció. Entonces mi conclusión era que ella, buscaba a Bruce. Ya que Alice estaba allí. Hablaba con algún subordinado. Luego vi a Edmund. Que raro que Milton y "su gente" no hayan sospechado de él. El informe confidencial que me dejó en mano, me generaba ciertas dudas de si aquella operación que se llevo a cabo, fue real o no. Porque según lo dicho por "el cancerbero", Derkond era difícil de ubicar. Tal vez Edmund se equivocó. O le dieron una pista falsa. Porque además del informe, éste incluía fotografías que a simple vista vi. Ya que no reconocía al tal Zentraedi Malévolo que tenía a todos con el alma en vano.

Lisa hablaba con Gloval y parecía amistosa. Se acerca a Claudia e intercambian un par de palabras. Bruce mientras degustaba su plato.

Luego de hablar con Claudia, veo que saca su smartphone y al parecer creo wue escribía algún mensaje. Tal fue la causalidad, que mi smartphone sonó. Lo reviso y se trataba de ella.

Leo el mensaje que dice;

 _-¿Dónde estás?_

Claro. El "donde estás", sonaba mas como una molestia. Pero ¿Por qué no enviárselo a Bruce?. ¿Por qué a mi?. ¿Entonces significa que era a mí a quién buscaba?. ¿Con qué propósito?. ¿Podría ser realmente que le interesaba en "ese" plano sentimental a lo que Bruce se refería o se traba simplemente de charla de trabajo?

No dude en ocultarle en donde me encontraba, ya que no tenía pretexto. Le escribí lo siguiente, mientras Bruce disfrutaba del almuerzo.

 _-Estoy almorzando con tu novio. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?._

Se lo envié. Al leerlo echó una pequeña carcajada que no se escuchó, pero lo vi en su expresión. Ella me vuelve a escribir.

 _-¿No estarán hablando de mi no?._

Ja. Cuando quería, podía ser astuta. En el fondo le encanta el cachondeo. No me esperaba eso por parte de su persona. En fin. ¿Quieres jugar Hayes?. Bien, entonces juguemos. La réplica fue la siguiente.

 _-Si quieres, puedes unirte a nosotros. ¿Cómo te vendría eso?._

Bruce notaba que no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Entonces, dejó de almorzar y me vió.

 **-¿Con quién hablas Rick**?.

Sin titubear le respondí con la verdad. -Tu novia me escribe mensajes. Le propuse que nos acompañe en la mesa. Espero su respuesta.

La cara de asombro de Bruce era genial. No pretendía que se enoje conmigo ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quería decirle la verdad.

 **-Vaya. No me esperaba ésa respuesta.**

Me respondió no tan contento. No lo notaba molesto pero supuse que estaba un poco celoso. De seguro, ella no le había escrito ni un mensaje. Se acerca ella sola a nuestra mesa.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Me sorprendió el hecho de ver a ambos almorzando como si nada. Jamás me habia dado cuenta de que ellos podrían llevarse bien. Igual lo que me sorprende, es quién fue el que tomó la iniciativa de conversar y primero y principal sobre qué conversaban. ¿Será de mí?. Era momento de averiguarlo. Realmente estaba enfadada con Bruce. Porque me molestaba mucho que husmeara con mujeres que apenas conoce.

Traté de ser "miss simpatía" por unos minutos.

-Buenas tardes caballeros. ¿Qué tal el almuerzo?

 **-Pues bien. Ésto esta rico.** **Mi plato consta de una deliciosa casuela de mariscos. Bruce ¿Tú tienes...?.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Vamos hombre. La idea es sacarte charla para ver si Lisa está interesada en ti.

 **-Pues lo mío es un Pollo con papas asadas ¿Quieres probar Lisa?.**

-No gracias. Pero me interesó la cazuela. ¿Puedo probar un poco de la tuya Rick?.

Oh oh. Problemas. Ella le estaba marcando territorio y encima conmigo. Pero ésto no quedaría así nomás. Veía a Bruce que ya su rostro de simpatía, se transformaba pasando por todos las expresiones de seriedad hasta llegar al punto máximo de la antipatía. Tuve que poner un freno, o de lo contrario Bruce podría enojarse. A propósito, no conocía al tipo enojado. Podía ser peligroso provocar la ira de alguien que no conoces. Preferí ponerle un correctivo con un poco de modestia.

-Almirante, es un plato caro. Y no es abundante. Sugiero que lo pida si le gusta.-Le sonreí con sarcasmo.

Noté que la expresión en el rostro de Bruce era más relajada. Hasta creo que disfrutó de mi respuesta hacía ella. Pero Lisa era astuta. Ella me conocía bien y supuso que se lo dije con cinismo.

 **-Bueno, entiendo que está un poco hambriento. ¿Les importa si los acompaño y pido lo mismo General?.**

Listo. Ya la tensión se disminuyó. Sin embargo, Bruce mantuvo la seriedad pero ya su rostro no era de enojo sino mas bien, de calma.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Bruce._**

Lisa Hayes. Me lo haces para que reaccione mal. Rick, valoro tu conducta. Eres un hombre de bien y se te nota. Me di cuenta que ella me estaba pagando, por los tontos celos que le provoqué con Alice, aunque me gustaba la tipa. Eso no podría negarlo. Sería difícil. Creo que él si me entendió en todo lo que conversamos.

Ahora bien. ¿Cómo actuar a partir de ahora?. Tenía enfrente mio a dos ex parejas. Pero ya estaba aclarado todo, de que entre ambos no hay retorno. Aunque un poco me dolió, el hecho de que ella no hubiera preferido mi plato por sobre el de Rick. Además ¿Cazuela de mariscos?. Puaj. Lisa. No te gustan los mariscos. ¿¡Cómo vas a pedir eso!?.

Recuerdo una vez que quise hacerle pescado y me lo rechazó. Cociné como un descarado y al final, me lo terminé comiendo yo solo y la tipa, se hizo un risotto. Que desperdicio. ¿Y ahora me vienes con éstos desmanes?.

-Sientate en donde gustes.

 **-Gracias.**

 **-¿No debe almorzar con los demás Almirante?.**

 **-Es solo un Almuerzo. ¿Cómo viene la charla?.**

 **-Estabamos hablando sobre lo interesante que puede tornarse Canberra en éstos tiempos. Una ciudad tranquila, pero que la ha perdido por unos días.**

 **-Ja. Creí que hablaban de otra cosa mas importante que ésa.**

Veo que el Camarero se acerca. Le digo que le traiga lo mismo que comía Rick.

 **-Gracias Bruce. Eres amable.**

-De nada Almirante.

 **-¿Así que la sesión se suspendió?.** -Preguntaba Lisa a Rick.

 **-Si. Lamentablemente. Pero mañana continuarán. De seguro quisieron boicotear toda la operación a propósito. Pero espero que mañana puedan retomarla.**

 **-Eso espero General.**

Observo algo inusual. Lisa se acerca a él y le apoya su mano por sobre la de Rick. No es que me haya molestado, ¿Pero hacía falta?. Me estaba probando. Rick me clava la mirada como queriendo decirme lo siento. Yo levemente levanté mis mabios en señal de que aceptaba sus disculpas.

Lisa me estaba probando. A ver cuánto podría resistir. Pero hice un control mental. Sabía que Rick era un rehén de las circunstancias. ¿Por qué enfadarme?. Si la escena se la estaba mandando ella. Entonces con paciencia seguía degustando de mi almuerzo. Mientras ellos dos conversaban.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

La situación entre Bruce y Lisa me estaba incomodando bastante. Ella me apoyo su mano por sobre la mía a propósito. Para hacer reaccionar a Bruce de forma negativa. Pero el cruce de miradas que tuvimos, se dió cuenta de que todo era perpetrado por ella, para hacerle celos. Y eso era el colmo.

Entonces decidí que lo mejor en ése momento, era culminar lo más rápido posible con el almuerzo. De ésa forma evitaría alguna tensión a futuro. Pero todo se complicó cuando se me apareció Alice. ¡Demonios!. No me esperaba algo así. Ella pudo ubicarnos y sin cuidado se acercó.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Alice._**

Enfocada en mi misión, solo esperaba que nadie allí sospechase de nada. Mi misión secundaria era estudiar los movimientos del General Hunter y ganarme su confianza. Por ahora la misión venía todo bien. Pero todo empezó a complicarse, cuando el entrometido de Bruce Targat me quería coquetear. En el lenguaje de un simple y primitivo ser humano, éso significa no estar bien con tu pareja. La idea era que el tipo se fijase nuevamente en su compañera y me dejara en paz, para cumplir con mi cometido.

-Buenas tardes a todos. Perdón si interrumpo.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Bruce._**

¡Ja!. Lo que faltaba. La frutilla del postre. La debilidad mía en persona. La Capitana Thurland. ¿Qué hago?. ¿Cómo puedo interpretar ésto?. Si le hablaba o me hacía el simpático, Lisa se pondría enojada. Pero por un lado me serviría. Ya que ella era un eslabón importante para que ella reaccionase. Entonces se me ocurrió simplemente unas palabras mágicas para descolocar la atención de Lisa en hacerme quedar en ridículo.

-¡Hola Alice!. No interrumpes nada. Ven. Siéntate con nosotros. ¿Algún problema que éste en la mesa con nosotros General?.

 **-No veo el porque. Además es mi subordinada. Puede quedarse.**

-¡Genial!. Ven Alice. Toma asiento.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Alice._**

¿Qué le sucede a éste torpe?. Necesitaba llevarme al General de aquí. No puedo seguir fingiendo que no me agrada en lo absoluto. Pero debo calmarme.

 **-Ok.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Vaya. No me esperaba que Alice se apareciese así nomás. Es como que justo se haya alineado todo, como para que se muestre su presencia. Eramos nosotros cuatro allí. El camarero se acerca para tomar la orden de Lisa. Esperaba que Alice pidiera su orden.

 **-Lo mismo que ella.**

Pidió la misma cazuela de mariscos que ella y la mía. Vi la expresión de Lisa en su rostro y no era de la mejor. Se notaba muchísimo que se sentía incomodada por la presencia de Alice.

Ella me observa y me sobrie levemente.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Alice._**

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer, era cumplir mi misión.

 **-Capitana Thurland. Cuéntenos sobre usted. ¿De dónde viene?. ¿Cuál es su experiencia?.**

-¿Qué quiere saber?

 **-No sé. Algo sobre usted. Ya que estamos en un ambiente relajado, no estaría mal estrechar lazos. ¿No le parece?. Ya que ha estrechado lazos con Targat, puede hacerlo conmigo.**

 **-Creo que la charla se está poniendo un poco interesante. ¿No cree Almirante?.** -Le preguntaba el torpe de su novio. Si no puede controlarlo. ¿Para qué viene a decirme a mí todas éstas cosas?.

 **-Solo quiero hablar con poco con la Capitana. General Hunter. ¿Qué opina de ella?.**

 **-Creo que es una excelente militar de élite.**

-Gracias General por el halago. Parece que atraigo la atención de muchos aquí. Sobretodo de Bruce y la Capitana.

 **-Bueno, puede ser porque tal vez es simpática.**

-No lo soy. ¿Está segura Capitana?.

 **-Oh si. Creo que si. No me ha dicho de donde proviene**.

 **-Almirante.**

-No tengo porque responderle.

 **-Me interesa. Oh vamos. Rompamos el hielo. ¿De dónde es?. Yo soy inglesa por cierto.**

-Interesante. Pero no me interesa de donde es cada uno, sino la simpleza y la humildad. Creo que usted no lo es.

 **-¿Lo dices tú?. Oh por favor.** **¿Humilde?.**

 **-Alimirante.**

 **-Voy a decirte lo que es ser humilde. Ser humilde significa no ostentar de sus virtudes y conocer sus propias limitaciones. Y creo que tú limitación es no enfatizar con personas que no debes.**

 **-Almirante. Es suficiente.**

El General le ponía freno a la Almirante. Ella era inestable emocionalmente, lo cuál me servía para mis propósitos.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Lisa. ¿A que estás jugando?. ¿Estás celosa o quieres comprobar si Alice es una infiltrada o mismo Derkond?. No seas estúpida. No cometas errores.

 **-Ok General. Solo quería ser amable. Almorcemos.**

Los pedidos de Lisa y Alice llegaron. Alice estaba a enfrente de Lisa, teniendo en cuenta que Bruce y yo estábamos en las cabeceras. La mesa era un cuadrado grande, lo cual cada uno podía estar en sus cabeceras o podía sentarse al lado de otra persona. Pero para ésta ocasión, todos estábamos dispuestos de ésta forma.

Por suerte el almuerzo fue tranquilo. Hubo charla de por medio, de diversos temas. Mi atención se enfocaba en Alice. Quería comprobar si ella era una infiltrada pero no le veía nada raro. Recibí un mensaje en mi celular. Lo veo y se trataba de Milton. Con modestia me fuí de la mesa y me dirigí hacia la zona de Toilettes. Allí pude ver a Milton.

-¿Que sucede?.

 **-Tenemos un pequeño problema.**

-De acuerdo. Dime. ¿Qué sucede?.

 **-Acompañeme.** Caminamos unos pasos hasta llegar a un patio interno del hotel. Una zona segura, fuera de la vista de los curiosos.

-Bien Milton. Dime.

 **-Ok. Utilizamos un escáner desarrollado por nuestra organización para analizar a los tres sujetos. Y los resultados fueron sorprendentes.**

 **Alice Thurland no es humana. Puede ser una Meltradi. Lo que sí tiene un tipo de piel que emite un haz de hormonas que puede producir somnolencia. Puede utilizarlo como arma si se lo propone. Los casos de Jordan y de Benedict son los más extremos. El análisis arrojó, que no son ni humanos y tampoco Zentraedis.**

-¿Qué pueden ser?.

 **-Tal vez algo que no hayamos visto aún o desconocido. No quiero adelantarme, pero pueden ser cualquier cosa. Desde simples extraterrestres hasta cyborgs. Apuesto que puedan tratarse de lo segundo.**

-Ok. Despacio Milton. ¿Dices que pueden ser Cyborgs?. ¿Puedo creerte?.

 **-No lo sé.-** Se lo notaba preocupado. **-Pero hay que mantener cautela. Sean lo que sean, pueden ser peligrosos para nuestra organización. Tengo entendido que usted es cercano a la Capitana Thurland.**

-Si. Pero ahora prefiero no ser tan cercano.

 **-General le recomiendo que siga fingiendo que le interesa. Así podremos analizarla mejor.**

El celular de Milton sonaba. **-Lo siento. Debo irme. Hablaremos luego.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Atendí el celular.

¿Si?.

 **-Boss. Soy Pelt. Escucha estoy en mi habitación. La 304.** **Ven ahora. Tengo novedades.**

-Voy para allá.

Colgué y me dirigí a la habitación en la que se encontraba Pelt. Les hablaré un poco de ella. Era una mujer que aparentaba bien sus casi cuarenta años. Se mantenía en forma. Era una realmente hermosa. De tez blanca, ojos celestes y cabello rojizo. Su cuerpo era atlético y siempre fue de cuidarse demasiado.

Pero era un arma mortal. Era una de las mayores asesinas en serie de nuestra organización. Ella era capaz de ser tan sigilosa que nadie se daría cuenta de sus actos.

Llegué a la puerta de la habitación. Toqué tres veces. Oigo unos pasos y la puerta se abre.

Estaba con una bata. Podía verse fácilmente su escote y medio pecho. Ella sin cuidado me recibió así. ¿Quieren saber porque?

Bueno. En una misión hace años, quedamos atrapados en un pozo durante 7 dias. Ella había quedado mal herida y tuve que curarle sus heridas. Para eso, tuve que dejarla al desnudo. Recibió apuñaladas de gravedad en su tórax y en la espalda. Sangró mucho, pero la mas dura sobrevivió. Además nos hicimos un pacto. Si algunos de los dos caía herido, solo uno de nosotros podía curarnos y cuidarnos mutuamente. Tuve que ayudarle a hacer sus necesidades. No podía moverse y fue toda una proeza. Hasta que nos encontraron. Ella me lo agradeció y hasta el día de hoy lo hace. Hemos pasado por mucho dentro de ese agujero del infierno. Entonces no hacía falta aclarar que nos teníamos confianza. Demasiada confianza, que ella podía desnudarse frente mío.

 **-Milton**

-Te queda bien ésa bata.

 **-¿Te gusta?. Me la quitaré. Me está molestando demasiado.**

-Pues hazlo.

Al quitárselo pude verla de espaldas. Notaba sus heridas ya curadas. Su bello trasero al desnudo y sus piernas ejercitadas. Ella buscaba una notebook y delicadamente se sentó en la cama.

Me acerqué y me acomodé en ella. Le toqué sus heridas. -¿Cómo han estado?.

 **-Gracias a ti guapo, estoy mejor que nunca. Han sanado bien.**

-Me alegro por tí.

 **-Oye. Ponte cómodo. Aunque sea sácate el saco.**

-Me gusta mantener la formalidad, pero ya que insistes lo haré.

 **-Claire nos envío datos de la estructura de varios edificios cercanos al parlamento. El pronóstico no es bueno.**

-¿A qué te refieres?.

Ella acerca la Notebook y la acomoda entre medio de nosotros para que podamos ver mejor. Las imágenes eran satelitales. Mostraban el Parlamento y algunos edificios cercanos a él.

Podia ver el análisis del satélite y éste, reveló que el sitio poseía posiblemente material radiactivo inactivo. Dando indicios de que algún artefacto explosivo de carácter nuclear, podría encontrarse en alguna parte. Me preocupé.

-Oh mierda. ¿De cuándo es ésto?.

 **-De hace unas horas. El alacrán, nuestro satélite espía, captó éstas imágenes. Claire dice que si bien pueda tratarse de algo de gravedad, es posible detectarlo con éstos aparatos.**

Ella se sale de la cama y se dirige a armario. Saca una valija de metal. La posiciona sobre la cama. Al abrirla me muestra dos pequeñas cajas negras en su interior. Toma una de ellas y la abre. Contenía lentes de contactos bionicos. Éstos estaban adaptados para brindar información en tiempo real, por medio de realidad aumentada, siendo transmitida desde nuestros smartphones. Funcionaban con la misma energía de nuestros cuerpos. Al tener contacto con el ojo éstos se encendían automáticamente y permitía ver un HUD con información relevante sobre objetos alrededor nuestro.

 **-Ven aquí. Abre tus ojos. Te los pondré. Te traje una caja con 50 unidades. Entiendo que es tedioso para tí, pero es la última tecnología en campo perimetral de información.**

-Vaya lo que avanza ésto.

 **-Recuestate.**

Me recosté. Ella se posiciona sobre arriba mío. Su sensualidad se mantenía intacta aún en momentos así. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Podía sentir como sus pechos se apoyaban sobre mis pectorales. Podía sentir su aliento. Era rico y sano. Amanda. ¿Podrás entenderme?. Pelt era así.

 **-Sé que te molestará. Pero debes estar tranquilo.**

-Lo estaré. Siempre y cuando seas tú la responsable de ponerme éstas cosas.

 **-No seas chillón. Te has enfrentado a varios peligros. ¿Y le tienes impresión a unos simples lentes de contacto bionicos?.**

Ella era experta con sus dedos. No sentí nada. Me los puso así nomás. No sentí nada de dolor.

 **-Listo. Ya está**.

Al reincorporame, noté que el tono del color era un poco azulado, pero podía ver perfectamente.

 **-Conecta** **Bluetooth de tu smartphone, así se produce el paréo con los lentes.**

-Ok.

Y como arte de magia. El Hud se activó. Podía ver lo necesario, en base a la base de datos que nos precargaba Claire desde la base.

 **-¿Fascinante no?.**

-Si. Recuerdo cuando utilizabamos los antiguos lentes de plástico.

 **-Pues el futuro es hoy mi amigo.**

-¿Y ahora cuál es el plan?.

 **-Te explicaré.**


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick. En el momento que se separó de Milton._**

Milton se fué. Pero me dejó un poco consternado lo que me dijo con respecto a Jordan, Benedict y Alice. ¿Cómo interpretar la información que acabé de recibir?.

Cualquiera de los tres podrían ser enemigos. Encima para colmo, fraternizo con uno de ellos.

Debía ser cauteloso. Pero ahora. ¿Cómo seguir fingiendo?. No podía de un momento a otro, cambiar mi conducta frente a ella. Si es una amenaza, se daría cuenta y no es la idea. Ahora ¿Qué hago con Jordan?. Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, él me dió un hogar, me cuidó, me asesoró. ¿Podría ser un infiltrado?. ¿Después de tantos años?.

Algo no cuadraba. Pero le creía a Milton. Él me brindó información relevante que además coincide con la de Lisa.

Volví a la mesa y me ubiqué nuevamente en mi sitio. Bruce conversaba con Alice y con Lisa.

Llegué a la mitad de la charla. Parecía que conversaban sobre algo que no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Vi a Lisa. Ella me miraba de reojo desde su posición mientras degustaba los mariscos. Bruce era el que mantenía la charla, hasta que no sé porque motivo se puso un poco tenso.

 **-...voy a dejar dinero para el almuerzo. Me retiro.**

 **-Si por supuesto.**

 **-Ya no soporto éste tipo de maltrato.**

 **-Pues vete.**

 **-Eso haré. General disculpé la molestia.**

-¿Sucede algo?. ¿De qué me perdí?.

 **-Que se lo explique ella. Yo ya me voy a mi habitación. El día ha sido agotador. Con su permiso.** **Gracias por la charla. Fue constructiva.**

Y así nomás se fue. La ví a Lisa. Ella me miró y se encogió de hombros. Alice no decía nada.

 **-Bueno. Creo que es fin del almuerzo. Yo también me iré.-** Dijo Alice.

Ella se levantó y se fue. Me quedé con Lisa. Ambos nos miramos.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Bruce._**

¡Qué bronca maldición!. No te soporto mas Lisa. Eres cruel. ¿¡Cómo pudiste decirme eso!?. Estaba tan enojado que enceguecido me metí en el elevador. Al presionar el botón la puerta se cerró pero vi un brazo que se metió y ésta se abrio. Era Alice.

 **-Lo siento.**

-No. Está bien. Solo quiero volver a mi habitación.

 **-Si. Yo también.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

¿Quieren saber qué pasó?. ¿Por qué Bruce se ofendió?.

Ésto fue lo que pasó. Al irse Rick, Alice y Bruce parecían que tuvieron una gran conexión desde un principio. Hice oídos sordos a lo que conversaban entre ellos. Sus voces me taladraban la cabeza. Creo que me encegueci por mi odio y rencor. Los fantasmas del pasado volvían al presente. Esos fantasmas se llamaban celos y odio. Los mismos que tuve hacia Rick, cuando degustaba de estar con Minmei.

Eso fue superado. Pero, era irónico que la misma historia se repetía en mi vida sentimental. Entonces, sin pensar dejé los cubiertos sobre el plato. Me limpié los labios y dije; -Si están muy entretenidos, les sugiero que vayan a un sitio a solas.

Fue un simple cinismo. Creo que eso a Bruce no le gustó.

 **-¿Qué te pasa Lisa?.**

-Nada. Solo les propongo que si tanta conexión tienen, pueden irse. Total me parece una falta de respeto.

 **-¿Falta de respeto?. Te diré lo que es una falta de respeto** **. Lo que dices es una falta de respeto. Soy tu novio Lisa.**

-Y yo soy tu novia también. ¿No crees que estás haciendo el ridículo coqueteando con una extraña?. Me das asco.

 **-¿Sabes?. Voy a dejar dinero para el almuerzo. Me retiro.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick. Minutos después de que Bruce y Alice se retiraran de la mesa._**

Solo Lisa y yo. En ésa mesa. Tan solitaria se la notaba. Tan descuidada en su corazón. Verla por fuera relucir su físico y su belleza, culminaba en una gran negatividad tóxica en su corazón de hielo.

Estática mirando a la nada, bebío un sorbo de agua. Después de eso, bebió una copa de vino y así sucesivamente hasta que apoye mi mano por sobre su copa. Ella me vió girando su cuello.

-Lisa. Basta.

 **-No Rick. Quiero beber.**

-Te va hacer mal.

 **-Que se pudran.**

-Te hace mal. Deberías ir a tu habitación a descansar. Hoy no es un dia bueno para todos.

 **-Seguro. No lo ha sido para mi. ¿Qué puedo pedir?. Mi vida ha sido un fiasco. Una vida amorosa trágica. Mi primer amor desaparecido, tú una llaga que ha marcado mi corazón y ahora Bruce, no se. Quizás sea yo la culpable. ¿No crees?.**

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué podía decirle?. Yo era tan peor que ella en el amor, que sinceramente no podía querer a nadie. Solo me limito a hacer bien las cosas. Éstos últimos años me he vuelto una persona fría al igual que ella.

 **-¿Cómo lo haces Rick?.**

-¿Hacer qué?.

 **-Hacer que nada te afecte. Sabrás lo que sucederá con ellos dos. Cogerán entre ellos. Se revolcaran...**

-Oh Lisa maldición...

 **-¡No!. ¡Nooo!. ¡Escúchame!.**

-Shhhh. Baja la voz. Todos nos están mirando.

 **-¡Me quiero ir de aquí!. ¡Quiero irme!.** **No me siento bien.**

Jordan se acerca a la mesa, junto a Claudia y Gloval. Para qué. Liss estaba un poco fuera de sí. Posiblemente se trate de un pico de estrés.

 **-¿Que pasó General?.** -Me pregunta Jordan.

-La Almirante no se siente bien.

 **-Estoy bien. Solo es que me duele la cabeza y me descompensé. Éso es todo. Necesito ir a mi habitación.**

 **-Lisa te acompaño.** -Se ofrecía Claudia.

 **-¡No!. Quiero que Rick venga conmigo. ¡Él me ayudará!.**

-Ok. Yo la llevo. ¿Si?. Tranquilos. Sé como manejar ésto.

Llevé a Lisa tomándola del brazo con delicadeza. Tomamos el elevador al cuarto piso.

 **-Rick. Lo siento. Te hice pasar por un mal momento.**

-Oh tranquila. Solo necesitas descansar.

Al llegar al cuarto piso, caminamos unos metros. Allí estaba mi cuarto y como si fuera un hilo rojo del destino, mi habitación estaba en frente del de Lisa. ¿Casualidad?.

Puede ser. Ella no sabía que era mi cuarto. Pero se lo mencioné.

Ella pasa la tarjeta y se activa el pestillo eléctrico de la puerta. Ella ingresa e hizo unos pasos. Pude ver que su valija aún estaba armada sobre el suelo. Ella ingresó y yo me quedé en la puerta. Podia ver su figura envidiable remarcado en su uniforme. Ella me ve por detrás de su hombro izquierdo.

Tranquila y con una voz serena me dice: **-¿Quieres pasar?.**

Difícil decisión. Ella me vió con una mirada pícara y complice de nuestra antigua atracción. Creo que aún existía. Podíamos intuirlo fácilmente. Nadie estaba allí para detenernos. Pero el sentido común, me dijo que si me quedaba en ésa habitación y cerraba la puerta por detrás, no habría marcha atrás.

Se nos presentó la nostalgia de los encuentros que tuvimos. Todos nuestros recuerdos volvieron en un santiamén como un rayo, que desnudaba cada vez mas la atracción que nos teníamos. Era agradable y a la vez peligroso. Porque Lisa volvía a ser inestable emocionalmente. Yo estaba dentro de mis cabales. ¿Pueden creer que toda ésta reflexión duró apenas milésimas de segundo?. Pero sólo podía responderle rápido. Era un si o un no. Preferí ser práctico.

-No gracias. Descansa. Necesitas hacerlo.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Tenía ganas de estar con él. Podia sentir su aura de humildad y sinceridad. Sabíamos bien que si él ingresaba a mi territorio, seríamos uno nuevamente. Propuse pasar el tiempo juntos con aquellas dos simples palabras. Por un lado mi corazón latía muy rápido por él. Podia sentirlo nuevamente. Y el Rick de hoy, no era el del pasado tan inmaduro y joven, terco e idiota. Al contrario, era mas maduro y decidido. Me volvía a sentir como aquella chica inexperta en relaciones amorosas. Fue ahí que realmente me di cuenta que mis relaciones sentimentales, tendían a culminar en un fracaso difícil de digerir, como una llaga.

El que me haya dicho esas palabras, no me generó disgusto. Al contrario. Fue sensato y me gustó.

-Si. Tienes razón. Debo descansar. Te veo luego.

 **-Si. No veremos después.**

Ambos sonreímos. Él me cerró la puerta. Al escuchar ése pestillo, una parte de mi corazón deseaba que él volviese y se quede. Que lo que sucediese luego, sería "nuestra complicidad".

Tuve que confirmarme con su sonrisa y la calidez de su voz. Me recosté en la cama, quitándome los zapatos y simplemente cerré los ojos. No quería que nadie, al menos Rick, me molestase.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Bruce._** ** _Minutos antes_** **y en el elevador junto a Alice.**

Que bronca. Estaba muy enojado con Lisa. Alice a mi lado, parecía que comprendía de que no la soportaba.

 **-El día ha sido agotador. Ya fue suficiente para mí. Igual te agradezco que me hayas protegido. No hacía falta.**

-Creo que fue instinto. Me imagino que es así. ¿No?.

 **-Oh algo mas supongo.**

Ella se sonrojó. Lo noté. Vaya. Cuando quería podía ser tierna. Pero lo único que quería, era irme a mi habitación y descansar. Necesitaba que el día se pase rápido. Hasta en cierto punto ya estaba analizando el hecho de volverme a Nueva Macross al siguiente día.

Al llegar a el cuarto piso, me salí del elevador. Alice también. Noté que ella también estaba en el mismo piso. Ella me seguía a la par. Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación ella estaba a mi lado.

-Bueno gracias por acompañarme.

 **-Oh, no fue nada Bruce.**

-Cuídate.

 **-Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido con la Almirante. Ojalá las cosas hubieran terminado de mejor modo.**

-Si yo también.

Ahí sentí como si ella podría ser algo en mi vida. Me caía bien Alice. Y creo que yo a ella también. Pero no era el momento ni el sitio para estsr con ella. Además ¿Qué ganaría?.

 ** _Nada_**

A lo sumo le sería infiel a Lisa y todo sería mas desastroso que de costumbre. Ingresé a mi habitación y por detrás cerré la puerta. Ella se quedó fuers y no es que no quisiera ser descortés. Es que ella me acompañó simplemente.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Alice._**

Pobre torpe. Entendía su preocupación. Hasta cierto punto me daba lástima, pero era un pobre tipo que no podía controlar la situación con su pareja.

Ahora sería mi oportunidad para ir a ver directamente al General. Pero para eso, esperaría en el pasillo. Seguramente él subiría en cualquier momento. Ingresé a mi habitación que estaba a unos pasos de allí.

Sabía se antemano cual era la habitación del General. Me propuse a preparar lo que estaba a punto de revelarle. Quería esperar el momento apropiado para decírselo. Esperé otros minutos hasta que me decidí y fuí directamente a la entrada de su habitación. Frente a la puerta toque unas veces.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Escuché a alguien tocando la puerta. Estaba esperanzado de que fuera Lisa. Quizás ella tomó la iniciativa de quedarse conmigo. Con un poco de entusiasmo y a la vez de alegría me acerqué a la puerta con cautela.

-¿Si?

 **-Si Alice.**

Oh maldición. Era ella. Bueno. No me esperaba que lo fuera. Me esperaba que se tratase de Lisa. Pero ¿Qué estaba haciéndo allí?. Abrí la puerta y ella estaba ahí firme. Parecía que su mirada era seria pero a la vez preocupante.

 **-¿Puedo pasar?.**

-Pues si. Adelante.

Ella ingresó. Automáticamente se sentó en una silla de cortesía que se encontraba dentro.

-¿Sucede algo?.

 **-Si. Bueno, en realidad no quiero que pienses mal de mí. Tengo algo que revelarte. Y espero que entiendas.**

¿Qué entienda?. ¿A qué se refería?

 ** _Desde el punto de vista de Miriya._**

Corría por las escaleras desesperada. Noté la presencia de una vieja conocida. Y se encontraba en el cuarto piso del hotel en la zona de habitaciones. Recordaba aquél poder. Podía sentirla. Max no entendía nada. Pero él me acompañó y lo único que le dije es que confiara en mí. Rick estaba en peligro y mi intención es que no le suceda nada malo.

 **-¡¿Estás segura de ésto?!.**

Max me preguntaba como si estuviera loca.

-¡Jamas estuve tan segura en mi vida!. Mostrará su verdadera identidad en instantes.

Subí el último escalón y abrí la puerta. Desenfundé mi sable. Estaba lista para la acción si fuera necesario. Caminamos por el pasillo con sigilo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encuentra Rick junto a "ella".

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de_** ** _"una desconocida"._**

Era el momento de la verdad. Quería que solamente él lo sepa, hasta que sentí que alguien tocó la puerta. Rick se distrajo.

 **-Aguarda aquí.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Al llegar a la puerta la abro y fue mi sorpresa ver a Miriya y a Max allí.

-¿Que hacen aquí ustedes dos?.

 **-¡Rick abajo!.**

-¿Qué?.

Al oirle eso a Miriya ella se me abalanzó y me tiró al suelo, abriéndose la puerta de par en par. No pude ver lo que sucedió.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de "Naghur" (Alice)._**

Mi poder síquico estaba de mi lado. El ver a Miriya Parino lanzándome la daga, pude detenerla tan solo con mi mano. Tonta. No es mi intención matar a nadie. Ni siquiera a Rick. Solo quiero acabar con el tipo que asesinó a mi primer gran amor de mi vida.

El maldito de Derkond debía pagar. Y justo ella, mi antigua contrincante se me apareció. No me esperaba que ella me reconociera. Pero era un riesgo que debía correr. Ahora lo importante es convencerla de que yo ya no era la asesina en serie que fuí. Todos tenemos un pasado que queremos enterrar para siempre. Pero ésta vez, el pasado me encontró nuevamente.

Miriya Parino. Tú no eres mi contrincante.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Miriya._**

Detuvo la daga como si nada. Me levanté del suelo. La miré fijamente. Dudé de su accionar. Ella era Naghur Paramiz. Sin lugar a duda una de las mayores asesinas en serie de toda nuestra generación de Meltradis que pudiera existir.

Era una legendaria guerrera que podía acabar con 100 contrincantes si se lo proponía. Pero noté que no quería pelear y tampoco su intención era el de no hacerle daño a nadie.

Cambió su aspecto notablemente. Éso me llamó la atención. Pero ahora volvió a su antigüa fisionomía como bien se la conocía. Cerró la puerta con un leve movimiento síquico en una de sus manos. Con uno de sus dedos.

Era increíble como dominaba la telequinesis. Como si nada.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

¿Alice?. No era ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambió su aspecto. Ahora una mujer de tez blanca, de ojos rojos y cabello blanco y liso se encontraba en mi habitación. Una desconocida.

Aunque su cuerpo era el mismo. Desefundé mi arma reglamentaria que siempre la llevaba encima. No tenía dudas de que podía ser peligrosa, pero lo que mas me llamaba la atención, es ¿Cómo Miriya la detectó?.

-Miriya. ¿Qué es ésta cosa?. ¿O quién es?.

 **-Es una antigua conocida.**

 **-Tranquilos. No he venido a hacerles daño a nadie. Solo quiero que me escuchen. No soy una amenaza.**

-Si no lo eres. Entonces ¡Demuestralo!.

 **-Lo estoy demostrado en éste preciso instante. De querer matarte ya lo hubiera hecho. Lo que te iba a decir, antes de que se apareciera Miriya y éste mequetrefe...**

 **-¿¡A quién le dices mequetrefe pedazo de imbécil!?. ¡Voy a matarte!.**

 **-¡No espera Miri!.**

Max le puso una mano en su hombro. Mientras él la distrajo me acerqué a ella apuntandole con mi revolver. No le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Quién eres?. ¡Quiero explicaciones!.

 **-General. Puede confiar en mí. Siento mucho que nos hayamos presentado en éstos modos. Mi nombre es**

 **-¡Naghur Paramiz!. ¡Voy a matarte!.**

-¡Silencio Miriya!. Max llévatela de aquí.

 **-¿No es peligrosa Rick?.**

-Ella tiene razón. Si ella hubiera querido, ya estaría muerto. Además somos íntimos.

 **-¿¡Qué!?.** **¿¡Te la tiraste Rick!?.** -Gritaba Miriya.

-¡Cuando tenía su otra identidad!. ¡¿Qué voy a saber!?.

 **-Creo que debemos calmarnos. ¿No crees Rick?.-** Me hablaba ésta chica.

Miriya se la notaba enojada pero a la vez preocupada. Le creía mas a ella que a ésta desconocida. Aún le seguía apuntando con mi arma.

-Miriya. ¿Quién es?.

 **-Es una Meltradi maestra síquica. Una _Azubi._ Tiene un gran poder síquico de características descomunales.**

 **-Ya no soy aquella persona cruel que era Parino. Y tú Rick. ¿Crees que una simple arma puede intimidarme?.-** Me decía con una voz serena.

Con un simple movimiento de manos rompió el pestillo del arma a distancia.

-Demonios. Rompió mi revólver.

Luego cerró la puerta con un leve movimiento de sus manos. Ella se mantuvo allí estática. Parecía que no quería hacernos daño.

 **-Ahora necesito hablar con ustedes aquí presentes.**


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick. Varios minutos despues._**

Naghur Paramiz. Una Meltradi guerrera síquica. Una Azubi.

Nos hizo un breve resumen de lo que fue. Es increíble que luego de la lluvia de la muerte y mismo de la guerra espacial, aún queden interrogantes con respecto a cómo estaba compuesta la civilización de Zentraedis y Meltradis.

Aparentemente parece ser que existia un subgrupo de Meltradis y Zentraedis que pudieron desarrollar destrezas destinadas al uso síquico de energías. Los Azubis era ése grupo.

Según lo que nos explicó tanto Naghur como Miriya, los Azubis son una secta secreta perteneciente a un escalafón de su sociedad. A lo que ellos llamaban

 ** _Una sociedad criada en las sombras._**

La oscuridad y el terror eran hechos pragmáticos en su organización. Por sobre todo su actividad se basaba en llevar a la práctica militar, el uso de éstas facultades.

Jamás supimos de ellos y desconocíamos de su existencia, hasta que apareció Naghur. Miriya sabía la existencia de ésta organización. Pero para ella, como toda Meltradi radical y abocada a simple funciones de batalla, no le era de interés y tampoco de importancia.

Se remarcaba una vez mas lo que existía en común entre Humanos y Zentraedis/Meltradis. Lo racional, lógicos y ortodoxos que éramos. Las prácticas pocos ortodoxas para ellos eran la destrucción de sus principios de existencia.

Estaba en nuestros genes. Entre especies llevábamos el mismo ADN y código genético.

Hasta para mí, siendo ya un experimentado militar de élite y el haber tenido contacto con tecnología alienígena, me parecía bastante increíble. Algo jamas visto desde nuestro lado.

Ahora en ésa habitación eramos cuatro personas, que discutíamos con respecto a lo que se estaba avecinando. Y lo mas sorprendente estaba a punto de revelarse desde los dichos de Naghur.

 **-Derkond no es un Zentraedi y tampoco algo que se le pueda describir como una persona.**

 **Es una fuerza. Una fuerza maligna interdimensional. Una entidad inmaterial capaz de generar un equilibrio y a la vez un desequilibrio en varias civilizaciones que rindan un culto hacia una deidad. Como lo que ustedes los seres humanos, dentro de sus grupos étnicos lo hacen habitualmente.**

 **Los Zentraedis y Meltradis son en su mayoría ateos. Porque han desarrollado una capacidad reproductiva artificial, basándose en un mismo gen. Seres que parten de un mismo patrón genético. Por eso para Derkond, ustedes las Meltradis racionales y carentes de fe no le es débil. Al contrario. Son una amenaza. Pero los seres humanos, no.**

 **Derkond ha existido desde el inicio "del todo". Desde que se ha creado la vida y las multidimensiones. Derkond está en todos lados a lo que nosotros llamamos "la maldad pura". Cuando han sucedidos hechos catastróficos sin ningún tipo de explicación, desde un simple asesinato hasta la destrucción de un mundo, Derkond tuvo algo que ver. Lo que sucede es que creen que es una persona lo cual es un punto de vista inequívoco.**

 **Derkond es algo que merece ser estudiado y a la vez** **vigilado.**

-¿Cómo supo de su existencia tu civilización?.

 **-Hubo varias teorías. Pero solo una se profundizó y logró comprobar su existencia. Creamos un aparato que permite viajar a una cuarta dimensión. Gracias a eso, comprobamos que la ventaja de Derkond, se trata simplemente de que es una entidad de cuatro dimensiones y no de 3 como somos nosotros. Es por eso que es invisible a nuestro modo de ver el mundo que nos rodea. Pero al tener una dimensión mas, tiene la capacidad de ver un todo. Puede ver más allá de lo que sucede, salvo cuando** **se materializa** **en un ser de tres dimensiones.**

-¿Y cómo es eso?

 **-Para explicarlo en un lenguaje que comprendas, Derkond puede apropiarse de una vida. Puede materializarse en cuerpo y alma. Pero eso lo limita en su modo de pensamiento. Si bien su capacidad de pensamiento supera al de un ser humano o Zentraedi corriente, el cerebro de un ser capaz de razonar, pensar y utilizar lógica tiene un límite y es eso su debilidad.** **Por eso no es de extrañar, que ciertas personas han tenido capacidades sorprendentes de adquirir conocimientos que extralimita la de un ser ordinario. Inclusive ser creadores natos. Ya sea por casualidad o simplemente por el hecho de la comunicación que él ha implementado por los tiempos remotos "del todo".**

 **-Tiene lógica.**

-¿A qué te refieres Max?.

 **-Eso explica porque han existido personas en nuestro mundo, que han cambiado el curso de la historia.**

 **-Una de las facultades que tiene Derkond, es la de manipular las mentes de personas débiles. Haciéndose pasar por un influenciador. Creando multitudes que apoyan un régimen o una idea con propósito, ya sea con fines pacíficos o fines bélicos, para luego cometer sus funciones y cumplir su objetivo. Desde equilibrar el espacio-tiempo, hasta provocar un cataclismo de características intergalácticas. Es brillante para transmitir el deseo oprimido de las personas que siempre han deseado que lo prohibido sea permitido, sin que exista algo que le ponga un límite. Hasta que algún hecho significativo le ponga un fin.**

-Ahora me queda claro. Derkond es nada mas y nada menos que el mal. El mal que puede reencarnarse en cuerpo y alma y cometer sus fechorías. Un tipo malo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?.

 **-Mas o menos.**

-Bien. Ok. Gracias por la explicación. Ahora bien. ¿Cómo acabamos con Derkond?.

 **-No se le puede detener. Solo podemos evitar que siga haciendo mas daño. Derkond es como una enfermedad. Jamás podrá ser detenido Pero aunque sea, podemos detener el daño que pueda ocasionar. Es fortuito. Aparece cada tanto y desaparece. Pero ahora actualmente, está aquí. Entre nosotros.**

-¿Puede oirnos?.

 **-Él no. Pero por medio de sus interlocutores si. Si alguien entre nosotros aquí en éste cuarto, es un interlocutor de Derkond, puede oir todo lo que decimos y anticiparse. Pero tranquilos. Sé como detectarlo. Gracias a mis capacidades síquicas. De por sí ninguno de ustedes es un interlocutor de Derkond.**

Me acerco a ella seriamente. Necesitaba que me ayudase para aunque sea ganar tiempo.

-¿Puedes indentificar a los interlocutores?.

 **-Algunos si y otros me son sospechosos.**

-Necesito una lista.

 **-Rick. ¿Para qué?.** -Pregunta Max.

-Si Derkond puede anticiparse a cometer hechos que nos dañen, aunque sea quiero eliminar su cuerpo y alma.

 **-No es tan fácil. Derkond ha eliminado a mi clan. Él a destruido a todos los Azubi. Soy la única**.-Haciendo una pausa.- **Que queda viva. Nuestra organización tenía un gran poder y podíamos anticiparnos a lo que Derkond pensaba hacer, hasta que él.**

-¿Él qué?.

 **-Asesinó a mi maestro. El amor de mi vida. Y aunque sea quiero vengarme de él. Por lo menos quiero detener sus fines en éste mundo. En éste sistema solar. La bisagra que actualmente está afectando mi existencia y la de todos ustedes.**

-Vaya. Ésto es medio confuso, pero te creo. Derkond es un gilipollas. Un bastardo y aunque sea si podemos detener por lo menos sus fines en éste tiempo, con gusto te ayudaré. Pero deberás aportarme información. Todo lo que sabes de su entidad. Cómo puede moverse, con quién puede identificarse. Sus interlocutores. Todo.

 **-Vaya que eres audaz Hunter. Jamás me imaginé que tuvieras ése concepto de mente abierta tan deprisa.**

-No tengo nada que analizar. Después por lo que hemos pasado. Mira a mi amigo, está casado con una alienígena y han engendrado a una niña.

- **¡Ey**.- Decía Miriya en señal de exclamación.

-Nuestro mundo casi ha sido destruído hace mas de 20 años de que una nave se haya estrellado en nuestro planeta. Para que después una civilización de otro mundo, nos atacase. ¿Qué más podemos perder?.

Naghur se pone de pie y se acerca a mí. Simplemente me puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y como si nada, me dió un beso a mis labios.

 **-Bueno. Ésto no se ve todos los días.-** Exclamaba Max.

Notaba su sentimiento de dolor. Como si ella hubiera pasado por todo. Creo que era buena señal lo que recién acabó de suceder. ¿Podría confíar en ella?.

 **-Me fascinas que seas muy abierto. Bueno, creo que ustedes dos pueden retirarse. Tengo asuntos más íntimos con él.** **-Cuida tu lengua. Aún estas a prueba.** -La desafiaba Miriya.

Ella se me acerca a mi. **-Rick. Ten cuidado con ella. No confío demasiado.** -Estaré bien Miri. Gracias.

 **-Rick, recuerda que puedes confiar en nosotros.** -Desde luego. Vayan tranquilos. Yo me encargo.

Max y Miriya se retiraban del cuarto.

Naghur se quedó allí. Tomaba un vaso de agua y bebía un sorbo. Yo mientras, la observaba. ¿Podía confiar en ella?.

 **-Se que no será fácil Rick.** Ella se acerca a mi lado. Podía sentir un aura de fuerza y tenacidad. Diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado con su anterior identidad.

-¿Sabes?. Le tocaba su cabello. Era suave y lacio. -Eres más bonita así. ¿No te lo han dicho?.

 **-Tuve que volver** **a mi antiguo aspecto.**

-Ahora mi gran incógnita es. ¿Fue Alice Thurland la que intimó conmigo o fue Naghur Aramiz?.

Ella se puso de pie frente mío. Y se quitaba la ropa para quedarse en ropa interior de color negra. Si que era hermosa. Se acerca a mí y se sienta sobre mi regazo.

 **¿Y tú que crees?.**

-¿Tan temprano te vas a entregar a mi?.

 **-Me gustas Rick. Y mucho. Y para responder tu pregunta. Si. Era yo. Pero si quieres, puedo ser Alice.**

-Aunque Alice me parecía agradable, creo que prefiero a Naghur.

El resto fue algo asombroso. Tuvimos sexo. Era algo descabellado. Por un lado sentía que estaba con una desconocida y por el otro con una conocida.

Pero debo admitir que la pasamos bien. Sin contratiempos. Luego de la situación daba pars charlar un poco mas. Ya era casi de noche.

-Cuentame mas sobre ti. ¿Qué es ser una Azubi?.

 **-¿Lo bueno y lo malo?.**

-Ah. Osea, tienes un prontuario.

 **-Bueno. En si hice cosas malas y también cosas buenas. Nuestra organización tenía un objetivo. Conquistar otros mundos e implementar nuestra filosofía. Durante años nos dedicamos a explorar otras destrezas y superarnos para ser más poderosos. No alcanzaría tú vida entera, para describirte por todo lo que pasé.**

-¿Cuánto has vivido?.

 **-Creo que perdí la cuenta.**

-Ja ja ja. Oh vamos. No te estoy preguntando tu edad.

 **-Pues de forma implícita creo que sí.**

-¿Vas a decirme que éso no se le pregunta a una dama?.

 **-Ésa es una idea retrogada de tu cultura. Por algo desde el inicio de la vida en La Tierra, han sufrido varias guerras y mas por ideología que por poder.**

-Siii. Eso es triste. De verdad.

Se armó un silencio en toda la habitación. Estabamos recostados en la cama, desnudos bajo las sábanas. Solo la luz del exterior iluminaba un poco. Veo que se acomoda de costado, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

 **-He vivido demasiado. Tal vez unos 1000 años. No te sorprendas.**

-¿Eres una Meltran?.

 **-De orígen si. Aunque ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo. Sólo recuerdo algunas situaciones escenciales de mi vida.**

-¿Ejemplo?.

 **-Bueno. De las únicas dos personas que me he enamorado.**

-Tú Maestro y...

 **-Ja. Éso no te lo contestaré. Por ahora.**

-Me imagino. Esta bien. Estás en tu derecho.

 **-Solo lo hago por si Derkond llega a buscar algo en mi mente. ¿Sabes?. No he querido contarte demasiado sobre él. Quería solo decirte algunas cosas a tí que debes saber sobre él. Derkond posee facultades de tomar posesión de una persona. Puede simular una vida y ser tan auténtico que no lo detectarías fácilmente. Estoy entre dos personas.**

-Adivino. El alcalde y el Primer Ministro.

 **-Bingo.**

-¿Qué te genera dudas?.

 **-Bueno. El alcalde de Auckland si tiene un pasado. Una vida vivida. Que Derkond la pueda a llegar a simular, no significa que lo haga efectivamente. Hay un método para darnos cuenta si mete la pata**

-¿Cuál es?.

 **-Es arriesgado, pero si lo hago bien no se dará cuenta. Mientras duerme o está inconsistente. Me meto en su sueño con un procedimiento extrasensorial, gracias a una técnica que poseeo como Azubi. Es el único momento en el cual, aún siendo Derkond, tiene la guardia baja.**

 **Si encuentro algún recuerdo manipulado, me daré cuenta si se trata de él.**

-Entonces organicemos un plan. Yo soy uno de los pocos que soy cercano a Jordan. Tal vez podamos de alguna forma realizar tu plan. Además según lo que me dijo una fuente, Jordan no es..

 **¿Normal?.**

-Si eso. Justo estaba a punto de decirte eso. ¡Oye!. ¿Lees la mente?.

 **-Ja ja ja. Puede ser. Tal vez un poquito. Tranquilo fue broma. Lo intuí. Si. No es un ser normal. Su cuerpo no es el de un ser humano corriente. Algo tiene. Pude sentirlo. Piede tratarse de un interlocutor de Derkond, pero no estoy sefura.**

-¿Y que hay del Primer Ministro?.

 **-Él también. Tengo mis dudas sobre ambos.**

-Tengo una idea. En la fiesta de gala. Ahí todo el mundo está más desentendido que de costumbre. A Jordan le gusta beber. Si vemos algo que no es normal en él, nos daremos cuenta. Eso si, sin descartar que pueds tratarse de Derkond.

Ella se me acerca y me da un leve beso a mis labios.

 **-Eres astuto. Está bien. Organicemos bien el plan.**

-Estupendo. ¿Podemos incluir a Milton Jerkins y a su grupo?. Además a Lisa Hayes. Ella está al tanto de todo lo que sucede. Pero debo explicarle bien.

 **-Mmmmm. Milton tengo entendido que es de un grupo llamado _Los Cancerberos._ ¿No?.**

-Así es.

 **-Debo estudiarlo a él y a su grupo. Pueden haber infiltrados. Milton se que quiere venganza al igual que yo.**

-¿Venganza?. ¿Qué le pasó?.

 **-Prefiero que él te cuente. Se lo que le sucedió con Derkond.**

-Ah ok.

 **-Y la Almirante no se si es fiable. Emocionalmente es inestable.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Me desperté luego de una siesta larga. Estaba semidesnuda bajo las sábanas solo con mis bragas negras. Tanteaba en la cama si alguien estaba a mi lado y me di cuenta cayendo en la realidad, de que no tenía nadie a mi lado.

Pensé en Rick. Supuse wue estaría conmigo. Pero él no estaba. Cosas de la vida si se pudieran decirse. ¿No?.

En la cómoda había un vaso de agua, del cual bebí un sorbo. Me levanté de la misma para ir al baño a orinar. Corrí las persianas y pude notar el atardecer en Canberra. Me gustaba el juego de matices del cielo mitad rojizo y mitad azul. Noté también que el clima estaba nuboso.

Al ir al baño tomé mi smartphone y vi si tenía algún mensaje. Nadie. Ni siquiera Rick. Oh. Rick. ¿Por qué pienso en tí?. ¿Por qué éste dolor de pecho?. ¿No he tenido suficiente sufrimiento en el amor como para seguir mereciendo penurias?.

Luego de orinar, me limpié y me vi al espejo. Mi cuerpo semidesnudo se mantenía con el tiempo. No podía entender cómo una persona de mi capacidades y de una belleza, no podía tener una relación normal.

Bruce me había encabronado de tal forma, que me sentía afligida melancólica a la vez. Me enceguecí de tal forma, que sin pensarlo me puse una bata, me arreglé un poco mi aspecto, me cepillé los dientes y salí de la habitación. Me dirigí a la habitación de Rick. Sabía cuál era. Estaba en el mismo piso.

Pero diantres. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?. Dentro del enceguecimiento de mi locura, no pensé lo que estaba haciendo. Pero mis impulsos eran más fuertes que de costumbre. Sólo quería estar con él. Así que sin importar lo que sucediera, toqué la puerta.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick_**

¿Quién podía ser?. La miré a Naghur y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a ver quién es. Tal vez sea Milton.

 **-¿Quieres que vaya a la otra sala?.**

-Si por favor. Debo saber quién es.

Nos levantamos de la cama. Naghur se puso una bata, yo también. Fui directamente a la puerta.

-¿Si?.

 **-Soy Lisa. ¿Puedo entrar?.**

-Oh si. Claro.

Le abrí la puerta. La ví parada en la puerta. Llevaba puesto una bata al igual que yo.

Me sorprendió su vestimenta. Su cabello estaba arreglado, pero noté que recientemente se despertó.

Ella ingresó y cerré la puerta por detrás.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Las lices estaban encendidas. Noté que la cama estaba desordenada en ambos lados. También vi una caja de profilácticos abierta. Estuvo con alguien. Pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Él era libre de estar con cualquiera. No lo culpo. Me senté al borde de la cama. Estaba no se, como rara. Un sentimiento de tristeza y a la vez nostalgia.

 **-¿Te sientes bien Lisa?.**

Él siendo tan humano y respetuoso como siempre, se me sienta a mi lado. Me tocaba el cabello. Yo solo quería llorar.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Lisa no estaba bien. Naghur tenía razón. Piede ser que su confrontación con Bruce, la hizo sentirla en éste modo. Simplemente la abracé y ella empezó automáticamente a sollozar.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Naghur._**

La Almirante Hayes no estaba del todo bien. Sentía lástima por ella. Pero era necesaria para poder completar la misión. Ella era un nexo importante para ingresar al entorno oscuro de Derkond.

Lisa Hayes es como el alma en pena, que necesita ser reparada. Para adquirir la fortaleza necesaria de afrontar el mal que se avecinaba.

Éso podría permitirme abrir una puerta de purificada hacia el subconsciente dormido de él y poder instaurar aunque sea, la base síquica de supremacía para detener su mal. Me acerqué a la puerta entre abierta y tenía vista hacia la cama en donde se encontraban ambos sentados en el borde de la cama. Él la abrazaba fuerte sin soltarla.

Necesitaba que ellos volvieran a crear ése nexo para poder construir la supremacía síquica que necesitaba, para afrontar a Derkond. Pero para eso y aunque un poco me doliese en el alma, debían hacerse uno. Entonces utilizando mi poder, le dejé un mensaje a Rick en su mente. Que de forma misteriosa, él lo entendería perfectamente.

 ** _-"Hazlo Hunter. Ella te necesita._**

 ** _No te presiones por Bruce._**

 ** _Ella te ama a ti y jamás_**

 ** _a dejado de hacerlo"._**

Era doloroso para mi, pero a la vez reconfortante. Porque sentía que tanto ella, como yo teníamos la misa devoción hacia él. Y realmente, me era difícil darle una ventaja de poder estrechar lazos nuevamente.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Sentía un cosquilleo que trepaba por mi médula. Al abrazarla y recibir toda su tristeza en mi hombro, sentí como que algo que había perdido, lo volví a recuperar.

Cuando alejo su rostro de mi hombro vi sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos rojos, como resultado de un llanto desconsolado. Pude ver a través de aquellos ojos brillosos de jade, lo lastimada y triste que estaba por dentro.

Ella me ve y automáticamente como si fuera algo que defina que nuestros destinos están unidos, ella acercó su rostro para darme un beso a mis labios.

Pero sin tocarlos, justo algo sucedió. Una alarma sonó. Posiblemente se tratatase la de incendio.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

No puede ser. Todos los buenos recuerdos que se me vinieron a la mente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de realizar el acto mas representativo después de mucho tiempo de mi vida, una alarma me lo tiene que interrumpir.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Naghur._**

¿Una alarma?. ¿Ahora?. No puede ser posible. Le estaba a punto de transferirle algo de poder y éste tipo de interrupción justo me estropeaba el plan.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

-Creo que tenemos que evacuar.

 ** _-Si. Qué lamentable._**

-Ven vamos. Nos iremos.

Naghur estaba dentro de la habitación. Me tomé la molestia de dejar la puerta entre abierta, para que pudiera salir. Caminamos por el pasillo con Lisa, hasta que Bruce y demás personas salieron de sus habitaciones, al igual que nosotros.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12.

En los pasillos del hotel, se encontraban numerosas personas. Algunos eran miembros de la comitiva del GTU y otros venían con nosotros.

Descendimos por las escaleras de emergencia. La idea era no usar los elevadores en caso de que se tratase de una emergencia real. Lisa estaba a mi lado. Vimos a Bruce, pero ella no quería acercarse a él. Todavía ella no salía de su trance.

 **-¿Qué estará pasando?**

-Pronto lo averiguaremos.

 **-Me da vergüenza andar con una simple bata frente a la vista de todos. Pero por suerte estoy contigo.**

-Ja ja ¿Qué tiene que ver que esté contigo?.

 **-Para opacar mi presencia supongo.**

-Sigamos. Creo que nos juntaran a todos en el vestíbulo del hotel.

Mientras descendiamos los diferentes pisos, nos encontramos con conocidos. Milton, Max, Miriya y Claudia. Milton llevaba su camisa y el pantalón del traje. Noté que estuvo relajado todo éste tiempo. Max y Miriya también llevaban batas como nosotros. La situación hizo que nos rieramos.

 **-Ja ja. ¿, Qué hacen ustedes dos así?.**

-Yo descansaba y supongo que Lisa también.

 **-Yo me desperté y simplemente la alarma sonó. Y nos encontramos en el pasillo. ¿No General?.**

-Si. Así es.

Sonreiamos entre nosotros dos. Claro que la verdadera historia, fue que ella cayó en un pozo de tristeza y se me presentó. Admito que aquella actitud, me sorprendió y a la vez me gustó. Ella necesitaba estar conmigo. Con alguien que le brindase la confianza necesaria para recuperar el ánimo. Entre todos ella me toma de la mano y me susurra a la oreja.

 ** _-Queda pendiente nuestro encuentro._**

-¿Y qué hay de Bruce?.

 ** _-Ya no me interesa. Quiero estar contigo. ¿Soy demasiado obvia?._**

-Pues un poco. Pero he estado con alguien.

 ** _-Lo sé. No hace falta aclararlo._**

Llegamos al vestíbulo. Todos reunidos allí esperábamos instrucciones del personal.

Aprovechando el exabrupto, intenté ubicar entre toda esa muchedumbre, a Jordan y al primer ministro Goersefeld. Vi a Naghur, pero ya con la identidad de Alice. Ella me hizo una seña de que me reconoció. Se acercó a nosotros. Lisa no se sintió intimidada.

 **-Veo que han puesto la alarma de incendios.**

-Así parece.

 **-¿Dónde estabas tú?. -Le pregunta Lisa seriamente.**

 **-¿Dónde estaba usted Almirante?.-Le repregunta Alice con tenacidad pero con tranquilidad.**

De no saber que se trataba de una Meltradi, jamás podría imaginar su conducta real. Pero me costaba un poco entender si era la identidad falsa o si realmente se trataba de Naghur.

 **-Eso no te incumbe.** -Le responde Lisa.

-Oigan. Tranquilas. ¿Si?.

Milton se acerca a nosotros.

 **-General.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Alice (Naghur)._**

El misterioso Milton Jerkins se ha acercado. De lo que sabía de él, era que pertenecía a una organización llamada _"Los Cancerberos"._ Estaba en vinculación con otras dos personas. Una femenina y un masculino. Los había sentido, el día del intento de ataque. Cuando el novio de la Almirante Hayes, el fastidioso Bruce Targat me protegió. Ja ja ja. Da lástima. En fin. Si pudiera aunque sea utilizar mi método extrasensorial de adquisición de facultad de recuerdos, no sospecharía de que fuera una Azubi. Pero él no lo sabrá. Veamos que hay en tu mente.

Éste método no comprendía ningún riesgo para la persona. Solo me dejaba "dar un vistazo" en sus recuerdos.

 ** _San Rafael. Mendoza. Antigüo territorio de Argentina. 2016._**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

 ** _Mi finca se encuentra en el Cañón del Atuel. La casa no llama tanto la atención, pero necesitaba lo que quería. En el fondo, mi pequeño viñedo. ¿Quién estaba allí?. Mi esposa Amanda. El amor de mi vida. Que lindo era ver su pancita sobresaliendo. Espero que salga pronto._**

 ** _Me acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura y comí algunas de uvas. Me gustaba besarla en sus mejillas. Ella sonreía y reía a carcajadas._**

 ** _-¡Ja ja ja ja!. ¡Nooooo "Tony".!._**

 ** _-Te gusta ¿No es cierto?._**

 ** _-Me gusta que estés aquí._**

 ** _-Con ustedes._**

 ** _Le tocaba su panza. Dentro mi futuro hijo vendría en camino._**

 ** _Pero escuchamos la explosión. El cielo se oscureció. La tomé de la mano y nos metimos en el búnker, que se encontraba debajo de la casa. Cerré la compuerta y escuchábamos como la casa se despedazaban y volaba todo por los aires. Corrimos por un pasillo y nos metimos dentro de otra sección, separada de la compuerta. Cerré la otra. Amanda sabía que estábamos destinados a cualquier situación. Fue la lluvia de la muerte._**

 ** _-Tony. ¿Qué pasó?._**

-No se. No lo sé. Pero creo que tiene que ver con el SDF-1. Esperemos.

 ** _-Oh Tony. Ven abrázame._**

-Tranquila. Todo está bien.

 ** _Meses después..._**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

 ** _Camino a Oceanía, terminamos en una isla que alguna vez tuvo población. Habían construcciones civiles y un pequeño aeropuerto._**

 ** _Durante meses vivimos ahí con Amanda, hasta que..._**

 ** _Multiples imágenes entrelazadas._**

 ** _-¡Amanda!._**

 ** _-Lo siento Tony...lo siento._**

 ** _-¡Ella morira!._**

 ** _Amanda emitió una frase intentendible._**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Naghur, a través de los recuerdos de Milton._**

 ** _-¡Noooo!. ¡No puede ser!. ¡Eres mi...!_**

 **Fin de la visión.**

¡Volví a la realidad!. Me dolía la cabeza. Mis manos sudaban. Estaba en shock. Amanda era mi hija. ¡Mi clon!. Ella sería mi sustituto en caso de que me pase algo. ¡Estaba embarazada!. ¡Hubiera sido abuela!. ¡Y DERKOND LA ASESINÓ!.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Vaya. Vi que la Capitana Thurland no se sentía bien.

-¿Capitana?. ¿Se encuentra bien?.

Ella se fue corriendo hacia un pasillo. Rick la vió irse, al igual que la Almirante.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Miriya._**

¿¡Qué le pasó a ésta tipa!?. Jamás la ví reaccionar así. Ella estaba fuera de sí.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Noté algo raro en ella. Se fue así nomas. ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?. Rick se retiró de nosotros y fue hacia la misma dirección de Alice.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Naghur. ¿Qué te sucedió?. ¿Por qué te fuiste?. Procedí ir a buscarte. Cuando ingresé al pasillo, te ví sentada en el suelo. Llorando desconsolada. Me acerqué a ti. Vi que te salía sangre de la nariz. Me asusté. Y tu cabello. Tu antiguo aspecto, ha vuelto.

-¡Alice!. ¿Qué te sucede?. ¡Mírame!.

 **-Rick. Amanda era mi hija...**

-¿Qué?. No te entiendo.

 **-Dame...tu mano.**

Al tomar mi mano, de alguna forma me transfirió una serie de recuerdos o visiones que se entremezclaron con otras situaciones cotidianas. Vi a Milton. Vi a su esposa Amanda, siendo asesinada por un tipo, que se presumía era una representación corporal de Derkond. Ella era una copia exacta de Naghur. A lo que ella llamaba, su hija. La había creado con un propósito. En caso de que ella no sobreviva, podría continuar con su legado aprendido por los Azubi.

Comprendí todo al instante. Todo era más claro ahora que antes. Cuando terminó la visión, volví a despertar. Me dolía la cabeza y sentía sangre correr por una de mis fosas nasales.

-Oh Alice. No... Naghur. No puede ser.

 **-¡Era ella Rick!. ¡No puede ser posible!.**

Oh. Pobre Naghur. Sollozaba en mi hombro. La abracé con fuerza. Lisa y los demás se aparecieron. Ella estaba parada frente a nosotros. Milton, Miriya y Max, estaban ahí también. Claudia se sumó después.

 **-Rick. ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Quién es ella?.**

Claro. Naghur volvió a su aspecto original. No era Alice, sino ella misma. La misma Naghur que se nos presentó horas antes. Miriya le pone una mano a Lisa en su hombro.

 **-Te lo explicaré Lisa.**

 **-¡No!. Almirante. Deme sus manos. Todos. Tomense sus manos.**

 **-¿Qué es todo esto?. ¡No entiendo nada!. ¿Quién eres?.**

-Lisa. Sólo tomense de las manos. ¿Si?. Todos.

Naghur extendió sus manos y todos alli, excepto yo se las apoyaron en las de ella como pudieron.

Observé que todos sufrieron un trance que duró apenas unos segundos. Todos volvieron en sí y sufrieron exactamente lo que me sucedió. Les dolía la cabeza y corría sangre por sus fosas nasales.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa_**

La situación mas rara de mi vida. Tan intensa fue que todos mis recuerdos, se entremezclaron con visiones de ésta persona que se hacía llamar Naghur. A la vez vi a Milton y su esposa siendo asesinada por una persona. Que posiblemente se trataba de Derkond. Todo se me hizo claro y fui consciente del conocimiento adquirido por parte de ella. Era una especie de ser con poderes síquicos. Una Azubi. Una subespecie de Meltradi con capacidades síquicas. Era increíble todo lo que vi.

Pero también otra de las imágenes que se me cruzaron, fue el de haber intimado con Rick hace horas. ¿O era ella?. No entendía mucho, pero las ideas se me acomodaron. Si. Ahora todo era más claro. Cuando recuperé la consciencia y salí del trance, vi a Naghur inconsciente en brazos de Rick.

-Hay que sacarla de aquí Rick. Si Derkond nota su presencia la matará.

 **-De acuerdo. Debemos irnos todos.**

 **-¡No hasta acabar con éste Maldito!.**

 **-Milton. Ya sabes. No se puede. Ella te lo mostró.**

 **-¡Tengo un método!. Pero debemos irnos pronto. Protejamos a Naghur. Ella es la clave para acabar con Derkond. ¡Busquemos un minibús!.**

-Espera. Si nos vamos de aquí, sospecharan. Llevenla a mi habitación. Vamos sujetenla.

 **-¿Y que hacemos con la alarma contra incendios Lisa?.**

-No es nada. Seguro se trata de un simulacro.

 **-¿Cómo saberlo no?.** -Me pregunta Rick desmintiendo la alarma. Él afirmó con la cabeza. Y entre yo, Miriya, Max y Claudia la llevamos por las escaleras de servicio hasta mi habitación, que se encontraba en el cuarto piso.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Me acerco al General.

-Rick. ¿Crees que esto fue perpetrado a propósito?.

 **-Tengo mis dudas. Necesito que reúnas a tu equipo.**

-Solo tengo a Pelt.

 **-Pues contactala. Que vigile por si llega a aparecer algún interlocutor de Derkond. Ejemplo la Meltradi que nos atacó hoy en la casa de gobierno. Yo me acercaré a ellos. Haré de cuenta que bajé solo como medida de** **seguridad.**

-¿Y ellos no te dirán nada por tu atuendo?. Digo. Tienes solo una bata.

 **-Mejor así. Ellos no sospecharan de nada. Si uno de los dos llegase a ser Derkond, no se fijaría en mí. Él está buscando a Naghur. Ella es su blanco. Le importa un bledo el proyecto Mulsane y el tratado bilateral entre el GTU y la Confederación.**

-¿Sabes?. No lo había pensado así. Quizás tengas razón. ¿Para qué querra a Naghur?.

 **-Por sus poderes síquicos. Ella es la única que puede combatirlo. A propósito. Mencionaste un método.**

-Si. No se si funcionará, pero algo es algo.

 **-Nos reuniremos después. Contacta a tu personal. Iré con ellos.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Caminé entre la muchedumbre, ubicada en el vestíbulo. Pude ubicar a Jordan. Pero no estaba con Goersefeld. Me acerqué a él.

 **¡General!. Agradable sorpresa.**

-Si. Creo que hubo un incendio. ¿O me equivoco?.

 **-Creo que no. Pero por si las dudas nos han reunido aquí. Oye, ¿Estabas descansando o estabas con alguien vaquero?.**

-Ja. No señor. Solo descansando.

 **-Me parece estupendo. Que raro que hoy no estuviste con nosostros en la mesa. Ví que estabas con Targat, Hayes y Thurland. A propósito. ¿Sabes donde está?.**

-Me temo que no sé señor.

 **-¡Falsa alarma!. Pudo ser humo de algún sitio. Todos pueden volver a sus habitaciones o al lugar en donde se** **encontraban.** -Informaba un miembro de seguridad del hotel.

 **-Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación hijo. Mañana sera un día muy difícil.**

-Si señor.

 **-Oye, se que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con respecto a lo que sucedió en la casa de gobierno, pero me gustaría que monitorees todo lo que sucede. Si hay algo que te parezca extraño, me lo informas. ¿Si?.**

-Por supuesto señor. Es mi trabajo.

 **-Bien Rick. Nos vemos.**

-Eh señor. ¿Sabe en donde se encuentra el Primer Ministro Goersefeld?.

 **-Creo que estaba en el restaurante junto a uno de sus asesores.**

-Ok. Creo que necesito verlo luego.

Nos despedimos. Me fui directo a mi habitación. Parecía que Jordan estaba normal, como de costumbre. No sospeché nada de él. Pero no podía confiarme y tampoco fiarme de nadie. Si él era lo suficientemente listo, para adquirir una identidad nueva y simularla, ¿Quién sabe lo que podría lograr?.

En el trayecto a mi habitación, preferí subir por las escaleras. Al llegar al tercer piso, vi a Edmund Hallagher, mi asesor de seguridad. Lo ví conversando con alguien. Una mujer. No parecía ser militar. Llevaba un atuendo provocativo. Me llamó la atención. Decidí, quedarme allí un rato mas y ver si había algo raro. Ambos caminan unos pasos e ingresan a una habitación.

Bueno. Veamos. Si se trata de una situación íntima, ¿Pondrías el letrero de "No molestar"?.

Él no lo hizo. Y eso me generó dudas. Caminé lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Ligeramente apoyé mi oreja para escuchar algo. Apenas oia unas voces.

 ** _-...si...es difícil...pero...algo está...por venir..._**

No entendía mucho lo que Edmund intentaba decir. Oía la voz femenina.

 ** _-...Ten cuidado... vigilancia...¿entiendes?._**

Mmmmm. Algo andaba mal. Éstos me generaban sospechas. Escuché unos pasos de tacos. Me alejé de la puerta y volví a las escaleras. Desde allí, vi que la puerta se abrió y salió ésta mujer que llevaba un maletín. Caminó unos pasos para tomar el ascensor. Me acerco a ella y cuando ésta ingresa en el mismo, yo ingreso también. Sorprendida me vió.

 **-Oh lo siento.**

-Siento por hacerte esperar.

 **-¿Usted es el General Hunter?.**

-Así es. Voy al cuarto piso.

 **-Vaya, yo también.**

-Ja. Casualidad. ¿Y tú eres?.

 **-Oh. Clarice Denborn. Asuntos internos del GTU.**

-No oí hablar de ti.

Llegamos al cuarto piso. Las puertas se abren. Ella sale y vira hacia la derecha. Mi cuarto quedaba hacia la izquierda. Al salir veo a Lisa vestida con su uniforme en la entrada de su habitación. No le quite de vista a la otra. Ella me vió y me sonrió. Ingresó a su habitación. Me era sospechosa. Me acerco a Lisa.

 **-¿Todo en orden Rick?.**

-¿Conoces a una tal Clarice Denborn?

 **-Solo de nombre.**

-Mmmm.

 **-¿Qué sucede?.**

-Recien me crucé con alguien que se hace llamar por ése nombre. La vi salir de la habitación de mi asesor de seguridad Edmund Hallagher con un maletín.

 **-Mmmmm. Si. Tienes razón. ¿Te refieres a la tipa que ingresó a ésa habitación?.**

-Si.

 **-Ve a tu habitación. Ponte ropa. Iremos a chequear.**

-¿Cómo está "Alice"?.

 **-Dormida aún. Miriya, Claudia y Max están con ella.**

-Ven. Acompañame.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Ingresamos a la habitación de Rick. Él se quitó su bata y se puso su uniforme sin su gorra.

 **-Ven vamos. Ya es hora.**

-Rick espera.

Tenía ganas de besarlo. Simplemente éso. Pero una parte de mí, sabía que no podía. La visión que recibí de Naghur en la cual aparecía Rick intimando con alguien, no era yo. Era ella. Tenía algo con él. No era momento ni lugar. Pero aunque sea, quería preguntarle si era ella.

-¿Tú estuviste con Naghur?.

 **-Si.**

-Ok.

 **-Era obvio. Ella es Alice también.**

-Si, pero estuviste con ella con su verdadera identidad. Oye no estoy molesta por eso. Pero, me hubiera gustado que aunque sea, lo hubiéramos intentado. Pero ya está. Dije lo que tenía que decir...

Pero él se me adelantó y me beso a mis labios. No me esperaba aquella reacción por parte de él. Mi corazón volvía a latir más rápido y sentía el calor emanando desde el interior de mi cuerpo. Lo acorralé contra una pared y el beso se volvió mas apasionado y profundo. Que lindo era volver a sentir aquellos labios tuyos Rick.

Parece ser que las cenizas aún permanecieron.

Pero debíamos parar. Nos separamos y sonreímos entre los dos. Como si fuéramos cómplices y a la vez no correspondidos.

-Vaya. No esperaba ésto de ti

 **-¿Y que esperabas?. Todavía..sigo sintiendo cosas por ti. ¡Pero luego hablaremos!. Ven vamos a ver a ésta tipa.**

-Bien.-Le respondí sonriendo.

Ambos nos fuimos de la habitación. Caminamos unos pasos hasta la puerta de la habitación de la tal Clarice Denborn. Aún me costaba creer lo que recién sucedió. Volví a besar después de mucho tiempo, a mi antiguo amor. No quería embobarme. Quería mantener la cordura. Pero con Rick, era difícil no embobarse.

 **-Bien llegamos. Creo que deberías tocar la puerta a ver que dice. Preséntate como tal.** **Y ten cuidado ¿Si?. Esperaré afuera.**

-Bien. Si llega a sucederme algo, gritaré. Pero no antes de darle una tunda.

Toqué la puerta dos veces.

 **-¿Si?.**

-Soy la Almirante Lisa Hayes.

La puerta se abre en par. Ví a una mujer voluptuosa con un vestido de encaje. Le remarcaba su físico. Raro.

 **-Hola Almirante. Un gusto en conocerla. ¿Desea pasar?.**

-Si por favor.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Al ingresar Lisa, me contacté inmediatamente con Milton.

-Milton.

 **-General. Dígame.**

-Estoy con la Almirante. Necesito que investigues a alguien. Su nombre es Clarice Denborn.

 **-La investigaré. ¿Sucede algo?.**

-Si. Es sospechosa. Lisa ha ingresado a su habitación. Ella salió de la habitación de Hallagher con un maletín. Los vi juntos.

 **-Si es raro. Ok. Vigilaré sus movimientos.**

-¿Dónde estas?.

 **-En el restaurante. El Primer Ministro está cenando con sus asesores y con el Presidente Gloval.**

-Vaya. No me esperaba eso.

 **-Espera un segundo. Ha aparecido Targat señor.**

-¿Bruce?.

 **-Si. Se ha sentado con ellos.**

-No le quites la vista a Targat. ¿Me oyes?. Cualquiera es sospechoso.

 **-Cualquiera de ellos puede ser Derkond. Inclusive Gloval también.**

-¿Jordan está con ellos?.

 **-El Alcalde no está.**

-Cierto. Él supuestamente estaría en su habitación.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Detrás mío sentí una onda expansiva. Como una explosión. Me tumbó al suelo. Todo se volvió oscuro por un instante.

 **-¡General!. ¡General!. ¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Qué fue ése ruido?.**

Escuchaba un zumbido y a la vez la voz de Milton en el auricular. Sentí a alguien que me levantó del suelo. Era Lisa.

 **-¡Rick!. ¡Rick!. ¡RICK!.**

-¿Qué paso?. ¿Qué sucedió?.

 **-¡Se escapó!. ¡La tipa se escapó!.**

-¿Tú estás bien?.

Cuando la ví mejor, noté que su ceja estaba cortada y sangrando.

-Lisa. Estas herida.

 **-Estoy bien. Me golpeó. Pero creo que le rompí la muñeca.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Escuchaba todo desde mi auricular. Le perdí la vista a la mesa por unos segundos y vi que Targat desapareció.

-¡Mierda!. Se me fue.

 **-Boss. ¡Boss!.**

-¿Claire?.

 **-Boss. Noto movimientos de Aris**.

Oh no. Entonces Clarice es Aris. Es una interlocutora de Derkond. Pero calma. Todavía está en el edificio. No puede espacarse así nomas. Mmmm. Debo pensar. A ver. ¿Qué usaría?. Escuché un ruido fuerte que provenía desde el estacionamiento. Como si se tratase de una motocicleta.

Corrí hacia el estacionamiento. Al abrir la puerta de entrada vi a Aris escapando en una motocicleta.

-¡Mierda!. ¡Se me fue!.

 **-Espera Boss. Alguien...no entiendo.**

-¿Qué sucede Claire?. Me estoy subiendo al Mercedes. ¡Voy a perseguirla!.

 **-Se detuvo.**

-¿Quién?.

 **-Boss. Otro miembro de nuestro equipo ha aparecido.**

-¿Quién es?.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Todd (Bruce Targat)._**

La última vez hoy, en la casa de gobierno pude captar todos tu movimientos. Ésta vez no te me ibas a escapar. Aris cazadora gris.

Escuché alguien acercarse velozmente. Mi arma de picana eléctrica a distancia funcionó a la perfección. No se dió cuenta de que en el momento que la ví en la casa de gobierno, se lo inserté apenas protegí a Alice.

Vi a Milton. Boss.

 **-¿Qué?. No entiendo.**

Aris estaba inconsciente en el suelo. La motocicleta se estrelló contra una pared. Por la puerta de entrada se acercaron varios miembros de seguridad. Inclusive Lisa y Rick.

Vi la cara de asombro de Lisa.

 **-¿Bruce?.**


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

-Claire. No me digas que Targat es de nosotros.

 **-Es Todd Delepiane.**

-No puede ser. Todd murió.

 **-Deja que él te explique su historia. Confía en él.**

-Pero Todd. No entiendo.

Todd era un antiguo camarada. Fue uno de nuestros infiltrados en el SDF-1 cuando despegó de Macross hace mas de 10 años. ¿Y ahora se nos apareció?. ¿Asi de la nada?. ¿Con otra identidad?.

Físicamente no era él. Conocía bien a Todd.

Tenía un dilema. Si confiar en Claire o no. Ella era nuestra operadora maestra. Mas allá de que sea una...IA avanzada. ¿Podría confiar en una máquina?.

-Claire. No es que no confíe en tí. Pero...se que puedes ser racional a veces.

 **-Boss. No me ofendo. ¿Si?. Solo confía en él. Después hablaremos. El satélite se está llendo de Canberra. Utilizaré drones para vigilar el área. Confía en él.**

-Ok. Confiaré en él.

Vi a la Almirante acercándose al cuerpo de Aris. Estaba inconsciente.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

-Debería desfigurarla a golpes por lo que me hizo.

Miro a Bruce que estaba al lado de la intrusa.

-¡Y tú tienes mucho de que hablar!. ¿Qué le has hecho?. ¿Cómo la detuviste?.

 **-Con ésto.**

Me muestra una especie de pistola con dardos tranquilizantes.

-¿Qué es ésa arma.

 **-Es una arma picana electrica que hace el mismo efecto que la Escopolamina. En 10 milésimas de segundo, reacciona en el sistema nervioso incapacitandola. En una hora recobrará la conciencia.**

-¿Y cómo puede portar armas un civil?.

 **-No es un civil Almirante.**

Milton se interpuso entre él y yo.

-¿Qué?.

 **-Esperen un segundo.** \- Rick se acerca a él. **-¿Quién eres?.**

 **-No estoy en condiciones de responder.**

-¡A mí si me contestarás!. ¡Y te juro que puedo ponerte bajo custodia!.

 **-Espera Lisa. Tranquila. Bruce. ¿Por qué tienes un arma de dardos?.**

 **-No responderé a tus preguntas frente a todos.**

 **-¿Aceptarías un interrogatorio?.**

 **-Desde luego.**

 **-Vendras con Milton y conmigo.**

-General, quiero estar presente en el interrogatorio.

 **-Ok. Ven con nosotros. Ustedes, vigilen a la intrusa. Llamen a emergencias y controlen sus signos vitales-** Le daba instrucciones Rick a miembros de seguridad.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Bruce Targat. ¿Quién rayos eres?. No eras aquél tipo normal y filántropo tecnológico y empresario que hablaste conmigo la última vez. Habías cambiado repentinamente.

Si eras o no un infiltrado, lo debíamos averiguar.

Caminamos hasta un cuarto de servicio ubicado en planta baja del hotel. Dentro una oficina. La del conserje.

-Bien Bruce. Te escuchamos.

Oímos la puerta tocar.

Lisa fue a fijarse quién era.

 **-¿Si?.**

 **-Lisa. Soy Henry. Abre la puerta por favor.**

 **-General, es Gloval.**

-Hazlo pasar.

El Presidente del GTU, ingresaba a la habitación de servicio. Me sorprendía.

 **-General Hunter. Necesito saber qué es lo que está sucediendo.**

-Le explicaré luego de que Bruce Targat hable.

 **-Mmmm. Necesito una explicación de lo que ha sucedido en éstas últimas horas. Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta. ¿Me ha oído bien?. Quiero escucharlo a usted antes que a él.**

Gloval me desafiaba. Pero tenía razón. Debía darle una explicación de los hechos sucedidos. Seguramente sus asesores de seguridad y misma Lisa, le habrán recomendado.

 **-Rick. Habla con él por favor. Nosotros con Milton, nos encargaremos de Bruce o quien quiera que sea.**

Pobre Lisa. La notaba realmente consternada. Su novio era una mentira. Un tipo con una identidad falsa. ¿Cómo debería sentirme yo?. Creo que igual. Un momento. Ahora que lo pienso, me pasó lo mismo. Con Alice. Ella es Naghur. Pero, no tenía mucho tiempo saliendo con ella. Y además hemos intimado pocas veces. Tres para ser exactos. Pero la relación entre Bruce y Lisa, era mas larga. Ellos ya hacían 3 años que estaban juntos. Y que justo se enterase, que era otra persona, sería algo difícil de digerir.

-Mmm. Ok. ¿Pero estarás bien?.

 **-Si estaré bien. No te preocupes. Sólo espero esclarecer un poco su situación. Si es un antiguo colaborador de Milton, por un lado me siento tranquila. Y por el otro, bueno. Es difícil procesar ésto.**

-Han sido tiempos difíciles.

 **-Creo que no me he sentido así, desde que...bueno ya sabes.** **Desde que estuve en Sara.**

-Vaya. Eso fue como hace 10 años.

 **-Te veré después.**

Ingresó a la habitación.

Mientras, yo me llevaba a Gloval a un sitio alejado de todo. Creo que el sitio más seguro, sería hablar dentro del Mercedes. Y eso hice. Le ofrecí hablar dentro. Tenía las llaves en mi mano. Nos ubicamos dentro en la parte posterior.

Una vez dentro, le conté todo con lujo de detalles. Desde que descubrimos lo de los cazadores grises, hasta la aparición de Naghur. Sl finalizar la charla, él sacaba su pipa. Una costumbre que no había perdido jamás. Desde que estuvo en el SDF-1.

La enciende y me pide si puedo abrir el techo solar del coche. Con gusto se lo hice.

 **-Bueno. Fantástica historia. No me esperaba todo ésto.** **Entonces ésta persona Naghur. ¿Es una Meltradi con poderes síquicos?. Lo más raro de todo ésto es que. ¿Cómo Exsedol o mismo Breetai no nos informaron sobre la existencia de ésta gente?.**

-Si. Eso también me pareció raro. Tal vez para ellos, también les ha resultado un poco ortodoxo el hecho de negar su existencia. Los Azubi eran una sociedad secreta, como nosotros hemos tenido los Masones o los Iluminatti. Siempre creímos que esas sociedades secretas, que trabajan en las sombras, han influenciado hechos colaterales. Que de alguna forma, han afectado de forma implícita nuestra forma de vida.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Me limité a escuchar lo que Bruce tenía para decir.

 **-Bueno. Se que tanto Milton cómo tú, estarán sorprendidos. Mi nombre es Todd Delepiane. Fuí miembro de Los Cancerberos desde hace bastante tiempo y fui uno de los infiltrados en el SDF-1 cuando despegó de Macross, hace 10 años.**

 **Participé en batallas con Valquirias Varitech, bajo el seudónimo de John Harris. Bruce Targat era mi compañero en el escuadrón Naranja.**

 **Le remitía todo a Milton y a _Claire._** **La información luego llegaba codificada a La Tierra.**

 **-Puedo confirmar eso Almirante.-** Me hablaba Milton asegurando la postura de Todd.

Me costaba digerir aún, la situación. Un tipo del cual no supe nada, hoy me estaba revelando su pasado.

-Continúa.

 **-Bien. En una de las tantas batallas que sufrimos de hordas Zentraedis, Bruce me salvó. Recuerdo el momento como si fuera ayer. Él se interpuso frente mío y él falleció en el acto. Quizás usted jamás se dió cuenta, ya que para usted eramos simples números. Usted solo informaba si un escuadrón fue destruído o no. Pero jamás se hizo la idea, de que los que piloteabamos eramos personas. En fin. Sentidos de ls vida crueles, en inmediaciones de la guerra que nos toca vivir. Quedé muy mal herido. Tuvieron que apuntarme una pierna y un brazo. Perdí la visión de un ojo y mi rostro se desfiguró. Perdí masa encefálica y si bien casi estuve a punto de morir, sobreviví. La dureza de una persona, se justifica en sus actos y la fuerza de voluntad de querer seguir existiendo. Pero para ser sinceros, una vez quise morir.**

 **Durante lo que duró la campaña en el espacio y luego de nuestro regreso a La Tierra, un médico de apellido Smugler, quiso experimentar conmigo. Su idea era utilizar la robotecnología, para reemplazar mis extremidades y reconstruir los tejidos dañados, luego del accidente.**

 **Eso conllevó a una dura recuperación y además le pedí que reconstruyera mi rostro. Pero no de mi antigua identidad como Todd Delepiane.**

 **Sabía lo que Bruce representaba para su familia. Él venía de una familia bien constituída. Y de curarme y decirles la verdad, de que su hijo murió en combate, sería algo difícil de aceptar.**

 **Yo no tenía a nadie en éste mundo que me velara. Entonces, ¿Qué mejor idea que hacerme pasar por él?. Total lo conocía bien y él me había hablado de su familia. Tenía proyectos una vez que regresara a casa. Quería seguir trabajando en la empresa de su padre.** **Corporación Bradley. Quería hacerla superior y que triunfe.**

 **Cuando pude escapar del SDF-1 totalmente recuperado, sólo tenía una dirección de donde provenía la familia de Bruce.**

 **Fuí hasta allí por mis propios medios y me presenté como él. Todos me recibieron con agrado. Pero sus padres ya habían fallecido. Solo quedé yo sólo y personal doméstico de la casa. Como nadie fue informado de que Bruce falleció y viéndome la imágen viva de él, aunque no era el verdadero, tome posesión de su vida. Solo para ejercer un homenaje a la persona que me salvó la vida.**

 **Y el resto es historia. Aquí estamos. Hablando sobre mi pasado. No tengo nada mas que decir.**

Un silencio se formó en ésa oficina. Todd Delepiane, alias Bruce Targat, quien fuera un antiguo colaborardor de Milton con su organización y que luego, sufrió heridas considerables para después hacerse pasar por el difunto en homenaje.

¿Cómo me sentía?. Tenía ganas de vomitar. ¡Todo una mentira!. No era nadie. Era un tipo cualquiera. Y ahora todo lo que se presume que existe, puede ser falso o no. La verdad estaba tan consternada y confundida, que no sabía realmente si mi vida era real o todo una farsa. Todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente, es producto de un pasado que se vió afectado por la Guerra Espacial.

Mi sufrimiento por mi recordado y amado Riber, la partida y abandono de Rick y luego el reencuentro Y ahora ¿¡Esto!?.

Simplemente no se qué pensar de la vida. Karl fue lo unico real en mi vida. Rick también. Pero fueron relaciones que lamentablemente culminaron en términos frustrantes. Y éste tipo Todd, Bruce o lo que sea. ¡Válgame Dios!. No sabía si golpearlo o odiarlo o tenerle lástima. Observé a Milton. Crucé miradas con él. También estaba tan consternado como yo. Creo que mi siguiente acción reflejo, fue acercarme al desconocido y ¡Plap!. Una fuerte bofetada que se sintió y retumbó como un eco sin fin dentro de ése sitio. Mantuve silencio. Me di la vuelta. Y mire hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Hemos terminado. Gracias por la aclaración.

Abrí la puerta y me fuí. Necesitaba estar sola. No quería ver a nadie. ¿A ver si todavía era una farsa también?. Qué vida de porquería. Fuí directo a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta, me desnudé y me acosté. Quería que el dia termine. Me importaba un bledo Naghur, Milton, los Cancerberos. Nada. No me importaba nada. ¡Quería que fuera el otro día!.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Ufff. Que difícil para la Almirante. Y creo que también para mí. Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Todd. No lo recordaba. Nos quedamos ahí. Los dos solos. Nos mirábamos tratando de entender la situación. Y me hace una mueca y se encoge de hombros.

Se me acerca y me da una palmada a mi hombro.

 **-Boss. Gusto en verlo nuevamente.**

-Te has mandado una explicación impresionante. Pero creo que la Almirante le ha dolido bastante.

 **-Bah. Ya se le pasará.**

-¿La amas?.

 **-Si. Por supuesto. Sé que pagaría el precio de ser odiado. Por mentirle y no decirle la verdad. Pero cuando Claire me notificó. ¡Cielos!. No me esperaba que nos volviéramos a juntar.**

-Necesito que me expliques cómo funciona tu artefacto para detectar energías con vida propia.

 **-Es un poco difícil de explicar. Supera algunos métodos científicos. Pero con una adecuada aplicación y con un cálculo cuántico resolutivo, puede funcionar.**

-Ok. No aquí. Tiene que ser mas lejos.

Todd saca un aparato de su bolsillo. Parecía un llavero. Era luminoso y éste parpadeaba con una luz roja. Ni comprendía su propósito.

-¿Qué es?.

 **-Te lo diré si nos vamos. ¿Tienes un coche?.**

-Si ven.

Fuimos al estacionamiento. El Mercedes estaba aparcado pero vi a dos personas en él sentados en la parte trasera. Gloval y Hunter.

-Espera. Estan dentro conversando.

 **-¿Quiénes?.**

-Pues chequéalo.

En ese momento recibí un llamado de Pelt.

-Dime.

 **-Boss, tenemos un problema.**

-¿Qué pasa?.

 **-Eetoy notando actividad eléctrica anómala cercano a las inmediaciones del hotel.**

-¿Y eso que significa?.

 **-Caos. Algún cazador gris al acecho.**

-Pero nos encargamos de una.

 **-Pero eso no significa que hayan mas.**

-Maldición. ¿Dónde está Hitch?.

 **-Sabes como es él.** **Aparece cuando debe aparecer.**

-¿Dónde estás?.

 **-En la terraza.** Estoy viendo en el HUD que las anomalías son constantes. Van y vienen.

-Mmmm. Ya que lo dices, no los tengo conectados. Los encenderé. Estoy en el estacionamiento con adivina quién.

 **-¿Alguien de nosotros?**

-Todd. ¿Lo recuerdas?.

 **-Si. ¿Cómo no olvidarlo?.**

-Está aqui conmigo.

 **-Oye. Deberemos posponer el plan y establecer algo nuevo.**

-Después coordinaremos. Te veo después.

Al cortar la comunicación, vi que Gloval y Rick descendían del Mercedes.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Hablamos bastante y fui cauto y conciso. La idea es establecer un lazo de confianza debido a los episodios sucedidos últimamente. Nos fuimos por sitios diferentes. Estaba cansado y necesitaba descansar. Mañana el día sería mas complicado y necesito juntar energías. Fuí a la sala donde se encontraban supuestamente Lisa, con Bruce y Milton. No los encontré. Volví al estacionamiento y vi que el Mercedes arrancó y se fue.

¿Será Milton que tuvo que hacer algo?.

En fin. Quería ver a Lisa a ver que tenía para contarme con respecto al interrogatorio. Tomé el elevador al cuarto piso desde el estacionamiento. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, noté a Claudia hablando con un par de personas. Creo que eran miembros de seguridad o algo así. Uno de ellos se me acerca.

 **-General. Hemos llevado a la intrusa a un destacamento. Será interrogada por nuestro personal.**

-Ok.

Los hombres se retiraban. Claudia de me acerca.

-¿Naghur?. ¿Cómo está?.

 **-Mejor. Despertó. Está con Miriya.** **Está agotada pero estará bien.**

-¿Has visto a Lisa?.

 **-Creo que está en su habitación. Pero la ví rara. Creo que no estaba bien.**

-Uy. ¡Iré a verla!.

 **-Te diría que no Rick. Creo que no culminó bien el interrogatorio. Ella me envió éste mensaje.**

Claudia me mostró su smartphone y leí el mensaje.

 ** _-Claudia. Estoy realmente triste y consternada._**

 ** _Creo que no soy afortunada para el amor._**

 ** _Hoy me acabé de enterar_**

 ** _de una mentira. La más grande_**

 ** _que he sufrido. Éstos 3_**

 ** _últimos años he estado_**

 ** _durmiendo con un desconocido._**

 ** _Quiero que el día se termine._**

 ** _Deseo irme a la cama para que mañana_**

 ** _sea otro día. Si Rick pregunta_**

 ** _por mi, la respuesta que tengo_**

 ** _para darle, es que no quiero_**

 ** _ver a nadie. ¡No quiero_**

 ** _ser molestada!._**

 ** _Gracias. Nos hablamos mañana."_**

Cuando terminé de leer el mensaje, sentí un escalofrío terrible correr por todo mi cuerpo. El mensaje era propio de una persona devastada. La miré a Claudia y coincidimos que sería mejor, no molestarla. Conocía a Lisa lo suficiente, como para darme cuenta que necesitaba estar sola.

 **-Rick, se que te gustaría consolarla y estar a su lado. Pero no es el momento. Ella ha pasado por mucho y te juro que cuando te fuiste de Macross, fue un dolor tan fuerte que le costó volver a recuperarse. Ella te amaba. Aún creo que lo sigue haciendo. Pero, es preferible que por hoy** **esperes.**

-Gracias Claudia. Entiendo perfectamente. No han sido buenos momentos lamentablemente. Hubiera querido que nuestras vidas, no hayan sido marcadas por el dolor y la guerra. Pero si. En algo estamos seguros. Mañana será otro día.

 **-Ve a descansar General. Son las 3:00 de la mañana.**

-Te veré luego. Vigilen a Naghur.

 **-Nos quedaremos con** **ella Rick. No te preocupes.**

-Gracias por todo Claudia.

Ahí simplemente me fuí. Al llegar a mi habitación, me desvestí y me acosté. Me aseguré de poner la alarma en mi celular, para no quedarme dormido.

Pero la tentación se me despertaba. Aunque sea un mensajito, no le haría mal a nadie. Ingresé al perfil de Instagram. Y le envié un direct.

 ** _"-Lis. ¿Estás despierta?. Claudia me contó que no quieres ser molestada. Pero si necesitas que alguien te escuche, estoy disponible. De lo contrario, descansa"._**

Y ¡listo!. Mensaje enviado. Procedí a dejar el celular en la cómoda y dormir. Aunque expectante, esperaba la notificación. Pasaron 5 minutos, y nada. En mi mente calculaba los minutos que de por si se volvían eternos. 15 minutos y nada. De seguro, habrá puesto la configuración de silencio. Para no oir nada. Si la tendrían que ir a buscar, le tocarían su puerta. Pero es una militar de élite. ¿Y si podría ir a verla?. Mmmm. De seguro, me cerraría la puerta en la cara. Y me dijera cosas como por ejemplo; -¡Eres un torpe!. ¿¡Qué parte no se entendió de que no quería ser molestada!?. O cosas así. En fin. Como supuse que no me contestaría, cerré mis ojos a dormir.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Escuché la notificación de mi celular, pero no quería ni verlo. De seguro era éste tipo. Pero lloraba mucho. Me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar. Lloraba por angustia, por lástima y también por desamor. Jamás imaginé que el amor doliese tanto. Pensaba en Rick. Quería que él estuviese allí. Esperanzada, necesitaba oir que alguien tocase la puerta. Y yo llendo a abrirle a él y ser uno. Pero tenía miedo. Por otro lado, pensé que podría tratarse de él. ¡Y no quería recibir a un desconocido!. ¡No quería saber nada con éste tipo Todd. Que encima para colmo se hizo pasar por alguien muerto. Qué día agotador. Válgame. Solo quería pensar de que si el del mensaje era Rick, aunque sea si fuera él podría tener la valentía de encender la pantalla y rezar a que fuera.

Pero estaba tan entristecida que lamentablemente, no tenía fuerzas para verlo.

Rick, si eres inteligente y eres capaz de leer mi mente, solo ven a verme. ¡Dije que nadie debía molestarme, pero excepto tú!. ¿O a caso le envié el mensaje a Claudia incluyendolo a él también?. Pero solo me referí a que si Rick me buscaba, no era para él sino para el resto. Pero no aclaré que él precisamente podría ¡No molestarme!. Al contrario, yo quería que él esté conmigo, a excepción de los demás. Éso quise decir. Pero se ve que mi mensaje no fue claro y volví a meter la pata.

¿Y ahora que podía hacer?. ¿Dormir?. ¿Abrazar la almohada pensando que podría ser Rick?.

Maldición. Solo quiero dormir y pensar que si hubiese sido clara, él estaría aquí conmigo.

Solo el tiempo acomodará las ideas de cada uno, para rezar que lo bueno esté por venir y el mal desaparezca. Y así me duermo. Pensando en que el mañana será un día mejor que el anterior.


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton. Minutos antes luego de que Rick_** ** _fuera a su habitación._**

Conduje el Mercedes lejos del hotel. La idea sería conversar en un sitio privado, por si Derkond husmeaba cerca. Pelt notificó mi ida y mantenía vigilancia desde la azotea.

Conduje por una carretera hasta llegar en inmediaciones del parque Kurrajong. Frente nuestro teníamos el río Molonglo donde se podía apreciar parte de Black Mountain. Era una noche a oscuras pero el alumbrado de la carretera, apenas iluminaba parte del río.

Apagué el Mercedes.

-Bien. Ahora podemos hablar. Pero antes, dime para qué sirve ése llavero.

 **-Éste llavero, nos indica presencias sobrehumanas que no son de carácter físico. Mientras no titile, está todo bien. Ahora, cuando empieza a titilar el sitio no es seguro.**

-Entonces ya sabes sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Derkond. ¿No?.

 **-Algo. Sé que no es un Zentraedi propiamente dicho. Es una fuerza maligna. Te daré una breve explicación para que lo entiendas. Cuando estuve en el SDF-1, Bruce Targat, el verdadero, hizo una serie de investigaciones a bordo junto al doctor Emil Lang antes de formar parte de la RDF.**

 **Lo que descubrieron es que después de la transposición, el generador réflex que se utilizó para ése efecto, desapareció misteriosamente solo dejando una serie de destellos. Aprovechando ésa anomalía espacio-temporal, la utilizaron para crear un escudo. Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que en realidad, utilizaban un tipo de materia-energía que se tornó positiva para un propósito que no era el indicado. Ésa energía es a lo que nosotros llamamos coloquialmente "materia oscura depurada". Es un principio básico de la astrología y cosmología física. En síntesis y para que lo entiendas, es materia oscura pero materializada siendo consciente de si mismo. A lo que los Azubi le llamaron Derkond.**

 **Se que es medio confuso lo que digo, pero tiene lógica. El SDF-1, provenía de una construcción arcaica basada en ése tipo de energía creada por Zor utilizando las semillas de la vida.**

-¿Quién es Zor?.

 **-Zor fue un científico que descubrió la flor de la vida. Con lo cual creó la base para obtener la protocultura. A lo que los Zentraedis le generaba terror. Pero lo que Zor no sabía, era que parte de esa materia proveniente de la protocultura era inestable. Género energía oscura en forma de materia que transmutó y se volvió consciente de si mismo. Empezó a expandirse por todo el Universo y tiene la capacidad de generar terror, miedo, caos. Todo lo malo que nos puede pasar, es a causa de Derkond.**

-Vaya. Que descubrimiento.¿Y cómo podemos detenerlo?.

 **-Bueno, en realidad no se lo puede detener. Lo único que podemos hacer, es depurar la energía. Usando un generador réflex cuántico, podemos deshacernos de ésa energía en éste tiempo y sistema solar. Pero para eso debemos comprender un poco, el concepto de la cuarta dimensión. Que es el tiempo. Si nos movemos por la línea de tiempo, abrimos un vortex y lo envíamos por allí, luego cerramos el mismo sellando la entrada.**

-¿Y tienes el aparato?.

 **-No. Pero sabemos bien que conocemos uno que aún puede funcionar. Y sabes a lo que me refiero ¿O por qué te crees que nos llamamos "Los cancerberos"?.**

Uy. No. Todo menos eso. Nuestra primera misión. No quería volver a ése agujero en la arena del desierto en Afganistán.

-¿No hay otra forma?.

 **-No por el momento.**

Todd se bajaba del coche y caminaba unos pasos, se apoyaba enfrente de la trompa del coche. Me bajé a la par y también me apoyé. Saca de un bolsillo dos habanos. Éso significaba que algo malo estaba a punto de avecinarse y que de por si, lo que estaría a punto de venir, serán momentos duros. Era una forma de relajarnos ante tanto espamento.

 **-Encendamos éstos. No fumo desde que me recuperé.**

-Yo desde que Amanda fue asesinada. Quiero acabar con éste maldito.

 **-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero creo que fuimos los responsables de todos los eventos que sucedieron desde 1999 hasta hoy. Todo por una maldito portal.**

-Pero lo cerramos.

 **-Si. Pero durante el momento en que se abrió, 15 minutos fueron suficientes, para que Derkond llegase a nuestro planeta. ¿Cómo podríamos resolverlo en aquél tiempo Boss?. Solo creimos cerrar el portal, sellamos el lugar y nos fuimos. Y el resto es historia. Nadie lo sabe. Pero ahora que lo pienso, fuimos los malditos responsables. La fortaleza de Zor llegó hasta aquí, por Derkond. La nave se estrelló, la reconstruimos y el resto es historia. Y nosotros y los Zentraedis, somos rehenes de las circunstancias.**

-Abrimos la caja pandora.

Nos reiamos entre nosotros. Porque por primera vez, comprendimos el resultado de nuestros actos. Pero debíamos reparar el error.

-Con la tecnología que tenemos hoy. ¿No es posible hacer algo similar aquí en Oceanía?.

 **-Me temo que si mas lejos nos vamos, mejor será para nosotros.** **Si solo utilizamos ése aparato sólo, será mejor. No desearía que utilizacemos otro reactor y que se vuelva incontrolable. Además tenemos** **de la Meltradi Azubi para que nos ayude. Naghur Paramiz.**

-Cierto. Estoy contigo en esto. Debemos informarle al General cuanto antes. Pero después de terminar éste puro.

A propósito, ¿Por qué no le fuiste sincero a Hayes desde un principio?. Creo que eso no fue muy profesional.

 **-Si revelaba mi verdadera identidad, pude haber corrido un riesgo. Soy un cancerbero.** \- Culminaba exhalando una bocanada de humo.

Yo hice lo mismo y nos quedamos mirando el lago por un tiempo. Se escuchaba el sonido de las ranas y los grillos cantando.

-Creo que debemos volver.

 **-Aunque sea déjame terminar mi habano. Hoy no abundan.**

-Siii. Tienes razón.

Luego de unos minutos, Claire me contactaba.

 **-Boss, Todd. ¿Me oyen?.**

-Fuerte y claro.

 **-Tenemos un inconveniente. Hay múltiples anomalías eléctricas en toda el área cercana al hotel y cerca Campbell.**

-Mmmm. Si lo estoy viendo. Todd.

 **-Si lo veo Boss. Son similares a las del SDF-1 cuando desapareció los reactores réflex de transposición.**

-Creo que debemos volver con cautela.

Al culminar de decir eso, hubo un apagón de características descomunales. Toda la ciudad quedó a oscuras. Las alarmas de emergencia sonaban por toda la ciudad.

-¿¡Y ahora qué!?.

 **-¡Boss!...**

Vimos a lejanías un grupo de naves Reguld enemigas Zentraedis. Nos subimos al Mercedes y nos fuimos de ahí como pudimos. Conducía como loco.

-¡Voy a llamar al General!.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

No se si estaba soñando o era la realidad misma. Escuchaba alarmas de emergencia. Me levanté como un resorte de la cama. Mis recuerdos de batallas en el SDF-1, volvían a resurgir de la nada. Era lamentable. Quería momentos de paz y unas alarmas sonaban por toda la ciudad. Y como si nada se escuchaba mi teléfono.

-¿¡Si!?.

 **-¡General!. ¡Soy Milton!. Hordas de Reguld Zentraedis están atacando la ciudad. ¡Debe ordenar que despeguen todas las naves que tengamos disponibles!.**

-¿Donde estás?.

 **-¡Estoy fuera del hotel!. Con Bruce eeehh digo Todd.**

-¿¡Fuera del hotel!?. ¡Se supone que deberías estar en tu puesto vigilando a todos!. Ok. Calma. Ordenaré un despegue desde la base de operaciones en el aeropuerto.

¡Vengan con cuidado!.

 **-¡Si señor!.**

¡No podía estar pasando!. Bajamos la guardia maldición. ¡No sabía quién era el enemigo realmente!. Pero de algo estaba seguro. Eran rebeldes Zentraedis y espero que así sea. Me levanté como pude, me puse mi uniforme y salí de mi habitación. En los pasillos todos estaban afuera. Vi a Claudia, Lisa e inclusive a Naghur pero como Alice. Miriya estaba con Max. Todos se me acercaron hacia mí.

 **-¡Rick!. ¿Qué sucede?.-Me pregunta Lisa.**

-Ataque sorpresa. Ordenaré inmediatamente un despliegue de Varitech desde la base en el aeropuerto.

 **-General. Dígame espero** **instrucciones.-Me dice Alice.**

-Te autorizo a que organices el despliegue.

 **-¡Si señor!. Ya urgente.**

 **-¿Rick?. ¿Necesitas ayuda?.**

-Si. Vengan conmigo. Todos. ¡Max!. Ayuda a todos a dirigirse a los refugios antibombas.

 **-Desde luego Jefe. ¡De vuelta a la acción!.**

Naghur con un teléfono satelital, autoriza el despliegue de varios escuadrones desde la base del aeropuerto de Canberra. Mientras tanto, nosotros cuatro ayúdabamos a todos los civiles junto a miembros de fuerzas de seguridad, a resguardarse en los refugios. Se escuchaban múltiples explosiones. La adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo. Quería meter a todos en los refugios.

Nos tomó varios minutos y por suerte nos organizamos bien.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, noté que la ciudad estaba a oscuras pero no asi el hotel, que disponía de un sistema de generadores de electricidad de emergencia.

-¿No hay electricidad?.

 **-Así parece Rick.**

Gloval aparece y se nos acerca a nosotros.

 **-¡General!. Ataque inminente.**

-Si. Ya los escuadrones están despegando.

 **-¿Necesita que lo ayude a comandar?. Es su primera misión.**

-Iré al centro de mando rodante ubicado en el subsuelo de éste edificio. Acompañenme.

 **-¡Desde luego!. Será un honor.**

Todos nos dirigimos a un bus rodante, con equipo necesario para organizar un despliegue de fuerzas tanto de tierra como de aire.

Ingresamos todos.

Allí estaban demas personal subordinado. Desde operadores hasta personal jerárquico de rangos medios, siendo yo el de máxima autoridad.

-¡Informe!.

 **-General. Múltiples enemigos por toda la ciudad. Estan atacando edificios al azar. Varios civiles ya fueron a los refugios. Ya tenemos escuadrones Varitech en inmediaciones de la ciudad combatiendo.** -Me informaba un miembro del personal militar.

Alice ocupa su puesto. Lisa se me acerca.

 **-Dame unos auriculares y te ayudaré.**

-Gracias Lisa.

 **-General. Estamos para ayudarle.**

-Gracias su excelencia. ¡Bien!. Organicen los escuadrones. Quiero que monitoreen todos los flancos de la ciudad. ¿Cómo estan los Batroids?.

 **-Señor se han desplegado por toda la ciudad. Hay bajas considerables del enemigo.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Como podíamos sorteabamos el caos. Varios Reguld atacaban la ciudad. Sufrimos colisiones con otros coches. Pero como el Mercedes estaba blindado, soportaba todo.

 **-¡Demonios!. Maldición.**

-Tranquilo Todd. Ésto no es nada a comparación de Irak.

 **-Virá allí. ¡Allí!.**

Doblamos en una calle. A causa del giro brusco, el coche hizo un leve sobreviraje pero los sistemas de estabilidad me ayudaron a no perder el control. ¡Grave error!. Un Reguld estaba allí combatiendo contra una unidad Varitech. Frené el coche. Nos quedamos inmutados por la escena.

-¡Diablos!.

 **-Retrocedamos.**

Puse la reversa, recorrí media calle e hice un trompo de 90 grados. Volvimos al bulevard. Faltaba pocas calles para llegar al hotel. Varios blindados circulaban con miembros de infantería, junto a Batroids y Varitechs en modo guardian. Nos hacíamos espacio entre el caos de la calle. Conducía por la acera esquivando postes de luz y metiéndome en parques. Personas corrían por doquier y me tomaba la cautela de no arrollar a nadie.

 **-¡Oh Dios!.**

-¡Si lo sé!. ¡Lo sé!. ¡Ésto es un caos!.

 **-Boss.**

-¡Claire!. ¿Qué sucede?.

 **-Derkond está desplegando su poder en diferentes sitios. Está utilizando su energía cuántica para cambiar eventos.**

-¡En español por favor!.

 **-Está modificando eventos actuales!. ¡Está ocasionando caos!. Éstos Reguld provienen del espacio.**

-¿¡Qué cosa!?.

 **-¡Cuidado!.**

-¡Ahhhhhhh!.

Un blindado se me cruzó en el medio del boulevard. Lo esquivé como pude, pero me tocó en el lateral derecho del coche. El airbag de cortina se desplegó junto a los laterales.

 **¡Ayyyyy!. Maldición.**

-¡Quítame el Airbag!. ¡No puedo ver al costado!.

Bruce lo arrancó y pudimos recuperar un poco el control del coche.

 **-¡Mierda!.**

-Claire. Entonces todo ésto ¿Lo está provocando él?.

 **-Si. Pero una personificación de él. Que se encuentra en el hotel. No estoy segura. Los sensores de energía captan una muy fuerte anomalía en el hotel. Precisamente bajo tierra.**

-¡Debe estar en el subsuelo!. Espero llegar allí cuanto antes. ¡Todd!. Intenta comunicarte con el General Hunter. ¡Dile que ésta en peligro!.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de un desconocido._**

Veamos. Toda ésta distracción me servirá para mi plan maestro. Quiero capturar a la última Azubi y adquirir su poder. Llegó el momento.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Mientras monitoreaba, noté algo raro en mi cuerpo. Un pequeño zumbido dentro de mi cabeza. Provenía de alguien dentro del Bus. Intentaba concentrarme desde dónde podía provenir. Empecé a ver a cada uno allí presentes. Todos estaban haciendo algo. Miré a Lisa que estaba concentrada coordinando a escuadrones, junto a demás subordinados. Luego a Claudia en lo mismo. Recibí un llamado a mi smartphone. Lo atendí.

-¿Si?.

 **-¡General!. Soy Milton. Está en peligro. ¿Dónde está?.**

-En un centro de mando móvil. ¿Por qué?.

 **-Escucheme con atención. Me han notificado de una gran fuente de energía oscura, que está rondando por el subsuelo del hotel. Posiblemente se trate de Derkond.** **Fíjese si no ve algo raro. Como destellos o luces extrañas.**

Observaba dentro del bus, algo que me pareciera anormal. Pero todo estaba en orden.

-Milton. Yo no veo nada. ¿Puedes orientarme?.

 **-No puedo ahora estoy intentando...**

La comunicación cesó.

-¿Milton?. ¿¡Hola!?.

 **-¡General!. Detectamos múltiples figuras rodeando el hotel.**

-Ponlo en el monitor.

Veía el monitor. Podía ver claramente varias figuras corporales rodeando el hotel. Era una imagen térmica.

-¿Tenemos equipos de protección en las entradas?.

 **-Si señor**.

-Que ingresen adentro y vigilen.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Por alguna razón, la comunicación entre el General y yo, culminó. Llegamos a cercanías del hotel. Estaba lleno de blindados y varitechs en modo guardian. Uno de los miembros de infantería me reconoció.

 **-¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?. ¡Entren vamos!.**

Ingresamos a inmediaciones del hotel. Pero vimos personal de infantería y de diferentes fuerzas de seguridad, combatiendo a cazadores grises.

Con Todd reducimos a algunos. Él con su arma y yo con la mía.

 **-¡Debemos llegar al subsuelo donde se encuentra el General!.**

Uno de los cazadores grises quiso herirme de muerte, pero gracias a Pelt que pudo abatirlo, no me hicieron daño. La vimos acercarse a nosotros.

 **-Chicos.**

-Gracias como siempre. Vayamos al subsuelo.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Concentrada en mis funciones, me traía recuerdos del pasado. Coordinaba juntos a demas miembros de las Fuerzas Armadas espaciales de la Confederación, el despliegue de escuadrones Varitech.

-Aquí Hayes. Formación en bloque de 13, escuadrón rojo. Peotegan a blindados en la zona cercana a Belconnen.

 **-Entendido Almirante.**

-Tenemos avistamiento de dos cruceros Zentraedis sobre Dunlop, Holt y Melba. Hay disturbios en ésa zona cerca del límite entre Nueva Gales del Sur y Capital Australiana.

 **-Mmmm. Son dos distritos diferentes Almirante. Capitana Thurland, por favor comunicarse con la base de Wallaroo. Que desplieguen sus fuerzas de ataque. Quiero a ése crucero fuera del espacio de la Capital.**

 **-Entendido General. ¡Aquí base de operaciones móvil de Canberra!. ¿Me escuchan Wallaroo?.**

 **-Fuerte y claro Canberra.**

 **-¿Cuántos escuadrones Varitech les quedan disponibles?.**

 **-Hemos desplegado a 5 escuadrones de 5. Necesitamos la reserva para proteger los distritos de Meriden y Kooinda. Aquí hay varios civiles, los hemos resguardado en refugios.**

 **-Ok gracias Wallaroo.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Además de coordinar a todos allí, intentaba de comprender de dónde podía venir el zumbido. Nadie allí parecía ser sospechoso de ser Derkond. Escuché a alguien tocar la puerta del bus de forma violenta.

Me acerqué y escuché un tumulto de gente en la entrada del Bus.

-¿¡Pero qué sucede!?.

Vi a Milton debordado por la adrenalina. Ingresó al bus. Estático se quedó inmutado tratando de buscar algo.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Si Derkond estaba allí, podría ubicarlo con facilidad gracias a mi HUD.

-Claire. Dime. ¿Qué hago?.

 **-La imagen termal debe orientarte a una marca púrpura. Si alguno la tiene, se trata de un interlocutor directo de Derkond.**

-Veo a vários con púrpura. Me duelen los ojos Claire. ¡Necesito que depures la información lo mas que puedas!.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Naghur._**

Estaba tan concentrada, que ni me di cuenta que sentía la presencia de Derkond por medio de un zumbido. Cuando fui consciente de eso, automáticamente dirigí mi atención desde donde provenía y vi una silla vacía y alguien que apenas se fue. Me levanté de mi puesto.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Vi a Naghur.

 **-Boss.**

-Si lo vi. Ahora todos dejaron de ser púrpura. ¡Veo la energía!. Ha salido del Bus.

Sin explicación alguna por parte de un simple mortal, de carecer de ls tecnología que me permitía identificar una energía maligna, no me daría cuenta.

Me fuí del Bus. Vi a Todd que apuntaba su arma hacia la nada misma.

 **-Milton. Lo veo.**

-Yo también. Pero es confuso.

Vi a Naghur salir del bus. Cambió a su aspecto original. Levitó del suelo y de sus manos observabé que emitía una serie de efectos lumínicos. Éstos iluminaban todo el sitio. Varios oficiales allí le querían apuntar con sus armas.

-¡NO LE DISPAREN!. ¡ES DE NOSOTROS!.

Y fue ahí en ése preciso instante, que escuchamos una voz.

-¿ _Creen que pueden detenerme?._

 **-No te saldrás con la tuya** maldito.-Le hablaba Naghur.

 _-Eso lo veremos. Por hoy detendré todo. Pero si quiero puedo destruirlos. ¡Y tú seras la primera!._

 ** _-Eso lo veremos._**

Y de un santiamén, la batalla culminó. Todas las fuerzas enemigas se retiraron. Y la imagen personificada de Derkond desapareció. Naghur volvió a su estado normal.

Del Bus observé que Rick salió.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Creo que todos sentimos la voz. Si ése era Derkond, de por si ya era tétrico. Una gran fuerza oscura, que nos generaba cierto terror pero a la vez desagrado. Cada minuto que pasaba, más ganas tenía de derrotarlo.

Gloval se acercó a mi lado. Y repentinamente también apareció Jordan y Benedict. Junto a Erwin.

 **-¿Qué rayos fue éso?.**

-Derkond. Por fin ha aparecido. Y no dejará de aparecer. El mal. El terror. Las penurias de éste mundo, todo englobado en él.

 **-¿Derkond?. ¿No era una persona?. ¡Expliquenos General!.**

Lisa me dió un aviso. **-¡General!. Las fuerzas rebeldes Zentraedis se retiraron. La ciudad está bajo nuestro control.**

 **-¿¡Que significa ésto General!?. Ellos son de la RDF. ¡Nosotros somos la Confederación!. ¿Cómo puede permitir que fuerzas extramilitates que no pertenecen a nuestro Estado participen en ésta batalla?.** -Me preguntaba Benedict furioso.

-Señor Primer Ministro, es que ellos ofrecieron su colaboración en coordinar los ataques.

 **-¡Es su responsabilidad no la de ellos!.**

 **-Perdon que me meta Señor Primer Ministro.-** Decía Gloval interrumpiendo la discusión. **-Nosotros somos antigüos colaboradores. Combatimos en el SDF-1. Fuimos todos un gran grupo colaborativo. No se ensañe con el General Hunter. Es su primera batalla en coordinación y ha hecho un excelente trabajo. Nosotros solo aportarnos nuestra ayuda en coordinación. Sepa entender.**

 **-Mmmm. Agradezco su colaboración su excelencia. ¡Pero es inaceptable viniendo del General Hunter!. ¡General!.**

 **-Si señor.**

 **-Queda suspendido de sus funciones. Será degradado a Teniente General de división. Solo podrá tomar órdenes en Auckland señor.**

-Comprendo y acepto mi responsabilidad Señor Primer Ministro.

 **-Será embarcado a una aeronave mañana a primera hora y volverá a Auckland.**

-Si señor Primer Ministro.

Lo saludé con respeto saludando de forma protocolar . Vaya, jamas fui degradado. Ni siquiera en la RDF. Creo que era mas feliz cuando estaba en el SDF-1.

 **-General Hunter.** -Me hablaba Naghur. **-Siento mucho lo que sucedió.**

 **-Todos estamos contigo Rick.**

 **-Si desea, puede volver a Macross. Ja ja ja ja.**

Me hablaban Max y en último término Henry.

-Gracias. Pero debo cumplir mi castigo y mis obligaciones.

 **-¡Presidente Gloval!. Tengo un mensaje de Nueva Macross.**

 **-¿Qué sucede?.**

Gloval fue notificado de algo. Le entregaron una Tablet. La observó fuera de la vista de los demás. Parecía preocupado.

Agradeció a su asistente y se acerca hacía a mí y Lisa.

 **-Debo hablar con ustedes a solas. Hunter. ¿Algún sitio seguro?.**

-Si. Vengan por aquí.

Fuimos a un sitio alejado del subsuelo. Ingresamos a una sala de reuniones. Cerré la puerta con pestillo. Nos ubicamos en unos asientos ejecutivos.

-¿Qué sucede su excelencia?.

Tardó en responder. Agachó la cabeza hacia abajo. **-Me acabaron de notificar que Nueva Macross ha sido destruida por un ataque externo.**

 **-¿¡Qué!?. ¡Oh Dios!.**

 **-Sammy junto a Exsedol ordenó el despegue del SDF-1 con 120.000 vidas abordo. La nave está en el medio del océano. Pudieron salvar a casi a todos. Por un lado me quedo tranquilo, pero por el otro, temo que hayan mas ataques.**

-¿Qué hay de Breetai y el satélite fábrica?.

 **-Di la orden de que ellos no participen de nuestra situación social político actual. Mantenemos contacto directo con Breetai de modo pacífico. Exsedol está en el SDF-1. Lo designé Capitán. Por suerte tenemos a Zentraedis y algunas facciones de Meltradis de nuestro lado. Hay 15 flotas de naves en el medio del Atlántico sur en alerta.**

-Por un lado éso está bien.

 **-Si, pero me preocupa la situación actual que hemos sufrido con Derkond. Parece ser que tiene mucho poder y puede dominar mentes instaurando el mal.**

 **-Señor. ¿Qué quiere hacer?.**

 **-Me temo que éste acuerdo con la Confederación no será fructífero. Ya veo que Benedict está nervioso. El tratado solo es una pantalla, para que la Confederación sea parte del GTU. La Tierra debe estar unida. ¡Debemos estar unidos!.**

-Oh. No entiendo. ¿El SDF-1 no era que estaba inoperable?.

 **-Ahora que estamos aquí reunidos, podremos contarle que ha sucedido en su ausencia.**

-Bien. Escucho señor.

 **-¿Éste sitio es seguro?.**

-Si lo es.

 **-Bien. Le explicaré.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Lisa y Henry me explicaron los eventos sucedidos, desde que me fuí de Nueva Macross.

Breetai colaboró con el Satélite Fábrica, disponiéndo de componentes para mejorar y reconstruir ciertos componentes del SDF-1 para que volviese a estar operativo. Los arreglos fueron existosos y el SDF-1 sin despegar, estaba operativo nuevamente.

Antiguos Comandantes Zentraedis, se aliaron a Breetai y ofrecieron su ayuda y amistad, a cambio de vivir con nosotros. La corporación Bradley colaboró en el proyecto de reconstrucción. Pero ahora, la ciudad fue destruida. Y posiblemente el SDF-1 ya se encontraba en el medio del Atlántico aguardando ante la espera de alguna respuesta.

 **-Eso es todo.**

-Es increíble. No puedo creerlo. Me da nostalgia y alegría a la vez, que el SDF-1 vuelva a estar operativo.

 **-Deberiamos hablar con el Capitán Folmo. ¿No señor?.**

 **-Si. Según lo que me dejaron, Porter y Folmo coordinaron la huída, junto a dos Comandantes Zentraedis con sus naves.**

 **-¿Tornak y Delsian?.**

 **-Así es. Lo único que nos queda, es negociar con el Primer Ministro Goersefeld si nos autorizan a resguardar nuestra flota en cercanías de la Confederación y evacuar snlos refugiados en alguna ciudad de la Confederación. De ser así, todos estarían a salvo.**

-No es buena idea.

 **-¿Por qué** **Rick?.** -Pregunta Lisa.

-Se negará. Pero podríamos consultarle a Jordan si está dispuesto a recibirlos en Auckland.

 **-Eso sería una excelente idea Rick. ¿Puedes hablar con él?.**

-Dejenme hablarlo. Le explicaré la situación. Mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no averiguan en que condiciones se encuentra el SDF-1?. Pueden utilizar nuestra nave la Normanda para efectuar comunicaciones con el SDF-1.

 **-Buena idea** Le respondía Gloval a Lisa.

 **-Si señor.**

-Antes de terminar, me gustaría que sepan algo.

Lisa, ¿Le has contado a Henry de los Azubi?.

 **-Oh. No.**

 **-¿Quiénes son los Azubi?.**

 **-Se lo explicaré en el camino señor. Ah Rick, ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo?.**

-Si Lisa.

 **-Si quieren los dejo a solas. Te esperaré afuera**.

 **-Gracias señor.**

Gloval se retiró de la sala. Quedamos solo Lisa y yo.

 **-Rick, solo quería hablar con respecto a lo que sucedió con tu degradación. No te sientas mal por eso. ¿Sabes?. No importa el rango que tengas, se que eres importante para nosotros. Todos aquí conocen tu historial. Y también lo eres para mi. Anhelaba tanto éste momento a solas, que necesitaba decirte todas éstas cosas.**

-Gracias Lisa. Tú también eres importante para mi. Y me preocupé por ti luego de que terminaste el interrogatorio de Bruce.

 **-Tengo que charlar con él. Me bloqueé completamente. Estaba angustiada y triste. Él me engañó todo éste tiempo. Me siento una estúpida.**

-Oye. Tranquila. Solo deben charlar entre ustedes. No es malo. Ya sabes que no lo hizo a propósito. Me cae bien.

 **-A mi también me cae bien. Solo que siento que hubiera estado con un desconocido.** **Pero el tiempo dirá si me conviene estar con él o permanecer soltera**.

-Ven aquí.

Me acerco a ella y le di un fuerte abrazo. Sentí que ella necesitaba un consuelo. Sufrió mucho y creo que tampoco no se merecía estar con alguien como yo.

-Oye. Siento mucho lo del beso. Creo que fue un impulso.

 **-Bueno, a mi me gustó. Tuvimos una relación y de verdad, no quiero estar en malos términos contigo. Creo que sabemos bien que nos tenemos aprecio y nos amamos a nuestra forma. Pero es como te digo. Sólo el tiempo dirá si podremos permanecer juntos.**

-Estoy de acuerdo. Ok. Ve con Henry. Yo tengo cosas que hacer. Como convencer a Jordan de que puedan quedarse aquí un tiempo, hasta que se acomoden las cosas. Y en serio. Tómate un tiempo de hablar con Bruce. Y vean si pueden arreglarse.

 **-No te prometo nada. Aunque preferiría quedarme contigo.**

-El tiempo dirá.

Ella me dió un beso a mis labios. Solo un simple beso. La tomé de la cintura. Creo que algo volvió a resurgir luego de la batalla. Pero no quería ilusionarme.

Tenemos cosas que hacer. Salimos de la sala y fuí directo a ver a Jordan.

Supuse que estaba en el restaurante hablando con sus asesores. Lo busqué y lo encontré. Estaba sentado en una mesa, pero solo. Bebiendo una taza de café.

-¿Está ocupada la mesa?.

 **-¡Ey!. Ven aquí. Siéntate.**

Se lo notaba de buen humor más allá de la última batalla librada en Canberra. Me senté en la silla.

 **-¿Quieres beber algo General?.**

-Creo que una taza de café no vendría mal.

 **-Camarero. Un café para el General.**

-General de división.

 **-Jaja. Para el General de división.**

 **-Enseguida.**

 **-Oye. No te sientas mal por tu degradación.**

-Fue mi culpa señor. Debí manejar la situación de otra forma.

 **-Entiendo.**

-Lo que sucede es que, ellos eran mis amigos. Y ofrecieron su ayuda. Pero ésta vez será diferente. Debo ser mas responsable la próxima vez que suceda algo similar en el futuro.

Me trajeron el café.

 **-Mmm. Hablaré con Benedict. Creo que se le fué la mano.**

-Señor yo, quería charlar con usted con respecto a una petición.

 **-¿Cuál hijo?.**

Le expliqué la situación del SDF-1. Al culminar él bebió un sorbo de café.

 **-No tengo problema. Pero, hay dos temas.** **Por un lado si Benedict se entera que una nave como el SDF-1 aterriza en Auckland, no se pondría muy contento que digamos. Mas allá de que fuera el alcalde de una ciudad de la envergadura militar como la que tenemos. Tendría que existir un motivo particular para que aterrice. Y el otro tema, es la seguridad** **. Se que hace unos años el SDF-1 sufrió un desperfecto tan grave, que destruyó una ciudad entera. El cuadrante de Ontario le negó aceptar a los refugiados. De aceptar, El SDF-1 no podrá acercarse a no menos de 60 KM de la costa de Auckland, solo por seguridad. Luego que ellos se organicen para transportar a todos los refugiados que puedan.**

-Déjeme consultarle al Presidente si acepta. Lo llamaré.

 **-Tiene que existir un motivo por el cuál el SDF-1 pueda desprenderse de sus refugiados y aquatizar en ZEE de nuestras aguas.**

Pensaba algún motivo. Jordan me dió un guiño. Pero hasta ahí nomas. Pensé en si alguna celebridad importante abordo, solicitaría desembarcar en algún sitio, aceptarían. Y el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza fue.

 ** _Lynn Minmei._**

Claro. Ella podría ayudar a todos en ésa nave. Pero para eso, debía confirmar si ella estaba en él. Espero que así sea.

Tome mi teléfono y llame directamente a Lisa.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Fue una charla fructífera la que tuve con Rick. Creo que fue agradable y sincera. Lo que admiro de él, es que respeta mi relación con Bruce y no hace ésos estúpidos berrinches de cuando era mas joven. Se nota que ha madurado. Podría funcionar ¿No?. ¿Otra vez juntos?. Pero debía definir primero lo de Bruce. Espero organizarme para verlo y definir nuestra relación. Aún me siento dolida. Oh. Mi celular está sonando. Lo veo. ¡Es Rick!.

-Rick.

 **-Lisa. Estoy con Jordan. ¿Puedes pasarme a Gloval?.**

-Si seguro. Ya te paso.

 **-¿Hunter?.**

-Así es. Quiere hablarle.

Él toma mi celular y se lo acerca a su oreja derecha.

 **-General.** **Dígame.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Debía ser lo más claro y conciso posible para explicarle el ofrecimiento.

-Su excelencia. Estoy reunido con el alcalde de Auckland. Él me dice que lo que puede ofrecerle es acercarse a la costa de Auckland pero a 60 Km.

 **-¿Qué?. ¿Por qué?.**

-Despues otra cosa. Debe existir un motivo crucial para que puedan desembarcar. ¿Minmei está en el SDF-1?.

 **-Me temo que no. Minmei se fue de Nueva Macross hace un año. Volvió a Yokohama con sus padres.**

Maldición. Debería ir a buscarla. Mi idea sería la siguiente. Un concierto de beneficencia en Auckland. De seguro a la gente le gustaría. Hay muchos fanáticos de Minmei en el mundo. Hace tiempo que dejó de cantar. Pero no sabía que ella se había ido de Nueva Macross. Si pudiera traerla de regreso y llevarla a Auckland, podría tener solo una chance de darle el motivo a Jordan.

-Su excelencia. Iré a buscar a Minmei. Pero mientras tanto, intente convencer a Jordan si puede dejarlo aterrizar en el aeropuerto militar de Auckland, cerca de Orakei. ¿Puedo pasarle con él?.

 **-Si no es molestia General.**

-Gracias.

Le pasé el celular a Jordan.

 **-Su excelencia.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Gloval._**

¿60 Km?. ¿Por qué?. Sería un trabajo logístico enorme sacar a todos del SDF-1 desde la costa. Y luego el motivo. Espero que Hunter pueda ubicar a Minmei.

-Señor Alcalde, con mi debido respeto, le consulto por qué tan lejos de la ciudad y en el medio del agua.

 **-Recuerdo que hace unos años, hubo un evento catastrófico con el SDF-1.**

-¿Se refiere a la ciudad que destruimos a causa del campo de fuerza?.

 **-Creo que se ha contestado la pregunta señor.**

-Alcalde. Por si no lo sabe, el SDF-1 fue reacondicionado con tecnología Zentraedi de primer nivel. Hemos reparado todos los sistemas electrónicos de la Nave y la misma no representa un peligro. Además está custodiada por dos cruceros Zentraedis. Le tomo mi palabra de que la nave es segura. Fueron otros tiempos. La nave estaba dañada y no comprendíamos mucho la Robotecnología que poseía. Ahora estamos más preparados y tenemos basto conocimiento. Confíe en nosotros por favor. De acuatizar, nos costaría mucho trasladar a todos los refugiados a Auckland. Destinariamos muchos recursos para trasladar a los supervivientes.

 **-Dejeme analizarlo con el General. Le daré una respuesta lo mas pronto posible.**

-Gracias señor por su tiempo.

Cesó la comunicación y le devolví el celular a Lisa.

 **-¿Qué dijo?.**

-Espero que Hunter pueda convencerlo. Jordan es mas razonable que Benedict. Dejemos todo en manos de él.

 **-Confío en Rick. Él lo convencerá.** **¿Escuché que hablaban de Minmei?.**

-Si. Según el alcalde y en palabras de Rick, debe existir un motivo de por qué tenemos que desembarcar en territorio de la Confederación. A Hunter se le ocurrió que utilizando como excusa a Minmei, tal vez el Alcalde se ablande. Su idea sería un concierto de beneficencia.

 **-¿Es en serio?. Pero, no sabemos nada de ella desde hace por lo menos un año. Tengo entendido que acusó a su primo Kyle de extorsión y violencia de género. Y después del juicio se marchó a Yokohama. ¿Rick podrá convencerla de volver?.**

-Eso espero. Es nuestra única carta. De lo contrario no quiero recordar la pesadilla que fue tener a bordo civiles en el SDF-1.

 **-La historia se repite lamentablemente.**

-Ven. Subamos al coche para que nos lleven. Quiero escuchar en palabras de Folmo ¿Qué rayos pasó con Nueva Macross?.

Fuimos al estacionamiento y con custodia nos subimos a un vehículo diplomático de la Confederación. Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto de Canberra para llegar a la Normanda para establecer comunicación con el SDF-1 y los comandantes Zentraedis que estaban a cargo de la custodia del mismo.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Le expliqué a Jordan que mi idea, sería traer a Minmei a un concierto de beneficencia en Auckland. Ambos coincidimos, de que aún existen fanáticos que desean escuchar sus canciones una vez mas. Pero me preocupaba el hecho, de que no aceptaría. Y después con respecto a la embarque del SDF-1. Le hice mención que debia confiar en Gloval. Él es un hombre de palabra.

 **-Interesante. Pero debe convencerla. ¿Aceptará?.**

-Me tengo fe señor.

 **-Ja ja ja. Admiro su tenacidad. Ok. Vaya a buscarla. Esperaré su llamado.**

-Desde luego señor. Bien. Me retiro. Gracias por el café. Además, Benedict ya me botó de Canberra. Ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, pero no si antes hacer una parada táctica a Yokohama.

 **-Tenga cuidado General.**

-Gracias señor.

Al irme de la cafetería del hotel, todavía pude observar que varios miembros de seguridad se encontraban en inmediaciones del hotel. Vi a Milton conversando con una mujer.

Debía contarle lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me acerqué a él.

-Milton. Disculpa un segundo. Debo hablar contigo. ¿Puede ser?.

 **-Si señor.**

Me lo llevé a un sitio a solas. Debía contarle lo que estaba a punto se hacer.

-Me iré a una misión. En Yokohama.

 **-Sea lo que sea señor, lo apoyaré.**

-Gracias, oye. Necesito un gran favor. Habla con Max Sterling. Él es de confianza y un antiguo amigo. Vigilen todo por si llega a suceder algo raro. ¿Si?. Tenme notificado siempre que suceda algo fuera de lo común.

- **Si** **señor.**

-Gracias Milton.

 **-Ah señor. Cuando llegue a Auckland, avíseme ¿Si?. Tengo algo que contarle.**

-¿Es algo grave?.

 **-En realidad no. Sino mas bien algo de mi vida personal. No es urgente tampoco, pero creo que debería saberlo.**

-Ok. Cuando llegue a Auckland te llamaré.

 **-Gracias señor.**

Nos saludamos de forma protocolar. Vi a Naghur observandonos. Me acerqué a ella. Parecía estar tranquila.

 **-¿Te irás?.**

-Si. Tengo asuntos pendientes. Antes debo pasar por un lugar. No hagas locuras ¿Si?.

 **-Descuide General. Mi mente y alma estará en sintonía para mantener la paz, dentro de nuestras posibilidades.**

-Excelente. Éso espero. Cuídate ¿Si?.

Ya no tenía más tiempo. Me hubiera gustado ver a los chicos. A Max, Miriya y Claudia. Pero el deber llama y el tiempo corre.

Empaqué mis cosas como pude y tomé prestado un coche oficial de la confederación. Me fuí en silencio para no llamar la atención. Durante el trayecto, pude ver la destrucción. Otra vez como siempre. Mas ciudades destruidas. Pero seríamos fuertes. Podríamos superar ésto juntos. Los Australianos son un pueblo honorable, sano y emprendedor. Estarían bien, más allá de que parcialmente la ciudad haya quedado destruida. ¿Cuántas batallas se libraran hasta que llegue la paz?.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, estacione el coche en una zona de aparcamiento. Me acerqué a la zona de prembarque y accedí a la pista. Allí pude ver a la Normanda, nuestra nave insignia. De seguro Lisa y Gloval ya estaban allí, comunicándose con el SDF-1. Tenían preparado otra nave más chica pero con bastante autonomía. Era un transbordador diseñado para volar por el espacio. Me acerqué a uno de los pilotos. Los saludé respetando el protocolo. Vi que el cielo estaba gris y ya estaba amaneciendo.

 **-Señor. ¿Listo para abordar?.**

-Si. Pero no iremos a Auckland directamente. Debemos pasar por Yokohama.

 **-Ok señor. ¿Asuntos pendientes?.**

-Así es. ¿Están listos?.

 **-Desde luego. Debo definir la ruta. Se avecina una tormenta. Nos tomará unos quince minutos aproximadamente.**

-Esta bien. De mientras, me iré ubicando en mi puesto.

 **-Como guste General Hunter**

-Gracias.

Al ingresar, el transbordador era realmente espacioso. Tranquilamente podían viajar 40 personas cómodas. Pero estaba yo solo. Era la Aeronave más pequeña que teníamos. Me acomodé cerca de la cabina. De paso, busqué en mi laptop la última dirección conocida de Minmei.

Al hacerlo, la base de datos maestra me arrojó por lo menos 4 resultados. Uno claramente se trataba del SDF-1. Y uno de Yokohama. Posiblemente, se tratase de la dirección del restaurante de sus padres. En mi memoria lo conocía, pero no lo recordaba demasiado. Ers un torpe niño que no le daba importancia a esos detalles. Recuerdo que fue aquella vez, que me topé por primera vez con sus padres y, Kyle.

Varios recuerdos se me venían a la mente. La nostalgia me inundaba la visión y tuve aquellos recuerdos fugaces de el tiempo que pasé con ella. ¿Cómo estará ahora?. ¿Qué será de ella?. ¿Será la misma niña angelical que nos salvó de ser exterminados?.

El piloto me sacó del trance.

 **-Señor. Hemos marcado la ruta. Tardaremos 4 horas en llegar.**

-Bien. Despeguen ésta cosa.

 **-Si General.**

Los pilotos realizaron su trabajo conforme a las normas aeronáuticas. Cerraron la escotilla y encendieron los motores réflex. Transitaban por los caminos circundantes, para llegar al final de la pista. Me limitaba a ver por la ventana como las primeras gotas caían y corrían por él. Empezó a llover y justo ahora que estábamos a punto de despegar.

 **-Aquí FAC-756. Solicitamos permiso para proceder a pista para despegue culminando el tránsito.**

 **-Entendido FAC-756, proceda a acomodarse en la pista** **y realizar el despegue.**

 **-Muchas gracias Torre de control de TFH-Canberra.** **Procediendo al carreteo y despegue.**

Los motores a toda marcha y el transbordador despegó. Nos perdimos entre las nubes, hasta alcanzar el cielo celeste y los rayos del crepúsculo amanecer provenientes del sol que iluminaba mis ojos. El cielo era hernoso y mas si uno volaba. Anhelaba volver a volar. La última vez que lo hice, fue para probar el exotraje Mulsane. En fin, tenía cuatro horas para crear un motivo razonable para convencer a una persona que no veía desde hace mas de 3 años. ¿Cómo sería ella ahora?.

Simulaba en mi cabeza, varios escenarios posibles. Desde una Minmei depresiva y nostálgica por sus triunfos y sus momentos de gloria cuando fue miss Macross, hasta una mujer más centrada en sus cabales y en el estilo de vida que haya elegido. Espero que esté bien y cuando nos encontremos, podamos llegar en buenos términos.

Recordaba momentos vividos con ella. ¿Cómo olvidar cuando estuvimos atrapados varias semanas en inmediaciones del SDF-1?. Fue la primera vez, que he pasado mucho tiempo con una chica. Era un joven inmaduro, que pensaba simplemente en volar por placer. Ni me imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de avecinarse. Nuestro destinos marcados por la guerra y desolación. Y hoy siendo un adulto responsable y recientemente degradado. Ja ja ja. Por favor. Ya nada podía afectarme. Ser General de División no era grave tampoco. Por lo menos estaba a cargo de nuestras fuerzas en Auckland. Y sabía que el viejo Teneriff me apoyaba. Aunque...ahora pensaba en Hallagher. Él le entregó un maletín a Aris, la Meltradi que nos atacó en el hotel. Debía avisarle a Max para que lo vigile. Le envié un mensaje para que esté al tanto con Milton.

Ahora bien. Lisa. ¿Qué puedo pensar con respecto a tí?. Siento mucho lo que sucedió con Bruce. De verdad me hubiera gustado que seas feliz. Yo no fui ejemplo de nada tampoco, aunque si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y conocerte en otro contexto, ¿Quién sabe no?. Tal vez hubiéramos sido felices. A veces pienso que cruel que es la vida. Todas las situaciones que hemos vivido y lo bien que pudimos haber estado. Recuerdo el último día que me fuí de Nueva Macross, para nunca jamas volver.

Recuerdo tus gritos acogonados.

 ** _-¡Rick!. ¡TE ORDENO QUE VUELVAS!._**

Lisa. Ya no era mas miembro de la RDF. Y te encegueciste en tu ira y descontento. Te diste cuenta que ya no era parte de tu vida. Desconecté la radio y solo me limité a fantasear con tu comportamiento. Solo Bruce Targat te consoló luego de mi partida. Me sentí un miserable pero a la vez, quería mi libertad de ser alguien sin que me indicaran como serlo. Creo que fue desde ése momento, que adquirí la madurez necesaria para afrontar eventos o situaciones, que antiguamente no los podía sobrellevar.

En fin, el viaje sería un poco largo. Cerré mis ojos para conciliar el sueño y aprovechar un corto descanso. De seguro cuando estemos cerca, habrá que notificar al espacio aéreo de Yokohama. ¿Ellos serán miembros del GTU?. Creo que si. Ojalá no muestren signos de hostilidad. Quiero que todo sea tranquilo.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Desde ** _la perspectiva de Rick._**

Medio en trance por el descanso, me despertó el copiloto.

 **-General. Estamos a 180 millas de las costa de Yokohama**. **Procederemos al descenso progresivo.**

-Ok. Vamos.

Ingreso a la cabina. Podía escucharse una comunicación de voz.

 **-Señor estoy solicitando autorización para descender.**

-Hazlo.

 **-Aquí** **Foxtrot Alpha Charlie-576 procedente de Oceanía. ¿Nos escuchan?.** **Cambio.**

 ** _-Aqui torre de control Foxtrot Julliet Uniform. Yokohama._**

 ** _Su nave no está identificada_**

 ** _en nuestra base de datos del GTU_**. **_Cambio._**

 **-Venimos en son de paz. Solicitamos descenso y aterrizaje en un aeropuerto existente, cambio.**

 ** _-¿Cuántos son?. Cambio._**

 **-Somos tres. Soy el Cabo Roger Jules, el copiloto también Cabo Peter Eckliemanh y El General Richard Hunter, cambio.**

Se oyo un silencio que duró unos segundos.

 ** _-FAC-576. ¿Puede repertir el nombre del último_**

 ** _pasajero?._**

 **-El General Richard Hunter señor. Cambio.**

Hubo un silencio que duró mas segundos de lo normal.

 **-¿Señor?.**

-Tranquilos. Deben estar notificando a alguien por mi presencia. Seguro debo tener algún viejo conocido allí.

 ** _-Aqui Torre de control Foxtrot Julliet Uniform_**

 ** _Yokohama. Permiso concedido. Cambio._**

 **-Permiso aceptado. Coordinando CSB, SBO y CLR, para ILS. Solicito confirmación para diagrama polar.**

Las instrucciones continuaban. Me salí de allí y volví a mi puesto. Podía ver el océano y el sol sobre el cenith. Era un dia despejado. Luego de unos 20 minutos concentrado observando por la ventana, uno de los pilotos me llama.

 **-Ahhhh. General. Creo que tiene que ver esto.**

Me acerqué a la cabina y la imagen que veían mis ojos, me resultaba un poco difícil de procesar. Frente a nosotros se encontraba el océano y un especie de domo que cubría toda la ciudad. Y a medida que nos acercabamos mas, el domo se hacía más visible. Ambos pilotos se miraban entre si con terror.

Desde mi opinión, luego de haber vivido tantas experiencias en batalla y mas en el espacio exterior con el SDF-1 y naves enemigas, me era bastante común que pudiese existir una tecnología de ése tipo en campos de fuerza.

Al acercarnos lo suficiente, creo que lo que mas me sorprendió es la apertura de un espacio para que el transbordador pasase por ahí. Al pasar luego por detrás se cerró.

 **-Vaya. Ni me pienso imaginar la tecnología que poseen en ésta región del planeta.**

-Si tienen un campo de fuerza de ése tipo, es porque efectivamente han recibido ataques esporádicos y además deben poseer bastante tecnología adaptada a éste tipo de fortalezas.

 **-Ahhh. Señor. Los controles no responden.**

 ** _-Aquí torre de control Yokohama. Su nave será_**

 ** _controlada a distancia por seguridad._**

 ** _Están siendo vigilados. Cambio._**

 **-Aquí Foxtrot Alpha Charlie, les pedimos...**

Le indiqué al piloto que no dijera ni una palabra mas. Cualquier mal entendido, podría generar una actitud de hostilidad y nos podrían enviar al fondo del mar si quisiesen. Le indiqué que me diera unos auriculares con micrófono.

-Aquí Foxtrot Alpha Charlie 576. Soy el General Richard Hunter. Solicito explicación de control a distancia, cambio.

 ** _-Torre de control Yokohama._**

 ** _Aquí el Comandante Norio Saotome._**

 ** _Por nuestra seguridad la nave será comandada_**

 ** _a distancia. Confíen en nosotros._**

 ** _Ya hemos corroborado sus identidades, sobre todo la suya honorable General Hunter._**

Sonaba bien desde el otro lado. Creo que nos recibirían bien. Pero de por si, ya era descabellado que nos controlen a distancia el transbordador. Si era así, ¿Quién sabe la tecnología que tendrían a su disposición?. Era sorprendente.

Observamos las edificaciones de la ciudad que estaban en plena construcción. El transbordador aterrizó solo.

 _ **-FAC-576.** **Puede controlar el avión en tierra. Siga al vehículo guía. Cambio**_

 **-Entendido Torre de control. Cambio.**

Durante el corto trayecto el vehículo guía nos llevaba hasts dentro de un hangar. Dentro habían varios vehículos militares, personas de algunas facción militar y una banda con instrumentos.

 **-Vaya. Nos reciben con pompa y circunstancia. Bombos y platillos.**

-Mmmm. Raro. Espero que no sea una pantalla. Estamos solos en ésto.

 **-Tengo una mauser K98 en el gabinete dentro de la cabina.**

-Creo que no será necesario utilizarlo cabo Eckliemanh. Mantengamos la calma. No parecen hostiles.

 **-Por lo que veo señor, no hay Zentraedis.**

-O, pueden estar micronizados.

Un oficial de pista nos indicó que detuvieramos el avión.

Frente a nosotros habían tres personas que me llamaron la atención. Uno de ellos llevaba un uniforme militar, dando la intuición de que se trataba posiblemente de un militar jerárquico.

-Ése debe ser Saotome-San. Abran la escotilla.

 **-Si señor General.**

Me acomodé mi gorra y la escotilla se abrió. La escalera retractil bajó de forma escalonada y descendí hasta el suelo. Me esperaban tres personas. Un hombre y dos mujeres.

 **-Honorable General Hunter. Bienvenidos al Japón y a Yokohama. Soy el Comandante Norio Saotome de la reserva militar armada de la prefectura de Kanagawa a cargo de la dependencia de Yokohama. Ellas son la Capitana Sora Asahi, a cargo de los escuadrones aéreos y la Teniente Nozomi Aruno, responsable de blindados terrestres.**

-Un gusto en conocerlos. Vengo en representación de la Confederación de Oceanía. No se si habrán escuchado hablar.

 **-No señor. Pero suponemos que varias regiones del mundo hayan quedado aisladas. Nosotros desde nuestro lado, el emperador a sido el único sobreviviente. A llamado a elecciones y nosotros nos hemos desprendido del GTU.**

-Ya veo.

 **-Pero lo conocemos a usted. Gracias a que algunos ex pobladores del SDF-1 hayan terminado aquí y por sobretodo, algunos Zentraedis y Meltradis también.**

-Veo que están reconstruyendo la ciudad.

 **-Estamos de reformas. Verá, la mitad de Japón ha sufrido un tsunami de características descomunales destruyendo todo a su paso. No fueron los bombardeos.**

-Ah. Entonces ¿Sólo fue un tsunami?.

 **-Hubo algunas ondas expansivas cercanas. China por ejemplo si fue bombardeada. Y hemos entablado amistad con ellos. Gracioso ¿No?. Ok. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?.**

-He venido a ver a una antigua amiga. Es un viaje de caracter oficial. Se trata de Lynn Minmei.

El oficial hizo silencio.

 **-Mmm. Si seguro. Antes que nada, debo informarle algo. ¿Sabe por qué han podido aterrizar en Yokohama?.**

-No. ¿Por qué?.

El oficial se ponía serio. **-Porque me autorizaron. Nadie puede entrar en el espacio aéreo de Japón. Nuestro escudo de fuerza, nos protege de cualquier ataque externo. Inclusive soportaría un bombardeo atómico, dejándonos intactos. Pero gracias a la máxima autoridad de la ciudad que lo reconoció, pudieron ingresar.**

-¿Y quién se supone que es la máxima autoridad de la ciudad?.

 **-La estoy llevando a conocerla.**

-Oh gracias. Pero me temo que no tengo tiempo.

 **-General. Solo unos minutos. ¿Si?.**

-Bueno ok.

 **-Acompañeme.**

Debía buscar a Minmei. Por suerte todo salió bien. Pero me sorprendió que el alcalde de la ciudad quisiera conocerme. ¿Con qué notivo?. ¿Y de dónde me conocía?.

Los pilotos se quedaron en el transbordador pero los dejaron salir para estirar las piernas y comer algo y beber. Me sorprendía el material de armamento que poseían. Desde VT reformados hasta Reguld operativos.

Ingresamos dentro de otro edificio lleno de oficinas administrativas. El Comandante no se despegó de mi lado hasta que llegamos a una puerta.

 **-Bien. Llegamos General. Puede ingresar.**

Al abrir la puerta vi un sillón ejecutivo de espaldas. Noté que alguien estaba sentado en él. Sería el Alcalde de la ciudad.

 **-Me alegro verlo nuevamente General. ¿Rick?.**

No. ¡Ésa voz!. ¿Podría ser?. No. Cuando aquella persona giro el sillón, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. ¡Era ella!. Vestida con ropa ejecutiva que consistía de un trajecito de color azul marino, con una falda corta y medias negras. Su cabello estaba alisado y de color azul como siempre.

 **Lynn Minmei**

¡La misma!. Ella en persona. ¿Cómo procesar lo que estaba viendo frente a mis ojos?.

-No...no puedo...creerlo.

 **-Hola Rick. O mejor Dicho, General Richard Hunter.**

Me dijo en su típico tono, tranquilo y angelical como la conocía. Estaba más adulta. Ya no era la chiquilla que cautivó a todos con su voz. Era una mujer dura y derecha. ¡Y encima Alcalde!.

-No puedo creerlo Minmei. Eres ¿La Alcaldesa de Yokohama?.

 **-Hm. Así es. Ven aquí. Dame la mano. ¿Sorprendido no?. Ja ja. Salúdame. ¡Anda!. No seas tímido. Somos viejos amigos.**

-Por...por supuesto.

Me ponía nervioso. No por el hecho de volverla a ver. Eso me daba gratificación. Sino el hecho de que era algo importante en su vida. Era la máxima autoridad de una ciudad. ¿¡Cómo lo lograste Minmei!?. Estoy orgulloso de tí. Y además, sigues siendo tan bonita como siempre.

-Veo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

 **-Así es. Cuando te reconocí en el radio, debo admitir que mis corazón se aceleraba. Ja ja ja. De la emoción por volver a saber de ti. Desapareciste. Te fuiste de Nueva Macross.**

-Auummm. si... Me fui. Pero ya ha pasado mucho.

 **-No te preocupes. Creo que irnos de allí, nos hizo bien a ambos. Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar.**

La charla duró una hora. Nos contamos nuestras vidas luego de irnos de Nueva Macross y cómo ella pudo consagrarse como alcaldesa de Nueva Macross.

Ella se embarcó en una nave junto a un grupo de Zentraedis y llegaron a Japón. Descubrieron que gran parte del país quedó en ruinas, luego de que un tsunami se llevase la mitad del país.

Varios Zentraedis y Japoneses con sabiduría y paz, decidieron reconstruir el país y crear un complejo sistema de campo de fuerza, para protegerse de ataques externos. Se fortificaron tanto militarmente y el pueblo pudo recuperarse, generando alimentos para tods la población, utilizando la cámara de protocultura.

Llegamos hasta la parte de la petición que tenía que proponerle. Pero ella estaba tan bien en su nueva vida, que me sentía culpable si la arrastraba a Auckland. Pero igual tuve que decírselo.

 **-Ahora dime Hunter. ¿Por qué has venido aquí?.**

-Ja ja. Sonará desubicado pero no lo malinterpretes. Vine por ti.

 **-¿En serio?. Ja ja ja. Me siento halagada. Quiero mostrarte algo.**

Ella me muestra la foto de una niña y un hombre asiático a su lado. Supuse que era su nueva familia. ¡Bien por ella!. Había formado una familia. Su hija era preciosa. Era parecida a ella. Poseía sus mismos rasgos.

-¿Tu hija?.

 **-Así es. El hombre en la fotografía es mi esposo. Jun Saotome. Es el hijo del Comandante** **Norio Saotome. Y la niña es nuestra hija. Seina Saotome.**

-No lo puedo creer. Es muy hermosa.

 **-Bueno gracias. Entonces. Decías. Viniste por mi.**

-Bueno en el sentido literal, te iba a proponer que vinieras conmigo a Auckland a ayudar. Resulta que bombardearon Nueva Macross. Me enteré por Gloval y Lisa. Y el SDF-1 despegó con la totalidad de sus habitantes. En éste momento se debe encontrar en algún lugar del Atlántico.

 **-Oh Dios mío.**

-Si. Entonces, mi propuesta fue que siendo General de división de las Fuerzas de la Confederación en Auckland, le propuse al alcalde de aquella ciudad si podían recibirlos. Pero debe existir un motivo que apoye la medida, ya wue las normas de la Confederación son mas rígidas en éste sentido de aceptar refugiados. La orden debe ser aclamada por el Primer Ministro. Y últimamente, no hemos pasado momentos agradables en Oceanía. Canberra su capital fue bombardeada. Entonces supuse que aún tu estabas en Nueva Macross. Pero bueno, aquí estamos.

 **-Mmmm. Mira Rick. Ya no me dedico al canto y tampoco a la actuación. Así que no podré aceptar la propuesta de ir a Auckland.**

-Entiendo tu postura. Y me imaginé que sería así.

 **-Pero, si quieren venir a Yokohama, con gusto recibiré a todos los refugiados. Son todos mi segunda familia.**

-¿De verdad aceptarías?.

 **-¡Claro!. Soy la maxima autoridad de la ciudad. En Japón el sistema es distinto. Cada cuál puede hacerse cargo de su comuna. Es mas unitario el sistema de mando, siempre y cuando no corramos riesgos.**

-Entonces, ¿Puedes consultarle al Presidente del GTU?.

 **-Claro. Haremos el llamado ahora mismo. Si quieres pdemos hacerlo desde aquí.**

-Ahora lo llamaré.

Lisa me pasó el teléfono satelital de Gloval. Lo llamé directamente a él.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._** ** _Hotel Bay, restaurante._**

Establecimos comunicación con el SDF-1. Exsedol nos informó que el SDF-1 resistió y se encuentra en buen estado de funcionamiento. Pero la ciudad fue destruida por un grupo que jamás supimos de su existencia. No pudimos identificar a los perpetradores del hecho. Sus fuerzas provenían del espacio, ya que el sistema de navegación del SDF-1 detectó la procedencia de naves que realizaron un repentino fold. Nuestros temores se volvieron realidad. Alguien tocó a mi puerta de la habitación. Me acerqué. Al abrirla Henry estaba allí.

 **-Lisa. Tienes que escuchar esto.** **Tengo a Hunter en línea.**

-¿Qué?. Utilicemos los auriculares.

Hice ingresar a Gloval a mi habitación. Pusimos el teléfono satelital con auriculares cada uno para que solamente por razones de seguridad, escuchemos Henry y yo.

 **-Aquí Rick. ¿Me escuchan?.**

-Fuerte y claro.

 **-Bien. La situación es la siguiente. Encontré a Minmei. Resultó ser la alcaldesa de Yokohama. Ella está aquí al lado mío. Necesito que escuchen su propuesta.**

 **-Gusto en volver a oirlos.**

 **-El placer es nuestro señorita Minmei. Felicitaciones por su posición actual como Jefa de Estado de Yokohama.**

 **-Gracias Presidente Gloval. Rick me ha contado sobre su reciente situación que sufrieron con el SDF-1. De ser así, les propongo que los 120.000 refugiados, podrán ser recibidos en la ciudad. No podré presentarme en Auckland, ya que no me dedico mas a la actuación y al canto.**

 **-Mmm. Agradecemos su propuesta su Alcaldesa. Déjeme confirmar si el SDF-1, está en condiciones de efectuar un Fold hacia cercanías de las costa de la ciudad.**

-En ése caso, deberá autorizar a sus fuerzas militares, para que el mismo aterrice en un sitio lo suficientemente amplio para que los refugiados desciendan de la nave.

 **-Desde luego Almirante Hayes. Bien. Esperamos su confirmación.**

 **-Gracias Alcaldesa. Nos volveremos a ver seguramente.**

 **-Sean bienvenidos.**

Las comunicaciones cesaron. Me costaba creerlo. ¿Al fin la mocosa maduró y tiene a su cargo la administración de la ciudad de Yokohama?. Era difícil de creerlo. Pero no tenemos alternativa. Gloval también se sentía asombrado por la reciente revelación.

 **-Vaya. Que sorpresa. La que alguna vez nos salvó con su canto, ahora es la máxima autoridad responsable de una ciudad. Es de no creer.**

-Cuesta creerlo señor. Pero es así.

 **-Comunicate con Exsedol. Consultale si pueden efectuar un Fold a cercanías de Yokohama.**

-De acuerdo señor.

Me comuniqué con el Capitán. Le expliqué nuestro plan. Me dijieron que no habría mayores inconvenientes y podrían realizar el Fold en el océano para teletransportarse inmediatamente.

Debíamos sincronizar bien los tiempos, para que las fuerzas militares de Yokohama, los custodien. Inmediatamente hablé con Rick.

Efectuamos una videoconferencia.

-¿Rick?.

 **-Lisa. Que agradable sorpresa.**

-¿Estás solo?.

 **-En éste momento si.**

-Ok. ¡Vaya!. Aún cuesta creerlo. ¿Minmei la alcaldesa de Yokohama?.

 **-Siii. Es de no creer. Pero es así. A mi también me ha tomado de sorpresa Lisa.**

-¿Cómo está ella ahora?.

 **-Diferente. Mas adulta y centrada. Pero aún conserva su calidez, simpleza y tono angelical que tanto nos tuvo acostumbrados. Tiene familia. Una hija. Su esposo es hijo del Comandante de la reserva de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japón en Yokohama, Norio Saotome. Por algo fue que me recibieron con calidez.**

-Ja. Ésa chiquilla. Ahora tiene poder. Bien por ella. Aunque todavía me cuesta y va a costarme acostumbrarme nuevamente a su presencia.

 **-Oye no seas así. Tranquila.**

-Bueno. No me presiones. Ja.

 **-Oye. ¿Noticias por allí?.**

-Si. Están debatiendo el tratado. Creo que a mas tardar lo aprobaran durante la tarde. Y de pasó, la ciudad está siendo reconstruida y custodiada por fuerzas militares de la Confederación.

 **-Excelente. ¿Sabes algo de Bruce?.**

Aún no lo había visto y de verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre él. Tardé en responderle porque, no sabía que decirle. Mis sentimientos hacia Rick, volvían a reaparecer en mi mente.

-No. No he hablado con él aún. Y no creo que quiera volver. Quiero quedarme soltera Rick, cuando antes de conocerte.

 **-Oye Lisa. No seas terca. Te conozco. Dale una oportunidad...**

-¡No quiero!. ¿Me entiendes?. Se. Se que él ha estado conmigo consolandome cuando estuve triste por tu partida, pero me ha engañado. Creo que eso ha sido lo peor que me hayan hecho en el amor. Por lo menos tú si tuviste la valentía de culminar lo nuestro, aunque no comparto el hecho de que te hayas ido así nomás de Nueva Macross. Creo que tu y yo, nos debemos una charla a solas. ¿Puede ser?.

 **-Si. Desde luego.**

-Gracias Rick. Bien. Volviendo a la situación del SDF-1, quiero coordinar contigo para el Fold. Preparé una videoconferencia entre Exsedol, tú y yo.

 **-Ok. Aquí espero.**

-Aguarda.

Coordiné el llamado junto a Exsedol.

 **-Almirante.**

-La autorización ya ha sido dada. ¿Tienen las coordenadas?.

 **-Si Almirante. Aquí la señorita Porter ha realizado todos los ajustes necesarios. Estamos preparados**.

-Bien. Estamos en Videoconferencia con el General de las Fuerzas de la Confederación, Rick Hunter.

 **-¡General!. Tanto tiempo sin verlo. Me agrada verlo nuevamente.**

-El agrado es mutuo Capitán.

 **-Almirante, estamos listos. Fold en marcha.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Se produzco una interferencia y la imágen se volvió difusa por unos segundos y volvió a la normalidad. Escuchamos con Minmei una explosión subsonica. El SDF-1 ya estaba cerca de las costas de Yokohama. Escuchamos que alguien tocó la puerta.

 **-Adelante.**

 **-Alcaldesa. Nuestros radares detectaron la presencia de un objeto de grandes dimensiones a 70 millas.**

 **-Tranquilo Comandante. Es el SDF-1. Ha realizado un Fold. Recibiremos a la nave y a sus integrantes. Hay 120.000 civiles que necesitan ser rescatados de allí. Prepare su desembarco.**

 **-Haré los preparativos**

 **-Gracias Comandante Saotome.**

 **-¿Quieres ver el espectáculo Rick?**

-Desde luego Minmei.

Fuimos a inmediaciones del aeropuerto. Vi a mis dos pilotos almorzando algo. Cuando me vieron, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían. Pero les indiqué que sigan en lo suyo. Fuimos a la enorme pista. El SDF-1 estaba aún lejos de la costa, pero en cualquier momento su inmensidad se aparecería y podría generar expectativa entre los ciudadanos.

Esperaba ansioso el momento. Me generaba un sentimiento de nostalgia. Quería ver cómo quedo luego de ser reparado.

Esperamos unos minutos. Saotome nos alcanzó un intercomunicador de bolsillo.

 **-Tal vez quieran escuchar ésto.**

 ** _-Aquí el capitán Folmo. Solicito autorización para ingresar al espacio aéreo de Yokohama._**

 **-Hola. Soy Minmei. Permiso concedido Capitán.**

 ** _-¡No puede ser!. Gusto en volver a oírla señorita Minmei._**

 **-Ja ja. Gracias. Pueden ingresar. Se moldeará un espacio en el campo, para que puedan ingresar.**

 **-Afirmativo. Ya estamos a punto de ingresar.**

A lo lejos, observamos al SDF-1 ingresar. No había cambiado demasiado desde afuera. Pero verlo nuevamente, me ponía la piel de gallina.

No estaba transformado. Sino en su estado original. En modo crucero.

-Fascinante.

 **-Estoy de acuerdo Rick. Tantas aventuras vividas en él. Me trae bellos recuerdos y otros no tan bonitos.**

 **-Coincido plenamente.**

Y allí estaba. Acercándose a la ciudad. Era increíble verlo operativo nuevamente.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

 ** _Momento_** ** _en el cuál Rick despegaba de Canberra y Lisa estaba en la Normanda con Gloval transmitiendo al SDF-1._**

 ** _Desde_** ** _la perspectiva de Milton._**

Era ahora o nunca. Podía confiar en el antiguo subordinado de Rick y su gran amigo Max Sterling.

Me acercó a él, que estaba junto a su esposa Miriya en el restaurante del hotel desayunando.

-Hola. Buenos días.

 **-Oh. Buenos días. Tú debes ser el agente Jerkins. ¿No?. La nueva mano derecha de Rick así por decirlo.**

-Ja ja. Bueno, en realidad digamos que soy un agente a su cargo. ¿Puedo hablar un minuto con ustedes?.

 **-Si claro.**

-Ok. Bueno. Rick me dijo que hablase contigo. Ya que ustedes son leales a él.

 **-Desde** **luego**. **Confía en nosotros.**

Saco de mi bolsillo un sobre con unas coordenadas. Se las dejé en su mano.

-Cuando vuelva aquí, entrégale ésto. Contiene unas coordenadas. Deben ir cuanto antes. Ustedes también, inclusive la Almirante Hayes y Naghur.

 **-Oye. Espera. ¿Dónde es ésto?.**

-Carguenlo en un sistema de navegación. Nada de hablar por teléfono o usar redes de Internet para aportar ésta información. Cuando vuelva aquí, sólo mostrarselo.

 **-Ok. ¿Te irás de éste sitio?.**

-Si. Debo irme. Junto a Bruce Targat. Habrán dos de los míos que permanecerán aquí, custodiando y monitoreando lo que sucede. Ustedes busquen la forma de llegar si es posible. ¿Está bien?.

 **-Haremos lo posible pero no te prometemos nada Milton. Somos de otra facción militar y nuestro superior directo es la Almirante Hayes. Deberemos esperar instrucciones de ella.**

-Entendido. Sólo expliquenle la situación. Tenga ésto.

Les dejé un comunicador que poseía línea directa con Pelt y Hitch.

-Este comunicador, les permitirá entablar comunicación directa con mis subordinados. Sus nombres claves son Pelt y Hitch.

 **-Ok.**

-Bien. Hasta pronto.

Me fuí del restaurante. Allí me encontré con Edmund Hallagher. Me acerqué a él.

-Buen trabajo. Gracias a tí atrapamos a Aris. ¿Ya se la llevaron?.

 **-Si. Está camino a nuestra base.**

-Ok. Rick cree que eres un impostor. De seguro vió la situación con Aris. Vendrás con nosotros. ¿Estás listo?.

 **-Si Boss.**

-Ok. Claire.

 **-Si Boss. Te pasaré los datos de la aeronave que se encuentra en el aeropuerto. Rumbo directo a la base de operaciones.**

-Iremos hacía allá. Todo listo para irnos.

Bruce me esperaba en el estacionamiento en un Ranger Rover Evoque de color negro. Nos subimos con Edmund. Bruce estaba al volante.

 **-Boss. ¿Todo listo?.**

-En marcha.

Arrancó la camioneta con rumbo al aeropuerto. Bruce puso la radio y se escuchaba las noticias del matutino. La narradora explicaba los recaudos necesarios que debían tomarse, ya que la ciudad quedó parcialmente destruida luego del ataque.

Le envié un mensaje a Naghur.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Alice-Naghur._**

Estaba con Jordan debatiendo la posibilidad de volver a Auckland, apenas se firme el tratado. Recibí un mensaje de Milton. Lo leí parcialmente en la notificación del celular.

 _-Te he dejado un sobre en tu habitación. Cuando tengas tiempo, ábrelo. De carácter urgente._

Vaya. ¿Qué sucedía ahora con él?. ¿Desde cuándo era tan urgente saber mas de lo que se sabía?. ¿Sería posible que él estaba empecinado con llevar a cabo su plan?. Puede ser. Pero no estaba segura.

 **-Capitana Thurland. ¿Se siente bien?.**

-Oh si. Señor Alcalde. Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

 **-¿En qué pensabas?.**

-Bueno. Después del ataque a Canberra, creo que debemos preocuparnos y tomar todos los recaudos que sean necesarios. ¿No cree?.

 **-Estamos en tiempos de reconstrucción. Y de seguro existirán grupos que no estarán de acuerdo con nuestros modos. Atacarán ciudades y tal vez bases militares. El complejo del conflicto, siempre existirá por sobre todas las cosas. Somos seres conflictivos. ¿No crees?**

-Algún día, la paz deberá reinar. Y ojalá que ése día llegue. Con su permiso, debo ir a mi habitación.

 **-Desde luego Capitana.**

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, vi el sobre en la cama. Lo abrí y me tomé la delicadeza de leer su contenido. Parecían ser coordenadas. Precisamente cerca del monte Hindú Kush.

 _"Ésto es para ti. Viaja con Hunter hacia ésta ubicación. Es nuestra base de operaciones. Los estaremos esperando."_

-¿A qué quieres jugar Milton Jerkins?.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa. Horas mas tarde y luego de que el SDF-1 ingrese al espacio aéreo de Yokohama._**

Estábamos en comunicación con Exsedol. El SDF-1 había llegado a Yokohama y se preparaba para su aterrizaje. Por un lado me sentía aliviada y por el otro, me resultaba peculiar que una chica como Minmei haya llegado tan lejos. Me propuse viajar directamente hacia Yokohama, para constatar de que todo haya salido bien. Pero para eso, debía pedir autorización a Gloval.

Una vez que culminamos la comunicación, propuse viajar hacia allá.

 **-Lisa.** **Me gustaría que fueras, pero las cosas aquí no andan muy bien. Allí están a salvo. Te necesito aquí. Para que seas mi mano derecha.**

-Lo entiendo señor. Pero es que, necesito ver que todo esté en orden allí.

 **-¿Te sientes preocupada por Rick?. Que se haya rencontrado con Minmei, no significa que caerá en sus encantos. Él maduró. Creció Lisa.**

-No me refiero a eso señor. No estoy celosa por Rick. -Bueno en realidad si lo estaba.-Quiero monitorear de que el aterrizaje haya salido bien. Soy la Almirante supremo de la flota del GTU, ahora que no está mi padre.

 **-Lisa, te entiendo. Pero necesito tu presencia aquí. Lo siento. Volveremos cuando se haya aprobado el tratado. ¿Alguna objeción?.**

-No señor.

 **-Bien. Reúne a los demás. Iremos a la sala de convenciones, a la espera de que el Parlamento apruebe el tratado. Necesito hacer sociales con el Primer Ministro Goersefeld y** **el Presidente Morika.**

-Entendido.

 **-Lisa. No te enojes. ¿Si?. Te necesito con la mente en claro.**

-Entendido señor.

Fui a buscar a los demás. Pensé en Bruce y en Rick. No sabía en donde se metió. Lo busque por todos lados. Lo llamé a su celular y no me respondió. Llamé a Claudia.

 **-Lis.**

-Los esperamos en el salón de conferencias del hotel. ¿Has visto a Bruce?

 **-No. ¿Sucedió slgo?.**

-No lo encuentro por ningún lado. No contesta mis llamados. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

 **-Supongo que no. Tranquila. Seguro estará bien.**

-Ok. Vengan por favor. Con Miriya y Max también.

 **-Ok. Alli iremos querida.**

Cuando cesé la comunicación. Vi a Naghur conversando con Jordan. Me acerqué a ellos. Quizás ella supiera en donde podría estar.

-Permiso. ¿Todo en orden?

 **-Si Almirante. Estabamos a punto de ir al salón de conferencias, a presenciar los momentos culmines de la aprobación del tratado Bilateral.**

-Necesito hablar con la Capitana Thurland.

 **-Por supuesto Almirante.**

-Venga, iremos a la barra a buscar unas bebidas.

 **-Alcalde, estaremos en unos minutos.**

Nos separamos de él. Era momento de hablar con ésta tipa. -Dime "Alice". ¿Sabes algo de Bruce?

 **-Iba hablarte sobre eso. Él está bien. Se fue con Milton.**

-¿Se puede saber a dónde?

 **-No. Pero pronto sabrás. De seguro alguien se acercará hacia a tí, a darte el mismo mensaje que me dieron. Todo a su tiempo Almirante.**

No me lo tomé a mal. Al contrario. Estaba tranquila de que esté con Milton. Aunque aún seguía enojada con él. Nos debíamos la charla. Tampoco sería oportuno para conocer un poco a ésta desconocida Meltradi Azubi. ¿Qué especie rara no?. Con poderes síquicos. Aún me siento sorprendida por la información que me ha compartido. Sería interesante charlar sobre aquello que me tenía en ascuas.

Al llegar a la barra, pedimos dos tragos. Yo un ruso blanco. Ella una margarita.

Nos sentamos en las sillas altas, mientras un televisor de fondo, mostraba imágenes del canal se noticias local, mostrando zonas destruídas de la ciudad a raíz del último ataque perpetrado por fuerzas rebeldes Zentraedis. A su vez, en un recuadro mostraban imágenes de la sesión en el parlamento. Discutiendo el tratado entre el GTU y la Confederación.

 **-Ésto fue obra de los cazadores grises. Ellos se hacen llamar libertadores, pero en realidad son secuaces.**

-¿A qué te refieres?.

 **-Ellos quieren fundar su nuevo Estado, implementando el terror. Al estilo de Derkond.**

-Aún me cuesta comprender lo que nos has mostrado. Es difícil procesar mucha información.

 **-Y eso que no les mostré todo. Durante siglos nuestras actividades, se vieron envueltas en mantener un orden cósmico. Pero siempre han existido hechos fortuitos, que han provocado cierta intestabilidad en la vida de las cosas.**

-La vida a veces es extraña. ¿Qué tal tu trago?

 **-Podría estar peor.**

-Ja ja. El mío es horrible. No sé porque pedí un ruso blanco.

 **-No es tan malo. ¿Puedo probarlo?.**

Le acerco la copa. -Aquí tienes.

Ella bebió un sorbo. Y tocío.

-Ja ja ja. Mucho vodka. ¿No?.

 **-Si. Demasiado para mi gusto. Oye. Tú y yo podríamos llevarnos bien. ¿No crees?.**

-No me presiones. ¿Si?.

 **-De acuerdo.**

Ella me sonreía. Era momento de volver a nuestros lugares. Max y Miriya se me acercaron.

 **-Almirante. Tenemos algo para usted**

-¿Ah si?.

 **-Mire.**

Ellos me mostraron un papel. Un mensaje con unas coordenadas. Leí minuciosamente la información.

-¿De quién es esto?

 **-Milton. Dijo que debemos ir a éstas coordenadas.?** -Me explicaba Max.

 **-Ese es el mensaje Almirante.-** Me hablaba Naghur.

-¿De ésto se trataba?. ¿Y para qué quiere que vayamos allí?.

 **-No lo sé. Es su centro de operaciones. Es en Afganistán.**

-Mmm. ¿Alguien más sabe sobre ésto?.

 **-Solo nosotros cuatro.** **Éste mensaje debo dárselo a Rick también. Es de suma urgencia. Se me ocurrió de ir directo a Yokohama. Ya que Milton quería dejarselo en mano. Pero por seguridad, el prefiere que no utilicemos ningún tipo de comunicación por medios electrónicos o por radiofrecuencia. Es más seguro en mano.**

-Entiendo. Ok. En ése caso, los autorizo a ti y a Miriya que vuelen hacia Yokohama a transmitirle el mensaje a Rick. Yo y Naghur iremos después hasta allí, una vez que finalice a sesión y se apruebe el comicio, iremos hacia allí con Gloval.

 **-Entendido Almirante.** **En marcha.**

Así que se trataba de éso. ¿Viajar hacía su base de operaciones?. Sonaba lógico. ¿Pero con qué propósito?. Escuché que él tenía un plan en mente para acabar con Derkond. Le prometí a Gloval que me quedaría con él, hasta que terminé los comicios.

 ** _Horas mas tarde. Yokohama. Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

El SDF-1 aterrizó sano y salvo con sus habitantes dentro. Un operativo de máxima seguridad, en coordinación con miembros de las fuerzas armadas de autodefensa del Japón, organizaron el desembarco.

Observé todo desde un hangar. Minmei y Saotome se me acercaron. Sería grandioso visitar nuevamente, la nave que tantas alegrías y momentos desafortunados nos trajo.

Durante años, fue nuestro segundo hogar. Allí conocí lo bueno y lo malo de la vida. Ella también sabía por todo lo que pasó. Sufrimos pero nos alegramos de estar vivos.

 **-¿Hermoso no?. Aún se mantiene vigente. La han reparado bien.**

-Eso veo. Me encantaría ver a alguien conocido. Creo que están la tres chismosas de Sammy, Kim y Vanessa. Ahora Sammy es Comandante. Ja ja ja. Quiero ver eso.

 **-Mira. Allí están. Junto a Exsedol.**

Los vimos desembarcar por una plataforma. Se subieron a un vehículo y se acercaron a nosotros.

Se subieron a un SUV del aeropuerto y se acercaron a nosotros. Al bajarse del coche, nos saludamos de forma afectuosa.

 **-Gusto en verlo General Hunter.** **Está muy cambiado.**

-Bueno no soy el niño de antes. La gente cambia Capitán.

 **-Oh entiendo.**

-Hola Comandante Porter. Se la nota mas seria.

 **-Se hizo seria General. Ahora comanda a nuestras flotas. Como bien lo hacía la Almirante Hayes en su tiempo.**

-No dudo que sea una gran militar de élite.

De paso saludaba a las demás. Estaban cambiadas. Me saludaban de forma protocolar.

Exsedol se acercó a Minmei. **-Señorita Minmei. Qué cambiada que se encuentra.**

 **-Gracias Capitán. Sean bienvenidos a Yokohama. Para lo que necesiten, estaré.** **¿Cómo se encuentran los refugiados?**

 **-Estables por suerte. Nuestros sistemas de ataque, nos advirtieron del ataque. Ingresaron la mayor cantidad de refugiados que pudimos. 119.546. Los contamos. Dimos aviso al Presidente Gloval y a la Almirante.**

-¿Sabe quién pudo ser?

 **-Fuerzas Zentraedis aliadas a Khyron. La fisonomia de los reguld eran diferentes. Pero gracias a los Comandantes** **Tornak y Delsian, pudimos salir ilesos. Pero sus cruceros quedaron dañados. Están en el medio del Atlántico. Nos dijeron que nosotros sigamos hacia Yokohama.**

 **-Oh eso es terrible.**

 **-Lord Britai se propuso a ayudarlos con el satélite fábrica. Enviarán refuerzos a reparar los cruceros.**

-Me alegro mucho. Bien. ¿Podemos ver al SDF-1 nuevamente?.

 **-Por supuesto. Acompañeme.**

Glorioso día. Volver a ver a mi segundo hogar. Durante bastante tiempo, fue un sitio donde vivimos de todo. Si Lisa estuviera aquí.

 ** _Horas más tarde. Desde la perspectiva de Milton._** **_Afganistán._**

Nuestra base de operaciones, se encuentra a 200 metros de profundidad en las montañas, cerca de Hindú Kush. Ubicar la base en el Himalaya, era lo mas apropiado.

Gracias a un sistema de camuflaje, la pista de aterrizaje se ocultaba entre las montañas, pasando desapercibida a simple vista.

Me encontraba en el hangar. Allí, estaba parte de nuestro personal trabajando. Las cosas estaban tranquilas. Bruce se me acerca y me palpa el hombro.

 **-Boss. ¿Cómo anda todo?.**

-Organizando un poco la base. Hace tiempo que no estoy aquí. Parece ser que Claire ha hecho un gran trabajo organizando al personal aquí. Bien. ¿Qué sigue?.

 **-Todos los que le enviaste las coordenadas deberán llegar aquí. Y espero que Naghur también. Ella es imprescindible para el plan. Tengo las coordenadas de la antigua cámara subterránea.**

-Bien. ¿Se las cargaste a Claire?.

 **-Si.**

-Claire.

 **-Boss. Generando mapa de coordenadas** **y ruta segura. Tardaré varias horas.**

-Bien. Cuando lo tengas, me avisas.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa. Habitación del hotel_** ** _bay. Horas mas tarde._**

Se aprobó el tratado. Miriya y Max deben estar cerca de Yokohama. Gloval me propuso ahora ir hacia allá. La idea sería llevarnos a Naghur con nosotros. Debía hablarle sobre el plan, pero a la vez sería peligroso. Si Milton nos había dado instrucciones rigurosas de dar información sensible, ¿Quién sabe si algún interlocutor de Derkond estaría cerca?.

No podía arriesgarme. No era la idea. Mi valija ya estaba lista. Las demás actividades fueron suspendidas. Era momento de partir. Tomé mi valija de la manija y la llevé por el suelo. Abrí la puerta y mi sorpresa de encontrarme con Claudia y Naghur, despertaron mis expectativas.

-¿Qué hacen?

 **-Ya es hora de ir al Lobby. Gloval nos quiere allí**.

-Ok. ¿Tú vendrás con nosotras?.-Me dirigía a Naghur.

 **-Asi es. Debemos llegar a Yokohama y organizar nuestro viaje a aquellas coordenadas.**

Llegamos al lobby. Allí Gloval nos indicó los procedimientos de ahora en mas. Al llegar al aeropuerto de Canberra, la Normanda y nuestro transbordador estaban listos para el despegue. La Normanda volvería a Auckland y nosotros a Yokohama. Antes de abordar, saludamos a todos los miembros del Gobierno de la Confederación. Al primer ministro Goersefeld y al presidente Morika. Formalizamos nuestras relaciones bilaterales y el regreso en silencio fue ordenado. Henry se sorprendió de su presencia en nuestro transbordador, a lo que le expliqué que ella iría en búsqueda de Rick.

Al despegar el transbordador con toda ls comitiva a bordo, Gloval conversaba conmigo.

 **-¿Tienes algo para decirme Lisa?. ¿Algo que deba saber?. Puedes confiar en mí.**

-Si. Tengo algo. Pero es muy peligroso. Me encantaría decirte todo, pero corremos riesgos. Espero que sepa entenderme.

 **-Hmmm. Entiendo. Si es por una causa noble, te entenderé. Confío plenamente en tí. Y se que harás lo correcto.**

El viaje duró unas horas, hasta que llegamos a cercanías de la costa. Ya era casi de noche y se estableció comunicación con la cabina desde la torre de control. Uno de los pilotos salió de la cabina y solicitó que ingresé a la cabina.

Me salí de mi asiento. Me puse unos auriculares.

-Aquí Hayes. ¿Me escucha torre de control de Yokohama?. Cambio.

 **-Si Almirante Hayes. Bienvenida a Yokohama. La nave ha sido identificada. Se les autorizará a ingresar al espacio aéreo. Se abrirá un espacio en el campo de fuerza para su ingreso. La nave será controlada. Cambio.**

-No entiendo torre de control Yokohama. ¿Puede repetir lo que ha dicho?.

 **-Su nave será controlada por seguridad. Será aterrizada y a partir de allí podran circular dentro del aeropuerto.**

-Ok. Cambio.

Me llamó la atención como el espacio del campo de fuerza se abrió frente a nosotros. Ingresamos dentro del espacio aéreo. Y la aeronave se acomodó sola en su rumbo y aterrizó.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick. Hotel en inmediaciones de Yokohama._** **_Minutos más tarde._**

Minmei me invitó a quedarme en la ciudad. Para eso, me reservó una habitación en un hotel lujoso. No quise aceptar a la primera. Ya que mi objetivo era volver inmediatamente a Auckland. Pero sería descortés también no aceptarlo. La siguiente día, habría una cena y luego partiría a Auckland.

Hablé con Jordan y me dijo que el tratado fue aprobado. Le conté que mi idea era quedarme un día en Yokohama y luego volver a Auckland. No hubo problema.

Mientras, estaba recostado en la cama. Me había bañado con la idea de descansar. Concilié el sueño, luego de beberme un vaso de whisky. Escuché a alguien tocar la puerta de mi habitación. Creí al principio que se trataba de un sueño. Hasta que oí nuevamente los toques.

-Maldición. ¿Quién es?.

Me levanté de la cama. Y me acerqué a la puerta de entrada. La abrí refriegandome los ojos.

Frente a mí. Estaba:

-¿Lisa?.

 **-Hola General. ¿Puedo pasar?.**


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Lisa estaba parada en la entrada de mi habitación. Me asombró el hecho de que estuviera. Fue una agradable sorpresa. Suponía que podría llegar en cualquier momento a Yokohama. Se la notaba tranquila pero cansada. Llevaba puesto su uniforme que le remarcaba su físico.

La dejé ingresar. No traía valija.

Cierro la puerta y ella automáticamente, enciende una luz y se sienta al borde de la cama cruzada de piernas.

-¿No traes equipaje?.

 **-En mi cuarto. Acabamos de llegar.**

Me senté a su lado. Se masajeaba su rostro.

 **-Quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste. Nos ayudaste mucho Rick. Y no era de tu incumbencia.**

-Oh Lisa. Por favor. Somos viejos conocidos. ¿Cómo no ayudarlos?. El SDF-1 ha sido nuestro segundo hogar. Hemos librado batallas defendiendolo.

Ella me sonríe. Estaba hermosa. Su cabello estaba suelto sin ataduras y sus ojos jade brillaban.

 **-Vi a Minmei. Me agradó su nuevo cambio. Creo que ha madurado bastante. Mañana nos ha invitado a todos a una cena.**

-Lo sé. Y hay que ser agradecidos. Ella nos recibió aquí.

 **-Quiere que Yokohama sea la nueva sede y base permanente del SDF-1.**

Ella se pone de pie y camina hacia un ventanal que se encontraba en esa habitación. Veiamos las luces de la ciudad a lo alto. Estabamos en un piso 45.

Me acerqué a ella. Y ambos manteniamos la vista fija en la ventana.

 **-Me ha sorprendido el arsenal que tienen y la tecnología adquirida. Ése campo de fuerza que protege a la ciudad. ¿Cómo lo habrán construído?.**

-Tengo mis interrogantes también. No quise indagar demasiado. Con que ya los hayan aceptado, me sentí satisfecho.

 **-También me alegro por eso.**

Ella volvía a sonreír. Vaya. Estando allí solos. ¿Sería posible volver a intimar luego de mucho tiempo?. No quería obligarla. Supuse que vino a verme para contarme que llegó bien y su propósito allí, sería el de entablar algún tipo de relación con Japón. Pero preguntar no costaba nada.

-No has venido aquí solo por el SFD-1. ¿No?.

 **-Si. Tienes razón. He venido por tí. Y a hablar sobre nosotros.**

-Me imaginé. Ok. -Suspiré. -¿De qué quieres hablar?.

 **-¿Puedo elegir la forma?.**

Ella se acerca a mí. Un poco intuí de lo que podría tratarse. Me acaricia el rostro y yo la tomo de la cintura.

Creo que me di cuenta cuáles serían los modos.

Ella acercó mis labios a los míos y simplemente nos besamos. Ya nos habíamos besado antes. En Canberra dos veces. Y la tercera aquí. Pero se tornaba mas apasionado. La acorrale contra la pared.

¿Ésta era la forma que querías amigarte conmigo?. No podía negarte un beso. Pero las cosas se salieron un poco de control.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

¿Qué estaba haciendo?. ¿Volvía a tocar el cielo con mis manos?. ¿Otra vez?. No sentía un gusto amargo en la boca. Sentía el sabor de la dulzura y el amor que perdí y que como un recuerdo fugaz, volvió a mi mente. Sentí como que todo lo malo que vivimos con Rick, se borro. Él no me soltaba y el beso continuaba una y otra vez ya más apasionado. Al separarnos, nos miramos con sonrisas pícaras y fuimos a la cama. Empezábamos a desvestirnos con delicadeza, pero lo rudo vino luego. Una cosa llevó a la otra y luego de tres largos años, volvimos a intimar.

Fue hermoso. Lo disfrutamos de tal forma que no existía rencor de por medio. Entre nosotros sabíamos muy bien que luego de nuestra ruptura, estuvimos con otras personas. Pero nosotros no eramos desconocidos y siendo complices, mutuamente jugamos con nuestros cuerpos de tal forma, que congeniabamos muy bien en el sexo. Nuestra virtud entre nosotros era ésa. Estar con Rick, era una garantía total de que te haría sentir como una mujer de verdad.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Lisa era única en la cama. Era la mejor. Sin lugar a dudas, era difícil resistirse a ella. Simplemente lo hicimos y punto. Ninguno de los dos objetó algo. Si le volvía a realizar la estúpida pregunta "-¿Hablaste con Bruce?", creo que era capaz de golpearme o simplemente mandarme al carajo. No me importó. Ahora entendí su ironía de "mantenerse soltera". Y si. Estar soltera, para no sentirse culpable de engañar a alguien. Es más bien una culpa psicológica que un deber. Si bien en algunos aspectos de nuestra forma de ser, eramos como el agua y el aceite, en el sexo. Hmmmm. Eramos Gasolina y fuego.

Olvidamos todo tipo de penas y culpas. Allí en ésa habitación, sin interrupciones eramos solamente nosotros dos.

Cuando terminamos, nos escuchábamos mutuamente nuestras respiraciones. El resultado de un buen momento de pasión, se puede expresar como el sentido lógico de la mirada, el nivel de palpitaciones y el abrazo sin soltar del calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos.

Acurrucados bajo las sábanas, solo hubo silencio. Miramos el techo y ella abrazada a mí, no decía nada. ¿Qué decir?. Si una imagen vale mas que mil palabras. Estábamos sudorosos, pero parecía que éso no importaba.

Tampoco le preocupó que lo hiciéramos sin protección. ¿Por qué preocuparse?. Ella no era estúpida. Y yo tampoco. Porque la estupidez humana, se culmina cuando llega ésa difícil decisión. Me sorprendió que aceptara ése acto de amor de recibir todo lo que necesitaba, en su hermoso trasero.

En fin. Mirábamos el techo. La charla empezó nuevamente.

-Debes traerte algo de ropa.

Ella se salió de la cama. Vi su cuerpo desnudo y torneado. Rayos. Lisa estabas muy sensual. Mejor que antes. Realmente atlética. Abre un ropero y estaba su valija dentro. No sabía si reir o asustarme. Ella me miró con ironía. ¿Cómo carajo lo hizo?. Estuve casi todo el tiempo en mi habitación. Al menos cuando... estuve cenando. Se rió y hechó una pequeña carcajada siniestra pero a la vez sensual. Se metió nuevamente en la cama y se acurrucó a mi lado, para abrazarla nuevamente.

 **-Soy más astuta.**

-Siempre lo has sido. Un paso más adelante que yo.

 **-Así es. No quiero menospreciarte. Simplemente pedí tu misma habitación. Pero me dijieron que estaba ocupada. Una "vieja conocida" me dió la tarjeta de tu habitación.**

-Que descabellado. Mejor no pregunto mas. A ver si descubro más cosas descabelladas.

Se lo decía en un tono irónico mientras le acariciaba su cabello. Tenía ganas de una segunda vuelta. ¿Aceptaría?.

Le dí un ligero beso a sus labios. Ella parecía tomar coraje nuevamente.

 **-Quiero darme una ducha contigo. ¿Puede ser?**

-Creo que hay un jacuzzi.

 **-Ven. Hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer.**

Me tomó de la mano. Nos acomodamos en el jacuzzi y nuevamente un beso tras otro, seguido de caricias y juego previo. Lo llenamos de agua, nos lavamos mutuamente y otra ocasión se dió para una segunda vuelta.

Ésta vez fue mas intenso que la anterior. Si bien estaba cansado, no entendía de donde sacaba fuerzas para continuar.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Estaba sedienta de ti Rick. Tanto tiempo sin verte y sin sentirte, era el resultado de terminar así. Hermoso momento para disfrutar. Bruce no era de ser el tipo de persona, que disfrutaste así la intimidad en pareja. Con Rick era realmente perfecto. Me remonta a situaciones anteriores en las que estuvimos juntos. Todas las veces que estuve con él, estando enfurecida o no, siempre fueron dignas de alabanza.

Por algo fue que terminamos. Eramos como dos fieras enjauladas, en el orden de nuestras actividades. Pediamos a gritos que nos rompieran las cadenas. Y esos momentos, eran cuando intimabamos. Que bien te mueves Rick. Me gusta estar arriba tuyo, y que me beses mis pechos. Tomarte de la nunca, para sentirte que somos uno.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Sonrisas y carcajadas de por medio, nos decíamos cosas lindas y sucias también. Hicimos de casi de todo referido al sexo en si. Estabamos hechos a nuestra medida, como si encajar fuera algo común en nosotros. Sin prejuicio, no salimos del jacuzzi. Nos secamos y volvimos a la cama.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Ya no habia nada mas que hacer. Simplemente disfrutar el momento. Ahora mas que nunca, quería volver a estar con él. Tercera vez. Ya más cansados, pero era el último aliento que necesitábamos para ésta noche. Sentía que era una muñeca de trapo. Ya me solté y no estaba tensa como antes. Algún momento, pensé que se vendrían momentos muy difíciles. ¿Qué pasaría si el mundo se destruiría?. ¿Seguiríamos viviendo?. Toda esa mezcla de miedo y melancolía, se me aparecían en mi mente y más todavía me daban ganas de estar con él. No me lo quería quitar. Ya entregada por el cansancio, culminamos nuevamente. Ya está. Los dos agotados, respirabamos profundamente. No podíamos mas. Él me abraza y me dice cosas bonitas a mi oreja.

 **-Debo** **admitir. Pero te extrañé. La primera vez que no vimos todo éste tiempo, ya tenía ganas de estar contigo.**

-Yo también. Que bueno hubiera sido hacerlo en tu casa. Tienes un hermoso lugar en Auckland. Creo que ninguno de los dos, quería dar el paso.

 **-Habrá otro momento. Mañana será otro día.**

 **-A dormir.**

Simplemente nos dormimos. Y soñamos con un mundo mejor. Ojalá que así fuera.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente._**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Ya despiertos, nos pusimos ropa de civil. Fuimos al comedor del hotel. Estaban Claudia, Miriya, Max y Gloval.

Lisa y yo llegamos juntos. Nadie dijo nada. Pero Claudia, siendo pícara como siempre arrojó un comentario sarcástico.

 **-Vaya. ¿Durmieron juntos anoche?.**

-Ojalá fuera así. ¿No Lisa?

 **-Así es.**

Entre nosotros nos hicimos señas como recién enamorados. Parece que todos entendieron el chiste. Sobretodo Claudia. Ahora ya sé quién era "la vieja conocida" que le dió la tarjeta de mi habitación.

Me levanté de mi silla y fuí a servirme el desayuno. Lisa me acompañó. Naghur llegó apenas nosotros nos servíamos el desayuno.

Necesitaba un café bien cargado. Lo acompañe con un jugo de naranja, un waffle con miel y ensalada de frutas.

 **-¿Tienes hambre?.**

-Un poco. ¿Tú?.

 **-También. Rick** **. Prefiero no ser demostrativos en público.**

-Ojalá fuera al revés. Pero tienes razón. Mantengamos la calma.

 **-Ja ja. Sabes que cuando estemos solos volverá a ocurrir.**

-Por supuesto.-Le sonreí. Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos. Ella tenía una cuchara en su mano con miel. La miel estaba a punto de caer y derramarse en su vestido.

-¿Vas a servirte miel?. Te mancharás tu vestido.

 **-¡Oh!. Gracias por avisarme.**

-De nada.

 **-Igual prefiero no ilusionarme. No sabemos cómo terminará todo ésto.**

-Volvamos a la mesa. A ver que tenemos para escuchar.

Volvimos y nos cruzamos con Naghur. Ella me saludó y sonrió. Lisa la vió y no se sintió intimidada.

 **-Creo que te debes una charla con ella.**

-Y tú con Bruce.

 **-Ja ja. Somos malas personas.**

- **Si** **. Muy malos.**

Nos sentamos en la mesa. Nos vieron sonreírnos.

 **-Vaya. Tienen buen humor hoy. ¿Pasó algo?.** **-Preguntaba Miriya.**

-Si. Estamos desayunando. El placer de la mañana.

 **-Ja ja ja. Así es** Rick.-Hablaba Lisa.

- **Bueno** **, ya casi estamos todos. Solo falta la señorita Paramiz. Cuando estemos todos, charlaremos sobre los eventos sucedidos.** -Decía Gloval con seriedad.

Lisa y yo conversábamos. -¿A qué se referirá Gloval?

 **-No lo sé. Pronto lo sabremos.**

Naghur se aparece con su desayuno. Se sienta con nosotros.

 **-Aquí estoy su excelencia.**

 **-Bien. Necesito saber sobre los Cancerberos y Derkond. ¿Qué es lo que tienen para contarme?**.

Para variar, todos en silencio allí, la que empezó a hablar fue Naghur. Ella le explicó lo que sabía y lo que nos transmitió a nosotros. Incluído Milton y a Bruce. La charla duró aproximadamente unos 30 minutos.

Gloval repreguntaba algunas cosas, que no les quedaban claras con respecto a la existencia de Derkond y su fisionomía. Pero dijo una reflexión interesante por parte de él.

 **-Mmmm. Ahora un poco entiendo todo. Ya que dices que es una fuerza maligna, mi lógica me hace pensar que alguien lo hizo aparecer en éste tiempo y sistema solar. De lo contrario, no sería casualidad por todo lo que hemos pasado. ¿Cómo explicar sino la serie de eventos desafortunados por lo que hemos transitado en estos 20 años?.**

 **-Es el mismo pensamiento. Y mire que tengo muchos años con respecto a ésto.**

 **-Ahora. ¿Por qué iría a buscar tu clon?.**

 **-Supuso que era yo. Cometió un error y mató a una copia. Yo estaba en otro sitio del universo en aquél entonces. Cuando me enteré de todos los acontecimientos que sucedían aquí, me infiltré. Quería saber si era cierto lo que se decía con respecto al SDF-1.**

Gloval ponía las coordenadas sobre la mesa.

 **-¿Éste sitio es seguro?. ¿Hunter?.**

-He patrullado por allí hace bastante tiempo. No reconocí algo inusual. Lisa me contó sobre ésto. Quería que fuéramos allí. No se para qué.

 **-Para explicarnos su plan.-** Decía Naghur.

 **-Hmm Ellos saben algo que nosotros** **no**.-Aportaba Lisa mientras bebía un sorbo de té. **-Y de seguro no deben ser buenas noticias.**

 **-En efecto. Es por eso que debemos ir hacia allí.**

-Un momento señor. ¿Usted también?.

 **-Creo que todos los que estamos aquí hemos recibido éstas coordenadas.**

-Tiene que ser mañana a primera hora. Después de la cena con Minmei.

 **-Mientras tanto, podríamos disfrutar la ciudad. ¿Qué dicen?.-Aportaba Claudia.**

 **-Bueno, un impaz no vendría mal. Han sucedido muchas cosas en éstas últimas horas. Estaremos seguros aquí en Yokohama.-Decía Lisa.**

-No estaría mal.

 **-Bueno. En ese caso, mantengamos un pacto de silencio. ¿De acuerdo?. ¿Todos?. Preguntaba Gloval.**

Todos asienten y procuramos mantener silencio y que ésto no salga a la luz.

Gloval se retiró. Dijo que quería reunirse en el SDF-1 junto a Exsedol y las conejitas, para ver el reporte diario. Mientras tanto, nosotros teníamos la idea de dispersarnos y recorrer la ciudad. Sería bueno descansar. Además, estar con antiguos amigos no me vendría mal.

 **-Rick. Iré al baño.**

 **-Yo también.**

 **-Y yo.**

Las cuatro, Miriya, Claudia, Naghur y Lisa se retiraron. Mientras, me quedé con Max charlando y recuperando el tiempo perdido. Hacía bastante que no sabíamos nada del otro.

-¿Qué cuentas?. Hace tiempo que no se nada de ti.

 **-Han cambiado mucho las cosas compañero. Se te extrañaba por Nueva Macross. Tuve que patrullar a solas con un escuadrón de críos. Son buenos. No te imaginas las cosas sorprendentes que hacen con los VT.**

-Que bueno sería verlos. ¿Hubo muchas bajas desde que me fuí?.

 **-Disminuyeron para nuestra suerte. Tenemos buenos pilotos. Nos turnabamos con Miriya, ya que alguien debía de cuidar a Dana.**

-¿Con quién se ha quedado ahora?.

 **-Con una amiga nuestra que también tiene niños. Se lleva bien con Dana por suerte. Está en el SDF-1. Teníamos pensado ir ahora a verla.**

-Deberian ir. Para ver si necesita algo. ¿Ella esta bien?.

 **-Oh si. Pudimos comunicarnos con nuestra amiga. Ella está contenta y bien protegida.**

-Me alegro por ambos.

 **-Oye. ¿Tú y Lisa han vuelto a las andadas?.**

-Ja ja. Estamos bien. Digo. Creo que el estar separados mucho tiempo, nos hizo entendernos mejor.

 **-Aunque no lo demuestre, ella aún te ama.**

-Lo intuyo. Yo también. Pero no quiero ilusionarme. El reencuentro fue inusual, donde actualmente atravesamos por situaciones que nos exceden. Espero que la paz vuelva y todos vivamos felices. Pero mientras tanto, debemos conformarnos con éstas pocas horas de felicidad.

 **-Lo mismo digo amigo. Brindemos por eso. Aunque sea con un jugo de naranja exprimido.**

Le sonreía y él a mí. Chocamos nuestros vasos y reafirmamos nuestra amistad. Ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos vimos, pero volvernos a encontrar, nos generó felicidad y el mismo deseo. Que haya paz.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

 ** _Baño de mujeres._**

Naghur conversaba con Miriya en su idioma. Y mientras tanto, nosotras conversábamos sobre un poco de la vida y de todo lo que ha sucedido éstas últimas horas y días.

Me preguntó por Rick. Si de verdad hubo algo. Con susurro y sin vergüenza, le conté pero omitiendo detalles.

Se nos dibujó una sonrisa en nuestras bocas.

 **-Oye. Tómalo con calma. ¿Si?. Mira que allí está su amante.**

-Lo sé. Pero yo amo a Rick. Aún lo sigo haciendo. Quizás de otro modo. De un modo mas maduro que antes.

 **-¿Te molestaría que él se niegue a volver contigo?.**

-No. Y creo que también pensaría lo mismo con respecto a él. Pero mientras tanto, disfruto el momento. No sabemos cómo culminarán las cosas. Debemos acabar con una fuerza maligna. O derrocarla, o "que sé yo". Ésta noche quiero paz. Aunque no parezca y pueda llegar a intimidarme un poco, el hecho de que Minmei nos deje quedarnos en Yokohama, ya me da náuseas. Ha sido amable y lo valoro. ¿Quién lo diría no?. La chiquilla ahora Alcaldesa de Yokohama.

 **-No te lo tomes tan a pecho querida. Nos han aceptado. Y eso es un gran paso. Oye, ¿Por qué no sales a dar una vuelta con Rick?. Mientras tanto con Miriya entretenemos a Naghur. La llevaremos al SDF-1 para que vea las refacciones que le hicimos.**

-Bueno, gracias. Creo que nos vendría bien charlar mas.

 **-¡Anímate!. Curense laa heridas. Que aún permanecen sin cerrar. Díganse todo.**

-Lo intentaré. Espero no meter la pata e irme de boca.


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Salí del baño y me acerqué a la mesa donde estaban Rick y Max. Me senté a su lado y sin ser demasiado obvia, escuchaba a Max conversando. Rick lo observaba atónito.

Max hablaba sobre una misión que hizo hace unos años. Él solo enfrentó a una horda de rebeldes Zentraedis, ya que sus compañeros patrullaban otro sitio.

Recuerdo también ése día. Lo recuerdo con tristeza, porque habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Rick se había escapado.

Un poco me sentí malhumorada y les juro, que en ese momento, tenía ganas de ahorcarlo. Uno de los tantos temas que tenía por hablar con él.

 ** _El de su partida._**

Desde que nos reencontramos, no hablamos sobre ése comportamiento suyo. Daba mucho de que hablar, luego de los años que no nos vimos. Situaciones y sentimientos, que quedaron inconclusos. Etapas sin cerrar. Un libro con final abierto, que se ha llegado hasta la mitad.

Cuando Max culminó de contar su proeza, Rick respondió:

 **-Oye, me haces sentir culpable de que no estuviera allí para defenderte.**

 **-Ja ja. Descuida amigo. Tus temas eran tus temas. Te fuiste por una razón, que prefería no indagar. Estos tres últimos años, siempre me pregunté ¿A dónde habías ido a parar?. Lo que menos me imaginé, fue que sea Oceanía. Pero lo mas importante, es que estás vivo. ¿No Almirante?.**

-Max, no estamos en servicio.-Le respondí con una sonrisa.

 **-Oh. Disculpe. Es la costumbre.**

-Ja ja. Descuida. Bien, ya que he venido a sentarme con ustedes, tengo un mensaje para tí Max. Tú y Miriya, irán al SDF-1 a ver a Dana.

 **\- Precisamente, hablamos de eso con Rick.**

 **-Creo que debes ir amigo. Vayan a ver a tu hija.**

 **-Desde luego. ¿Donde está mi esposa?.**

Le señalé hacia donde debía ir. Max saludo cordialmente, como siempre y Rick y yo nos quedamos solos en la mesa.

Otra vez solos. ¿No?. Como en lod viejos tiempos.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Parecía como si fuera todo arreglado. Max se retira a los pocos segundos de que Lisa volviese del baño. Nos quedamos unos pocos minutos en la mesa. Ella me pone su mano por sobre la mía.

 **-¿Quieres dar un paseo por la ciudad?. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.**

Le sonreí. Bebí un sorbo de la taza que ya estaba casi vacía. Una vez que finalicé, me levanté de mi silla. Extendí mi mano para que ella tomara la mía.

-Vamos.

Salimos del hotel y caminamos por un boulevard. Habian Coches estacionados de múltiples nacionalidades. Ya tenían años encima. No habían coches nuevos. Solo algunos de orígen japonés. No había mucha gente caminando por la calle, lo que realmente me llamó la atención. Tanto mía, como la de Lisa. Supuse que Japón perdió a la mitad de su población.

-No hay mucha gente en la calle.

 **-Eso lo noté cuando llegué aquí. Me han contado que la mitad de Japón terminó bajo el agua.**

-Si. Sobre todo Yokohama misma. La mitad de la ciudad parece ser que la han reconstruido. Ahí un muelle allí. ¿quieres ir?

 **-Claro.**

Caminamos hacia un muelle bien construido y complemento. Medía aproximadamente medio kilómetro de largo y 300 de ancho. Poseía parques, una hermosa arboleda de cerezos y una peatonal en el medio. Tenía vista directa hacia el SDF-1, ya que parte del Aeropuerto tenía terrenos ganados al mar. Nos sentamos en un banco de cortesía. La vista de la bahía era hermosa. Claramente, ambos mirábamos a la misma dirección. El SDF-1.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Ahora a solas, seguramente habría uns rueda de preguntas y respuestas. Pero tenía que ser cuidadosa, con respecto a que preguntar. De no formularla correctamente, Rick podría tomarselo a mal.

 **-Bueno. Aquí estamos. Tú y yo. Seguro que tenemos cosas de que hablar.**

-Ajam. Así es. ¿Qué se te cruzó por la mente cuando decidiste irte?.

 **-Ufff. Un montón de cosas. Creo que principalmente, el no sufrir.**

-¿Por qué estaba con otro hombre o por qué no soportarías el hecho de verme todo el tiempo?. Siento decir ésto por él, pero de seguro hubiéramos seguido haciendo de las nuestras. Por mas que no estuvieras en la milicia. Hubiéramos sido íntimos.

 **-Grave error de suposición Lisa. De seguro la hubiéramos pasado muy mal. ¿Sabes?. Mi propósito no era estar contigo. Quería estar solo. Y de seguro, tú hubieras ido a buscarme.**

-No Rick. Te hubiera respetado. Yo...

 **-Oh vamos. ¡No me mientas Lisa!. No somos estúpidos.**

Rick me miraba fijamente y se le notaba un poco su respuesta determinante. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. No quería que la charla se volviera tensa. No hacía falta.

 **-Lisa, se que hubiera sido difícil. Quería irme. Necesitaba empezar de nuevo. Replantear mi vida. Si todo lo que hice estuvo mal. ¿No te has preguntado éso alguna vez en tu vida?.**

-Si. Lo he hecho. Y no lo entiendes. Es como que quieras negar, algo que a simple vista lo sientes y está ahí. Frente tuyo. El amor. Lo que sucede es que, jamás nos dimos el tiempo de duelo. Y ya lo pasamos. Fueron tres largos años. Si fue así, creo que fue lo que mejor nos pasó. Porque míranos ahora. Estamos tranquilos, serenos. Mantenemos una charla normal. ¿No lo crees?.-Le sonreía. Y él a mí también.

¿Cómo negarme a él?. Lo amaba con locura y lo que menos quería, era perderlo.

 **-No voy a negar que te extrañé. A veces cuando estaba solo en una extensa cama, solo, durmiendo, fantaseaba con el hecho de que te aparecieras en el medio de la noche.**

-Bueno, soy real. No soy una fantasía. Estoy aquí. A tu lado, como siempre tuvo que ser. Nos faltaba entendernos, eso es todo. Le puse mi mano por sobre la de él.

Miramos nuevamente el horizonte.

 **-Quiero visitar el SDF-1.**

-Te llevo. Y seguiremos conversando.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

La caminata se volvió extensa. Para llegar al aeropuerto, tuvimos que cruzar toda la costa y un sector comercial. Encima, el clima era tropical. Hacia calor. Lisa llevaba puesto un vestido muy lindo, de color blanco y unos zapatos negros. Caminábamos normalmente, sin tomarnos de las manos. Nada de boberías, como tenía que ser. Creo que me estaba gustando el hecho de volvernos a frecuentar.

 **-Te gustará las refacciones que le hicimos.**

-Veo que el trabajo ha sido muy prolijo.

Vaya, en un momento hubo un viento que hizo que sus cabellos se moviesen.

 **-Que viento se levantó.**

La observaba y era realmente hermosa. Muy hermosa. No lo habia notado, pero no se. Se la notaba muy diferente. Como más jovial. Algo no cuadraba. Parecía mas joven de lo que realmente aparentaba.

-Oye. ¿Te hiciste algo?. Digo una cirugía que te ha rejuvenecido tu piel.

No contestó. La detuve tomándola del brazo.

-¿Lisa?.

 **-Rick. ¿Qué te sucede?.**

La miré fijamente a sus ojos. Presté mas atención. Sus iris no eran reales. Los rayos del sol justo opacaron sus ojos, generando el contraste necesario para darme cuenta que llevaba lentes de contacto. Podía ver el contorno de ellos, rodeando la iris.

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios?.

 **-¿Rick?. ¿Qué pasa?.**

-No eres ella. ¡No eres!. ¡Déjame!.

Me fuí caminado solo y sentí un golpe en mi nuca y todo se volvió negro. Caí desmayado.

Casi al instante recobré el conocimiento.

Estaba en la habitación de hotel. En la cama, atado con esposas. Observé al ventanal y los rayos del sol, apenas ingresaban por las cortinas Blackout.

-¿¡Qué es todo ésto!?.

Vi la imagen de una mujer parada frente a mí. Parecía ser Lisa.

 **-Hola Rick.**

-¿Eres tú Lisa?.

 **-Me descubriste. No noté que te darías cuenta.**

-¿Quién eres?.

 **-¿Qué quien soy?. Bueno.**

Encendió las luces. La vi a ella. Sentada en un sofá, con el mismo vestido. Era Lisa, pero no era realmente la que conocía. Parecía una copia perfecta.

-Tú no eres. No eres Lisa. ¿Quién eres?. ¿Dónde está ella?.

 **-Ella no está aquí General.** **Soy un sustituto.**

-¿Qué?. ¿¡Qué demonios!?. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?. ¿De qué me estás hablando?.

Veía a la mujer quitándose lo que parecía ser una peluca, que simulaba casi a la perfección la cabellera de Lisa. Por debajo, su cabellera era blanca y alisada. Luego, se quitó sus lentes de contacto. Sus verdaderos ojos eran rojos.

Su voz había cambiado drásticamente. Ahora no parecía ser la Lisa.

-¿Quieres quitarme las esposas?.

 **-No.**

-¿Qué quieres de mí?. ¿Dónde está Lisa?.

 **-No puedo decírtelo.**

-¿Por qué?.

 **-No estoy autorizada a responder.**

-¡Se clara maldita sea!.

 **-Oye, tranquilo. Si vas a ponerte así...**

-¡Me pongo así porque no entiendo lo que está pasando!. ¡Maldita sea!. ¡Quítame las esposas!.

 **-No. Hasta que te calmes.**

-¿Qué le has hecho a Lisa hija de puta?.

 **-Yo nada. Y cuida tu boca conmigo. Solo suplanté su identidad.**

-¿Eres Derkond?.

 **-No.**

-¿Algún interlocutor?.

 **-No no.**

-¿¡Entonces quién rayos eres!?.¡Basta de juegos maldita desgraciada!.

Ella me apoyó su dedo índice en mis labios. Se acercó a mí. Se sentó al borde de la cama y me miraba fijamente.

 **-Hmmmm. Eres lindo cuando te enojas.**

-Oh maldición. ¿Qué carajo está pasando?. Esta bien. Ok. Uffff. Listo me rindo. Ahora dime. ¿Quién eres?. Por favor. Necesito saber qué está pasando.

Se escucharon golpes a la puerta de mi habitación.

La extraña se paró y se acercó a la puerta.

 **-¿Rick?.**

-¡Ayuda!. ¡Naghur!.

La puerta se abrió violentamente en par en par y quedó dañada.

Naghur apareció y se trenzó en una pelea con la extraña. Ésta cae al suelo inconsciente. Max y Miriya aparecieron al rato detrás de ella.

-Sanquenme ésto por favor.

 **-Desde luego Rick.**

Mientras Naghur vigilaba a la extraña, Max y Miriya me liberaban de las esposas. Al quitarmelas, me masajeaba las muñecas adoloridas.

 **-¿Estás bien Rick?.**

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la extraña.

-Si, estoy bien. ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?.

 **-No lo sé. Pero claramente ésta no es la Almirante.**

Le tomé el pulso. Respiraba. Pero estaba inconsciente. Naghur le había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-Vamos a atarla a una silla.

La atamos. Miriya con un paño mojado, le humedeció el rostro a la extraña. A los pocos minutos despertó.

Le hacía chasquidos en su rostro para que reaccionase.

-¿Me oyes?.

 **-Si.**

-Ok. Identifícate.

 **-No puedo.**

 **-¿Quién te prohíbe?.** **-Preguntó Naghur.**

-No estoy autorizada a responder.

Naghur se me acerca a mí y me susurra a la oreja.

 **-Tengo un plan para saber quién es. Déjame actuar. Tan solo debo tocarle sus manos** **unos segundos.**

-Ok. Ve.

Naghur se acerca a ella. La toma de una de sus manos. Ella se arodilla y sus ojos se dieron vuelta. A los pocos segundos vuelve en sí.

Se pone de pie y se limpia su nariz con un pañuelo, ya que sangraba un poco.

 **-Es uno de los Cancerberos. Hicieron el cambio con Lisa, cuando se fueron.**

-¿Ella está bien?.

 **-Aparentemente creo que si. Pero puede ser que esté incomunicada.**

-Malditos. ¿Por qué llevársela así nomás?. ¿Para qué?.

Estaba realmente ofuscado. Lisa fue reemplazada por una extraña que se hizo pasar por ella. Realmente estaba encabronado. Pero tenía un plan. Necesitaba saber mas de ésta persona. Decidí calmarme y acomodar mis ideas, para dar inicio a un duro, complejo y largo interrogatorio que podría funcionar como no.

-Todo el mundo afuera de ésta habitación. Por favor.

 **-Oye, ¿qué harás?.**

-Confien en mí. Quédense en la puerta de entrada por si acaso.

Todos se retiraron. Cuando me quedé a solas con la extraña, tomé una silla, la di vuelta y me senté al reves con el respaldo apoyando mi torax.

La vi por unos instantes. Parecía afligida, como si hubiera fallado en su misión. No se si era mas bien por vergüenza, o por si realmente estaba en problemas.

-¿Vas a hablarme?.

 **-No. No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.**

-Tenía pensando pedir algo para almorzar. Tengo hambre. ¿Sabes?.

 **-¿Cómo puedes pensar en comida** **en un momento como éste?.**

-Bueno es sencillo. Tengo hambre. Pediré servicio a la habitación. ¿Tú quieres algo?.

 **-No.**

-Ok. Mientras, podemos seguir charlando si te parece.

 **-No hablaré.**

-Pero debes tener hambre. ¿no?.

 **-No tengo hambre.**

-Ok.

Llamé al servicio a la habitación y pedí un Bistec con papas asadas y salsa de vino tinto. Mientras, se me ocurría una estrategia de cómo sacarle información. Naghur ya había llegado a su límite y mi intención, no era forzarla.

Me quedé allí estático esperando una respuesta, pero la extraña aún seguía viendo a cualquier lugar.

-¿Vas a estar así todo el día?. Hablemos. Te hiciste pasar por Lisa Hayes. ¿No te dió asco el haber intimado con un extraño?. Debería darte vergüenza.

 **-Es parte de mi misión como tal. Igual ya te había previamente estudiado.**

-¿Ah si?.

No respondió. Pero me incitaba a darle más charla. Ella me miró por primera vez.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres nada para comer?.

 **-No.**

-Ok. Ah. No se me había ocurrido. Revisaré tu equipaje a ver si descubro algo.

 **-Revisa lo que quieras. No encontrarás nada.**

Abrí el ropero y ví la valija de la impostora. Ahí pensé; Claro, ella no pretendía hacerme daño. Pero me resultaba peculiar, el hecho de que fuera una impostora. ¿Por qué?. ¿Cuándo se hizo el cambio?. ¿Lisa estaba bien?. ¿Ella era parte de un plan del cual nosotros no somos parte?. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los Cancerberos?. ¿Milton tendrá algo que ver?.

Eran mas suposiciones y preguntas, ante un hecho que me parecía peculiar. Había descubierto a una extraña, que se hizo pasar por mi antigua amiga, amante, compañera en la fuerza, mi ex superiora directa, mi contraparte, la que siempre me hizo callar o la que me hizo renegar. Por primera vez, me sentía como que fuí engañado. ¿Pero qué podría hacer?. ¿Matarla?. ¿Desearle lo peor?. ¿Castigarla?. No presentaba ningún tipo de resistencia. Y si hubiera sido letal, ya habría escapado. No parecía ser una persona muy entrenada o que tuviera algún tipo de destreza marcial, pero todo podía ser.

Tal vez esperaba a que bajase la guardia y actuaría. Pero Miriya y Naghur, vigilaban afuera. Además, el sentido síquico de ls Azubi, fue lo que posiblemente me salvó. Fue como una alarma que la alertó de mi situación.

Ahora sería interesante, ver el contenido de la valija. La saqué y la apoyé por sobre la cama.

Me vuelvo a decir. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido de acostarme con una desconocida?. ¿Cómo?. ¿Es en serio?. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta. Una cosa que ahora me venía fugazmente a la mente, es que ésta tipa se presentó de noche. De haberlo hecho de día, tal vez me hubiera percatado antes. Pero ya era tarde. Me la había tirado.

-Tal vez te parezca extraño lo que voy a volver a preguntarte. ¿En serio disfrutaste el sexo conmigo?. Quiero que me respondas por favor. Porque si fuera tú, me daría asco.-Le preguntaba mientras abría la valija, corriendo la cremallera.

 **-Es parte de la misión. Estoy entrenada para ésas cosas.**

-Entonces eres agente. Bien.

 **-Piensa lo que quieras.**

-Bueno para mí lo eres. Y no saldrás de aquí, hasta que me digas quién eres y quién te envío o si secuestraste a Lisa Hayes.

 **-No secuestré a nadie.**

-¿Cómo creerte?.

Revolvía todo el contenido de la valija. Había ropa interior femenina, prendas desde blusas hasta un par de jeans. También un vestido de noche. Lo saqué, era de encaje negro y cortito.

Se lo muestro y ella mira hacia un costado.

-¿Pensabas ponerte ésto para ésta noche?. Te hubiera quedado bonito. Es una lástima que no lo usarás.

 **-No me interesa en lo absoluto.**

-Oh vamos. Eres tan terca como la verdadera. ¿Vas a contarme algo?.

 **-No.**

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción, que castigarte.

 **-Puedo soportar lo que sea.**

-Eso lo veremos.

A los minutos llegó el servicio a la habitación. Al llegar, tuve que correr la puerta ya que ésta se había salido de su lugar por el golpe que le dió Naghur. El del servicio me vió con mala cara. Le dije que nosotros pagaríamos los costos del destrozo. Naghur se me acerca.

 **-¿Todo en orden?.**

-Tomará tiempo. Si quieren, pueden retirarse.

 **-Rick. No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero Claudia nos llamó. Preguntó por Lisa.**

-Díganle la verdad. Pero wue no venga aquí. Quiero saber sobre ésta tipa.

 **-Si.**

Ahora, mi jugada. Descubriré quién eres y que sucedió con Lisa.


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20.

Tomé la bandeja con mi almuerzo y la apoyé sobre una mesa individual, de esas que se usan solo para uno. La misma silla que usé para sentarme frente a la extraña, la acomodé para poder sentarme y degustar de mi almuerzo.

Debía tener un control mental de la situación, ya que de no hacerlo, no podría descubrir quién es ésta tipa. La comida era deliciosa. Solo pocos podrían resistirse a ése manjar. Veía a la extraña, mirando hacia otro lado y estudiaba su reacción. Cortaba un trozo de carne y me lo llevaba a la boca. Recién ahí, ella empezó a verme.

-¿Tienes hambre?.

 **-No.**

-Yo creo que sí. ¿Sabes?. Éste bistec es realmente sabroso. Te gustará.

 **-¿Crees que con éste método podrás sacarme información?.**

-No es un método. Simplemente, tengo hambre. Éso es todo. Tú hablaras, estoy seguro de eso. No podrás aguantar mucho allí sentada. Te mereces lo peor. Suplantaste una identidad. Viniste a mi habitación y yo como un imbécil caí. Eres muy parecida a ella. Sólo me dí cuenta cuando el viento sopló. De no suceder éso, jamás te hubiera descubierto.

Comía otro bocado.Ella no hablaba.

 **-Necesito ir al baño.**

-No.

 **-Voy a orinar en el asiento.**

-Hazlo.

 **-Puaj. ¿No te da asco?.**

-¿Y a tí el haber estado con un desconocido?.

 **-Por lo menos no eres feo y viejo.** Dejo de comer. Me limpio con una servilleta mi boca.

-Gracias por el halago. Tú tampoco. Eres muy hermosa. ¿Cómo puede ser que una chica como tú se dedique a esto?.

Me levanto de la silla y me acerco a ella. Me arodillo frente a su regazo y apoyo mi mano por sobre su rodilla. Solamente para probar si le daba impresión que la toque alguien, luego de haber descubierto su verdadera identidad. Parecía no sentirse intimidada.

-Vamos. No tenemos que perder tiempo con ésto. Dime. ¿Para quién trabajas?. ¿Quién eres?. ¿Quién nos "ha" usado?. ¿Te gusta ser mártir de personas que solo persiguen sus propios intereses?. ¿Con tal de arruinarle la vida a los demás?.

 **-No te entiendo.**

-Seré más claro. Alguien te obligó a estar aquí. ¿No lo has pensado?. ¿A caso te gusta ésta vida?.

 **-¿Y tú qué sabes si me gusta?.** Hizo una pausa. **-Oye, necesito ir al baño. Es en serio.**

-Iré contigo.

 **-Ey. Eres un asco.**

-Me importa un carajo.

La desaté de piernas pero no de brazos y manos. La conduje al baño. Allí parados, la miro a sus ojos. -Te bajaré tus bragas. Lo siento.

 **-Eres un asco.**

Ni siquiera le presté atención. Simplemente se las bajé y punto. Se sentó y yo de espaldas a ella la veía de reojo. -Si haces algo que no sea orinar o defecar, te mato.

 **-Solo estoy orinando.**

Escuchaba el sonido del flujo de orina correr en el inodoro. Estaba concentrado en que no hiciera algo estúpido.

 **-Gracias...por tu hospitalidad.**

-Soy humano no un monstruo. Aunque no me da vergüenza éste tipo de situaciones escatológicas.

 **-¿Hubieras dejado que me orine encima?.**

-Depende de la situación.

Culminó.

Le alcance papel higiénico y se los dejé en sus manos atadas, para que se limpié en sus partes.

 **-Gracias.**

-De nada.

Tiré del botón y volvimos a donde estábamos. La senté en la silla, pero no la até de piernas ésta vez. ¿Podía confiar en ella?.

Continuaba con mi método. Necesitaba que ésto no se extendiese mas de la cuenta, o de lo contrario perdería tiempo valioso.

-¿De dónde eres?. Si se ouede saber.

 **-Crecí en una ciudad.**

-Por lo que veo debes tener la misma edad que Lisa. Se la han buscado parecida a ella.

Tocaban la puerta.

Me acerco y la abro. Era Claudia.

-¿Qué sucede Claudia?.

 **-Quiero ver a la desconocida.**

-Adelante.

Dejé ingresar a Claudia.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Claudia._**

Me acerqué para ver cómo estaba. Simplemente la vi a sus ojos y parecía estar tranquila. No le hice ni un gesto de gracia.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Vi a Naghur afuera. Le dije a Claudia que vigilara a la extraña.

Empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa.

-¿Todo en orden?.

 **-Si. Estoy preocupada por ti.**

-Tranquila. No quiero que le leas la mente, a ver si te me lastimas.

 **-No pude leer mucho sus pensamientos.** **Me costó.**

-Tranquila. Pronto sabré quién es.

Me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación y la abrí. Claudia estaba dentro, sentada en la cama.

-¿Y?. ¿Novedades?.

 **-Conmigo no ha hablado.**

-Me imaginé. Bien, continuaré con mi deber. Si hay algo, te aviso.

Claudia se retiró y me quedé con la extraña. Viéndola mejor, me parecía increíble el parecido con Lisa. Era de no creerse. ¿Será un clon?. Sería descabellado. Continué almorzando. Durante el almuerzo, se me sumaron un montón de pensamientos. Trataba de remontarme cuando tuve intimidad con ella. Parecía Lisa. Es mas, la tercera vez que lo hicimos en el Jacuzzi, recordé que le toqué uno de sus puntos de excitación que sólo yo conozco, el cuello.

Quería ver si ella podía conservar éso. Como algunas bocanadas y la miraba de a ratos. Quería ver su reacción. Me limpio la boca con una servilleta. Veo mi plato y quedaron algunas sobras. Corté un poco y con un tenedor, me acerqué a ella. No aceptó. Pero yo insistía a que comiese, pero se volvió a rehúsar.

-¿Ni siquiera un bocado?.

 **-Hm hmmm.-** Negandose.

-Bueno.

Ahí fue que justo distraída, la besé en el cuello y tembló, como si un escalofrío hubiera recorrido su cuerpo.

Me alejo unos centímetros y la veo a sus ojos. Noto que tenía otros lentes de contacto. Tomo un vaso con agua y le mojo un poco su cabello y éste cambiaba de color. Volvía a ser el castaño claro de Lisa. La miro fijamente, alzo mi dedo índice y le hago la señal del silencio, como lo hacen las enfermeras.

Le quito las ataduras. Ya me había dado cuenta.

¡Era ella!. ¿Pero por qué todo ésto?.

No se pudo resistir y automáticamente, me beso a mis labios. En silenció, nos besamos apasionadamente por unos minutos. Cuando culminamos el beso, la miro a sus ojos. Ella me escribe en un papelito el siguiente mensaje.

 **" _Naghur es Derkond. Éste_**

 ** _es el plan de Milton._**

 ** _Tú sígueme la corriente"._**

Me sentí un estúpido. Pensé que ella no era Lisa. Dudé. Pero siempre fue ella. Me calmé y procedí a seguirle la corriente.

 **-Ok. ¿Quieres que te cuente quién soy?.**

-Vaya, ahora nos volvimos colaborativos.

 **-Lo dije con** **sarcasmo**.-Me sonríe guiñándome un ojo. **-La respuesta es no.**

-Ok.-Me acerco a ella. -En ése caso, deberé tomar medidas que no te gustarán. Le decía con una sonrisa diabólica a lo que ella entendió mi mensaje.

Me acerco a la puerta. La abro y me encontré con Naghur. -Debo implementar un interrogatorio mas cruel.

 **-¿Qué le harás?.** -Me observaba sorprendida.

-No será bueno para ella, pero es la única forma que hable.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?.**

-No abras ésta puerta. ¿Entendido?.

 **-Espera. ¿La...viol..?.**

-Si.

 **-No. Debe haber otra forma.**

-Lo siento. Pero no puedo perder tiempo. Vigila aquí. Yo me encargo.

 **-¡Espera Rick!.**

Claudia que estaba por allí cerca se acerca a Naghur. Cierro la puerta.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Claudia._**

El plan funcionaba a la perfección. Naghur no sospechaba nada.

La miraba y ella estaba un poco inquieta y confundida.

 **-¿La violará?.**

-No le queda opción.

 **-¡Es una locura!. No creí que él fuera capaz.**

-¿Sabes?. Hace tiempo que no lo frecuento. Habrá cambiado. No lo sé. Yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con sus métodos.

 **-No puede ser. Él parecía muy noble.**

-¿A qué te refieres?.

 **-Bueno, leí sus pensamientos. Tengo entendido que él era una persona buena, agradable y sincera. Pero ¿llegar a ésta situación?. Es de no creer.**

-Algunas veces, se deben tomar decisiones y medios que no son ejemplo. A mí también me genera un poco de lástima por la extraña.

 **-¿Y qué pensará Lisa cuando se entere?. Lo odiará.**

-Problema de él.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Bueno tenía que controlarme. No debo pensar que ella es Lisa o de lo contrario, Naghur/Derkond podría sospechar. Me acerco a donde se encontraba ella sentada. Le quito sus ataduras. Debía simular que estaba siendo rudo con ella.

Ella me ve simulando estar aterrada.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacerme?.**

Le rompí su vestido. Me encantaba esto. Y creo que a ella también.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Vaya. No me imaginé ése lado oscuro de Rick. Me rompió el vestido y me dejó en ropa interior. No quería resistirme, pero debía fingir que no me gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque me enloquecía. Quería que fuera brutal y excitante. Él me tomó del brazo y me lanzó a la cama, abrió mis piernas y no pude resistirme.

 **-Espera. No lo hagas.**

-Vas a hablar, te guste o no.

 **-¡No hablaré!.**

Él me tapa su mano con su boca y yo se la lamí, en señal de que todo estaba bien. Él se quita sus pantalones. Me toqueteaba toda. Me lamía todo mi abdomen y mis braisers remarcaban mis pezones de la excitación.

-Habla.-Me decía en un tono suave.

 **-Ni lo sueñes. ¡Déjame!.**

-No. Hasta que hables. Te comeré y degustaré. Seré tu peor pesadilla.

Me mordía mi labio inferior. Quería que me hiciera tantas cosas, que ya me estaba volviendo loca. Pero tenía que tener la mente en blanco. Cerré mis ojos y lagrimeaba, fingiendo sufrimiento, pero por dentro tocaba el cielo con las manos. Con una de sus manos, recorre todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a un sitio realmente sensible en mi entrepierna. Me estaba ocasionando cosquilleos orgasmicos que hacía que mis piernas tiemblen.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

Me encontraba en el vestíbulo. Bruce afuera con Pelt en la entrada del hotel. Hacernos pasar por los pilotos que piloteamos el avión del General, fue una muy buena idea. Él jamás se enteró y tampoco de imaginó la verdadera naturaleza del plan.

Naghur siempre fue Derkond. Pero ella no lo sabe. Derkond es una fuerza que toma posesión de personas que tienen un gran poder, que muchas veces no pueden controlar.

Ella no es la excepción. Todavía está dormido, pero pronto despertará. La única forma de poder "sacárselo" es llevándola a nuestra base.

-Claire. ¿Cómo están nuestros "sustitutos"?.

Nuestros sustitutos eran nuestros clones con el propósito de realizar tareas alternativas de menor importancia.

 **-Listos para emprender el procedimiento, una vez que la Azubi sea capturada.**

-Bien.

Me acerco hacia la entrada. Bruce estaba atento junto a Pelt. Les hice la seña de que era momento dirigirnos hacia la habitación de Rick, para capturar a Naghur.

Subimos por las escaleras de servicio. Ers más seguro y ella no sospecharía.

¿Cómo explicar lo que estaba a punto de suceder?.

El plan en si, se trata de capturar a Naghur. Ella en realidad, fue poseída por Derkond. Pero ella no lo sabe. Existe un procedimiento para "quitárselo". No es fácil. Pero es necesario. Hay que dejarla inconsciente y llevarnosla hacia nuestra base en Afganistán.

Todo fue una pantalla, para que que tanto Rick como ella no sospechen.

Formalizamos el plan con la Almirante y el Presidente Gloval, para garantizar que nadie sospeche. Un plan sofisticado, para que la fuerza maligna de Derkond no sospechase de nada.

Hubo algunos contratiempos en la Casa de Gobierno de Canberra y fue ahí que decidí empezar a elaborar el plan.

La Almirante se haría pasar por una desconocida, descolocando completamente a Hunter. Nueva Macross no fue bombardeada, fue un invento para hacer creer a Derkond que estábamos en aprietos. La ciudad estaba intacta y el SDF-1 viajó hacia Yokohama. El trato con Minmei fue de casualidad. Pero se la mantuvo al margen. Luego se le explicaría que la ciudad no sufrió ataque. Ojalá que no se ofenda, pero era lo que menos me importaba.

Bruce por su parte, comprendía que Rick y Lisa posiblemente volverían a intimar entre ellos. Supongo que no le haya molestado. Pero su reacción fue indiferente. Como si realmente no le importase, pero creo que en el fondo, le debe molestar y generarle un poco de angustia.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Bruce._**

Vigilabamos la entrada junto a Pelt. Se dió el inicio de una charla.

 **-Te veo serio. Siempre estuve acostumbrada a tus bromas y a tu buen sentido del humor. ¿Qué te sucede?. Cuentale a Tía Peltronia.**

-Pelt, eres molesta como siempre. ¿Sabes?.-Se lo decía en un tono irónico y agradable.

Nos llevábamos bien. Nos conocíamos desde hace muchísimos años. Hemos pasado por varias situaciones y compartido momentos. Desde agradables y tristeza, hasta duros. Cuando sufrió heridas de gravedad, la cuidamos junto a Milton. Ella siempre fue una gran amiga en mi vida. Era mi mentora, la hermana que jamás tuve.

 **-Conozco ésa cara de tristeza tuya. ¿Es por la Almirante?.**

-Si, puede ser. Estoy un poco fastidiado, pero a la vez desganado y triste. Estaba enamorado de ella. Aún lo estoy, pero tiene una historia muy fuerte con Rick Hunter. Ella lo sigue amando. No puedo competir contra eso. No los culpo. Tal vez el tipo era un idiota que no supo valorar a una mujer tan especial como ella. Y ahora que la ha vuelto a frecuentar, resulta que sus sentimientos mutuos volvieron a encenderse. Bah, es un fiasco. Me entregué al amor y me fue mal. Lo superaré.

 **-Ja ja ja.-.**

La veo frunciendo mis cejas. Ella se me acerca y me apoya una mano en mi mejilla. La veo a sus ojos. Le tome su mano, le doblé los dedos con delicadeza y se la besé.

 **-No te sientas mal galán. De seguro algún día encontrarás la correcta. El amor es una gran fuerza que a veces genera satisfacción y tristeza. Lo superarás** **hombrecito.-** Me guiñó un ojo.

Le sonreí y le acaricié su brazo. Ella era un sostén para mi. Si bien era mi mejor amiga, ocupaba el rol de madre y hermana. Sin ella, mi vida sería miserable.

Observo a Milton que nos hace una señal. Ésa señal, significaba que ya era momento de actuar.

Nos miramos con Pelt y seriamente dejamos los chistes a un lado.

Ingresamos al vestíbulo del hotel. Miembros de seguridad y conserjería se acercaron a nosotros y los reducimos con tranquilizantes. Subimos por las escaleras hasta el piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Rick. Nos quedamos en las escaleras. Ligeramente, con un instrumento de vigía confirmado por una cámara flexible y un smartphone, observamos que en corredor se encontraba Naghur, Claudia, Miriya y Max. Solo Claudia conocía el plan. Los demás no. Ahora, era cuestión de esperar.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Naghur._**

Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Rick. ¿Por qué hacer eso?. No hay necesidad. Violar a una chica. ¿Con qué sentido?. Hay otros métodos. Pensé que eras una persona respetable y que no harías éste tipo de cosas.

Veremos si puedo intentar detenerte porque no puedes seguir así.

Observo a Claudia y me acerco a ella, con la intención de detener ésto.

-Claudia. Rick debe detenerse.

 **-No puedo. Tiene que sacarle información de alguna forma.**

-Ésta no debe ser la forma. Sería de poco hombre hacer ésto.

 **-No te metas Naghur. Es un asunto oficial.**

-¡Es mi oficial superior por si no lo sabes!. Él debe detenerse. Debo aplicar la moralidad.

 **-Te entiendo Naghur. Pero él sabe lo que hace.**

-Lo siento. Iré a...

Veo que ella me toma del brazo. Y me suelto de ella. En un instante sentí unos pasos apresurados. Tres personas aparecieron desde las escaleras. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y vi a Rick y a la extraña apuntandome con armas.

-¿¡Qué es esto!?.

De atrás alguien me tomó por la fuerza y me taparon la boca. Sentía que me desmayaba y olía a un aroma dulce. Perdí el conocimiento automáticamente.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Vi a Milton, Bruce y a una mujer. Luego se acercaron Claudia y al poco tiempo aparecieron Miriya y Max. Naghur estaba en el suelo, inconsciente a causa de una dosis de Cloroformo modificado con un catalizador aplicado de forma líquida.

Me preocupaba, pero Lisa me dijo que todo fue parte del plan.

-¿Está bien?.

 **-Si. Sólo la dormimos General.-** Me respondía Milton.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos con ella?.

 **-La llevaremos a nuestra base de operaciones en Afganistán. Todo ésto fue una operación encubierta, para evitar que Derkond se despertase. No queremos eso.**

-¿Ella se salvará?.

 **-Hay que llevarla e inducirla con un método. Se lo explicaré en el viaje. Usaremos el mismo avión en el que lo trajimos.**

-Un momento. ¿Tú eras uno de los pilotos?.

 **-Yo y Todd. Bueno, Bruce.** **Nosotros la llevaremos. Ustedes quédense a pasar la noche aquí en Yokohama. Deben asistir a la cena con Minmei.**

-¿Qué sucederá cuando despierte?.

 **-La tendremos controlada General. No se preocupe. Tenemos el personal, la instrumentación y la maquinaria necesaria para llevar a cabo nuestro propósito.** **Los esperamos en 24 horas.** **Las instrucciones las tiene la Almirante Hayes.**

-Ok. Tenganme informado.

 **-Ah señor, disculpe sinceramente si tuvimos que actuar así. Tuvimos que exceptuarlo de la misión. Para que Naghur no sospechase nada.** -Ok. Lo entiendo Milton. Vayan.Gracias.

Llegaron mas personas. Se llevaron a Naghur en una camilla con un monitor portátil, para observar sus signos vitales.

 **-Rick, no te preocupes. Ella estará bien.** -Ahora entiendo a lo que Milton se refería que ella era crucial para su misión. Todo éste tiempo, ella fue Derkond. Estuvo conmigo, intimamos, nos conocíamos.

 **-Me costó entenderlo. Milton nos explicó a mi y a Gloval su misión. Te lo contaré, ya que la hemos capturado.**


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21.

 ** _Horas después de los eventos. 17:00 Hs. Inmediaciones del SDF-1._**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva_** ** _de Rick._**

Volver nuevamente a aquella nave que marcó mi vida, fue como replantear mi existencia como ser humano. Sucedieron un montón de situaciones que nos marcaron de por vida. Aún continuaba reflexionando si llegamos a éste mundo con un propósito que es el de salvar a la humanidad de ser condenada a ser destruida.

Todo éste tiempo resulté ser el conejillo de indias, de un plan sistemáticamente planeado para capturar lo que parecía ser la interlocutora directa de Derkond.

Era verdad. Milton me lo comprobó y me abrió los ojos.

 ** _Ella era Derkond/Naghur/Alice._**

Ridículo pensar que tres personalidades, podían convivir en un mismo ser. Derkond no era una fuerza maligna. Era algo mas simple que eso.

 ** _Una persona. Un ser._**

Llamenlo como les plazca. ¿Cómo es posible?.

Empecé a realizar todo un pensamiento en retrospectiva para entender un poco en dónde fue que me quedé y le perdí el hilo al asunto.

1) La llegada repentina y misteriosa de Lisa fue algo que no estaba en los planes desde un principio. Pero me asombro que fue improvisación. Ella desde un principio fue parte del plan y debía buscarme y reencontrarse conmigo.

2) La firma del tratado Bilateral si fue real. Ellos necesitaban ayuda humanitaria de nosotros para seguir subsistiendo.

3) Nueva Macross jamás fue destruida.

Simularon todo, solo para trasladar al SDF-1 a un sitio más seguro, en caso de que algún ataque esporádico que los tome por sorpresa, les genere que su misión verdadera sea pospuesta.

Vaya. Todo muy armado. Increíblemente armado para que yo no me diera cuenta de nada.

Milton, Bruce, Los Cancerberos, Lisa, Miriya, Max, Gloval...todos excepto nosotros, la Confederación de Oceanía incluído yo, no sabíamos nada de lo que sucedía frente a nuestras narices.

Luego de una charla extensa de carácter confidencial que tuve con Lisa, Milton y Bruce, me esclarecieron las ideas.

Cuando culminó, tardé en procesar una respuesta. Me sentía un imbécil. Ella se dió cuenta de mi malestar y prefirió dejarme solo, divagando por las inmediaciones del SDF-1.

Al final y desde el principio siempre la misma premisa estuvo vigente.

 ** _Nadie puede escapar de su maldito pasado._**

Para bien o para mal, siempre es lo mismo. ¿Por qué sufrir así?.

La nave como tal había cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que me fuí. No quedaba nada de las construcciones que realizaron los antiguos residentes. Solo un espacio enorme conformado por bloques metálicos que hacían de división de varios sectores de la nave.

La única construcción que quedó en pie y fue reformado como un sitio de observación, fue el mirador. Me daba nostalgia estar allí, pero era lo único que me recordaba del antiguo SDF-1 y ahora finalmente reformado como una verdadera nave de batalla como siempre lo fue.

Frente a mí, se encontraba un barandal. Me apoyé sobre él disfrutando un poco ls vista de la nave. Se encontraba personal realizando mantenimiento, vehículos en constante movimiento y algunos VT-H de nueva generación. Eran como las Valkyrias, pero actualizadas con aditamentos de última generación y motores reflex de alto impacto, capaz de superar 10 veces mas en velocidad a los antiguos VT-01 que piloteaba. Fruto de la colaboración de parte del Satélite Fábrica.

Oía unos pasos. Miro por arriba de mi hombro izquierdo. Era Lisa. Vestida de civil con unos jeans azules y una blusa suelta.

 **-Con que aquí estabas.**

-Estaba rememorando mi juventud en éste desolado sitio.

 **-Oh vamos. No eres tan viejo.**

-La vida continúa Lisa. Cada año somos más ancianos. Ya no estamos para ciertas cosas. Como por ejemplo, pelear.

 **Ella se me acerca y se ubica a mi lado. Mirábamos a la misma dirección.**

 **-¿Aquí era donde la frecuentabas?.**

-¿A quién?.

 **-A la celebridad**.

-Oh no empecemos.

 **-No vine aquí a discutir. Creo que éso fue superado.** -Me lo decía son serenidad.

-Dudé que eras tú. Aún sigo molesto de que me hayas mentido.

 **-Era para detenerla. ¿Algún problema?.** -Me observa mirándome fijamente. Aquella mirada de hierro que la hacía única y a la vez impredecible.

-Por lo menos no me ligué a una desconocida.

 **-Jamas dudaste. ¿Te gustó?.**

-¿Y a tí?.-Le decía en un tono agradable.

Ella me sonríe ligeramente pero ya sin ocultar su vergüenza.

 **-Siempre me ha gustado las veces que estuvimos. Las anhelo cada vez que te me apareces. Por ejemplo -** se acomoda su cabello- **Si aquí hubiera un sitio íntimo, ya lo estaríamos haciendo.**

Le sonrio y miro nuevamente a la nada misma.

-Tuviste suerte. ¿Sigo siendo el mismo amante intenso?.

 **-Jamas he dejado de amarte.** **Y para tu información lo eres.**

-Yo tampoco.

 **-¿Entonces qué hacemos?.**

-Solo el tiempo dirá lo que nos deparará el destino. Por ahora estoy bien así. ¿Tú?.

 **-También. Creo que nos hacía falta madurar. Crecer como personas.**

-¿Qué harás con Bruce?. ¿Él fue una farsa?.

 **-No. Bruce lo conocí apenas tu quisiste terminar conmigo. Pero ahora ya no es lo que era.**

-Lo dices porque nos hemos reencontrado. ¿No es así?.

 **-Si. Creo que se puede decir que si. Aún me debo aquella charla larga**.

-¿Crees que Naghur soportará el viaje?.

 **-Estará sedada según palabras de Milton. Supongo que él sabe lo que hace.**

-¿No dudas de él?.

 **-Un poco. Pero se supone que tú lo conoces mas que yo.**

-No es la ocasión. No lo conozco tan bien. Fue una sorpresa que hace pocos días sucedieran un montón de sucesos, que culminaron en ésta situación. ¿Cuesta creerlo?.

 **-¿Estás contento de verme de vuelta?. Vamos,** **nos seas tímido.-** Me lo decía en un tono agradable y sonriente.

Ambos sabíamos que aún nos seguíamos amando desde el primer día, más allá de nuestras discusiones. Ella se me acerca a mí y me da un beso a los labios. La abrazo de la cintura. La situación se hacía más íntima por cada beso que nos dábamos. Nos fuimos de allí y conocí su despacho flamante. Cerró la puerta con pestillo. Nos acomodamos en un sofá, que ella tenía a su disposición y empezamos a ponernos cachondos. Nos desvestiamos mutuamente y entre pequeñas sonrisas y risas picaronas, lo hicimos nuevamente.

Duró bastante. Hubo de todo un poco. Pero ésta vez fue algo más de enamorados que sexo. No dejaba de ser intenso tampoco, pero algo había cambiado.

Fue algo mutuo que por primera vez nos pretendimos hacer. Más bonito que de costumbre.

Terminamos en el sofá, desnudos y tapados con una manta que ella usaba cuando dormía allí, solamente para descansar el cuerpo.

Pero ésta vez, no estaba sola. Acurrucados nos mirábamos y entabla una conversación.

-¿Como te sientes?.

 **-Bien a tu lado. Ahora que estamos nuevamente juntos. Es extraño que no estemos discutiendo.**

-Si. Raro pero a la vez placentero. Ésta noche tenemos aquella cena con Minmei. Es extraño.

 **-Será raro. Mañana iremos a la base de los Cancerberos en Afganistán.**

-¿Qué sabés del plan de Milton?.

 **-No mucho. Sé que él y Bruce tienen un plan. Naghur es parte de él. Utilizarán una máquina. Un especie de aparsro muy complejo. Éso es todo lo que sé.**

Ella se salía del sofá. Se colocaba sus bragas y en ropa interior y sin sostén, se acercaba a un dispensador para servirse un poco de agua.

 **-¿Quieres?.**

-Eres sexy cuando quieres.

 **-Hmmm. Creo que lo soy, aunque no estoy acostumbrada.**

Ella caminaba hacía mí, con dos vasos de agua. Me reincorporo para beber. Ella se me sienta a mi lado, admirando su belleza. Le tocaba su cabello lacio. Tenía una hermosa figura cuidada.

-Creo que estoy algo preocupado de lo que puede llegar a suceder. ¿Qué pasa si todo sale mal?.

 **-No seamos pesimistas. Tengamos fe.**

-Tengo que serte sincero con algo. Naghur me cae bien. Y estoy preocupada por ella.

 **-¿En qué sentido te cae bien?.**

-Me parece una persona agradable. Eso es todo. Por mas que me he revolcado con ella un par de veces.

 **-Entiendo.-** Me sonreía comprendiendo mi preocupación. **-Te preocupas por las personas que quieres.**

-Quiero que sepas que también me preocupo por ti. No me gustaría perderte.

 **-Y yo a ti.**

Nos dimos un beso y ella con delicadeza se me hacina. Un beso tras otro. Cielos, se había vuelto mas fogosa. ¿Otro round?.

Si.

 ** _2 horas después. Sala de reuniones del alto mando del SDF-1._**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa._**

Aún me costaba salir de mi nube de estrellas con el reencuentro fogoso de Rick.

Pero el deber llama. Cada cual se separó, se aseó y se puso su uniforme. Programé una reunión con todos. Y todos incluye a Rick, Max, Miriya, Claudia, Exsedol, Milton y Bruce.

La idea, es que ellos nos expliquen de que se trataba el plan con Naghur. Milton por medio de unas diapositivas, nos explicaba en palabras concisas, la existencia de un complejo aparato que generaba efectos extrasensoriales en las personas.

 **-El dispositivo produce un campo perimetral de materia oscura. En pocas palabras, nos metemos en la mente de la persona. Si bien puede no tener lógica, lo entenderán cuando suceda.**

El aparato según las imágenes que vimos, era similar a un tomógrafo. La persona era introducida en un túnel acostado y luego de una serie de secuencias, se podría dar con la entidad que se encuentra atrapada en el huésped.

Parecía demasiado fantástico para creerse una historia así, pero ya no nos sorprendía. Era posible que existiese una tecnología de éste tipo y desarrollada para éstos propósitos.

Luego de una pausa, hice una pregunta. De curiosa.

-¿Cómo obtuvieron una máquina así?.

 **-Es tecnología de origen Zentraedi.**

 **-Mmmm. Es raro. Jamas ví algo así. ¿Ustedes adaptaron unos generadores reflex para poder realizar éste tipo de adecuación para un uso particular?.** **-Preguntaba Exsedol.**

 **-Digamos que se descubrió por accidente.** **Fue Todd quien la descubrió, cuando prestó servicio como infiltrado en el SDF-1. Éste tipo de generadores, son capaces de efectuar cambios extrasensoriales en sujetos.**

 **Ajustándolos de tsl forma, podemos dar con él.**

 **-Me gustaría estar presente señor Jerkins. Para asesorarlo. Si vamos a atrapar a ése ser, quiero verlo.**

 **-Bien. Entonces con gusto está invitado archivista.**

 **-Tengo una pregunta.-Rick era el que hablaba.**

 **-Dígame General.**

 **-¿Tiene un plan de contingencia en caso de algún error fatal?.**

 **-Si. Pero esperemos no llegar a éso. Tengamos fe de que todo saldrá como corresponde.**

Culminó la reunión. Nos retiramos de la sala.

Noté que Rick caminaba a la par de Milton. Bruce se me acerca.

 **-Lisa. Necesito hablar contigo.**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Tenía que saber mas. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que algo pueda sucederle a Naghur. En el fondo, estaba preocupado por ella. Por su bienestar.

-Oye Milton.

 **-Si Rick.**

-Quiero saber, si Naghur no sufrirá.

Continuabamos caminando y él no contestaba. Lo tomé del brazo para detenerlo. -¿Milton?. Te hice una pregunta.

 **-No tengo respuesta a éso Rick. Lo siento, me encantaría darte suposiciones certeras, pero no es conveniente hablar de esto ahora.**

-Solo necesito que me digas si ella estará bien.

 **-Rick, ven. Quiero hablar contigo a solas.**

Vi que Lisa caminaba a la par con Bruce. Creo que había llegado su momento de conversar también con él.


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Milton me llevó a una sala. Los dos a solas, empezábamos la charla.

-Bien. Ya estamos aquí. Ahora dime. ¿Naghur corre riesgo de morir si o no?.

 **-Si. Riesgos hay siempre. Me gustaría darte buenas noticias, pero es la cruda realidad. A parte, ¿Por qué te preocupas por ella?.**

-Por que es mi responsabilidad. Es mi subordinada. Y si le sucede algo, debo responder por ella.

 **-Rick, no te entiendo. ¿Responder por ella?. ¿A caso crees que una persona de su investidura tiene a alguien que le preocupe?. -** Me lo decía en un tono incrédulo.

-Si. Hay una persona. Yo.

 **-Rick, la verdad no te entiendo. Creo que fui claro. Ella es Derkond. Parte de su personalidad, su temperamento es de él. Es todo el mal que nos ha hecho por tiempos remotos.**

-De ser Derkond, me hubiera asesinado. En ningún momento me ha causado algún daño. No tuvo malas pretensiones conmigo. Jamás.

 **-Eso porque no lo entiendes amigo.** **Su temperamento no se basa en tratarte bien o cuidarte o caerle bien. Actúa así, para luego cometer sus propósitos.**

-Cuentame el día que mataron a tu esposa.

 **-¿Qué?.**

Estaba sorprendido. Asombrado por mi irrupción. -Si. Me escuchaste bien. Quiero que me cuentes cuando él o ella o lo que sea asesinó a tu esposa.

 **-Rick, yo...prefiero no contartelo. Tú lo has visto.**

-La imagen no me fue clara. Solo vi poco, no todo. Quiero que me cuentes tú. Quiero escucharte.

Noté que fue la primera vez, verlo nervioso. Se acercó a un dispensador, se sirvió agua y bebió un sorbo. Miraba hacia abajo, abatido. Como si lo que estaba a punto de decir, fuera una declaración dolorosa.

 **-Fue ella Rick.**

Cuando dijo ésa declaración, se me puso la piel de gallina. Se dió vuelta y con el mismo vaso, aún con agua dentro se me acercó hacia mí.

 **-No lo sabes, porque tú solo puedes ver lo que ella vió a través de sus recuerdos reprimidos. Se mató a su propia copia. No se si era ella o su otro "yo". Ella cree que fue otra entidad.**

 **Me costó procesarlo durante todos estos años desde que estoy tras ella. No podía comprenderlo. Estaba más allá de mi entendimiento. Por eso desde ahí, comencé a investigar un poco mas, llendo en retrospectiva. Voy a contarte algo y por favor, procura guardartelo hasta que yo te autorice si puede revelarse.**

-Ok, te escucho.

 **-Hace unos** **años, fuí parte de una misión con Bruce. Fue una de las misiones mas difíciles que afrontamos. Nuestro propósito, era desbaratar a un grupo fundamentalista en Afganistán. Corría el año 98 y la guerra a nivel planetario era tan sangrienta, que si te encontrabas con un grupo Anti-UN, directamente disparaban a matar.**

 **Llegamos junto a Bruce, Pelt y otros cuatro miembros, a una entrada secreta que nos conducía a un pasadizo subterráneo. No teníamos certeza de a dónde conduciría ése pasadizo. Ni modo, continuamos. Caminamos como 4 kilómetros bajo la superficie, hasta que llegamos a una compuerta blindada, muy al estilo de las bóvedas bancarias.**

 **En fin, buscamos la forma de ingresar. Nos encontramos con...**

 ** _Flashback de Milton._**

 ** _En algún sitio de Afganistán, año 1998. Mes desconocido._**

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Milton._**

¿Qué demonios?. La compuerta se abrió de un solo lado. No fue difícil desbloquear el sistema de apertura. Era antiguo, según Todd, databa de aproximadamente unos 40 años. Todo estaba oscuro y parecía que nadie hubiera estado allí por mucho tiempo.

Con las linternas halógenas, intentamos reconocer lo que había del otro lado. Una gran cámara amurada de granito. Las paredes eran lisas y son un revoque fino. Como si se tratase de un búnker. Caminamos unos pasos con Todd mientras Pelt cuidaba nuestras espaldas. Nos acercamos a un corredor, donde se encontraba unos carteles. Todo escrito en alfabeto cirílico.

-Parece Ruso.

 **-No exactamente. Si bien es cirílico, hay 4 pares de palabras en distintas lenguas eslavas. Veamos.-Decía** **Pelt ansiosa.**

Pelt conocía bien las lenguas eslavas. Vivió un tiempo en Croacia y hablaba 4 lenguas eslavas. Ruso, Croata, Ucraniano y Checo.

 **-Mmm. Ésto es Ruso. Y abajo está en ucraniano y los otros dos no sé qué son, pero pueden ser otras lenguas orientales u occidentales depende el caso.**

-¿Qué dice?.

 **-Vestidores**

-¿Eso es todo?

 **-Así parece.**

Iluminamos un grupo de escritorios viejos con una capa de polvo considerable. Los cajones estaban cerrados con llave y sobre ellos, habian máquinas de escribir.

Caminamos por un pasaje y otro cartel corroido por el paso de los años.

-¿Qué dice aquí?.

 **-Sala de electricidad.**

-Bingo.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero la forzamos y pudimos abrirla. Dentro, se encontraba un objeto de dimensiones significativas tapado con un trapo viejo. Lo quitamos y se trataba de un generador.

Pelt lo revisó para evaluar su funcionamiento.

 **-Parece ser una especie de turbina.**

-Busquemos la forma de encenderlo. Éso debe generar electricidad a todo éste sitio. ¿Tiene tanque de combustible?.

 **-Reviso.**

Revisamos todo el sitio, hasta que ella dió con unos barriles de querosene.

 **-Creo que son turbinas a querosene.**

-Usemoslo.

Era un generador raro. En vez de un motor convencional a explosión, se trataba de una turbina conectada a unos cables de alta tensión, que llevaban hacía alguna otra parte por fuera de ése sitio.

Los demás vigilaban la entrada, mientras con Todd y Pelt encendiamos la turbina. Para nuestra suerte, funcionó. Luces se encendieron por doquier.

El sitio era como pensábamos. Un búnker de la época de la Guerra Fría.

Seguramente se trataba de algo construido por los Soviéticos, para sus operaciones en Afganistán durante los años 70 y 80, cuando fue el período de ocupación.

El estado del sitio era apenas sucio, pero bien cuidado. Como si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de dejarla en buenas condiciones.

-Que sitio tan extraño. ¿No creen?.

A Todd le llamó la atención un corredor que llevaba a varias puertas, quien sabe a donde.

 **-Todd, no toques nada por favor.**

 **-Solo quiero echar un vistazo. ¿Puedo chicos?.**

-Recuerda que estamos en búsqueda de los muyahidines de éste territorio, no a vacacionar.

Escuchamos un golpe fuerte.

Todos nos escondimos en un sitio seguro. Les hice señas a todos para que se mantuvieran a cubierto.

Pelt y yo, estábamos ocultos en uno de los pasadizos. Escuchábamos voces. Ella los reconoció.

 **-Son Rusos.**

-¿Qué dicen?.-Le susurraba a ella.

 **-Dejame escuchar.**

Ella reconoció 4 voces. Parecían que los tipos estaban nerviosos, porque detectaron la posible presencia de intrusos; ergo nosotros.

 **-Nos estan buscando.**

-Espero que los demás se las hayan arreglado para esconderse.

 **-Creo que éste sitio está en desuso. Aún los Rusos permanecen aquí. Uno dice de revisar todo el sitio, posiblemente hayan infiltrados que se metieron. Temen que sean muyahidines.**

-Se la verán con nosotros.-Decía yo destrabando el pestillo de mi fusil de ataque.

 **-Espera.**

Se escucharon gritos y forcejeos.

-¡Maldición los detectaron!. ¡Voy hacía allá!.

Al volver al lismo sitio por donde vinimos, Todd y tres miembros mas ya habían reducido a los individuos. Parecían ser soldados Rusos.

-¿Están bien?.

 **-Si Milton.**

-Vaya, parecen soldados Rusos.

 **-Entonces la base no está deshabilitada.-Decía Pelt.**

-Vamos por donde vinieron éstos no tipos...

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

-... entonces, fuimos hacia la entrada de donde presuntamente vinieron...

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

Su historia se estaba poniendo interesante, hasta que alguien nos interrumpió. Tocaron la puerta de la sala.

 **-¿Quién será?.** -Preguntaba Milton.

Se escuchaba una voz detrás de la puerta.

 **-General Hunter. Tiene un llamado para usted, desde Auckland. Puede recibirlo en ésta sala si quiere.**

Me acerqué y la abrí. Era un oficial del SDF-1. -¿Puede transmitirla a mi smartphone?.

 **-Si señor. Daré el aviso. ¿Puede pasarme los datos de su celular?.**

-Desde luego.

Milton se acerca hacia mí. **-¿Sucede algo Rick?.**

-Tengo un llamado procedente de Auckland. Puede tratarse de una emergencia.

Le pasé los datos, el oficial se comunicó con el área de comunicaciones y en unos pocos segundos me transfirieron el llamado, atiendo la llamada y me alejo de allí, quedándome a pocos pasos de Milton y del oficial que me notificó del llamado. ¿Quién podría ser?.

 **-¿Rick?. Soy Jordan.**

-Oh, Alcalde. ¿Todo en orden?.

 **-Tenemos un problema. Nuestro centro de defensa en Wellington, detectó una señal anómala en el mar de Tasmania. Procede de la isla, marcaron una trayectoria y enviaron un Drone para sobrevolar la zona. Te envío las imágenes que captamos.**

Recibo las imágenes. El drone fotografió lo que parecía ser, un grupo de 4 cruceros Zentraedis con Pods patrullando el área. Aparentemente estaban realizando ejercicios y maniobras de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué mas se sabe?.

 **-Sólo tenemos ésa información extraoficial. Aún no hemos notificado a Canberra y al Primer Ministro.**

-Ok. Mantengalos vigilados.

 **-Pero Rick, pueden tratarse de una amenaza inminente.**

-Lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme y enviar naves allí con pilotos de combate, para suicidarlos. Mantengamos distancia y si llegan a avanzar unas millas más, ahí procederemos con un protocolo de defensa marina.

 **-Ok Rick, tú sabes mas que yo en éste tipo de cosas. ¿Debo notificarlo al Primer Ministro?.**

-Notificalo como un avistamiento, con orden de evaluación de defensa, pero no de ataque.

 **-Te mantendré al tanto de las novedades. ¿Cómo están las cosas allí en Yokohama?.**

-Tranquilas supongo. Participaré de una misión, pero no puedo contarte demasiado. Es algo de asunto confidencial.

 **-Entiendo. Bien, volveré a comunicarme contigo si es necesario.**

-Gracias Jordan.

La comunicación finalizó y tenía un gusto amargo en la boca.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Lisa. Conversación con Bruce. 10 minutos después de la charla iniciada con Rick y Milton._**

Cuando Bruce me pidió charlar, suponía que se trataba de nosotros. Rick me dijo que tarde o temprano, debería aclarar las cosas con él.

La charla inició bien, tranquila y sin llegar a discusiones, pero se volvió complicada cuando tocamos el tema de su identidad. Aún me sentía dolida porque me había ocultado su pasado.

 ** _-Lo_ siento Lisa. De verdad no tenía forma de decírtelo. No te sientas que has estado con un desconocido. ¡Al contrario!. Cuidé de tí cuando sufrías por la ida de Rick. Aunque sea, ¿No puedes valorar éso?.**

-Bruce, entiendo. Entiendo lo mucho que me aprecias, pero cuesta muchísimo afrontar éste tipo de conductas. Imagínate que de un día para el otro, descubres que la persona con la que compartiste gratos momentos, te cuenta que suplantó una identidad. Bruce me encantaría poder entenderlo, poder perdonarte y volver el tiempo para atrás, pero no quiero. Puedo perdonarte como persona, pero no como amante. Además, siento mucho lo que estoy por decirte, pero aún lo sigo amando. Y amando me refiero a Rick. Lo sigo amando profundamente como la primera vez. Quiero decírtelo para que no te sientas mal y no darte falsas esperanzas.

Cuando terminé de hablar, un silencio incómodo llenó el vacío de mi despacho. Bruce estaba como descolocado en sus sentimientos. Le costaba entenderlo también, pero no podíamos culparnos. Ya le fuí sensata con el tema de Rick. ¿Por qué seguir fingiendo algo que no éramos?. ¿Por qué continuar sufriendo amores que no éramos correspondidos?. La habíamos pasado bien. Tuvimos nuestros momentos buenos y malos. Pero era la verdad pura aunque doliente, era sincera y prefería ésto a no ser una mentira.

Notaba que él emitía una pequeña sonrisa. Me daba un beso en la mejilla y me acariciaba mi cabello.

 **-Eres una persona increíble Lisa. Gracias por ser sincera conmigo. De verdad, Rick es un idiota a veces, pero no es mal tipo. También tuve una charla con él. Le dije que tú lo amabas. Y qué debería tomar una decisión con respecto a ti. Espero que tome la decisión correcta. Mira, yo te sigo amando. Pero mi amor por tí ha cambiado. Creo que es un amor platónico. Te cuidaré a la distancia sin la necesidad de que tengamos algo serio. Seré tu gran amigo por siempre. Tanto de tí, como el de Rick. Él me cae bien. Y tengo las esperanzas de que encuentres tu felicidad. Gracias por los grandes momentos vividos Lisa. Eres especial.**

Ohhh Bruce. Eres un tierno. De verdad. Valoro mucho lo que me has dicho. Yo jamás dejaré de quererte y de ser alguien especial en tu vida. Ojalá, podamos llevarnos bien siempre y poder compartir más momentos de simpatía. Creo que es la primera vez, que alguien se lo toma muy maduro y racional.

El amor tiene diferente tipo de formas. Lo importante es que todo sea aclarado. Ambos nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, un simple beso a los labios como grandes amigos y nos fuimos del despacho. Sonrientes, buscábamos a los demás.

Vi a Rick caminando a pasos apresurados y nos vió.

 **-Lisa, necesito ir al puente del SDF-1.**

-¿Qué sucede?.

 **-Posible ataque inminente a Auckland procedente del Mar de Tasmania. Tengo que coordinar las tropas desde aquí.**

-Ven, te acompaño.

 **-Lisa, iré con Milton.**

-Ok.

Caminábamos a pasos apresurados. Noté que él estaba nervioso.

-Oye, tranquilo.

 **-Estoy un poco preocupado, pero estaré bien.**

-Hablé con Bruce.

 **-¿Y qué sucedió?.**

-Le dije que, no quería estar mas con él.

 **-¿Y qué harás ahora?.**

-El tiempo dirá.

No pensaba decirle en ése momento, que me quería dar una segunda oportunidad con él. Estaba en otra cosa, preocupado por la Confederación. Por su lugar. Debía ayudarlo. Era mi antiguo colega, mi antiguo amante, mi amigo. Pero, aún los seguía amando mucho. Y creo que mas que antes.

 ** _Desde la perspectiva de Rick._**

No me esperaba éste tipo de situación. ¿Quiénes podrían ser aquellas fuerzas Zentraedis?. Ví las imágenes en mi celular, las del Drone que envió Jordan. Eran cuatro cruceros que parecían estar en óptimas condiciones. ¿Qué sucedería si tendrían poder de fuego?.

No podría arriesgar a no hacer nada, sin antes de esclarecer la situación.

 **-¿Cómo se vé?.**

-Lo pondré en la pantalla.

Apoyé mi celular en una base y la computadora de la nave, mostró las imágenes en un monitor enorme. Lisa estaba seria.

 **-Vaya, parecen ser cruceros de batalla Zentraedis.**

-Y en óptimas condiciones por lo que veo. ¿De donde pudieron salir Lisa?.

 **-Mmmm. Tal vez estaban escondidos en el océano. ¿Qué te dijeron?.**

-Jordan me dijo que realizaban ejercicios militares, aparentemente. Pero estan cerca de las costas de Nueva Zelanda y mismo Oceanía.

No pretendo atacarlos. Si realizamos una ofensiva ¿Quién sabe lo que sean capaces?.

 **-Tienes razón. Sugiero establecer una comunicación.**

-¿Desde aquí?

 **-Si. Podemos hacerlo, si me das autorización y claro Jordan también.**

-Dejame hablar con él a ver que me dice. Le diré tu plan.

Me comuniqué inmediatamente con él.

 **-¿Rick?**

-Escucha bien Jordan. La Almirante Hayes ofrece su ayuda para establecer comunicación desde el SDF-1. Estado aquí yo presente, descubriré cuales son sus propósitos.

El viejo parecía dudar del plan, pero no quedaba otra. Un poco desconfiado asiente con la cabeza. **-De acuerdo.**

-Gracias Señor. Bien Lisa, en marcha.

 **-Aquí la Almirante Hayes, operadores de comunicaciones, necesitamos detectar una frecuencia a cercanías de la costa de Nueva Zelanda. Mar de Tasmania.**

 **-Entendido Almirante. Procediendo a protocolo Doppler, detectando posibles señales anómalas.**

-¿Es fiable ésta tecnología?.

 **-La hemos mejorado. La nave es mas eficiente que antes. No te preocupes.**

 **-¡Almirante!. Hemos detectado 8 señales acústicas y de imagen en canal oculto.**

 **-Perfecto. Procedan a entablar un saludo e iniciar comunicación estable.**

 **-Si Almirante.**


End file.
